Pretty Blacky Sevy
by jojoaquarius
Summary: UA. Déjà, avoir son ancien camarade de lycée comme patron après 17 ans d'absence est assez étonnant, mais quand en plus son ancien ennemi vient lui proposer un dîner en sa compagnie, Snape ne sait plus du tout où donner de la tête.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis qu'une modeste emprunteuse des persos de J.K.

**Couple**: Sirius Black / Severus snape

**Rated**: M

**Genre**: Univers Alternatif

**Note de l'auteur:** Me revoilà avec une fic qui j'espère vous plaira. C'est la première fois que je m'essaie au SBSS et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus :) donc voilà, cette pitite fiction me tient assez à coeur, je m'y suis investie énormément.

Je tenais à remercie ma chère Didi Gemini qui m'aura soutenue pendant toute son écriture, elle a laissé un petit peu sa marque un peu partout, notamment dans le titre. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi CE titre en particulier, je ne saurais pas vous le dire XD tout ce que je sais c'est qu'après un délire, "Pretty blacky sevy" est resté :D

Donc voili voilou, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question de la publication, étant donné que la fic comptera neuf chapitres et un épilogue je pense poster toutes les deux à trois semaines.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**

* * *

**

Le fin crachin qui s'abattait sur le terminal se transforma subitement en grosses gouttes de pluie, pas vraiment sympa comme entrée en matière après huit heures d'avion. Sirius repéra l'endroit où le taxi qui lui était réservé devait se trouver et courut pour réduire au plus vite la distance qui le séparait de la chaleur et du sec, l'averse qui se déversait à présent sur sa tête n'étant pas des plus agréables. Et ce chauffeur qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se garer le plus loin possible, de quoi lui laisser bien le temps de se mouiller... C'est les cheveux collés contre son front et son costume complètement ruiné qu'il s'engouffra dans le véhicule et qu'il annonça son adresse au chauffeur.

Son avion avait décollé avec une heure et demie de retard, colis suspect qu'ils lui avaient dit. Est-ce que les gens n'avaient que ça à faire que de laisser traîner leurs bagages dans les halls d'aéroport et de les oublier ? Il avait fallu faire venir l'équipe de déminage, et après avoir fait leur petit feu d'artifice avec la valise qui ne contenait en définitive que des habits et des affaires d'enfants, les autorités américaines avaient décidé de renforcer les contrôles. Additionné à une panne du réacteur découverte au dernier moment, on obtenait un bon retard qui embêtait tout le monde, et tant pis pour ceux qui avaient des correspondances.

Après avoir quitté l'autoroute et le périphérique, le taxi s'engagea dans les petites ruelles du douzième arrondissement de Paris pour finalement s'arrêter devant un immeuble plutôt moderne d ans le quartier de Bercy. L'homme descendit sur la route, tendit rapidement un pourboire au chauffeur et courut vers la porte d'entrée pour éviter de se mouiller encore plus même si ce n'était plus vraiment la peine.

Un code tapé sur le petit clavier, trois étages en ascenseur, la clé qui tourne dans la serrure et Sirius soupira de soulagement, il était enfin chez lui. Il suspendit sa veste, enleva ses chaussures et rejoignit le salon où il entendait le son étouffé de la télévision et y retrouva son meilleur ami qui tourna vers lui un sourire soulagé.

- Ton vol a eu du retard ?

- Comme d'habitude Remus, comment ça a été avec Harry ? Demanda t-il en désignant du menton le garçon profondément endormi sur le canapé.

- Plutôt bien, on s'est regardé le Seigneur des Anneaux, il s'est endormi pendant la bataille.

- Il aurait dû aller se coucher s'il avait sommeil

- Tu sais bien qu'il voulait t'attendre

Remus se leva et partit chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain qu'il tendit à son ami pour qu'il se sèche les cheveux.

- On dirait un chien mouillé comme ça, ria t-il, Sirius lui répondit en lui tirant la langue et commença à pester contre cette saleté de pluie qui avait trempé son costume Armani qui lui avait couté la peau du cul.

Alors qu'il revenait de sa chambre avec un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt secs son filleul s'éveilla doucement et sourit en voyant que son parrain était rentré. Ce dernier lui embrassa le haut du crâne pour lui dire bonsoir et l'envoya se coucher.

- Tu veux un thé Sirius ?

- Je veux bien, après j'irais au lit,

- T'as pas assez dormi dans l'avion ? Railla son ami

- Tu rigole ? Y avait une môme derrière moi qui arrêtait pas de chouiner, j'en pouvais plus, et tu crois que son daron lui aurait dit quelque chose ? Tu parles, il préférait faire du gringue à la femme d'à coté. Bref, tout ça pour dire que les dernières heures ont été longues. Bon sinon, vous avez fait quoi pendant deux jours ?

- J'ai tenu le café et Harry a été en cours et à son entraînement, rien de bien passionnant.

Sirius bailla de façon très peu glamour et but son thé en trois gorgées avant de dire bonne nuit à Remus et de trottiner vers sa chambre pour se plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

- Harry, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bleu sur ta joue ?

- Rien, rien, t'inquiètes Siry

- Il s'est battu avec son grand ami Draco Malfoy

- Merci pour ta discrétion Remus, c'est sympa

- Bah, il aurait fini par le savoir de toute façon, y a la lettre de convocation avec ton prof principal dans la boîte aux lettres.

- Harry, je sais que c'est difficile, que ce Malfoy est un petit con, mais si tu pouvais éviter de te battre avec lui au lycée ça m'arrangerait, il me fait peur ton prof P. grommela Sirius dans son café

- ça c'est juste parce qu'il a une voix soporifique qui serait capable d'endormir un insomniaque, qu'il a le teint blanc comme un cadavre et que quand il n'est pas content de quelque chose il te rappelle ton père, à part ça je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as peur de lui

- Mais justement, j'ai l'impression que je suis dans le royaume des morts avec lui, ça me fait froid dans le dos à chaque fois. Tu veux savoir ma théorie ? A force de raconter aux élèves combien il y a eu de morts pendant les deux guerres mondiales il a oublié qu'on est au vingt-et-unième siècle.

- Mais oui, mais oui. On sait Sirius. Tu crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée de signer l'armistice avec Draco, Harry ?

- Mais Malfoy est une enflure, c'est pas comme si il le méritait pas, si tu connaissais son père tu comprendrais, répliqua Sirius. Tu l'as pas raté au moins Ryry ?

- On m'a arrêté avant

- Dommage

Remus leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que son meilleur ami n'avait pas plus d'âge mental que son filleul de quinze ans. Un vrai gamin. Il mit son bol sale dans le lave-vaisselle et attrapa sa veste.

- J'y vais, faut que j'aille au café

- Si tôt ?

- Je dois superviser un entretien d'embauche comme Ethan a démissionné

- Ok, je passerais dans la journée. Et toi Ryry tu fais quoi ?

- Ron et Hermione viennent ici, on verra si on sort ou pas

Sirius acquiesça et observa son filleul du coin de l'œil. Il avait bien grandi depuis le jour où il l'avait recueilli. Du haut de ses quinze ans, il commençait à avoir la silhouette d'un homme et il jurerait qu'il avait pris cinq centimètres depuis l'été. Son entraînement de Basket lui avait sculpté le corps et ses cheveux en bataille ainsi que ses yeux verts dans lesquels régnait une lueur malicieuse lui donnaient un air sympathique, enfantin, presque naïf et Sirius était sûr qu'il devait faire craquer les filles.

Il était fier de voir que l'enfant de cinq ans tremblant et apeuré qu'on lui avait amené dix ans plus tôt après que James et Lily Potter l'aient désigné comme tuteur en cas d'accident soit devenu un jeune homme comme ça. N'ayant pas eu la chance lui-même d'avoir des enfants, il considérait Harry comme son propre fils et ce dernier lui rendait plutôt bien.

Ils vivaient dans cet appartement du sud-est de Paris depuis maintenant sept ans et Harry s'était assez bien intégré à la société de la capitale. Ils s'étaient construit une petite vie à eux qui leur convenait bien, l'adolescent fréquentant le lycée du coin, ayant la plupart de ses amis dans le quartier, ils avaient leur petite routine, ponctuée par les voyages à l'étranger de Sirius à cause de son boulot, voyages qui duraient en général deux ou trois jours, cinq au maximum, a peine une ou deux fois par mois. Lors de ses déplacements, c'était Remus qui restait avec Harry, plus pour lui tenir compagnie que pour réellement s'occuper de lui.

Ce dernier tenait un petit café dans le 5ème arrondissement de la capitale, il le tenait de son père et l'avait aménagé à ses propres goûts à sa mort. Le quartier latin étant un endroit très fréquenté les affaires marchaient plutôt bien et il pouvait même se permettre d'embaucher à temps plein deux serveurs, et parfois Harry durant les vacances scolaires pour qu'il se fasse un peu d'argent de poche.

- ça va en cours en ce moment ?

- Mmh

- T'as décidé en quelle section tu veux t'orienter l'an prochain ?

- Tu le sais très bien Siry, j'hésite entre S et ES

- Tu as encore le temps de réfléchir

- Pas vraiment, je dois donner une réponse dans deux semaines. Mais de toute façon Madame Ombrage la prof de Physique s'opposera sûrement à mon passage en S vu mes notes, et en plus elle m'aime pas, alors que Macgo arrête pas de me dire que je doué en éco. Mais bon je sais pas…

- Ils font quoi Hermione et Ron ?

- Hermione va en S, tu penses. Ron va en ES, il aime pas les maths

Sirius hocha la tête, à son époque ses parents lui avaient dit « tu feras des études d'économie », il avait fait des études d'économie sans se poser de questions. Au final il avait un boulot qui lui rapportait assez pour avoir une vie confortable mais c'est vrai que si c'était à refaire, il réfléchirait à deux fois avant des se lancer là dedans. Non que son boulot fût inintéressant, mais c'était pas l'extase non plus. Alors pour Harry, il préférait que son filleul choisisse par lui-même ce qui l'intéressait, tout en restant derrière lui pour ne pas qu'il se plante.

- C'était bien les States ?

- Comme d'hab. On a passé notre temps en salle de réunion ou a l'hôtel à pioncer à cause du décalage horaire et finalement on a encore dû subir leurs manies de paranoïaques jusqu'à ce que l'avion décolle.

- Normal quoi

- Ouais normal

Sirius sourit à son filleul, qu'est ce qu'il les aimait ces matinées de week-end où ils buvaient leur petit déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien, enfin surtout de rien, juste une matinée normale en somme. Mais c'était tellement mieux que prendre le petit déjeuner avec ses collègues en parlant de la dernière stratégie commerciale à adopter comme tous les jours de la semaine. En se levant dans l'optique de prendre sa douche, il s'arrêta pour ébouriffer affectueusement la chevelure corbeau qui lui rappelait tellement celle de son meilleur ami disparu.

**ooo**

Remus sortit de la bouche de métro et traversa la rue qui menait à son café, celui-ci se trouvait à peine à 100 mètres. Il passa par la porte arrière et se rendit dans la pièce qui servait à la fois de vestiaire, bureau, enfin tout et n'importe quoi, pour poser son manteau et son sac. Après avoir poussé un soupir à la vue de toute la paperasse dont il devait à tout prix s'occuper il se rendit dans la salle principale où Clément, son adjoint était déjà en train de disposer les tables.

La décoration était assez moderne, l'homme ayant voulu redonner une seconde jeunesse à cet endroit qu'il avait connu si sobre et dépourvu de personnalité. Il se rappelait encore le jour où Sirius avait débarqué pour la refaire, ce dernier voulant faire du café le paradis pour tous les amateurs de Rock avec des guitares sur les murs et des vinyles un peu partout. Remus avait fait la grimace mais avait été convaincu de faire des compromis. Ainsi, on trouvait une majorité de meubles en métal, les murs étaient de couleur rouge vif et son meilleur ami s'était occupé de les recouvrir de fresques abstraites avec de la peinture argentée et il lui avait même cédé quelques uns de ses précieux vinyles amassés pendant toute son adolescence. Mais pas de guitare avait dit Remus, il fallait pas pousser non plus. Les néons aux coins de la pièce éclairaient l'endroit d'une lumière blanche et douce et un peu plus loin on trouvait deux billards.

Le café était très populaire dans le quartier, autant pour les familles qui y venaient durant la journée, que pour les jeunes qui venaient le soir pour passer une bonne soirée entre potes.

Le patron attrapa un chiffon et passa un petit coup sur les tables rectangulaires tout en prenant des nouvelles de son employé.

- Alors Clément, comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?

- Y avait pas mal de monde alors c'était un peu le rush mais en général ça s'est pas mal passé, t'as trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer Ethan ?

- J'ai un entretien dans une demi-heure, Sirius passera dans la journée pour donner un coup de main au bar alors tu pourras partir plus tôt

Clément hocha la tête avec un sourire. Depuis que son collègue avait quitté Paris pour emménager avec sa femme en Bretagne après leur mariage, lui et Remus tenaient seuls le café et une nouvelle aide serait bienvenue. Cette semaine son patron avait fait des journées de dix heures et lui-même n'était pas en reste. Il avait tenu seul les deux derniers soirs pour que Remus passe la soirée avec Harry et une soirée de libre ne serait pas de refus.

Malgré ces horaires assez difficiles, depuis cinq ans où il travaillait ici le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais regretté. Son patron était un homme au grand cœur et à présent un véritable ami, pareil pour Sirius et Harry qui passaient assez souvent. Lui qui avait arrêté ses études à dix-huit ans, fui ses parents pour venir s'installer dans la capitale et erré comme un désœuvré, la rencontre avec le brun avait été une seconde chance pour lui. Il lui avait donné du travail, avait cherché avec lui un appartement pour qu'il puisse se loger, en gros il lui avait permis de prendre un nouveau départ.

La petite sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna et un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans entra. Clément s'approcha pour l'accueillir comme Remus était reparti vers la réserve pour rentrer les caisses que le livreur avait livrées le matin.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Normalement nous ne sommes pas encore ouverts mais…

- Je viens pour l'entretien d'embauche

- oh… attendez, je vais chercher le patron… Patron !!!! Ton entretien est arrivé !!!!

Le jeune homme sourit à l'inconnu habillé exclusivement de noir et sortit de la pièce pour chercher Remus qui n'avait rien entendu à cause du tintement des bouteilles de verre. Il le prévint et l'homme s'essuya les mains sur un torchon avant de sortir de la réserve. Quand il vit l'homme il lui sourit, sourire qui fut rapidement remplacé par de l'étonnement. Clément le remarqua et se tourna vers l'autre homme qui avait haussé les sourcils. Pas de doute, ces deux là se connaissaient. Le patron reprit vite ses esprits et serra la main à l'homme en noir avec un sourire gêné.

- Severus Snape, si je m'attendais à te revoir

- Lupin, quand on m'a proposé ce travail je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur toi comme patron

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau de Remus et ce dernier présenta à Snape un siège pour s'assoir. Après un silence pesant il se décida à le rompre. On était à un entretien d'embauche après tout.

- Alors tu es intéressé par le poste de serveur ?

- Si embaucher ton pire ennemi du lycée ne t'embête pas

- J'ai bon espoir que les anciennes querelles ne refassent pas surface, après tout on a grandi depuis cette époque

- En effet

- Tu pourrais commencer quand ?

- Dès maintenant

- D'accord, alors pour tout ce qui concerne l'organisation, tu demanderas à clément, pour le salaire on commence par le SMIC et je t'augmenterai un peu plus tard. Pour les horaires j'espère que ça ne te fais pas peur de ne pas avoir d'emploi du temps fixe, en général on s'arrange à trois. Pour les habits, je suis pas très regardant, décontracté mais propre, si possible pantalon noir avec une chemise par-dessus mais après c'est toi qui vois, de toute façon tu auras un joli insigne à mettre, un joli sourire à la clientèle, de la politesse et ce sera parfait. Si ça te vas tu signe ici, énuméra le brun en lui tendant un contrat.

Severus lui lança un regard amusé par-dessus ses mèches noires et prit le stylo pour signer, de toute façon il avait besoin de ce boulot et il n'avait rien à perdre. Remus imprima rapidement un insigne avec son nom qui représentait également le nom de l'établissement : _Supersonique_, lui donna et lui dit d'aller voir Clément pour prendre toutes les directives et pouvoir ainsi ouvrir le café. Lupin se mit alors à remplir toute la paperasse de son bureau, n'osant imaginer la tête de son meilleur ami quand il saurait qui est le nouvel employé qu'il a trouvé.

**ooo**

Sirius fit la grimace en prenant le courrier sur le meuble de l'entrée. En effet il y en avait une du lycée d'Harry et il mettrait sa main àcouper qu'il était encore une fois convoqué chez ce monsieur Binns. Non qu'il le soit souvent mais c'était bien la seconde fois depuis septembre. Son filleul n'était pas violent, il avait des notes correctes sans trop se fouler, à part de quelques professeurs il était plutôt apprécié mais il y avait toujours une tache noire au tableau, et cette tache noire s'appelait Draco Malfoy. Depuis le collège les deux adolescents ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture et quand ce petit con arrogant le provoquait un peu trop Harry craquait et il en résultait une bagarre.

La sonnette de la porte retentit et il l'ouvrit, découvrant alors Ron et Hermione, les deux meilleurs amis de son rejeton. Il fit la bise à la jeune fille et serra la main du rouquin qui devait bien faire quinze centimètres de plus que lui. Il n'arrêterait jamais de grandir celui là ? Au moins c'était pratique pour le basketball. Il avait l'habitude que l'appartement soit le quartier général des trois amis, depuis sept ans qu'ils étaient inséparables ils faisaient presque partie de la famille.

- Harry tu pourras dire à ton prof que lundi soir j'ai une réunion et qu'il faudrait reporter ce petit rendez-vous ? demanda t-il à son filleul une fois retourné dans la cuisine

- Siry, je vais me faire tuer si je lui dis ça

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tout le monde n'a pas un aussi bon emploi du temps qu'un prof

- De quoi te faire encore plus haïr Sirius, railla Hermione en piochant dans le paquet de gâteaux posé devant elle

- Merci de ton soutien ma chérie, lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur qui la fit rougir

L'homme s'en alla avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il était sûr que Ron avait fait les gros yeux comme à chaque fois. Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient drôles ces deux là à se tourner sans cesse autour sans jamais oser s'avouer leurs sentiments…

Sirius troqua son vieux survêtement contre un pantalon noir en jean et une chemise noire, coiffa sa chevelure brune qui lui tombait élégamment sur les épaules et prit sa veste en cuir, le vent froid de février s'engouffrant dans la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte pour aérer le rappelant à l'ordre.

- Je m'en vais les jeunes, vous comptez sortir ?

- On va peut-être passer aux halles, répondit son filleul

- Oublie pas tes clés, si besoin je suis au café et ne rentrez pas trop tard, t'as des leçons à réviser

Harry grogna pour la forme et promit que oui, il ferait ses exos de physique et il apprendrait son cours d'histoire. Bah oui, il fallait au moins qu'il décroche une bonne note au prochain contrôle pour que Binns ne soit pas trop de mauvaise humeur quand son parrain viendrait le voir.

Sirius descendit dans le garage son casque sous le bras et enfourcha sa moto pour rouler à travers les grandes avenues de Paris. En général il ne mettait pas plus d'un quart d'heure à rejoindre le café. Il venait souvent donner un petit coup de main le samedi quand il ne travaillait pas, une bonne occasion de passer du temps avec son meilleur ami qui passait sa semaine à servir des cafés et de la bière pendant que lui enchaînait les réunions marketing, stratégiques, ou commerciales aux quatre coins de l'Ile-de-France.

- Hey Sirius, comment tu vas ? L'accueillit clément tandis que l'homme d'affaire lui frappait dans la main

- Pas mal, je vois qu'il y a pas grand monde

- On est en heure creuse, ce midi on avait pas mal de gens mais ça reprendra vers quinze heure, t'inquiète pas on va te trouver du boulot

- Tu me sers une bière ?

- Sirius, profite pas de la gentillesse de Clément pour me vider mon stock de bière, déclara Remus en s'asseyant à ses coté sur les chaises hautes du bar. Faut que je te dise un truc Sir'

- Lupin je les mets où les bouteilles vides après…

Sirius se tourna vers la nouvelles voix qui venait de s'élever et ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant son ancien ennemi qui arborait à présent une tête qui voulait dire « comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en douter ». Il fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits et posa la cagette qu'il portait sur le comptoir.

- Black, ferme la bouche on dirait un poisson

Sirius sembla se rendre compte que la tête devait sûrement lui donner un air stupide et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Mumus, qu'est ce que Snape fait là ?

- Il travaille ici à présent.

Devant l'air horrifié du brun, le patron l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers son bureau sous l'œil amusé de Clément qui regardait un Severus qui secouait la tête de droite à gauche de lassitude en rangeant les bouteilles de bière.

- Sirius, tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop là ?

- Tu peux pas comprendre

- Je ne peux pas comprendre quoi ?

- Le voir là, comme ça, ça remue trop de choses

- Même après dix-sept ans ?

- Même après dix-sept ans.

- Je suis désolé Sirius, va falloir faire avec maintenant

Le brun mit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. Remus s'en voulait de lui imposer ça mais de toute façon c'était trop tard et il faudrait bien un jour que son meilleur ami fasse face à ses vieux démons. Il s'accroupit pour avoir son visage au niveau du sien.

- Sirius faut que tu fasses quelque chose si ça te ronge encore depuis toutes ces années.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Commence par essayer d'être ami avec lui et on avisera

Sirius hocha la tête et ils retournèrent tout les deux dans la salle où Severus se familiarisait avec la machine à café et l'appareil à bière.

- Patron y a le néon là bas qu'a lâché, le prévint Clément

- Je vais le changer, tu peux y aller, vas te reposer, t'as pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit

Son employé lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et salua tout le monde avant de filer pour rentrer chez lui. Remus partit dans la réserve à la recherche d'une ampoule neuve, découragé d'avance face à ce barda sans nom, laissant les deux anciens ennemis seuls au bar.

Severus sentait le regard du brun sur son dos alors qu'il servait un client. Retourné derrière le comptoir il se tourna vers lui.

- Alors Black, qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

- Je vis ma vie, rien de bien passionnant, et toi ? Comment t'es tu retrouvé à travailler pour Remus ?

- Le hasard, il me fallait un boulot, j'en ai trouvé un

- Quel coquin ce hasard… marmonna Sirius

Severus se leva pour donner l'addition à un client, puis ramena les verres utilisés pour les nettoyer. Son ancien ennemi sirotait sa bière les yeux dans le vague et l'homme en noir se dit qu'il avait bien changé. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus comme autrefois quand il pensait à quel mauvais tour il pouvait bien jouer, il semblait avoir mûri tout en restant Sirius Black… avec quelques années de plus.

- Alors ? Je dois m'attendre à voir débarquer le reste des maraudeurs ?

- Ne crains rien, tu ne verras que Remus et moi

Le serveur fronça les sourcils, il sentait bien que c'était un sujet épineux alors il n'insista pas. Après tout c'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Le silence se réinstalla sans qu'aucun des deux ne le brise et quand Remus revint en annonçant qu'il n'y avait plus d'ampoules pour néons dans la réserve, Sirius sauta sur l'occasion en disant qu'il allait en acheter au Darty du coin. Son meilleur ami soupira et se tourna vers Snape en souriant.

- Ça va, tu t'en sors ?

- Je sais pas si je vais tenir le rythme, un client par quart d'heure c'est dur quand même

Les sarcasmes, sa marque de fabrique. Le patron sourit, Severus avait dit cela sans méchanceté, un peu comme un clin d'œil.

- Tu habite où ? Ça te fait pas trop loin jusqu'ici ?

- J'ai un petit appart près de Saint Lazare, et le trajet me fait pas peur

- Tu as fait quoi toutes ces années ?

Le regard pénétrant que lui lança son employé lui fit comprendre qu'il ne saurait rien pour l'instant.

- Ok, pas de questions là-dessus

- Rien d'illégal si ça te rassure

- Je n'en doutais pas

- A peine, ricana son ancien camarade

- Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que tu te plairas à travailler ici

La porte s'ouvrit et un groupe de trois adolescents entra. Remus s'avança pour les saluer. Severus lança un bref regard sur les nouveaux arrivants et l'un d'entre eux captura son attention. Il donna un trousseau de clés à son patron et ils s'en allèrent. Remus revint vers lui et posa le trousseau dans un coin et intercepta le regard de son employé sur l'adolescent et l'encouragea à poser La question.

-C'est…

- Oui, le fils de James

- Mais Black m'a dit que je ne verrais aucun autre maraudeur

- C'est le cas, Sirius est son tuteur, d'ailleurs cet abruti avait oublié ses clés chez lui, je ne m'étonne pas que tu ais vu la ressemblance

- C'est le portrait craché de son père

- Avec les yeux de sa mère

Snape l'observa avec une lueur curieuse dans ses yeux noirs, pas une curiosité mal placée, juste savoir ce qui est arrivé à des anciens camarades, sans pour autant oser en demander plus.

- James et Lily ont eu un accident il y a dix ans qui leur a été fatal, Sirius a été nommé tuteur légal

- Je suis désolé, je n'aimais pas beaucoup Potter, ok je le détestais, mais je ne voulais pas sa mort, ni celle de Lily d'ailleurs

- C'est du passé tout ça, la vie suit son cours, même si ils nous manquent

Remus alla prendre les commandes d'un groupe de femmes qui venait d'entrer au moment où Sirius rentra la mine joyeuse, content d'avoir trouvé les ampoules, et c'est tout fier qu'il tendit l'emballage à son meilleur ami.

- Ryry est venu, il t'as rapporté tes clés que t'avais oublié

Sirius fronça les sourcils et eu un regard rapide pour l'homme en noir qui s'occupait des quatre cafés commandés, Remus haussa des épaules voulant dire que oui il l'avait vu, oui il avait fait le rapprochement mais qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire, après tout, c'était inévitable.

L'homme d'affaire retourna à sa place sur les chaises en hauteur et détailla son ancien camarade de classe. Dans ses souvenirs Snape était un adolescent passant son temps tout seul, un sale caractère et un physique peu avantageux. Devant ses yeux, l'adolescent était à présent un homme, les épaules carrées, plutôt grand, des vêtements noirs allant avec ses cheveux noués élégamment au dessus de sa tête et ses yeux de la même couleur. Son nez était toujours aussi pointu, son teint toujours blanc, pas un bel homme mais à travers son regard on pouvait sentir qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait, qu'il était fier et qu'on ne pouvait pas le mener en bateau comme bon nous semblait. Ce simple point le rendait séduisant aux yeux de Sirius.

- T'es marié ?

- Quoi ? Severus concentré sur sa tâche avait sursauté à la question inattendue.

- Je te demande si tu es marié

- Non pourquoi ?

- Un copine ?

- C'est quoi ces questions ?

- Juste pour savoir

- Pour savoir… Non, non, je suis célibataire

- Moi aussi

- Grand bien te fasse Black, railla Snape, mais tu m'as quand même habitué à avoir une petite dizaine de groupies à tes pieds juste en claquant des doigts

- Je m'en suis vite lassé

- Non, sérieux ? Où est passé le vrai Sirius Black ? Je veux qu'on me rembourse là, ya erreur sur la marchandise

- Très drôle

- bon, ça vous dirait pas de vous bouger un peu ? La salle commence à se remplir et je vais pas tout faire tout seul.

Sirius partit prendre les commandes pendant que Severus restait au bar pour préparer les breuvages sur des plateaux que les deux amis amenaient. Ils s'exécutèrent de cette façon jusqu'à la fermeture prévue à environ vingt-deux heures trente.

**ooo**

Severus s'affala sur son canapé, complètement crevé. Son chat l'accueillit en se frottant doucement contre ses jambes en ronronnant et l'homme le prix délicatement dans ses bras pour l'amener à la cuisine où il lui remplit sa gamelle de croquettes.

S'il avait su qu'en l'espace de quelques heures il serait replongé si brutalement dans ses années lycée… Peut-être qu'au final ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, les deux hommes qu'il avait retrouvés dix-sept ans après n'étaient pas les ados arrogants qu'il avait connus et ils n'en étaient que moins désagréables.

De toute façon il était revenu à Paris pour ça, arrêter de fuir. Ces nombreuses années passées à l'étranger lui avaient amené beaucoup, peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir été dans autant de pays, mais au final son chez lui c'était ici. Il y était né, y avait grandi, toujours en solitaire mais c'était toujours ça.

A la mort de sa mère, à la suite d'un coup de trop de son père, il en était arrivé à détester cette ville qui lui rappelait tout ce qu'il était, ou plutôt n'était pas. Son paternel croupissait en prison depuis bien longtemps, il faudrait qu'il voie un jour s'il n'était pas mort, dans ses souvenirs il en avait pris pour vingt ans, pour meurtre et violence sur sa femme pendant de nombreuses années. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé non plus.

Il se mit en caleçon et s'effondra sur son lit sans prendre la peine de passer un pyjama et il s'endormit presque aussitôt, le chat calé contre son flanc pour rechercher la chaleur.

Severus fut réveillé par la voix d'une femme qui pestait contre ces célibataires incapables de ranger quoi que ce soit, nan mais c'était pas possible y en avait vraiment partout… L'homme attrapa le premier oreiller qu'il eut sous la main et l'écrasa sur sa tête pour ne plus avoir à entendre cette emmerdeuse. Même pas moyen d'être tranquille un dimanche matin.

- Severus !!!! Réveille-toi, tout de suite !!!

L'homme bondit de son lit, et avança d'un pas rageur vers le salon.

- Narcissa, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici, un dimanche matin, à même pas neuf heures ?

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue Severus ?

- Je suis chez moi à ce que je sache, j'ai encore le droit d'être habillé comme je le souhaite, et même à poil si j'en ai envie.

- Ça va, pas la peine d'être grossier, je suis venu te dire que Lucius t'as trouvé un boulot et que tu dois être à l'agence le plus tôt possible, alors vas t'habiller tout de suite

- C'est pas la peine

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai déjà trouvé du boulot, je suis serveur dans un café

La femme le regarda comme s'il avait dit une ineptie puis éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Severus tu me feras toujours rire. Dieu te garde d'avoir une idée pareille un jour.

Le brun lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il était parfaitement sérieux et mit la machine à café en marche avant de s'assoir à la table de la cuisine. Narcissa le suivit en pinçant les lèvres.

- Mon pauvre ami, tu es complètement fou, je t'offre une chance d'avoir un métier qui te permettra de vivre une vie confortable et toi tu préfère jouer au garçon de café

- C'est exactement ça, lui répondit l'homme en baillant d'une manière fort peu élégante.

- Alors tu refuses ?

- Tu diras à Lucius qu'il est bien gentil mais j'ai envie de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, j'en ai marre de courir le monde, marre de ses affaires pas claires, j'ai envie d'une vie simple et tant pis si je peux pas m'acheter une piscine ou le dernier plasma du marché.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, j'ai décidé que ce serait comme ça, j'ai trente-cinq ans, je suis encore capable de décider de ce qui est bon pour moi.

Narcissa regarda son ami et comprit qu'il était sérieux. Depuis toutes les années où elle le connaissait elle avait au moins compris une chose, Severus Snape faisait ce qu'il avait décidé et pas autre chose. Elle s'assit sur la chaise à ses cotés et lui caressa la joue pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'insisterait pas et il lui répondit par un sourire.

- Bon, eh bien je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Lucius, ne t'étonne pas s'il essaie de te dissuader de ta décision, il ne veut que ton bien rappelle toi. Passe à la maison quand le cœur t'en dira, Draco aimerait bien voir son parrain de temps en temps. Et puis en passant, fais un peu de ménage ici, ça sent le mammouth.

Après lui avoir fait deux gros baisers sur chaque joue, elle le laissa seul en pleine méditation sur sa tasse de café. Après avoir bu le liquide amer il avait déjà les idées plus claires et regarda autour de lui, en effet Narcissa avait raison, son appartement était un vrai foutoir.

Au cours de la matinée, les journaux de petites annonces furent jetés sans regret, les cartons furent enfin déballés sur les étagères et dans les armoires, l'aspirateur fut passé dans toutes les pièces, et tout ça à grand renfort de « Nausicaa arrête de traîner dans mes jambes » et de « Non, l'aspirateur n'est pas un nouveau jouet » froidement déclarés au chat noir qui avait décidé de profiter un maximum de son maître tout en découvrant que si on mettait la patte sous l'aspirateur, eh ben ça aspirait. Tout en brossant pour la cinquième fois le canapé en tissus sur lequel Nausicaa venait à nouveau de se frotter en essayant d'attraper les cheveux lâchés de Severus avec ses pattes, celui-ci se demanda pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur un chat aussi joueur et affectueux. Les chats n'étaient pas censés être indépendants et paresseux ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Nausicaa lui avait été offert par la propriétaire de l'appartement qu'il louait à Saint-Pétersbourg, elle lui avait dit qu'elle se désolait de le voir seule et qu'au moins avec un chat il aurait de la compagnie. Une brave femme mais tout de même un peu collante. Et puis ce chat arrêtait pas de ronronner, et pas seulement quand il voyait à manger ou qu'on le caressait, à peine Severus rentrait t-il dans l'appartement que la tronçonneuse était en marche. Bon, il s'en plaignait beaucoup mais il devait bien avouer qu'il commençait à s'y attacher à cette boule de poil qui grossissait à vue d'œil passant de l'état de chaton à matou.

C'est avec un bon traité de chimie et Nausicaa sur les genoux à réclamer des papouilles qu'il passa la journée, la première où il était enfin serein. Il avait un boulot, il était chez lui, tout allait pour le mieux.

**ooo**

- Il est où Harry ?

- A une rencontre amicale de basket

- Il aime ça le basket, tout à fait son père au même âge.

- Pitié qu'il me dise pas qu'il veut devenir basketteur pro, je veux pas avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge

- Tiens, t'en aurais pas un là ? Mince Sir' t'en a un sur la tempe

- Quoi ????? C'est pas vrai, ça peut pas être vrai !!!! Mumus c'est pas bien de te foutre de moi

Remus éclata de rire en voyant le soulagement de son meilleur ami en voyant dans le miroir de l'entrée que non, il n'avait aucun cheveu blanc et qu'il était toujours aussi jeune. Son filleul étant de sortie, Sirius avait demandé l'asile à son ami pour la journée, il n'aimait pas rester tout seul, et puis lui le basket c'était pas sa tasse de thé. Les matchs officiels ok, mais les rencontres amicales il laissait ça à Hermione qui venait pour encourager son rouquin d'amour.

- Alors Mumus, quand est ce que tu nous présente une jolie fille avec qui tu auras de jolis enfants ?

- Tu peux bien parler, toi aussi t'es célibataire

- Mais on parle pas de moi, on parle de toi là

- Et bien on va changer pour une fois. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

- Faire pour quoi ?

- Bah pour Snape

Sirius manqua de recracher la gorgée de café qu'il venait de prendre et son ami leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi tu crois que je vais faire quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que depuis le jour où tu t'es rendu compte que si tu lui cherchais la merde au lycée c'était parce que tu éprouvais des sentiments pour lui et tu ne l'as pas oublié depuis, que hier quand tu le matais alors qu'il faisait le café tu te disais « mais quel charisme, il est trop bô », ou alors parce que tu n'as jamais réussi à rester avec quelqu'un plus de quelques mois sans que ça coince de ton coté niveau sentiments et que tu rêvais secrètement de le revoir sans pour autant oser le rechercher pour lui faire une déclaration enflammée ?

- T'en rajoute pas un peu ?

- Ok j'exagère. N'empêche que hier tu le matais sans vergogne, et que je suis sûr qu'il te plait.

- C'est vrai qu'il est séduisant à sa manière

- Oui, vraiment à sa manière… ricana Lupin

- On t'a pas sonné, toi et James avez toujours eu quelque chose à redire à mes gouts de toute façon.

- Mais on les a toujours respectés si tu te souviens bien. Et ne nie pas que cette attirance pour Snape n'est pas nouvelle.

Sirius haussa les épaules et contempla avec passion son café. Non, ce n'était pas vrai, ses meilleurs amis n'avaient pas toujours respectés ses gouts. Remus n'était pas au courant mais un jour il s'était lancé, il avait tout raconté à James, de son homosexualité à son attirance pour le garçon moche aux cheveux gras qui n'était pas capable de faire un seul sourire. James Potter avait été élevé dans une famille que l'on pourrait qualifier de conventionnelle, chaque chose à sa place et une place pour chaque chose. Et selon lui, un homme allait avec une femme, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Une dispute avait éclaté, James prenant mal le fait que son propre meilleur ami soit une tapette et Sirius étant déçu de sa réaction. Il avait eu droit à toute sorte d'insultes, lui brisant les unes après les autres le cœur et ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé pendant près d'un mois et demi. Remus ne pouvait pas être au courant de cette histoire car à l'époque il était parti pendant deux mois en Angleterre pour perfectionner son anglais, un petit séjour offert par ses parents pour le féliciter de l'obtention de son baccalauréat.

Durant le temps de leur dispute, Sirius s'était retrouvé seul, en colère mais également extrêmement triste, sans personne à qui parler. Il avait commencé une dépression, ses parents ne sachant plus quoi faire et de toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'ils en avaient vraiment quelque chose à faire, c'était sa crise d'adolescence, ça lui passerait, et au moins il restait calme à la maison plutôt qu'à passer son temps dehors avec ses amis douteux. C'est Regulus, son petit frère, alerté par le fait que son frère semblait maigrir à vue d'œil et ne sortait plus de sa chambre, qui se décida à agir et à aller parler au meilleur ami de son frère qui ne semblait plus donner de nouvelle.

James s'était décidé, il était venu voir Sirius, il lui avait fait des excuses, lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait comme un frère et qu'il acceptait ses choix si ça lui permettait de ne pas le perdre. Ils étaient restés de longues heures à s'expliquer, à pleurer, à s'excuser, à faire des compromis. James l'avait persuadé de se remettre à manger, il lui avait dit que même si ses choix étaient peu communs il n'était pas anormal et il était digne d'être aimé, ce dont Sirius lui avait avoué se douter de plus en plus. Leur amitié n'en était ressortie que plus forte bien que le sujet de l'homosexualité soit devenu tabou, sans parler de son attirance pour Snape qui n'avait même pas existé pour James qui ne voulait tout simplement plus entendre parler de ce « bâtard aux cheveux gras ».

Au retour de Remus, ils avaient fait la fête comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et la vie avait repris son cours, James sortait avec Lily Evans, Sirius sortait avec plusieurs filles mais aucune ne lui plaisait, elles étaient fades et il leur manquait quelque chose. Il n'osait pourtant pas sauter le pas et sortir avec des garçons, sentant que ce serait comme une trahison envers son meilleur ami.

A sa mort, tous avaient été très marqués et sans Remus et Harry, il ne serait plus là. Son ami l'avait secoué, il lui avait dit que les services sociaux lui reprendraient l'enfant s'il continuait à boire, que ce gosse avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter, qu'il ne devait pas faillir à sa mission puisque James et Lily lui faisaient confiance. Alors il s'était secoué, ce jour là il avait vidé dans l'évier toutes les bouteilles d'alcool, il avait fait le ménage de font en combe et il avait été chercher Harry au foyer où il séjournait depuis l'accident et il lui avait construit une vie, sans chercher à remplacer ses parents, ça c'était pas possible, juste être là pour ce petit garçon qui en grandissant ressemblait de plus en plus à son père.

Une fois, il était rentré dans un bar gay et il avait fini dans la voiture d'un mec, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois mais avec des filles. Ils avaient été chez l'homme, ils s'étaient embrassés et avaient fini par coucher ensemble. Pendant l'acte Sirius n'avait cessé de penser qu'il était un traître, que James le mépriserait s'il était encore vivant et il se surprit à espérer cela, il espérait que James débarque, qu'il l'insulte, qu'il lui dise que c'était contre nature, qu'il le frappe même. Mais James ne débarqua pas, il était mort et Sirius pouvait coucher avec tous les hommes de la Terre il ne viendrait jamais l'arrêter. Malgré ces pensées désespérées, il avait aimé coucher avec cet homme et ne voulait plus se voiler la face, il était gay et vivrait avec, il s'était résigné à vivre d'une manière que son meilleur ami désapprouvait.

Alors il couchait à droite, à gauche, et ne se calma que quand il faillit vraiment perdre Harry à la suite d'une visite de l'assistante sociale. Heureusement Remus était avec Harry quand elle avait débarqué, n'ayant plus de nouvelles des deux garçons depuis un moment il était passé, oui Sirius n'était pas là mais il lui avait demandé de le garder quelques heures le temps de régler un problème au boulot. L'assistante sociale avait alors fait remarquer le manque de propreté de l'appartement et la bouteille de Whisky vide qui trainait sur la table de la cuisine. Ils avaient eu très peur cette fois là mais ils avaient réussi à garder Harry de justesse et Sirius s'était promis de ne plus se conduire comme ça. Il aurait des aventures mais rien qui nuirait à la vie d'Harry, ce gosse méritait d'être heureux, merde.

Au fil des années, il avait appris à vivre avec la douleur due à la perte de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas l'atténuer ni la faire disparaître, mais il la supportait. Il ne couchait plus par dépit, il avait même eu quelques relations plus sérieuses mais rien de bien approfondi, sa priorité c'était Harry.

- Comment tu peux deviner aussi bien ce que je pense, demanda t-il finalement

- Je te connais, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert

- Soit, mais de toute façon, il n'est pas question que je m'amourache de Snape

- James ne serait pas contre, il ne voudrait que ton bonheur

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Marmonna Sirius, et puis pourquoi ce serait James le problème ?

- Parce que tu ne veux pas le trahir, mais réfléchis, il est revenu à toi une fois, il le ferait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.

Sirius fronça les sourcils montrant son incompréhension à son ami qui soupira.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence l'été de nos dix-huit ans ? James est venu m'en parler après que je lui ai fait part de mon inquiétude. Tu étais maigre comme un fil de fer et tu avais l'air tellement fatigué que tes yeux en étaient noirs quand je suis rentré.

- Tu savais ?

- Bien sûr, d'ailleurs je me demandais sans cesse pourquoi tu t'obstinais à sortir avec ces greluches alors qu'elles ne t'attiraient pas pour deux balles. J'ai compris après que c'était pour ne pas que James te méprise une seconde fois.

- Tu as compris ça juste en me regardant ?

- Moui

- Tu m'impressionne.

- C'est vrai que j'ai été pas mal sur ce coup, ça va me regarde pas comme ça, je rigole. Bon, moi je te dis, arrête de te poser autant de questions, tu ne vas pas vivre toute ta vie en te demandant si James aurait approuvé ou non, trouve celui qui te rendra heureux et si c'est Snape bah tant mieux, il est plus sympa maintenant qu'au lycée et il te plait.

- Encore faudrait il que je lui plaise moi aussi, qu'il soit gay et qu'il ne voit pas en moi le petit connard arrogant que j'étais.

- Rappelle moi Qui pendant les soirées agit comme un aimant pour hommes et femmes juste en faisant un sourire charmeur ? Comment voudrais-tu ne pas lui plaire ? Pour le fait qu'il soit gay, t'inquiète, je l'ai assez surpris à mater les fesses de Lockart pendant le cours de sport pour ne pas me tromper, il joue dans ton équipe, et enfin, pour qu'il ne te voit plus comme un petit con arrogant, c'est simple, démontre lui le contraire.

- En bref ?

- Séduis-le

**ooo**

La semaine avait passé, Snape s'était habitué au café. Avec Lupin et Clément ils avaient organisé leurs horaires, s'arrangeant pour être toujours au moins deux, voire trois le soir quand il y avait affluence, sans pour autant y passer toute la journée.

Il s'était surpris à presque apprécier son ancien ennemi, son patron l'accueillant chaleureusement tous les jours, plaisantant avec lui, sans rancune ni rancœur par rapport aux événements passés. Et finalement, il était sûr que ce travail que Lucius lui avait trouvé ne lui aurait pas apporté autant de bien-être.

Vendredi soir, Severus restait au bar pendant que les deux autres servaient dans la salle. C'était une place qui lui convenait très bien, au moins il n'était pas obligé de se coller en permanence un sourire faux sur le visage. Quand il n'avait rien à faire il se laissait bercer par la musique douce qui s'élevait des enceintes derrière lui, Bob Dylan, _Knocking On Heaven's Door_ s'il ne se trompait pas. Lupin lui avait expliqué que c'était Sirius qui créait les compilations qu'il passait ici. Il mettait surtout des classiques folks ou Rock, n'appréciant pas les derniers tubes de la radio qu'il jugeait peu originaux et plus commerciales qu'autre chose.

Alors qu'il servait une bière pression à un client du bout du comptoir, une nouvelle chanson plus entraînante commença et il se déhancha doucement au rythme de la musique, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Tu aimes Lynyrd Skynyrd ?

Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur et s'il fut surpris de se retrouver devant Black il n'en montra rien. Il attrapa une choppe et la remplit de bière avant de la tendre à l'homme d'affaire qui l'attrapa avec un sourire éclatant.

- Alors, ça te plait de travailler ici ?

- Ça va

- Pas trop durs les horaires ?

- Il faut ce qu'il faut

- Tu viendrais dîner avec moi un de ces soirs ?

Severus fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et Sirius se sentit passé au scanner infrarouges, les yeux noirs de son vis-à-vis semblant apparemment rechercher ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de ce cabot pour qu'il lui fasse une proposition pareille.

- Y a pas de piège Snape

- J'ai du mal à saisir

- Bah c'est simple, je t'invite à dîner, tu réponds oui, et un de ces soirs on passe une bonne soirée, répondit Sirius avec un sourire enthousiaste un peu crispé

Le serveur le dévisageait toujours autant mais cette fois ci avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- Tu demandes ça à un mec que tu as détesté pendant plus de sept ans ?

- On pourrait repartir sur de bonnes bases, commencer par être amis

- Commencer ? Et y'aurait quoi après ?

Sirius jura dans sa barbe et grommela un « je reviens » avant de quitter sa place pour partir à la chasse au Mumus. Il le trouva dans la réserve en train de se charger du ravitaillement de café, pestant contre un paquet de déca qui s'était fracassé au sol.

- Tiens, Sirius, tu viens donner un coup de main ?

- Remus ça craint

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait encore ?

- Je l'ai invité à dîner

- Et il a dit non ?

- Il a rien répondu…

- Met toi à sa place, son ancien ennemi lui balance ça de but en blanc, je comprends qu'il ait été étonné. Passes moi la balayette faut que je ramasse ce café, yen a partout…

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire Mumus ???

- Tu te démerde, je travaille moi. On verra tes affaires de cœur plus tard, et ne gêne pas mes employés dans leur travail.

Sirius s'en alla en grommelant, si même les amis le laissaient tomber, où allait le monde… Il rejoignit sa place au comptoir et attendit que Snape ait terminé de servir les nouveaux clients. Ce dernier le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, le visage inexpressif tellement snapien que le cœur de l'homme d'affaire fit un bond dans sa poitrine, ah souvenirs, souvenirs…

- Alors Lupin t'as donné plein de gentils conseils pour te sortir de la situation, déclara t-il pince sans rire.

- Que dalle, tu parles d'un ami…

Il rêvait ou le serveur venait d'esquisser un sourire sans sarcasme ni moquerie? Juste une petite traction des zygomatiques au coin des lèvres mais un sourire. C'était beau quand Snape souriait.

- Alors, tu accepte ?

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu me propose un rencard.

- C'est un peu ça… marmonna Sirius plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur

- Je croyais que ton genre c'était plutôt bombe à gros seins plutôt que pectoraux et service trois pièces.

- Faut croire que le temps m'a changé… Bon, tu décide quoi ?

- Peut-être une autre fois

- C'est un non ?

- Non, c'est un « redemande une autre fois et on verra », trancha Severus, faisant comprendre que la conversation était terminée, et il s'en alla servir les clients.

Sirius eut un sourire vainqueur que le serveur intercepta en levant les yeux au ciel, bah quoi ? Il avait pas dit oui mais il avait pas dit non non plus…

* * *

_à suivre..._

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire (dommage...)

**Couple:** SB-SS

**Genre: **UA

**Blabla de l'auteur:** Et voici le chapitre 2, en temps et en heure :p

Au programme, un petit rapprochement entre les deux protagonistes et des états d'âmes. Je ne m'étends pas plus longtemps et vous laisse lire tout ça en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Harry rentrait de son entraînement de basket accompagné de Ron qui comptait bien squatter son meilleur ami pour la nuit. De toute façon ses deux frères aînés étaient revenus au bercail pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur père et la maison était tellement pleine que c'en était insupportable.

Une fois dans l'appartement, ils posèrent leurs affaires dans un coin et n'eurent plus qu'un seul objectif : la cuisine. L'entraînement avait duré deux heures et ils étaient morts de faim.

- Sirius est pas là ? Demanda le rouquin en mâchouillant une gaufre

- Normalement il devrait être rentré du boulot à cette heure ci, mais peut-être qu'il est passé voir Remus

- Comment ça s'est passé son entretien avec Binns ?

- Il y avait le daron de Malfoy, et apparemment Sirius et lui se connaissent alors ça s'est un peu transformé en règlement de compte entre eux, Binns n'était pas vraiment content

- Je veux bien te croire, déclara Ron en riant, et sinon verdict ?

- Je me retrouve avec un devoir supplémentaire en histoire, rien de bien méchant, une dissertation sur la révolution française

- Tu t'en tires bien

Les deux adolescents se blottirent sur le canapé devant une série télé en attendant que Sirius rentre. Le cliquetis de la clé se fit entendre trois quart d'heure plus tard, et Sirius apparut dans le salon avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors les mômes, vous vous êtes bien exténués au basket ? Vous voulez manger quoi ce soir ?

- Ce que tu prépare, on s'en fiche… marmonna son filleul en baillant

Et Sirius repartit en sifflotant…

Et Harry lança un regard soupçonneux à la porte par laquelle il avait disparu… Bah, s'il était heureux, tant mieux…

Sirius mit alluma la chaîne hifi de la cuisine et commença à se déhancher en rythme, tout en mettant de l'eau à bouillir pour faire des pâtes.

- _Gonna call the president, gonna call a private eye, gonna get the I.R.S., gonna need the F.B.I…_

Harry avait laissé son meilleur ami végéter sur le canapé pour rejoindre son parrain dans la cuisine et l'avait trouvé en pleine séance karaoké. C'est avec le sourire qu'il s'assit sur une chaise et l'observa chanter avec la chorégraphie. Quand la chanson se termina Sirius lui fit un sourire éclatant.

- Qu'est ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur ? demanda Harry

- Rien, je suis content c'est tout

- Passé une bonne journée ?

- On a signé un contrat de plusieurs millions tout à l'heure donc oui, je suis content

- Pourquoi t'es rentré si tard ?

- C'est quoi ces questions Harry ? Et c'est quoi ce regard de petit démon soupçonneux, on dirait ta mère quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose

- Harry veut juste savoir Qui te rend si heureux ricana Ron qui venait de les rejoindre dans la cuisine, et fais gaffe ton eau boue.

Les joues de Sirius devinrent rouges et il se précipita sur le paquet de spaghettis pour les glisser dans l'eau tandis que Ron et Harry se souriaient avec un clin d'œil complice.

Le repas se passa sans qu'aucun des deux adolescents n'insiste pour savoir la cause de cette soudaine bonne humeur, mais l'homme d'affaire lui, était bien décidé à se venger du rouquin et c'est quand ce dernier but goulument son verre de coca qu'il attaqua.

- Ron, ça avance avec Hermione ?

Touché, le rouquin venait de s'étouffer avec une gorgée du liquide marron et toussotait à présent dans sa serviette.

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Bah tu comptais pas lui avouer tes sentiments un de ces quatre ? Depuis toutes ces années on se demande ce que t'attends, si tu te bouge pas le cul un autre va te la piquer, déclara tranquillement le brun.

Coulé, Ron était à présent rouge comme une écrevisse, d'une couleur jurant vraiment avec ses cheveux. L'adolescent se tourna vers son meilleur ami dans l'espoir de trouver du soutien et il le retrouva mort de rire dans son coin.

- Sirius, tu devrais demander à Harry comment ça se passe pour lui, vu ce qu'il faisait avec une certaine chinoise à la fin du cours de sport…

- Ron ! Tais-toi !

- C'est vrai ça Harry ? Elle est jolie cette jeune fille ?

- Très jolie, Cho Chang est d'ailleurs très convoitée par la gente masculine mais il n'y a qu'un petit brun à lunettes qui l'intéresse. Ils ont rendez vous demain pour se faire une séance de cinéma très romantique.

C'était au tour d'Harry d'être rouge et il plissa les yeux pour lancer un regard à son ami qui voulait dire « Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça » alors que Ron le regardait innocemment l'air de dire « On se défend comme on peut ».

Sirius les laissa se faire toutes les menaces du monde en souriant et débarrassa la table avant de rejoindre sa chambre, ayant préalablement dit bonsoir aux deux adolescents et dit de ne pas se coucher trop tard.

Il attrapa un livre sur son étagère et s'allongea sur son lit pour le lire. Enfin lire était un bien grand mot, son esprit semblait errer ailleurs, dans un certain café précisément où il avait passé deux heures avec l'objet de ses fantasmes des dix-huit dernières années. Malgré les grogneries du serveur, Sirius était passé derrière le bar pour lui donner un coup de main. Il en avait profité pour se rapprocher de lui, juste dans le but de lui montrer qu'il était différent du gamin qu'il avait connu au lycée. Et Snape avait rit à ses blagues, avait répondu à ses questions, même s'il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de se taire, que c'était pas possible d'être aussi bavard et qu'il trouvait toutes les excuses du monde pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce, « vas porter ces trois cocas et ce sprite table trois » par ci, « Le gars de la table deux redemande une bière, vas-y » par là.

Snape avait changé. Oh il était toujours aussi sarcastique et pour le faire sortir de sa coquille inexpressive il fallait vraiment le vouloir, mais une fois qu'il laissait une petite ouverture, c'était un autre Snape, un Snape qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et qu'il crevait d'envie de connaître.

Il avait même osé lui faire un peu de gringue, comme ça, juste pour lui montrer qu'il ne le laissait pas vraiment indifférent, un petit compliment sur sa tenue qui mettait ses jambes en valeur, et Snape avait rougi de façon adorable… avant de lui dire que s'il était trop bourré pour porter des bouteilles il valait mieux qu'il rentre chez lui.

Incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture plus longtemps il se mit en pyjama et jeta un regard à la photo de son meilleur ami posée sur sa table de nuit, se glissa sous sa couette et éteint la lumière.

- Désolé James.

**ooo**

Clément posa le café sur la table et sourit à la demoiselle qu'il venait de servir… avant de se prendre un coup de torchon sur la tête.

- Je te paye pas pour faire du gringue aux clientes, aussi jolies soient elle, le prévint Remus avec un sourire aux lèvres

- Désolé patron, répondit son employé avant de s'en aller non sans avoir fait un petit clin d'œil à la jeune fille qui semblait complètement sous le charme du serveur blond.

Lupin et Clément étaient seuls, Severus ne les rejoindrait que dans l'après midi, ainsi il assurerait le service du soir avec son patron. Entre deux commande Remus prit le jeune homme à part.

- Alors, ça va avec Snape ?

- Il est pas très loquace mais il est bosseur, il fait bien son boulot, j'ai rien à redire

- Tant mieux alors

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Dis toujours ?

- Y a un truc entre lui et Sirius ? A ce que tu m'as dit vous n'étiez pas très bons copains au lycée, mais j'ai l'impression que Sirius passe son temps à le draguer

Il eut un sourire énigmatique et un vague « qui vivra verra » comme réponse. Pas de doute en fin de compte, Sirius semblait prêt à tout pour prendre de cœur de l'homme ténébreux. Depuis cinq ans qu'il le connaissait il n'avait jamais vu Sirius porter une réelle attention à quiconque, laissant les autres venir à lui sans jamais s'engager. Clément porta un café à un homme d'affaire plongé dans son journal le sourire aux lèvres, content de la tournure que prenait les choses pour son ami. Bon bah il manquait plus que Remus à caser…

**ooo**

- Salut les gens, comment ça va la vie ?

- Sirius on travaille, y a assez de monde pour que tu nous laisse tranquille, et puis je croyais que tu nous aidais pas aujourd'hui

- C'est le cas, j'ai des courses à faire mais ça n'empêche pas que je vienne vous faire un petit coucou, si ?

- T'es déjà venu hier, vas jouer ailleurs.

Sirius fit une moue boudeuse pour exprimer son mécontentement, et se tourna vers le bar où il s'avança d'une démarche féline, sans prêter attention au regard assassin de Severus.

- Snape, Snape, Snape… tu ne vas pas me dire toi aussi que t'as pas envie de me voir, si ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille sale cabot

- Je sais, on va faire un marché…

- Mon dieu mais faites le taire par pitié.

- Si je m'en vais, tu accepte de dîner avec moi, ça te va ?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, alors c'est pour ça qu'il était venu… un jour il faudrait qu'il lui explique deux trois choses sur les relations humaines.

- Vas-t'en Black

- Prends ça comme un geste pour la collectivité, si tu dis oui, tu rends service à tous ceux qui rêvent de me voir sortir de ce café, et tu me rends heureux par la même occasion

- La première raison pourrait être intéressante mais je bloque sur la deuxième, désolé.

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours m'échapper, Severus, un jour tu craqueras, susurra l'homme d'affaires, et il s'en alla avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, pendant que son ancien ennemi secouait la tête de droite à gauche de dépit.

**ooo**

Remus essuya la dernière table et visa le seau pour tirer un panier avec le chiffon, ils pouvaient enfin fermer le café. Déjà minuit, heureusement qu'il n'habitait pas très loin, il pourrait vite aller se coucher.

Severus frottait avec énergie la plaque de marbre du bar sur lequel un homme avait renversé son coca, il valait mieux nettoyer maintenant plutôt que se retrouver ensuite avec la mauvaise surprise d'un meuble tout collant. Après avoir fermé la réserve son patron le rejoint et s'assit sur une chaise en hauteur.

- Ça va ? Pas trop fatigué ?

- Par le boulot ou par ton imbécile de copain ? Railla le serveur

- Les deux…

- Non ça va, je supporte pour le moment

- Tu es conscient qu'il ne va pas te lâcher tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il voulait ?

- J'ai cru comprendre

- Il est sincère, tu sais.

- N'importe quoi, soupira t-il

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, en général il ne prend pas la peine de draguer, les gens viennent à lui

- Et c'est censé me rassurer…

- Tu ne vois toujours que le coté négatif des choses ? J'ai pas dit ça pour que tu comprennes que Sirius est volage ou qu'il a une horde de prétendants à ses pieds, je t'ai dit ça pour que tu sache qu'il y a plus qu'une simple attirance physique.

- Tu vas me faire croire que le mec qui m'a humilié pendant sept ans pour la seule raison qu'il ne m'aimait pas aurait des sentiments pour moi ? Laisse-moi rire.

- Les ados sont idiots par moment, je ne t'apprends rien, laisse lui une chance de te séduire, ne te ferme pas comme une huitre à chacune de ses approches.

- C'est du délire… marmonna Severus en levant les yeux au ciel et en se penchant pour mettre les bouteilles vides dans une cagette.

- Je ne te demande que ça, essaie juste de le connaître, tu verras il a grandi et il se pourrait que tu change d'avis, après moi je dis ça, je dis rien. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami et j'aimerais vraiment qu'il soit heureux.

- Comme si moi je pouvais le rendre heureux ?

- Arrête avec cette mauvaise foi…

- Mais t'as vraiment que ça à faire qu'arranger des coups à ton copain toi ?

- Faut bien que je lui sois utile à quelque chose, réplique Remus avec un sourire, bon, promet moi d'y réfléchir, ok ?

Severus grogna et tout deux fermèrent le café pour se rendre vers leur domicile respectif.

**ooo**

Severus se réveilla avec difficulté, il avait oublié de fermer ses rideaux et les rayons du soleil arrivaient droit vers ses yeux. Il jeta un œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit, dix heures trente du matin. Il vira le chat qui s'était étalé sur son ventre non sans que les griffes de l'animal ne se soient plantées préalablement dans sa chair pour bien montrer son mécontentement d'être viré de sa source de chaleur préférée, lui laissant donc une griffure assez étendue sur le flanc.

D'un pas peu assuré, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il alla vers la cuisine et réchauffa une tasse de café au micro-onde. Alors qu'il attendait que l'appareil ait finit la sonnette de la porte retentit. Il bailla doucement et s'avança dans l'entrée et sans regarder par le judas il ouvrit à son visiteur.

- Dites moi que je rêve… grommela t-il au brun qui se tenait devant lui.

- Bonjour, j'amène les croissants, déclara Sirius avec un sourire resplendissant.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?

- Je te rends une petite visite, ça se voit pas ?

Severus souffla, de toute façon il n'avait pas eu son café du matin alors il ne trouverait jamais de répliques cinglantes à lui sortir. Il se retira de l'entrée laissant le champ libre à son squatteur. Appuyé contre le meuble de la cuisine il essayait de faire abstraction du brun qui le fixait. Une fois complètement réveillé il s'assit en face de lui et attaqua tout en piochant dans le sachet de croissants, ils étaient là, autant en profiter, et ça faisait des années qu'il n'en avait pas gouté de vrais.

- Comment t'as eu mon adresse ?

- C'est Mumus qui me l'a donné… me regarde pas comme ça… ok, je lui ai extorqué…

- Et la raison de cette visite matinale ?

- Bah j'avais préparé plein d'excuses mais aucune ne semblait satisfaisante.

- Je me contenterais de la vraie dans ce cas.

- Un envie subite ?

Severus secoua la tête, de toute façon il ne comprenait rien à ce préado immature. Et puis il n'avait pas toujours l'occasion d'avoir de la compagnie.

- Merci pour les croissants, dit il doucement, ces simples mots ravissant son visiteur.

- Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait au torse ? Tu t'es cogné au coin d'un meuble ?

Ah oui, c'était vrai qu'il était torse nu avec juste un bas de pyjama sur le dos. Il expliqua que c'était un fauve ensommeillé qui l'avait griffé et alla remplir la gamelle du fauve en question qui débarqua aussitôt dans la cuisine en ronronnant du plus profond de lui-même.

- Kyaaah, mais il est trop mignon ! Minou, minou, comment il s'appelle ? dit Sirius en attrapant le chat au vol pour le papouiller ce qui redoubla le son de tronçonneuse.

- Nausicaa

- Pas très viril

- La femme qui me l'a offert m'a embêté pour que je lui trouve un nom et la première chose qui m'est passée par l'esprit c'est Noisy Cat, elle a mal compris et a été emballée par Nausicaa.

- C'est vrai qu'il est bruyant

- Bon, je vais prendre une douche, installe toi dans le salon, de toute façon quoi que je dise tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête.

Résigné à se coltiner son ancien ennemi, il s'en alla. Quand il revint, habillé d'un jean noir et d'un pull à col en V de la même couleur, il trouva Sirius assis sur le canapé le chat sur les genoux et ne put s'empêcher de trouver très mignon ce tableau… émotion d'ailleurs vite balayée.

- Alors, ça te prend souvent de venir chez les gens le dimanche matin ?

- A vrai dire non, mais je me suis dit que t'étais tout seul dans cet appart, tu viens de revenir à Paris… peut-être que t'avais envie d'un peu de compagnie… on pourrait, je sais pas, parler de ce qu'on a fait pendant les dix-sept dernières années… (Regard perçant de Severus) ok c'était pas une bonne idée… je vais te laisser seul.

Il se leva la mine dépitée et ce ne fut qu'après avoir posé la main sur la poignée de la porte que Severus s'entendit dire un « ça va, reste ».

Sirius se retourna et le regarda avec curiosité.

- Tu es sur ?

- Je peux encore changer d'avis si ça te dis.

Sirius secoua la tête énergiquement et se rassit vite sur le fauteuil en face de son hôte.

- Bon, Black, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Je peux t'appeler Severus ?

Après une certaine hésitation, le serveur opina à contrecœur.

- Et bien sûr tu m'appelle Sirius… si tu en as envie, rajouta t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment se comporter devant son ancien ennemi qui continuait à se montrer froid et distant, tout en faisant quelques efforts. C'en était carrément déstabilisant. Le brun avait peur d'abuser, trop de familiarité et l'objet de ses désirs se refermerait comme une huitre. Après plusieurs secondes où ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, Sirius décida de rompre le silence.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait de beau pendant toutes ces années ?

- Tu veux la version courte ou la version longue ?

- Celle que tu veux ?

- En résumé, j'ai parcouru le monde, travaillant là où je trouvais du boulot, en général je travaillais pour une société implantée partout dans le monde. Je suis assez débrouillard alors je n'avais aucun mal à faire ce qu'on me demandait, ils m'appelaient pour que je déniche des infos la plupart du temps. Avant de venir ici j'habitais à Saint-Pétersbourg depuis deux ans.

- Et pourquoi es tu revenu ?

- Marre de la vie de nomade, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de courir, de me trouver un boulot et de vivre une vie normale là où j'avais grandi.

- Tu n'es jamais revenu ici pendant dix-sept ans ?

- Si, de temps à autres, en général quelques jours pour rendre visite à des amis qui vivent ici. Dis-moi, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu subitement à ton ancien ennemi ?

Il n'y avait aucune rancune dans cette question, juste une curiosité polie. Sirius rougit avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il savait parfaitement que s'il voulait espérer un jour séduire Severus, il fallait qu'il joue la carte de la sincérité.

- Je m'intéressais déjà à toi en terminale, lâcha t-il doucement la tête baissée et les joues rouges.

- Quoi ?

- T'as très bien entendu.

- Mais alors, pourquoi cet entêtement à vouloir m'humilier et me montrer par tous les moyens que tu me détestais ?

- Ayant déjà un meilleur ami qui ne cachait pas son homophobie, je découvrais ensuite que j'aimais les hommes et que celui qui m'intéressait n'était autre que mon pire ennemi, comment voulais tu que je réagisse ? J'ai essayé de nier ce que je ressentais vraiment pour ne pas perdre mon ami et parce que je ne pouvais pas aimer les hommes, c'était mal vu. Alors j'ai continué à agir comme avant. Et puis te revoir au café la dernière fois a fait revenir tout ce que j'avais tenté d'oublier.

Snape en resta bouché bée, ne sachant plus quoi ajouter à cette déclaration plutôt inattendue. Il se contenta de fixer son vis-à-vis de ses yeux noir.

- Pitié, Severus, dis quelque chose, s'agaça l'homme d'affaires

- Mais je sais pas quoi dire

- Bah je sais pas, sors moi un de tes sarcasmes, moque toi de moi, ce que tu veux…

- J'ai pas envie de me moquer de toi

- Pourtant ça me rassurerait, savoir qu'on ne t'a pas échangé contre un autre Snape qui dit que des choses gentilles.

- Arrête de sortir des bêtises grosses comme toi, n'émet même pas l'hypothèse que mon potentiel de sarcasme puisse s'être altéré avec le temps.

Severus sourit légèrement au regard soulagé de son ancien ennemi puis soupira avant de se caler contre le dossier.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, dit-il après quelques minutes de silence.

- Rien de plus que ce que tu peux me donner, si ce n'est qu'une amitié eh bien je m'en contenterais

- Toi ? Tu te contenterais d'une simple amitié ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne me battrais pas pour t'avoir, s'indigna le brun

Severus soupira et se leva pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard il en ressortit avec une tasse de café dans la main, et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte d'où il observa Sirius, ce dernier lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- C'est trop bizarre… dit-il simplement

- Qu'est ce qui est bizarre ?

- Mais tout ça ! Je suis froid, associable, sarcastique, rabat-joie, et même pas séduisant pour rattraper tous ces défauts… tu pourrais choisir tellement mieux…

- Je crois que ça c'est encore à moi de décider, dit froidement Sirius

- Admettons… mais on finirait par s'entretuer tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne crois pas, dit-il catégorique

Severus fronça les sourcils et rejoignit sa place.

- Je… écoute, j'ai besoin de réfléchir…

- Laisse-moi juste une chance de te montrer qui je suis. Juste une. Après si tu veux que j'arrête de te casser les pieds, j'arrêterais.

- D'accord, souffla le serveur sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Sirius se leva et prit le chemin de la porte avec un grand sourire.

- Alors je peux réserver dans un resto pour samedi soir ?

- D'accord, répéta t-il, et la porte claqua.

**ooo**

Sirius claqua la porte et posa son casque sur le petit meuble de l'entrée. Il suspendit son anorak en sifflotant et se rendit dans le salon, où il trouva son filleul assis sur le canapé en train de regarder un film.

- Hello mon Ryry, t'es pas avec ta copine ?

- Non

Sirius fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton qu'avait employé l'adolescent. Apparemment ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Il enleva ses chaussures et s'assit à coté de lui.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Harry ?

- Rien, Cho et moi c'est fini avant d'avoir commencé

- Mais tu m'avais dit hier que tu t'entendais très bien avec elle quand vous aviez été au cinéma

- Oui c'est sûr, elle se tait quand on est devant un film…

- Et quand elle ne se tait pas ?

- Elle me parle de ses ex et me fait la liste de tous les mecs qui lui ont fait des avances. A croire que la moitié du bahut lui est déjà passé dessus sans que je le sache.

- Tu es sûr qu'elle ne faisait pas ça pour te rendre jaloux ?

- Possible, mais alors qu'on était dans un café et qu'elle me parlait de ça, un moment elle s'est levé et a commencé à me dire que je devais sérieusement revoir mon orientation sexuelle et que si je voulais plaire à Malfoy il fallait que j'arrête de lui taper dessus, avant de sortir. Elle ma laissé l'addition en plus cette garce.

- Qu'est ce que Malfoy vient faire là dedans ?

- Bah il est possible que j'aie parlé deux trois fois de lui pour dire qu'il me tapait sur les nerfs, et vas savoir pourquoi, elle s'est emporté.

- Bon, c'est qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi…

- Peut-être… Elle m'a gonflée, comme si juste parce qu'elle ne me plaisait que moyennement on pouvait en conclure que j'étais gay ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête à être gay ?

- Euh…

- Je ne dis pas que tu as une tête de gay Sirius, je dis juste que moi, ça se voit que je ne le suis pas.

- Mais pourquoi ça te travaille autant ?

- Ça me travaille pas du tout, de toute façon je suis trop viril pour ça, donc l'affaire est réglée.

- On peut être viril et gay tu sais ?

- Tu insinues quoi là ? Demanda Harry avec le regard mauvais.

- Rien, je n'insinue rien. Je me défends, c'est tout.

- Mais tu sais très bien que je ne dis pas ça pour toi Sir.

- Ecoute Harry, tu es énervé, on reparlera de tout ça à tête reposée, d'accord ?

Sirius se leva pour se rendre dans sa chambre en secouant la tête, et il eut le loisir d'entendre son filleul grommeler que « même s'il était gay il ne s'enticherait pas d'une fouine peroxydée. Et puis quoi encore, elle est folle cette gourde… Et de toute façon il n'était pas gay».

L'homme d'affaire soupira, et se dit qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler de cette histoire.

**ooo**

Lupin, assit derrière le bar aux cotés de Severus qui essuyait des verres, regardait de loin son autre jeune employé servir une jolie blonde d'environ vingt ans. Il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois ici et Clément paraissait complètement sous le charme. Un autre jour il lui aurait fait des reproches mais en cet après-midi de mercredi les clients étaient peu nombreux alors il pouvait bien flirter quelques minutes.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle vient exprès pour lui.

- Nan, tu crois Snape ? Rit le patron

- Et tu le laisse faire ?

- Il n'est pas le seul que je laisse se faire draguer dans ce café, lâcha Remus avec un clin d'œil qui eut pour effet un renfrognement du coté de son employé.

- Je ne me fais pas draguer

- Tu as raison, et donc le dîner samedi soir c'est pour vous montrer mutuellement à quel point vous vous détestez…

- Fous-moi la paix Lupin, par pitié.

- Regarde moi ce petit malin, elle lui a passé un petit mot, je suis sûr que c'est son numéro de téléphone.

Ravi de ce changement de sujet Severus jeta un œil à son collègue qui présentait à présent un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et ne put réprimer un petit rire. Quand Clément fut revenu au bar il se retrouva devant son patron qui se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule et de son collègue qui avait un petit sourire sarcastique.

- Bah quoi ?

- Oh, rien, répondit Remus. Sinon on peut savoir comment s'appelle la demoiselle ?

- Ludivine, elle est belle hein ?

- Splendide, répondit son patron.

- Divine, renchérit Severus.

Clément fit mine de bouder, les deux ex-ennemis continuèrent à rire et la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer un adolescent bien connu de l'endroit.

- Bah je vois qu'on rigole bien ici, s'exclama Harry

Il salua tout le monde et s'installa sur une chaise haute.

- Quel bon vent t'amène ? Lui demanda Lupin

- Bah j'étais tout seul à la maison puisque Sirius est encore au boulot et je m'ennuyais

- Ron et Hermione t'ont lâché ?

- M'en parlent pas… ils se sont engueulé parce que Ron sort avec Lavande maintenant et Hermy veut pas sortir de chez elle.

- On n'est pas couché avec ces deux là. Quel idiot ce Ronald…

- D'ailleurs je voulais te demander, à propos de Sirius…

- Oui ?

- Tu sais s'il sort avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Remus sentit Severus se tendre légèrement et se dit qu'il manquait vraiment de chance pour que le filleul de son meilleur ami aborde le sujet, justement ici.

- Euh, non… Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- Parce que ces derniers jours Sirius est rêveur, sifflote, a parfois un sourire niais, et que sérieusement… ça fait peur. Et aussi parce qu'avec toi Sirius ne peut pas tenir sa langue alors tu es forcément au courant, rajouta Harry comme si ça coulait de source.

- Ecoute, il m'a rien dit…

- Remus ?

- Oui ?

- Tu mens ?

- Moi ? Jamais.

- T'as jamais su mentir…

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et demanda à Severus de servir un jus d'orange à ce petit curieux et partit prendre la commande d'une groupe de personnes qui venaient de s'installer. Le serveur cherchait à échapper au regard scrutateur de ce garçon qui ressemblait un peu trop à son père pour être honnête mais Harry semblait apparemment vouloir le soumettre lui aussi à un interrogatoire.

- Ça vous plait de travailler ici ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire un peu trop innocent.

- Ça va

- Vous pourriez me renseigner ?

- Ça dépend…

- Vous voyez qui c'est Sirius Black ? Le meilleur ami de Remus, les cheveux bruns et longs, avec une barbiche autour de la bouche, un peu foufou… Vous l'avez obligatoirement vu puisqu'il passe pas mal de temps ici.

C'est vrai que vu comme ça, il n'était même pas question de nier…

- Oui, et ?

- Vous l'avez vu avec un homme ? Quelqu'un avec qui… enfin vous me comprenez… Lui demanda l'adolescent en se rapprochant pour pouvoir parler plus doucement et sur le ton de la confidence.

- Euh… répondit de façon éloquente l'homme en noir, les sourcils froncés. Nan mais pourquoi il lui demandait ça à lui, ce morveux ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre une phrase plus constructive que son interlocuteur fixait les sourcils froncés un nouvel arrivant légèrement familier.

- Draco ?

- Malfoy ?

- Potter ?

Une fois la surprise passée, les deux adolescents se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, une aura meurtrière planant autour d'eux. Severus flaira le danger et entraîna son filleul vers la réserve tout en faisant signe à Clément à l'autre bout de la salle de le remplacer au bar.

- Eh ben, la fréquentation laisse grandement à désirer ici.

- Ne sois pas désagréable Draco… Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Tu passe jamais à la maison alors j'ai demandé l'adresse de l'endroit où tu travaillais à Mère. Pourquoi, tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Dit Draco d'un ton accusateur, faisant sourire son parrain, tout de même heureux de voir ce mioche imbu de lui-même mais intérieurement d'une profonde gentillesse.

- Si, je suis content, lui répondit-il en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de Lucius. Bon, si je te ramène dans la salle principale, parce qu'il faut que je bosse moi, tu es capable de tenir sans faire de scandale avec Potter ?

Draco fit la moue et hocha la tête à contrecœur.

Arrivés au bar, il s'assit sur une chaise haute, à quelques mètres de celle d'Harry qui sirotait son jus d'orange sans le regarder. A leur arrivée il releva la tête et fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec le serveur. Il savait quelque chose, et il avait intérêt à lui dire. Severus le devança, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Ecoute-moi bien… Harry c'est ça ? Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, demande-le à la personne concernée, ok ?

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, ce ne sont pas mes oignons, Black peut fréquenter qui il veut, la terre ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner pour autant.

Il avait employé un ton autoritaire qui avait fait froid dans le dos d'Harry. N'osant plus répliquer quoi que ce soit il hocha la tête et rejoignit Remus.

Dans son coin, il observa son ennemi avec le serveur et se prit à penser que sans son air prétentieux et snob, Malfoy était plutôt pas mal, il était même beau quand il riait… avant de redescendre sur terre. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Malfoy était une fouine puante et exécrable. Et puis c'était un mec, il n'était pas censé trouver un mec beau, si ? Et c'est avec horreur qu'il se rappela les paroles d'une certaines chinoise…

**ooo**

Debout dans sa chambre, Sirius se creusait les méninges pour remédier à l'épineux problème qui se présentait face à lui. C'est plongé dans ses réflexions, le regard fermé et les sourcils froncés que son filleul le trouva.

- Tu sors ce soir, Sirius ?

- Mmmh

- T'y vas avec qui ?

- Des collègues

- C'est pour des collègues que tu fixes ces deux chemises comme si le choix que tu allais faire allait déterminer ta vie ? Demanda Harry sceptique.

- Ryry, sauve-moi. J'ai absolument besoin de ton aide. Avec ce pantalon noir, je dois mettre la chemise rose pale ou la chemise vert bouteille ?

Le visage de son parrain avait l'air tellement sérieux en attendant la réponse qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, voyant que l'homme commençait à perdre patience il désigna la verte et s'en alla dans le salon, toujours en gloussant dans sa barbe.

**ooo**

Remus essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire d'amusement quand il voyait qu'au fur et à mesure que 1'heure fatidique approchait, Severus était de plus en plus irascible. Dans dix minutes, Sirius débarquerait la bouche en cœur pour emmener l'objet de ses désirs au restaurant.

Le patron avait été amusé de voir la mine dépitée de son employé quand celui-ci était venu lui demander un soir de congé, insistant bien sur le fait qu'il comprendrait si Remus refusait, après tout il y avait souvent affluence le samedi soir. Son visage avait blanchi quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, il se débrouillerait avec Clément. Au fond, il savait bien que si Snape avait accepté, c'est qu'il ne détestait pas à ce point Sirius, et que son horreur à aller à ce rendez-vous relevait plus de l'angoisse qu'autre chose, alors il lui avait donné ce jour de congé dans l'espoir qu'il se rend compte qu'en fait l'homme d'affaire pourrait lui plaire.

Quand Snape était sorti des vestiaires où il était rapidement allé se changer, Remus s'était tout simplement dit qu'un homme faisant autant d'effort pour quelqu'un qu'il prétendait ne pas supporter ne devait finalement pas le penser. Ses cheveux noirs élégamment noués, laissant s'échapper quelques mèches encadrant son visage, ses vêtements tous noirs mais très biens choisis mettant en valeur son corps fin… son meilleur ami allait en baver ce soir. Après s'être changé il s'était tout naturellement remis derrière le bar, préparant les cocktails qu'on lui demandait en suivant les recettes que Remus lui avait données, sans dire un mot.

Et Sirius était arrivé, resplendissant dans son costume noir, sa chemise verte ouverte sur ses clavicules. Il était passé chez le coiffeur, ses cheveux bruns tombant légèrement autour de son visage, il avait taillé son bouc, formant un cercle sombre autour de sa bouche. En gros il s'était surpassé. Son regard croisa d'abord celui de son meilleur ami qui lui fit un clin d'œil pour l'encourager et vaillamment, il sourit au serveur.

Severus se lava rapidement les mains et salua ses deux collègues avant de suivre son prétendant dehors. Ils marchèrent le long de la rue avant de s'arrêter devant une Mercedes grise. Le serveur leva un sourcil moqueur et put à peine percevoir le rouge qui colorait les joues de l'homme d'affaires.

- Je sais, Remus m'a souvent dit qu'une belle voiture dans Paris ne servait à rien. Mais chacun a ses faiblesses comme on dit.

- En effet, c'est une très belle voiture.

- Tu monte ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire. Un fois tout les deux installés, il démarra, laissant à nouveau place au silence, jusqu'à ce que Snape le rompe.

- Alors ? Tu m'emmène où comme ça ?

- Dans un petit restaurant près de bastille, j'y avais emmené Harry pour son anniversaire, j'espère que tu aimes la cuisine traditionnelle, parce que c'est là bas qu'ils servent le meilleur faux-filet de Paris. Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais comme cuisine alors je n'ai pas osé réserver chez un thaï ou un coréen, mais si tu veux la prochaine fois…

- C'est parfait Black, ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa Severus avec un sourire amusé, ne relevant même pas le « la prochaine fois ».

La voiture quitta la grande avenue sur laquelle elle s'était engagée et tourna à gauche pour continuer le long de petite ruelles. Snape se fit la réflexion que lui-même se perdrait comme qui rigole s'il devait conduire dans Paris. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit restaurant devant lequel il serait passé sans le voir et entrèrent. Sirius donna son nom et le serveur les emmena vers la table la plus éloignée des cuisines.

La décoration était très sobre, presque campagnardes, une salle à manger élégante, des tables rondes recouverts de nappes rouge bordeaux, Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre table où un couple était déjà installé, et une fois qu'ils furent assis, le serveur s'empressa de disparaître pour leur laisser une certaine intimité.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Sirius, pour engager la conversation.

- A part un mioche qui a renversé son coca par terre nous obligeant à avoir recours à l'eau de javel pour éviter que le sol ne colle c'était assez tranquille.

- Ah, ça c'est régulier ce genre d'accidents

- Et j'ai eu le plaisir de faire la connaissance de ton filleul mercredi. Déclara Severus avec malice.

- Ah oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda Sirius, sachant pertinemment que ce qui allait suivre ne lui plairait pas.

- Il m'a juste demandé si je t'avais vu avec un homme ces derniers temps, je crois qu'il se pose des questions sur ta vie sentimentale et que ça le rend très curieux.

Le serveur débarqua à ce moment pour leur apporter le menu et la carte de vins.

- Et que lui as-tu répondu ? Demanda l'homme d'affaires d'un ton faussement détaché

- Que tu pouvais sortir avec tous les mecs que tu voulais, la Terre ne s'arrêterait pas de tourner pour autant.

Sirius lui jeta un regard indigné, presque blessé auquel Severus répondit par un sourire innocent.

- Je n'allais pas dire que c'était après moi que tu courrais

- Exact.

- Il a dit à Lupin que tu avais parfois un sourire niais, un air rêveur et que par moments tu sifflotais ces derniers temps. Je ne savais pas que je te faisais cet effet là.

- Qui te dit que c'est toi qui me fais cet effet ?

- Rien, c'est vrai, déclara froidement l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Messieurs, puis-je prendre votre commande ?

- Un faux-filet forestier pour moi, lui répondit Sirius.

- Pareil pour moi, dit à son tour Snape.

- Vous ajouterez un demi de bordeaux s'il vous plait.

- Très bien monsieur.

Le brun se retourna vers son compagnon et retrouva cet air impassible qu'il connaissait tant sur son visage mais resta confiant. Il n'allait pas se laisser démonter maintenant, et puis quoi encore ?

- Je rigolais, il n'y a qu'à toi que je pense quand j'ai cet air rêveur.

Gagné. Les joues blanches de l'autre homme s'étaient vivement teintées de rose.

- Es tu toujours aussi… direct ?

- Je dis ce que je pense, c'est tout. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je sais très bien que tu ne me feras pas de déclarations enflammées ce soir, je veux juste te montrer que je suis sincère.

- Ah parce que tu compte sur la déclaration enflammée un jour ? Ricana Snape

- On a bien le droit de rêver, lui répondit-il en tirant la langue.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir cacher un sourire amusé qu'il essaya de cacher en détournant la tête. L'homme d'affaire eut un sourire tendre et chercha à accrocher son regard de ses yeux trop bleus pour le taquiner, il eut comme réponse un soupire faussement agacé avant que tout deux ne se mettent à rire. Le serveur se sentait complètement dépassé par cette situation irréelle à ses yeux. Pour dissiper son trouble, il lança la conversation vers le premier sujet qui lui passa par la tête, à savoir le boulot de Sirius.

Et Sirius lui parla, de la crise, de stratégies, de publicité, des clients à qui il avait à faire, tous plus irascibles les uns que les autres, des responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules l'amenant à avoir à faire des choix qui dépassaient sa propre personne, lui assurant parfois de belles primes et plus rarement, même si c'était déjà arrivé, des nuits entières passées dans son bureau à réparer les pots cassés à la suite d'une mauvaise décision qu'il avait prise. Un boulot de chien mais auquel il était habitué, et qui lui permettait d'avoir une vie confortable pour lui et son filleul.

Et Severus l'écoutait, et il se disait que peu d'hommes sur terre étaient capables de lui parler d'économie sans qu'il baille aux corneilles, mais Sirius en faisait partie. Toujours très sérieux il restait néanmoins lui-même, sortant de temps en temps des petites vannes, se moquant de lui-même ou du monde bizarre dans lequel ils vivaient. Et à sa demande, Snape parla de ses voyages.

Malgré toutes les propositions de Lucius, il n'avait jamais accepté de se lancer dans une carrière économique, il tenait trop à sa liberté pour ça, préférant découvrir le monde par lui-même plutôt que dans une voiture aux vitres teintées qui l'emmènerait au centre des affaires d'une capitale mondiale, La City, Wall Street, ou encore La Défense, il y avait tellement de choses plus importantes à découvrir. Ainsi, il travaillait pour vivre et pour voyager, ne restant généralement pas plus de quelques mois dans le même pays, à par Saint-Pétersbourg, son coup de cœur, il y était resté deux ans. Mais quinze ans à vivre ainsi, au gré de ses envies, c'était assez. Dans le fond ça faisait longtemps qu'il était tiraillé par son envie d'escapade et le désir de rentrer enfin chez lui, et il avait enfin eu le courage de passer à l'acte. Un jour il avait appelé Lucius, lui avait demandé de lui trouver un petit appartement et avait acheté un billet allez simple pour Paris avant d'appeler sa propriétaire pour résilier son contrat. Tout ça en l'espace d'une heure, le lendemain il était de retour dans sa ville natale.

Le repas se passa, chacun buvant les paroles de l'autre. Les assiettes furent vidées et le serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande pour le dessert. Sirius demanda une crème brulée tandis que Severus se laissa tenter par une tarte aux pommes.

- Alors comme ça tu es ami avec Lucius Malfoy ? demanda l'homme d'affaires.

- Nous sommes amis de longues date, tu le connais personnellement ?

- Si personnellement veut dire qu'il aime se mettre régulièrement en travers de mon chemin quand je suis sur un contrat sur lequel il lorgne et que nous avons eu quelques différents dans le bureau du professeur d'histoire d'Harry, alors oui.

- Comment ça ?

- Harry s'est battu avec le fils Malfoy, alors ce prof n'a pas eu de meilleure idée que de nous convoquer tout les deux en même temps… ça a tourné au pugilat.

Snape ricana alors que Sirius tripotait sa cuillère tout en cassant la croute de sa crème brulée.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre Draco et le fils Potter.

Le brun lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Draco est passé au café quand Harry était là

- Je n'ose imaginer l'ambiance. Et qu'est ce qu'il faisait là le blondinet ?

- Il venait voir son parrain, dit Snape avec malice.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, interloqué… puis la referma et grommela.

- Encore ce coquin de hasard… tu sais quoi ? Je pense que c'est un signe, on était faits pour se retrouver, ajouta t-il avec un immense sourire.

- Nos filleuls sont ennemis et on était faits pour se retrouver ? La logique des choses voudrait que nous nous détestions autant qu'eux tu ne crois pas ?

- Non je ne crois pas. En fait je ne pense pas qu'ils se détestent autant qu'ils le prétendent, c'est plus… profond.

- Tu t'essaie à la psychanalyse ? Se moqua le serveur.

- Rigole tant que tu veux, je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose. Regarde-nous, on se haïssait au lycée et là je suis en train de te faire la cour. C'est le destin je te dis, et c'est pareil pour Harry et Draco. Déclara le brun avec un sourire fier de lui. Severus le fixa un moment et éclata de rire. Quand il se fut calmé il lâcha en souriant.

- Je ne crois pas au destin mais soit.

L'homme d'affaire semblait subitement le dévorer des yeux, et il se sentit plutôt mal à l'aise par cette lueur prédatrice qui brillait dans ses pupilles bleues.

- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, grogna t-il

- Tu es tellement beau quand tu ris, c'est tellement rare et…

- Black !

- Quoi ?

- Tais-toi. Sirius ne rajouta rien et eut une moue boudeuse, mais il avait très bien vu les joues rosées de l'objet de ses désirs qui contrastaient avec ses yeux noirs qui avaient retrouvé leur inexpressivité.

La fin du repas arriva, et avec, le moment de payer l'addition. Severus sortit des billets pour payer sa part, billets qui se retrouvèrent vite dans sa poche après que Sirius lui ait grogné que c'était lui qui l'avait invité, c'était à lui de payer. Et puis quoi encore ? Severus n'aurait le droit de payer que quand ce sera lui qui l'inviterait de lui-même.

Ils retournèrent à la voiture et Sirius démarra pour ramener son ancien ennemi chez lui. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence apaisant, l'un fatigué par la longue journée qu'il venait de passer et l'autre appréciant juste de voir le visage de Snape aussi détendu et serein. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se gara devant l'immeuble haussmannien où Severus vivait, coupa le contact et se tourna vers le serveur qui n'avait pas fait un mouvement pour sortir.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Lui demanda t-il

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, oui, j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Snape ricana quand il vit son prétendant souffler de soulagement.

- Et…

- Et là tu vas me poser la question fatidique : est ce que je veux qu'on se revoit… le coupa t-il en grommelant, tout en tournant la tête vers la vitre pour cacher sa gène soudaine. Le brun attendait patiemment qu'il se décide à parler avec tout de même un peu d'angoisse. Après deux minutes de silence pendant lequel Severus sembla réfléchir intensément, il n'y tint plus.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre ce soir tu sais ?

- Black ! Le serveur tourna rapidement la tête et ancra ses yeux noirs dans les bleus de son vis-à-vis.

- Oui ? répondit Sirius ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi il en retournait.

- Tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner au Louvre le week-end prochain ?

- Le Louvre ?

- Oui, je n'y suis pas allé depuis une vingtaine d'années

Severus semblait sérieux et le brun ressentit subitement beaucoup de joie. Avec un sourire il lui répondit qu'il en serait ravi et son invité ouvrit la portière de la voiture pour en sortir.

- Merci pour cette soirée Sirius.

Le cœur de l'intéressé battit plus fort à la vue du visage sincère de l'homme qui hantait ses pensées et quand la portière claqua, il le regarda rejoindre la porte d'entrée avant de démarrer.

**ooo**

- Allo ? Fit une voix endormie.

- Mumus !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelle à une heure du matin ? Je venais de m'endormir figure toi.

- Mumus !

- Quoi !

- Il a accepté qu'on se revoie ! Tu te rends compte ? On va au Louvre samedi !

- Génial, un endroit où t'as pas pu rester plus de dix minutes sans gerber pour cause de surdose d'art. Ça va être drôlement romantique. Je peux me recoucher maintenant ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable pour lui. Je le suivrais partout, même s'il veut aller voir toutes les peintures, et même les sculptures et même…

- Super. Vas dormir Sirius, bonne nuit.

La voix de son meilleur ami fut remplacée par les bips caractéristiques du téléphone qu'on vient de raccrocher et Sirius grogna contre les amis qui pouvaient même pas se réjouir avec lui.

* * *

à suivre...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

**Couple**: SB-SS

**Genre**: UA

**Blabla de l'auteur**: Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre :D

bon, que dire, que dire... Déjà je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, inscrits et non inscrit (à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre) et aussi ma chère Didi Gemini qui m'a fait part de sa sublimissime culture générale durant le petit passage au louvres ^^ Comme quoi ça sert la fac d'histoire, on y apprend de belles choses.

J'ai aussi remarqué toutes ces réactions positives au couple HPDM que je glisse entre les lignes, je tiens à préciser qu'il n'était PAS prévu. Bah oui, je voulais me contenter d'un simple Harry/ Ginny même si cette nana me tape sur les nerfs, mais une certaine personne qui se reconnaitra (encore et toujours elle :p) m'a fait un honteux chantage affectif et je me suis retrouvée avec un couple en plus à faire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

- Tiens, un revenant. Ça fait plaisir de te voir parmi nous Severus, depuis le temps…

- Bonjour Lucius, Narcissa…

- Depuis tout le temps que tu es revenu en France, c'est la première fois que tu passes au manoir. Nous allions finir par nous vexer.

- Assez avec les reproches Cissy, Severus, viens t'assoir au salon, Draco sera heureux de te voir.

Snape suivit son ami et entra dans l'immense pièce servant de pièce à vivre. C'était un endroit élégant, un poil tape à l'œil mais il définissait sans problème la famille Malfoy. Classe, beau, délicat, tout en mettant en avant la richesse et le goût pour le luxe. Il s'assit sur le canapé de cuir noir et sourit avec distinction à ses deux amis.

- Alors, comment se passe ton nouveau… travail, demanda l'homme blond en lui servant un verre de porto.

- Très bien

- Tu es sûr que…

- Oui je suis sûr. Trancha Severus avec politesse.

- Très bien. Alors, tu te plais dans ton appartement, la vie à Paris ? Reprit son hôte avec un sourire sincère pour son invité.

- Tout est parfait.

Il avait toujours eu cette sorte de retenue entre les deux hommes. Si le serveur était très proche de Narcissa Malfoy, avec son mari c'était une autre paire de manche. Oh ils s'entendaient à merveille, pouvaient passer des heures à parler art, culture, bouquins, mais ils n'exprimaient pas ouvertement leur complicité, ou alors très rarement, pourtant elle était bien là. Draco entra dans la pièce, fit un immense sourire à son parrain, l'embrassa pour le saluer et s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de lui, aux cotés de ses parents.

La famille Malfoy réunie. Tous plus blonds les uns que les autres. En grandissant Draco ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, tout en gardant des traits plus doux lui venant de sa mère. Il ne l'avait pas vu grandir ce sale môme. Ne venant que de temps en temps, il gardait contact avec lui par Internet et devant lui se tenait un adolescent, plus un enfant. Il se rappela les paroles de Sirius à propos de lui et d'Harry, et ne put réprimer un petit rire que Narcissa intercepta. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, Draco n'était pas un modèle de virilité. Sans être androgyne, il émanait de lui une classe rare, était habillé avec finesse et une soudaine image de lui à cinq ans, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles après avoir trouvé une fleur rose s'imposa à son esprit.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Severus ?

- Rien d'important, quelque chose qu'un ami m'a dite.

- Un ami ?

Snape se renfrogna en voyant la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans les yeux gris de son amie.

- Pas ce genre d'ami.

- Oh allez Sev', dis nous qui est cet ami mystérieux.

- Draco, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, implora t-il son filleul

- Severus, tu sais très bien que ces deux là rêvent de te voir casé une bonne fois pour toute. Ne leur tend pas de perche de cette façon, s'amusa Lucius.

Le serveur se renfrogna, n'avait il pas pu se taire ? Il n'était pas un modèle de sociabilité et se liait rarement aux gens, alors le fait qu'il ait un « ami » semblait être une heureuse surprise pour cette famille d'aristocrates.

- Très bien, commença la femme blonde. Je peux concevoir que tu veuilles garder tes petits secrets mais par pitié, si c'est un homme bien, ne le laisse pas filer comme tous les autres.

- Si je les ais laissé filer c'est qu'il y avait une raison, répliqua t-il avait mauvaise foi.

- Mais oui Severus. Mais un jour il faudra que tu affronte cette peur de l'engagement. Tu as quand même trente-cinq ans.

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais venu pour parler de ma vie amoureuse, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

- Tu sais, je suis sûre que si tu vivais avec quelqu'un tu serais moins aigri. Le fait que tu choisisses un homme est déjà assez déroutant, bien que nous l'ayons accepté bien entendu, mais ne te mure pas dans ta solitude ou tu le regretteras.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « foutez-moi la paix » et finit son verre de porto d'une gorgée. Il se tourna vers le chef de famille et tout deux commencèrent à parler de sujets qui n'intéressaient qu'eux, amenant ainsi Draco et sa mère à quitter la pièce pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

**ooo**

Sirius gara sa moto sur une place libre et rangea son casque dans le petit coffre placé à l'arrière. Il ouvrit légèrement sa veste de cuir qui lui tenait quand même pas mal chaud et s'avança vers le « _Supersonique_ ». En entrant, un couple attira son attention et il eut un rire goguenard avant de s'avancer vers son meilleur ami plongé dans son livre de compte, le front plissé.

- Salut, c'est normal que Clément embrasse une jolie blonde comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

Remus leva les yeux de son cahier et jeta un œil à son employé avant de hausser les épaules.

- Je lui ai donné sa pause, il en fait ce qu'il veut.

- Vous n'êtes que tout les deux ?

- C'est le jour de congé de Severus.

Sirius fut étonné d'entendre son ami parler de Snape en utilisant son prénom et une pointe de jalousie s'insinua en lui. C'était normal, ils bossaient ensemble, peut-être même qu'une certaine amitié s'était tissée entre eux. C'était bête mais il enviait Remus de passer autant de temps avec lui, que Severus soit même peut-être plus familier avec son patron qu'avec lui-même.

- Tu n'es pas au boulot ?

- Epidémie de grippe, et j'ai pris ma journée de demain.

- Ah oui, pourquoi ?

L'homme d'affaire fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait quand même pas oublié ? Lupin réfléchit quelques secondes et écarquilla les yeux en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

- C'est déjà demain ?

- Oui, c'est déjà demain, répondit son ami avec hargne.

- Sirius, je suis désolé, ça m'était sortit de la tête, dit Remus d'un air sincèrement chagriné.

- Ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne peux pas venir nous irons tout les deux, moi et Harry.

- J'aimerais vraiment vous accompagner mais j'ai rendez-vous avec mon banquier demain, j'irais ce week-end, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, répondit Sirius d'un ton sec, après tout ce n'est qu'une « date ».

Il fit un bref signe de la main à son ami et sortit du café d'un pas nerveux tandis que Remus soupirait et plongeait son visage dans ses main.

**ooo**

Severus et Clément se lançaient des regards inquiets depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé leur patron d'une humeur plutôt maussade. Lui qui semblait toujours de bonne humeur s'était déjà énervé contre tout le mobilier, les chaises ne se trouvant jamais à la bonne place et le chiffon pour essuyer les tables n'étant pas assez humide à son goût. Les employés n'avaient rien osé demander, de peur de se faire rembarrer mais commençaient sérieusement à se demander si le rendez-vous de l'après-midi avec son banquier allait pouvoir se faire.

La salle n'était remplie que de deux-trois hommes d'affaires et une étudiante qui venaient prendre leur petit déjeuner, il était un peu plus de huit heures. Clément servait les cafés et Severus réchauffait les viennoiseries. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant son prétendant passer la porte, ne portant pas son costume habituel qu'il avait pour aller au boulot, son filleul sur les talons, et la même mine voilée que celle de Remus sur le visage des deux nouveaux arrivants.

Sirius le salua d'un signe de la main et chercha Lupin du regard, Harry resta en retrait et s'adossa au bar.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire gamin ? Lui demanda doucement Snape

- Non merci, c'est gentil.

Le barman n'insista pas et tout les deux portèrent leur regard vers les deux amis qui se parlaient, Sirius une main sur l'épaule de Remus qui le gratifia d'un sourire avant de rentrer dans son bureau et s'en ressortir avec un bouquet de fleurs constitué de Lys blancs et de chrysanthèmes rouges qu'il tendit à son ami.

- C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents aujourd'hui, lâcha Harry sans détourner les yeux de son parrain.

Severus ne sut que répondre et l'adolescent se tourna vers lui avec un sourire sincère.

- Je suis content que vous lui ayez laissé une chance, ça va lui faire du bien de passer la journée avec vous dimanche. C'est une période qui est toujours assez difficile pour lui.

- Alors il te l'a dit ?

- J'ai surpris une conversation qu'il avait au téléphone avec Remus, il n'a pas été très discret sur ce coup là.

- Le digne fils de son père, marmonna Snape. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur et le serveur sut qu'il en avait trop dit, alors il détourna la conversation.

- Et pour toi, ce n'est pas une période difficile ?

- Ça me rend triste, c'est sûr, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de mes parents, alors ça me touche moins que Sirius, je me souviens juste que mon père était toujours joyeux et très farceur, et que ma mère était douce et le réprimandait toujours en souriant… mais ça vous le savez déjà je me trompe ?

- Non. Dit-il simplement.

Remus attrapa Sirius et le serra dans ses bras, une accolade destinée à lui exprimer toute l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour cet homme encore ravagé par la douleur. Quand ils se séparèrent il passa une main sur sa joue râpeuse et mal rasée et repartit travailler pour oublier que cette journée serait définitivement mauvaise.

Son bouquet de fleurs dans les bras, l'homme d'affaire fit un signe de tête à son filleul et croisa le regard de Severus qui lui fit un sourire, tout petit, juste pour lui donner du courage, et Sirius repartit le cœur un peu plus léger de savoir que son aimé pensait à lui.

**ooo**

La voiture venait de s'engager sur l'autoroute, ils en avaient encore pour deux heures et demi de route pour arriver au but de leur voyage. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés sur les sièges de cuir. Sirius restait concentré sur la route, Harry ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Parfois ils se regardaient avec tendresse, conscients que l'un sans l'autre ils n'auraient pas pu supporter la tragédie d'il y a dix ans.

L'homme d'affaire appuya sur le bouton Play de la chaîne hifi de la voiture et le cd se mit en route, Depeche Mode. Pas vraiment adapté à l'occasion mais bon, John le révélateur était toujours un meilleur compagnon que le silence.

Il amorça un virage pour sortir de l'autoroute et ils roulèrent quelques kilomètres le long des petites routes de bourgogne avant d'entrer dans la petite ville où James et Lily étaient venus vivre quand ils s'étaient mariés. La femme de son meilleur ami avait hérité de la maison de sa grand-mère après sa mort et le jeune couple était venu s'y installer, pour profiter de la nature et d'un grand jardin qui serait bien mieux pour leur petit garçon que les rues sales de Paris. Quand il avait eu la garde d'Harry, Sirius avait refusé de vivre à son tour ici, craignant les souvenirs, et il s'était décidé à la louer à une famille le temps qu'Harry décide quoi faire de son héritage.

Le parking de l'église était vide et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que le brun se rappela le mariage de ses amis, qui s'était passé dans cette même église de type roman, un coup de cœur de Lily qu'elle avait eu quand elle était venue visiter la maison de sa grand-mère.

La tombe des parents d'Harry était située au fond du cimetière qui entourait le bâtiment. Ce dernier attrapa la main de son parrain et le guida à travers les plaques de marbre. Arrivé devant celle en question il s'occupa d'enlever les feuilles mortes qui la recouvraient, la balaya avec une petite balayette pour enlever la Terre, il remplit le bénitier et déposa les deux bouquets qu'ils avaient apporté, le leur composé de marguerites roses et rouges, et celui de Remus. Sirius n'avait pas bougé, il fixait la tombe sans un mot, sans une larme.

Une fois sa tâche finie, il se leva et fit le signe de croix avec une petite branche de sapin avant de faire une prière silencieuse. Il n'était pas vraiment pratiquant mais Harry croyait en Dieu, de même pour son parrain qui l'emmenait tout de même à la messe les jours de fête. Celui-ci attrapa à son tour la petite branche de sapin et Harry attrapa sa main avant de parler d'un ton hésitant.

- Salut Papa, Maman. J'espère que tout se passe bien là haut. Moi je vais plutôt bien, ne vous en faites pas, en plus je travaille bien à l'école, Sirius lève les yeux au ciel au moment où je vous parle mais c'est parce que je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé que j'avais eu 15 à mon devoir de math et que je vais peut-être pouvoir aller en S, c'est génial non ? Vous me manquez, je vous aime.

Harry refit le signe de croix et embrassa Sirius sur la joue avant de rejoindre la voiture, son parrain avait besoin d'être seul. L'homme d'affaire s'accroupit et observa la tombe où reposaient son meilleur ami et sa femme. Une larme coula sur sa joue et il ne put réprimer un sanglot.

- Je vous imagine bien en train de vous foutre de moi de là haut vous deux, dit-il avec tendresse. Sirius Black qui chiale comme une femmelette... enfin bon. Vous avez vu ? Ryry a bien grandi, il a eu sa première copine il y a deux semaines, ça a duré en tout et pour tout deux jours, et vous savez quoi ? Je crois bien que c'est dans les gênes, les Potter peuvent pas rester longtemps avec quelqu'un tant que ce n'est pas avec leur moitié, on l'a vu avec vous et j'imagine qu'avec Harry ça fera la même chose.

Sirius inspira profondément, les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues.

- Remus est désolé de pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui, il a rendez-vous cet après midi avec son banquier, il voudrait obtenir un emprunt pour pouvoir aménager l'arrière du café, histoire qu'il soit plus grand, il a des grands projets, il lui manque plus que les sous, je pense qu'il viendra vous voir dimanche. Si vous pouvez, faites une petite prière pour lui, vous lui manquez autant qu'à nous. Au fait James, vieux brigand, fallait que je te dise quelque chose. C'est difficile mais il fallait que je t'en parle avant d'aller plus loin. Tu te rappelle l'été de nos dix-huit ans ? On s'était engueulé parce que je t'avais dit que j'étais gay et qu'en plus Snape m'attirait. Faut que je te dise… en fait Snape travaille au café avec Mumus depuis quelques temps, et le revoir a remué des choses en moi… James, je crois que je suis amoureux. Je t'ai menti quand il y a dix-huit ans je t'ai dit que je l'oublierais, je ne l'ais pas oublié du tout. Je suis sincèrement désolé vieux frère.

Sirius chercha un mouchoir dans sa poche et essuya ses yeux avant de se moucher fort peu élégamment et de rire doucement.

- Lily, je sais que tu serais devant moi, tu me dirais de ne pas me moucher comme un éléphant. Bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons, je sais que vous voulez mon bonheur alors je me permets d'espérer que vous accepterez mon choix si je vous assure qu'être avec lui me rend heureux. Il est sarcastique, moqueur, taciturne, mais je me sens bien avec lui. Peut-être que je m'avance un peu trop en m'imaginant déjà en couple, mais il m'a demandé de passer la journée avec lui dimanche alors peut-être que je lui plais finalement. Priez pour moi mes chéris.

Le brun avait un sourire tendre, il caressa du bout des doigts le marbre froid avant de conclure plus doucement.

- La vie est dure sans vous, dix ans que vous êtes partis et je crois que je vous en veux encore de m'avoir laissé. Je vous aime malgré tout, vous êtes mon frère et ma sœur. Allez, à la prochaine, amusez vous bien avec les anges.

Après un dernier regard, il rejoignit la voiture où Harry l'attendait et il prit son filleul dans ses bras, le serra fort et ils reprirent la route, le cœur léger.

**ooo**

Ils étaient rentrés depuis deux heures, Harry était allé directement se coucher. Le son du vibreur posé sur le micro-onde se fit entendre. Pas de problème pour savoir où il se trouvait, l'appareil faisait trembler le four, émettant un son peu harmonieux. Sirius soupira et sortit du canapé sur lequel il était affalé pour chercher son portable. Sur l'écran, le nom de Severus Snape s'affichait.

- Allo ? Dit-il un peu surpris

- Black, c'est moi.

- Je sais, tu as un problème ?

- Non pas vraiment, je voulais… juste savoir comment tu allais.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, étonné que Snape l'appelle juste pour savoir comment il allait. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait ? L'idée le fit doucement sourire.

- On fait aller on va dire.

- Déprime pas trop hein ?

- Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

- Disons que tu vas avoir du mal à me séduire avec une tête de cent pieds de long.

- C'est vrai, admit Sirius avec un sourire amusé, Severus semblait gêné qu'il ait compris qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui alors il répondait avec dérision. Merci d'avoir appelé, ça me fait plaisir, ajouta t-il.

- C'était le but

- J'ai hâte d'être à Dimanche, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Black.

**ooo**

Quinze minutes de retard. Quinze minutes à poireauter dans le froid. Snape tapotait du pied en regardant sa montre et jeta un regard éclair au brun qui courait vers lui en lui faisant des signes de la main. Même pas fichu d'être à l'heure et en plus il se faisait remarquer.

- Severus, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard

- Où as-tu appris les règles de la ponctualité Black ?

Sirius lui fit un regard de chien battu et son ami leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bref, passons. J'ai déjà acheté les billets, tu viens ?

L'homme d'affaire le suivit à l'intérieur de la pyramide où ils firent scanner leurs sacs aux rayons X avant de se retrouver dans le hall, qu'il trouva immense. Et si le hall était immense… bah le musée le serait encore plus. C'était pas pour rien que c'était le plus grand du monde.

- T'es déjà venu ici ? demanda Severus.

- Tu veux dire… de mon plein gré ? Me regarde pas comme ça, oui je suis venu, vers quinze ou seize ans, avec le lycée.

Le serveur ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

- Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

- Je te suis.

Et Severus prit le commandement des opérations. Première étape, les salles égyptiennes et grecques. Ils prirent donc l'escalator pour se rendre dans l'aile « Sully » du Louvre et Sirius se prépara psychologiquement à une journée… soyons optimiste, très ennuyeuse. Parce qu'il s'attendait à devoir rester jusqu'à la fermeture, Severus avait déjà voulu qu'ils arrivent dès neuf heures du matin, heure d'ouverture, alors il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Et ça faisait déjà une petite heure qu'ils déambulaient à travers les couloirs et les salles de la galerie égyptienne, Snape prenant son temps devant tout ce qui avait de l'intérêt à ses yeux, essayant de faire partager ses connaissances à son ancien ennemi. Il avait disserté pendant plusieurs minutes sur la vie de Ramsès II quand ils étaient passés à coté de la statue du pharaon en question, et il expliquait à présent la technique de la momification à un Sirius blanc comme neige, insistant bien sur les technique de conservation des organes et sur la manière d'extraire le cerveau pour le remplacer par de la résine.

- Et puis les familles gardaient aussi les corps des pharaons et des très belles femmes deux ou trois jours avant de les remettre aux embaumeurs, ils avaient peur qu'ils abusent d'eux.

- Charmant, répondit Sirius avec une moue dégoûtée qui fit rire son ami.

L'aile égyptienne fit place à la Grèce antique. Les statues de marbres se succédaient, l'homme d'affaire ne semblait pas connaître un dixième des personnages qui lui étaient présentés. Alors que son aimé était en pleine admiration devant une statue de Dionysos (d'après lui), il s'approcha d'une sculpture d'un éphèbe et la détailla. Bon, d'accord, c'était bien fait, le mec représenté était vraiment beau, ça il devait bien l'avouer.

- Tu sais pourquoi les grecs représentaient toujours des tout petits phallus ? Souffla une voix grave à son oreille, le faisant sursauter.

- Hein? Il se tourna vers Severus qui le fixait avec une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux noirs.

- Le phallus, tu sais pourquoi il est tout petit ?

- Euh… c'est pas comme si je m'étais posé la question…

- Les grecs étaient des hommes qui devaient contrôler leurs pulsions, le sexe servait à la procréation, il ne fallait pas céder à la bestialité et coucher à tout va. Or un gros phallus était le symbole de la bestialité, de la lubricité infâme, à l'inverse un homme à petit sexe représentait l'intelligence, la vertu et le raffinement.

- Ils ne pouvaient pas porter des pantalons tout simplement ?

- Tu es désespérant.

- Je rigolais. Bon, alors explique moi pourquoi il y en a qui en ont des gros ?

- Comme le dieu pan, là à coté ? Oui, il est représenté avec un sacré appareil, mais c'est parce qu'il est mi-homme mi-bouc. Sinon tu as les satyres. Les acteurs de théâtre portaient des faux membres en érection.

Sirius papillonnait des yeux sous le coup de l'information. Snape lui parlait de sexe comme on parlait de la météo. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son ami s'amusait beaucoup. Ce dernier était parfaitement conscient que le brun s'ennuyait comme un rat mort alors autant profiter de cette visite pour l'instruire un minimum, et il avait trouvé l'étude des changement de couleurs de son visage très intéressante. Aussi il avait envie de savoir jusqu'où il irait avant de craquer. Pour l'instant il l'avait suivi sans rechigner, bon point pour lui. Il était déjà une heure et demie quand il lui annonça qu'ils allaient aller dans l'aile « Denon » à présent, là où il y avait essentiellement de la peinture. Il dut réprimer un rire au hochement de tête quelques peu forcé mais qui se voulait enthousiaste qu'il eut comme réponse.

- C'est là bas qu'il y a la galerie des glaces ? Demanda Sirius avec innocence.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et fixa l'homme qui l'accompagnait qui semblait à présent se liquéfier sur place sous ses yeux noirs. Il retint de justesse un sarcasme et répondit avec froideur.

- La galerie des glaces c'est à Versailles.

- Oh… Pardon.

- Pas grave, tu sais au moins ce qu'est la Joconde ?

- Oui, comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs le Da Vinci Code je l'ai dévoré.

Le Da Vinci Code… Quelle référence, vraiment…

Le temps passa, et Sirius se dit que vraiment, les peintures c'était pire que les sculptures. Severus semblait plongé dans ses pensées, avait sortit un calepin qu'il noircissait assidument, et il semblait complètement l'avoir oublié. Nouvelle technique en fait. Du coin de l'œil il le voyait regarder d'un œil de poisson mort un tableau d'Arcimboldo, cherchant sûrement la logique des choses. Finalement il se décida à demander à Severus.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi ce gars a-t-il eu le besoin de représenter des visages avec des fruits ?

- Il a juste cherché à exprimer sa créativité

- Avec des poires et des kiwis ?

- C'est de l'art Black, ne cherche pas, admire simplement.

Face au regard désespéré de Sirius devant ce tableau qu'il cherchait en vain à décoder - tout en y mettant un certaine bonne volonté, mais le dandinement qu'il faisait sur ses pieds signifiait clairement qu'il était fatigué de piétiner – Severus éclata de rire.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, répliqua Sirius en essayant de lui écraser le pied pour se venger, sans succès, le serveur était déjà plus grand que lui mais aussi extrêmement agile.

- Ecoute Black, lui dit-il une main posée sur son épaule, je ne vais plus que dans la galerie Michel-Ange et après je t'emmène dîner, ça te va ?

Le visage du brun sembla s'éclairer à ses paroles.

- C'est vrai ?

- Si je te le dis.

- Alors je rajoute une condition.

- Dis toujours, dit le serveur avec méfiance.

- Je veux que tu m'appelle par mon prénom. J'en ai marre de Black par ci, Black par là.

- D'accord Sirius, répondit il avec douceur.

Ils suivirent le plan et arrivèrent dans la galerie en question. A l'inverse du reste de l'aile, l'endroit était lumineux, grâce à toutes les baies vitrées qui le longeaient. Severus commença un discours sur la beauté des sculptures italiennes, de la technique et de la délicatesse des sujets, pendant que Sirius, un peu en arrière se disait rêveusement que la seule œuvre d'art qui l'intéressait dans cette pièce était l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pendant lequel Snape avait contemplé une sculpture de Michel-Ange, il se tourna pour voir où était son ami, et le trouva en train d'admirer une œuvre qu'il jugeait lui-même magnifique, ce qui le fit sourire avant de le rejoindre.

- Ça te plait ?

- C'est splendide, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Psyché ranimée par le baiser de l'Amour. Une œuvre de Canova. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens qui, en passant par ici ne se soient pas arrêté devant elle.

Les deux hommes cotes à cotes continuèrent à contempler l'œuvre du sculpteur italien, sans vraiment y penser, appréciant juste le contact de leurs épaules l'une contre l'autre. Finalement ils se regardèrent avec un sourire timide et d'un accord tacite prirent la direction de la sortie.

- Severus…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai mal aux pieds.

- Pauvre chéri, railla le serveur. Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te porte comme un enfant ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et finalement lui tendit la main que le brun attrapa. Non, vraiment, il ne se reconnaissait pas, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des gestes aussi tendres, pourtant garder cette main chaude contre sa paume était agréable alors il décida de juste en profiter, sans se poser de questions.

Sirius avait le cœur qui battait la chamade alors qu'ils traversaient le jardin des tuileries. La main large de son aimé enveloppant la sienne semblait presque irréelle. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une bouche de métro où ils s'engouffrèrent, menés par Severus. Leurs mains ne se lâchèrent que pour passer les cartes sur la borne d'entrée du métro et le trajet se fit dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Snape lui signale d'un signe de tête qu'ils étaient arrivés à la bonne station.

Ragaillardi par l'idée d'un bon repas après une journée entière à vadrouiller à travers les œuvres d'art, bien qu'il ne soit que dix-sept heures, Sirius fit un sourire satisfait et Severus se dit qu'il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour être heureux.

- Alors, tu m'emmène où comme ça, demanda le brun une fois de retour dans les rues froides de la capitale.

- Restaurant russe, ça te va ?

- Jamais goûté

- Eh bien c'est ta journée des découvertes, aujourd'hui, tu auras découvert que les musées ne mangent pas et en plus tu auras élargi ton répertoire culinaire.

L'homme d'affaire lui tira la langue et Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

Le repas fut plutôt bon, Sirius fut très emballé par le Koulibiak qui lui fut servi en entrée, bien qu'il le mangeât avec prudence à la suite d'une anecdote de son ami qui lui raconta comment, après avoir sortit un koulibiak offert par sa proprio du micro-onde, le met composé de saumon et d'œuf entourés de pâte feuilleté explosa et recouvrit son plafond, juste au moment où il voulut le couper (NdA : véridique ^^). Il se jeta comme un affamé sur le bœuf Stroganov qui suivit, sous les yeux amusés de Severus, tout de même assez content que ça lui plaise à ce point, sans pour autant le montrer. Quand vint le moment de commander les desserts, le sujet sur la gastronomie russe semblait épuisé et ils ne surent plus de quoi parler en attendant qu'on les serve.

- Alors, le Louvre t'a plu ? Demanda le serveur finalement.

- Oh oui, c'était… passionnant. Vraiment, c'était… très beau, très agréable.

- Ça va te fatigue pas, lui répondit Severus en riant doucement. J'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas ton truc les musées.

- C'est pas vrai, d'ailleurs j'ai trouvé super intéressante l'histoire des statues grecques.

- Je savais que tu aimerais, dit malicieusement Snape en finissant son verre de vin.

- Mais sinon je ne mens pas quand je te dis que j'ai passé une journée agréable.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr, tu étais avec moi, dit Sirius comme si c'était une évidence, son aimé le fixa de ses yeux noirs, les joues légèrement teintées de rose.

- En fait, j'aurais voulu te demander… reprit-il plus doucement d'un ton hésitant, Severus l'encouragea d'un regard. Enfin voilà, comme je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ta vie passée, je voulais savoir comment ça s'était passé au niveau… affectif.

L'homme en noir sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de reprendre une gorgée de vin.

- Je ne me suis jamais engagé si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Jamais ?

- En général mes compagnons étaient plus des partenaires sexuels que de réels petits amis, je n'ai jamais senti le besoin de m'attacher à quelqu'un même si certains auraient bien voulu.

Devant le silence de Sirius, Severus fit la grimace, il l'avait blessé apparemment. Il soupira et reprit.

- Je ne suis pas un homme facile à vivre Sirius. Je suis extrêmement indépendant et je m'attache difficilement aux gens.

- Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

- J'estime que le sentiment amoureux est un sentiment capable de rendre faible le plus fort des hommes.

- Tu as tord, c'est un sentiment capable de rendre fort le plus faible des hommes. Dis moi, as-tu peur de l'engagement où bien est ce que tu n'as pas trouvé la personne ?

- Difficile à dire, je n'y avais jamais réfléchis.

- Quand tu m'as pris la main tout à l'heure, était-ce un geste que tu faisais fréquemment avec tes anciens amants ?

Severus ne sut que répondre. Non, il n'avait jamais fait cela spontanément avec qui que ce soit, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il en avait un jour ressenti le besoin. Mais avec Sirius c'était venu tout naturellement, comme si c'était normal, comme si sa main se trouvait à sa place contre les doigts chauds de son prétendant.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te condamne à la solitude mais ce que je sais, c'est que de mon coté je ne recherche pas qu'une simple histoire de cul avec toi.

- Pourquoi t'embarrasserais-tu d'un mec comme moi ?

- Merde la question n'est pas là, je t'ai choisi, point barre. Et si ça ne te suffis pas, sache que ça fait dix-sept ans que je t'ai choisi. Pourquoi crois-tu que durant toutes ces années je n'aie pas été capable de rester avec quelqu'un plus de quelques mois ? Ils n'avaient pas ton regard, ils n'avaient pas ton visage, ils n'avaient pas ton caractère, et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que je te plais, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, je me trompe ?

- Non, répondit Snape de façon presque inaudible, abasourdi par les paroles de son ami.

- Alors arrête de rejeter chaque personne qui tente de t'approcher au lieu de te refermer sur ta carapace. Et puis fais ce dont tu as envie, vis ta vie au lieu de penser toujours que personne ne peut t'aimer pour ce que tu es. C'est d'accord ?

Sirius hocha la tête et planta sa cuillère dans son dvarojnik que le serveur venait de lui apporter. Sirius avait retrouvé son air de gosse et savourait son dessert avec plaisir.

- C'est super bon, c'est fait à partir de quoi ?

- De dvorog, comme le dit son nom. C'est une espèce de fromage blanc russe, tout simplement dégueulasse quand il est tout seul, c'est tellement sec que tu ne peux pas l'avaler tant que tu n'as pas rajouté une tonne de crème.

Ils finirent leur dessert et s'attardèrent encore un peu pour parler de tout et de rien, juste pour passer encore un peu de temps ensemble. Vers vingt heures, Sirius déclara qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille, il devait être au boulot à sept heures et demi le lendemain matin et son filleul voulait absolument qu'ils se regardent un DVD ensemble ce soir. Snape paya l'addition et le proposa de le raccompagner chez lui, il accepta.

Arrivés en bas de l'immeuble de Sirius et Harry, ils se regardèrent en souriant.

- Je vais te laisser Sirius, merci de m'avoir accompagné.

- C'était un plaisir, et merci pour le dîner.

Sirius se mordait légèrement la lèvre, visiblement il voulait lui demander quelque chose sans oser le faire. Severus leva un sourcil pour l'encourager et le brun s'approcha doucement, leva la tête pour être à sa hauteur et déposa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres, juste un petit effleurement. Snape ne se dégagea pas, ses muscles semblant ne plus vouloir lui répondre et quand son ami se fut détaché de lui, légèrement gêné par le regard indéchiffrable de son aimé et dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, il passa doucement sa main sur sa joue et s'en alla en lui soufflant un « au revoir Sirius ».

**ooo**

- Salut la compagnie !

- Salut Sirius.

- Bah Mumus ! T'es tout seul ?

- C'est pas le mardi matin que je fais mon plus gros chiffre d'affaire tu sais ?

- Mais je parle pas des clients, tes employés, ils sont où ?

- C'est le jour de congé de Clément et Severus est sortit, il avait un papier à chercher au commissariat ou un truc comme ça, j'ai pas très bien compris l'histoire.

Remus observa son meilleur ami s'assoir mollement sur une chaise contre le bar, la mine clairement déçue.

- Repasses ce soir, il sera là normalement.

- Oui mais ce soir je dois bosser sur ce putain de dossier

- T'as l'air effondré, se moqua Remus. Pourtant ça ne fait que deux jours que tu ne l'as pas vu

- Laisse tomber tu peux pas comprendre, lui répondit Sirius d'un air théâtrale.

- J'ai très bien compris, je suis sûr que ça fait deux jours que tu te languis de lui.

- Tu n'as pas idée.

- En plus tu ne nies pas ? Vous êtes en progrès monsieur Black.

- A quoi bon, tu as du le savoir avant moi que j'étais amoureux de lui.

- En même temps ça crève les yeux.

- Mon patron m'a fait la morale, soit disant que j'ai la tête dans les nuages depuis quelques jours. On voit bien qu'il n'a jamais vu Severus parler des phallus grecs durant une visite au Louvre, c'était tellement sexy, sa voix grave qui roulait près de mon oreille… hum, que du bonheur.

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui, tu savais que les petits zizis signifiaient la fertilité et les gros l'infamie, ou un truc comme ça, j'ai pas bien retenu mais…

- Sirius épargne moi les détails s'il te plait, gronda son ami en grimaçant. Et puis d'ailleurs j'ai pas compris, vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?

- Non, on est pas ensemble, marmonna l'homme d'affaire. Et d'ailleurs c'est pas gagné. Même s'il ne m'a pas rejeté quand je l'ai embrassé avant qu'il parte. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui le bloque, il a peur de se mettre avec quelqu'un pour une raison qui m'échappe.

- Ne le presse pas, tu n'obtiendras rien de bon comme ça.

- Mais il me manque, et le seul moment où j'arrive à me libérer il est pas ici.

- Amoureux transi, va. T'as qu'à lui téléphoner ?

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'il apprécierait… grimaça Sirius, tu le vois babiller des « je t'aime » au téléphone toi ? Mouais, moi non plus.

- Et Harry, ça va ? Demanda Remus pour changer de sujet.

- Harry ? Il est bizarre ces derniers temps. Il reste des heures dans sa chambre, il est taciturne, Ron est venu plusieurs fois pour lui parler mais même lui ne sait pas ce qui ne va pas. Je commence à m'inquiéter, il a refusé d'aller à l'entraînement hier soir sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Tu crois que c'est la crise d'ado qui pointe le bout de son nez ?

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait être amoureux ?

- Mais il me le dirait, j'en suis sûr.

- Mais bien sûr. C'est pour ça qu'il a fallu que Ron te le dise pour que tu sache qu'il sortait avec Cho, railla le patron. Et puis la crise d'ado si ça se déclare c'est plus tôt.

- Mais ce serait quoi alors ?

- Il ne t'a pas parlé d'un truc qui le tracasse en ce moment ? Demanda Remus, tout de même soucieux.

- A part le sujet Malfoy qui ressort souvent je ne vois pas.

- Le sujet Malfoy ?

- Oui, cette cruche de Cho lui a dit qu'il devait revoir son orientation sexuelle parce qu'il passait son temps à se plaindre de Malfoy. Et depuis il me sort tous les arguments du monde pour me prouver qu'il n'est pas gay.

Remus leva les sourcils et rigola doucement. De son coté Sirius sembla comprendre quelque chose et ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

- Non, ne me dis pas que…

- Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu ne pas y penser plus tôt, pouffa son meilleur ami.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça ?

- Je ne suis sûr de rien mais ça me paraît possible. S'il le prend de la sorte c'est sûrement parce que découvrir à quinze ans qu'on est attiré par les garçons c'est tout de même assez jeune.

- Bordel de merde…

- Relativise, son propre parrain est gay, si on a de la chance, une fois le choc passé il l'acceptera plus facilement.

- Oui mais tout de même, que ça lui tombe dessus si jeune, et s'il y avait autre chose en plus ?

- Tu n'as qu'à aller lui parler, moi je ne peux pas te dire ce qui se passe dans la caboche de ce môme.

Sirius hocha la tête et soupira quand son téléphone vibra, dévoilant un sms de son collègue qui lui disait de rentrer à l'agence immédiatement pour un cas d'extrême urgence. Sûrement la photocopieuse qui était tombée en panne…

**ooo**

Severus apporta un café à la table deux et alla chercher les trois Orangina que des étudiants venaient de lui commander. Pour un vendredi après-midi, il y avait relativement beaucoup de monde au café et il était seul pour satisfaire toutes les commandes, Remus étant parti en urgence il y a une heure, sa voisine lui ayant signalé un dégât des eaux dans son appartement et Clément étant malade… officiellement. En soit il arrivait à gérer tous les clients mais il n'avait pas une minute de répit. Son patron lui avait promis de revenir dès que possible pour l'aider à assurer le service du soir mais si le ballon d'eau chaude avait réellement lâché, il en aurait pour un bon bout de temps.

Alors qu'il s'occupait d'une bière pression, en évitant de ne pas mettre de mousse partout, il releva la tête et sursauta en voyant un visage familier tout près du sien. Sirius s'amusa de l'effet et Severus lui jeta un regard noir qui ne le déstabilisa en rien, au contraire, son immense sourire s'élargit.

- Tadaaam ! Super Sirius à la rescousse, toujours là pour sauver les Severus en détresses. Remus m'a appelé à l'aide, l'eau chez lui arrête pas de couler et il doit attendre le réparateur.

Pour toute réponse Snape lui fourra dans les mains un plateau avec deux bières en lui disant que c'était pour la table cinq, et il s'appuya contre la tablette en marbre, heureux de s'accorder cinq minutes de pause.

Sirius revint presque aussitôt avec les verres sales de clients qui venaient de partir posa le tout dans l'évier de la petite cuisine attenante.

- Il me faudrait une Margarita, un Mojito et un Black Jack pour les trois gars qui jouent au billard, récita de tête le brun.

- Margarita… ok, Mojito… euh… ça me revient,… putain de merde c'est quoi déjà un Black Jack… marmonna le serveur pour lui-même.

- Brandy, Café et Kirsch, lui lança Sirius avec un clin d'œil, et oublie pas, la clé c'est de bien shaker.

Severus se mit immédiatement au travail et remercia intérieurement son patron de lui avoir envoyé son ami, il aurait été bien embêté tout seul. Les clients de soirée commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez et avec eux les commandes les plus compliquées. Remus lui expliquait de temps en temps les recettes des cocktails qui ressortaient le plus souvent mais une fois seul c'était une autre affaire.

Les deux hommes continuèrent tout les deux jusqu'à la fermeture, ne s'accordant aucune pause et vers vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq les derniers clients s'en allèrent, Sirius s'affala sur une chaise haute devant le bar.

- Tu sais qu'on doit encore passer la serpillère, nettoyer les tables, s'occuper de la caisse…

- Je sais Severus. Mais laisse-moi cinq minutes pour récupérer.

Le serveur hocha la tête et alla chercher deux Perriers dans le frigo situé sous le bar puis s'assit à coté de Sirius.

- Merci d'être venu

- Arrête, je sais bien que le vendredi soir c'est la folie, et tout seul tu n'y serais pas arrivé.

- Douterais-tu de mes capacités ? Demanda le barman faussement vexé.

- Jamais je ne me permettrais, rit son ami.

- J'aime mieux ça.

L'homme en noir fixait pensivement sa bouteille en faisant tourner le liquide à l'intérieur.

- Tu m'as l'air bien soucieux, fit remarquer le brun.

- Rien d'important…

Sirius fronça les sourcils, quelque chose qui rendait triste son Severus adoré n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de « rien d'important ». Pourtant, il savait que l'homme ne lui dirait rien alors il n'insista pas et dit simplement en finissant sa boisson.

- Tu sais que si tu veux parler je serais toujours là pour toi.

Severus hocha la tête avec un timide sourire et déclara qu'il était temps de se remettre au boulot. Jusqu'à minuit et demi ils passèrent la serpillère, passèrent des coups d'éponge sur le bar et les tables, comptèrent les sous dans la caisse, firent la vaisselle et allèrent mettre les bouteilles vides dans les cagettes de la réserve, avant de fermer le bar.

- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

- Je ne suis pas en sucre Black, et puis on habite sur la même ligne de métro.

Devant l'air blessé de son vis-à-vis, Severus ricana et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant que tout les deux ne se mettent en route vers la bouche de métro la plus proche.

* * *

**à suivre...**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

**Couple**: SB-SS

**Genre**: UA

**Blabla de l'auteur**: Voilà le chapitre 4 :)

Pas grand chose à dire sauf que le relation entre nos deux héros se concrétise (un peu) et qu'on en apprend un peut sur Harry et remus.

Un petit remerciement à ma chère Didi Gemini (mais ça devient une habitude j'ai l'impression...) pour le partage de sa culture cette fois ci à propos des vampire d'Anne Rice, voilà voilà :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4

* * *

Severus passa son long manteau noir et soupira, il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Nausicaa se frotta contre ses mollets histoire de le réconforter, sentant que son maître n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Stupide chat, je vais être recouvert de tes poils, dit-il affectueusement.

Il finit de lacer ses chaussures italiennes et vérifia qu'il avait bien son papier d'autorisation dans sa sacoche, puis sortit de son appartement. Le trajet représentait une vingtaine de stations, une demi-heure de bus. Il attendit quelques minutes le véhicule puis monta à son bord.

Arrivé à la station Glacière-Arago, il descendit et suivit un panneau qui indiquait sa destination, Prison de la Santé. Un bâtiment carcéral comme les autres, haut, entouré de grilles barbelées et austère. Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, se présenta et on le laissa entrer. Ce n'était pas franchement le genre d'endroit qui le mettait à l'aise, mais ce n'était pas comme si la prison avait l'ambition de ressembler à un Luna Park, bien au contraire.

Un des gardiens l'emmena dans une pièce où il déposa sa sacoche dans un panier de plastique, on le soumit au détecteur de métaux et il signa tous les papiers administratifs.

- Vous venez voir Tobias Snape ? Demanda le vigil grassouillet qui le mena vers la salle de visite.

- Oui, répondit simplement Severus.

- Depuis dix-sept ans qu'il est ici jamais personne n'est venu le voir hormis son avocat. Vous êtes de sa famille ?

Snape ne répondit pas, intimant au gardien que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Ce dernier grogna un « on est pas plus poli » de son air bourru et installa le visiteur dans une des petites salles avant de le laisser seul.

Le serveur attendit quelques minutes, assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés, le regard froid, mais tout de même plein d'appréhension. A quoi ressemblerait-il depuis toutes ces années ? Le reconnaîtrait-il ? Etait il toujours le même qu'avant, violent, arrogant et méprisable ? Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un homme qui venait d'entrer, entouré par deux vigils qui lui enlevèrent les menottes et se postèrent près de la porte.

Son père. Les mêmes cheveux noirs pourtant parsemés de blanc, les mêmes yeux mais cernés de rides, tout juste un peu plus petit en taille, vêtu d'une combinaison orange propre aux prisonniers et un regard ironique qui mit son fils horriblement mal à l'aise, sans pour autant qu'il le montre.

- Fiston. Tu viens voir ton vieux papa ? Il ne fallait pas te déranger, c'est trop d'honneur.

Il lui tapota la joue de sa main rappeuse d'une geste qui aurait pu passer pour affectueux mais qui semblait extrêmement faux.

- Regardez moi ça, je quitte un adolescent, je retrouve un homme. Dix-sept ans tu te rends compte ? Dis-moi un peu ce qui t'as occupé pendant tout ce temps pour que tu ne daignes même pas venir me voir.

- J'habitais à l'étranger, dit calmement Severus sans détourner son regard de celui de son père.

- Oui, c'est une bonne excuse.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, je ne te dois rien à ce que je sache.

- Oh c'est bien, tu as hérité de la poigne de ton père, je suis fier de toi gamin, répondit le prisonnier avec un sourire mauvais.

- Je suis ravi de voir que tu vas bien. Soupira Snape jr.

- Sans rire, pourquoi t'inquiéter de ma santé après tout ce temps ? Reprit-il cette fois ci avec sérieux sans se détacher de cette lueur malveillante au fond de ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. La mauvaise conscience peut-être ? Répondit son interlocuteur en ricanant.

- C'est toujours mieux que la pitié. Il ne fallait pas te forcer si tu n'avais pas envie de venir.

- Je n'avais pas envie de venir, mais j'avais envie de savoir si tu avais changé, simple curiosité tu comprends ?

Le quinquagénaire ouvrit les bras et fit un immense sourire.

- Alors ? Verdict ?

- Tu pourrais avoir été sacré saint que ça n'effacerait pas le passé.

- Mais le passé c'est le passé… et puis c'est pas avec mon minable boulot à l'usine que j'aurais vécu une vie telle que celle-ci, tu te rends compte ? Nourris, logé, c'est presque dommage que j'aie bientôt terminé ma peine.

- Tu n'as donc aucun regret ? Cracha son fils avec dégoût.

- Pourquoi en aurais-je ?

- Tu as fait de mon enfance un enfer, tu as tué ma mère, la seule personne qui comptait pour moi, et t'entendre me dire que tu ne regrette rien me révolte, s'énerva subitement Severus.

- Ah, ta mère… Si ça peut te faire plaisir, tu lui ressembles quand tu es en colère. Elle était bien gentille mais vraiment bonne à rien.

- Ne salis pas sa mémoire, grogna t-il en serrant les dents.

- Helen Prince n'a pas de mémoire, c'était une simple fille d'ouvrier alcoolique qui s'est fait engrosser par le premier mec qui a voulu d'elle, malheureusement c'est tombé sur moi et j'ai dû l'épouser, c'était comme ça à l'époque, maintenant le mec peut se casser on lui dit rien. Elle a eu de la chance de m'avoir pour que je me charge de mettre fin à sa vie misérable.

Severus sentait la colère bouillir en lui. Il se contenta de respirer intensément pour éviter de sortir de ses gongs, c'était ce que son père voulait, or il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Puis, subitement il se calma et le cœur battant, parla d'un ton tellement froid que l'homme en face de lui en eut des frissons.

- Tu es une ordure, une pourriture, la seule chose que je te souhaite c'est de rester croupir ici jusqu'à la fin de ta vie qui je l'espère sera longue et désagréable. Si un con de magistrat ou je ne sais quoi a la super idée de te laisser sortir, ne viens jamais me voir ou je ne sais pas de quoi je serais capable. Si je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais en te rendant visite aujourd'hui, je sais à présent que j'ai fait mon deuil de toi. Je n'ai plus de père et je vais pourvoir continuer à vivre ma vie sans me dire que finalement tu n'es pas si mauvais car je sais que c'est faux. Merci d'avoir répondu si explicitement à mes interrogations.

Il se leva, déclara aux vigils qu'il avait terminé et prit le chemin de la sortie de la prison en faisant fi des émotions qui l'assaillaient de toute part, il ne craquerait pas… pas maintenant.

**ooo**

- Ryry qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Mais tout va bien Sirius, pour la dix millième fois, déclara l'adolescent avec irritation.

- Tu manges presque rien, tu restes terré sur ton lit à écouter de la musique… nan mais regardes ce que t'écoute, Placebo, t'as rien de plus déprimant ?

- C'est très bien Placebo.

- Quand on sait que d'habitude tu mets Aerosmith à fond ici… marmonna l'homme d'affaires. Au fait, Ron a appelé, il va passer la nuit ici.

- Je sais que c'est toi qui lui as dit de venir, lui répondit son filleul avec lassitude sans lever les yeux de sa revue sportive.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Harry eut un petit rire au sourire satisfait de son parrain. S'il croyait que faire venir son meilleur ami allait arranger son problème… Il l'entendit ouvrir la porte et accueillir le rouquin, échanger des messes basses avec lui et son ami débarqua dans la chambre en lui annonçant qu'il avait ramené des DVD et qu'ils allaient se faire une soirée entre mecs bien agréable. Ils choisirent de regarder le troisième épisode des X-men, enfin plus Ron qu'Harry, ce dernier hochant la tête sans réelle motivation au grand dam de son ami.

Sirius de son coté était plongé dans la réalisation d'un dossier accompagné d'une présentation qu'il devait rendre le lendemain à son patron pour le faire valider avant de le présenter lors de son prochain voyage d'affaire qui se déroulait à partir de lundi, c'est-à-dire dans à peine deux jours. Son ordinateur portable tournant à plein régime, lui-même très concentré, il ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment que son téléphone vibrait sur un amas de papiers. Il sourit quand il vit le prénom de Severus s'afficher et décrocha.

- Allo ?

- Sirius ? Je suis désolé de t'appeler, je te dérange ?

- Tu ne me dérange pas, il y a un truc qui ne va pas ?

- Euh, oui, je ne vais pas très bien

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé, il n'y avait que toi que je pouvais appeler.

- T'es chez toi là ?

- Oui

- Bouge pas, j'arrive.

A l'écoute de la voix du serveur, l'homme d'affaire n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il se leva, éteignit son ordinateur qu'il fourra dans sa pochette et attrapa toute la paperasse dont il avait besoin pour la mettre dans un sac. Ensuite il prit sa veste en cuir et son casque.

- Harry, Ron, je dois sortir, je ne sais pas quand je serais rentré alors ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Il n'est rien arrivé de grave ? Demanda son filleul soucieux de la précipitation de son parrain.

- Je l'espère.

Sirius sortit de l'appartement, descendit au garage et enfourcha sa moto avant de s'élancer dans les rues parisiennes. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à arriver à destination, à peine un quart d'heure. Il monta l'escalier de bois qui menait à l'étage de son ami et vit que la porte avait été discrètement entrouverte. Il pénétra dans l'appartement, ferma la porte et s'avança dans le salon et découvrit Severus. Comme il s'y attendait ce dernier semblait avoir bu quelques verres et regardait fixement en face de lui. Cette vision lui fit mal au cœur.

Il posa sa veste dans un coin et s'assit à ses cotés. Snape tourna la tête vers lui quand il sentit une main dans son dos.

- Severus, dis moi ce qui te mets dans cet état s'il te plait.

- J'ai été le voir, grommela t-il en s'apprêtant à boire une gorgée du liquide ambré contenu dans son verre, verre que le brun attrapa au vol avant de rassembler les quelques bouteilles posées sur la table basse et de les ramener à la cuisine.

- Je vais déjà ranger tout ça et ensuite tu me diras qui tu as été voir.

Il revint dans le salon et posa un grand verre d'eau devant son ami avant de se rassoir sur le canapé, Severus se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Sev, raconte-moi

- J'ai été voir mon père

Au moins, le serveur n'était pas complètement saoul, il semblait même plutôt conscient bien que sa voix fut légèrement pâteuse et qu'il soit presque sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

- Ton père ?

- En prison.

- Ton père est en prison ?

- Oui, depuis dix sept ans, et ça fait dix-sept ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je ne voulais pas le voir mais j'y suis allé. Fallait que je sache.

- Tu voulais savoir quoi ?

- Si j'avais un père, souffla l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Après quelques instants de silence il lui raconta, il en avait besoin, trente cinq ans qu'il gardait ça pour lui. Son enfance n'avait pas été facile, son père travaillait dans une usine de pièces détachées automobiles et sa mère faisait le ménage chez des particuliers, ils gagnaient juste assez pour payer le loyer et manger. Le mariage de ses parents n'avait pas été un mariage d'amour, son père avait charmé Helen alors qu'elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans, dans l'idée de tirer deux trois fois son coup. La jeune fille, n'ayant pas un physique très attrayant, avait été ravie qu'un homme lui fasse des avances et lui avait céder facilement, trop facilement. Elle n'avait pas eu les moyens d'avorter et Tobias Snape avait été obligé d'épouser « pour le bien du bébé ». Il s'était promis de lui faire payer.

Severus se rappelait de son père comme un être violent, et peu fréquentable. Il le retrouvait bien souvent ivre mort le matin quand il s'apprêtait à partir à l'école, parfois il se contentait simplement de découcher, passant la nuit avec d'autres femmes où à se souler dans un bar, quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas les coups partaient au quart de tour et il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu une seule fois une parole gentille sortir de sa bouche. Au début il se contentait de taper sur sa femme, celle-ci ne se défendait pas. Mais bien vite, alors que son fils grandissait il changea de cible, prenant soin de ne pas le toucher au visage pour ne pas que quiconque se pose des questions.

« Pourquoi restons-nous avec lui Maman ? Viens, fuyons s'il te plait » avait été la question récurrente qui venait de son fils. Helen se contentait de lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en aller, qu'ils n'en avaient pas les moyens, et que la vie ne serait pas meilleure ailleurs. Puis elle l'embrassait sur le haut du crâne et lui disait de prendre son mal en patience, un jour son père se calmerait. La vérité était que Madame Snape était parfaitement consciente que même si elle parvenait à s'échapper, son mari reviendrait pour les ramener à la maison elle et son fils et que là, ce serait bien pire.

Un jour elle était rentrée un peu plus tard que d'habitude de là où elle travaillait, et Tobias semblait déjà bien imbibé. Il lui avait demandé où elle était, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle sortait du travail, il ne l'avait pas cru, ou plutôt avait fait semblant de ne pas la croire, juste pour trouver une bonne excuse à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il l'avait accusé de le tromper avec des hommes, l'avait traité de catin et l'avait giflée. Severus, alors âgé de dix-huit ans avait été alerté par les cris et avait accouru dans le salon immédiatement. Sa mère gisait sur le sol, une bouteille de verre éclatée près d'elle, le jeune homme n'eut pas beaucoup à réfléchir pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Alors que Tobias continuait à couvrir sa femme inconsciente de coups, Severus n'écouta que son instinct et il assomma son père. Helen ne réagissait plus et le sang continuait à couler derrière sa tête, ne sachant plus quoi faire, l'adolescent appela une ambulance. Le verdict des secours fut sans appel, c'était trop tard pour elle.

L'autopsie révéla que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la violentait, il y avait même des traces de viols à répétitions. On pria Severus de subir un interrogatoire rigoureux et son père prit vingt ans fermes.

- Il ne t'a jamais… s'inquiéta Sirius.

- Non, juste des coups.

Sirius était complètement éberlué par de telles confessions. Jamais pendant sa scolarité il n'aurait pu se douter que de telles choses puissent arriver au garçon qu'il détestait. Il se sentit mal à l'aise mais après tout il n'aurait pas pu savoir.

- Et que t'as t-il dit quand tu es allé le voir tout à l'heure ?

- Il a dit qu'il ne regrettait rien, il a même rigolé en disant qu'il avait rendu service à ma mère.

Le brun déglutit et commença à sentir la colère s'insinuer en lui, contre cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas qui était à ses yeux tout sauf humain, qui faisait pleurer l'homme qu'il aimait, car oui, de fines larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux noirs. Sirius les essuya doucement du bout de son pouce, l'embrassa doucement sur le haut de la tête et lui chuchota de pleurer, ça lui ferait du bien.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, l'homme d'affaire savait ce que ça faisait de revoir surgir des souvenirs difficiles. Severus était en colère contre son géniteur et il le comprenait. Peut-être qu'à présent il se ferait à l'idée qu'il n'a pas de père à proprement parler, qu'il ne pouvait plus rien attendre de lui, et peut-être que c'était ce qu'avait cherché à faire Tobias en lui disant de telles choses. Plus il réfléchissait et plus le message semblait clair : « Ne cherche pas de contact avec moi, tu n'en ressortiras que meurtri ». Doucement Severus l'accepta, c'était vrai, tout ce que son père touchait se brisait, alors il valait mieux pour lui qu'il l'oublie.

Sirius sentit son ami commencer à somnoler et le fit se lever pour l'emmener vers sa chambre. Encore embrouillé par l'alcool, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se laissa faire et s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

**ooo**

C'est l'esprit embrumé et avec un léger mal de tête qu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il jeta un œil au réveil posé sur sa table de nuit, sept heures vingt-sept. Il posa ses pieds nus sur la moquette de sa chambre et se rendit compte qu'il portait encore son pantalon et sa chemise. Un seul mystère à la fois, d'abord éradiquer l'effet mal au cœur qui l'assaillait.

Arrivé dans le salon il reconnu Sirius assis par terre, son ordinateur sur la table basse, il était plongé dans ce qu'il tapait sur le clavier. Distrait, Severus se prit les pieds dans le tapis et se rattrapa de justesse en s'agrippant au premier meuble auquel il put se raccrocher.

- Tu es réveillé ? Dit Sirius avec un sourire.

- T es resté là toute la nuit ?

- Oui, je n'allais pas te laisser alors que tu n'allais pas bien.

- Tu n'as pas dormi ?

- J'avais un truc à faire, répondit-il avec réticence, sachant que son ami s'en voudrait. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils, avant de s'assoir sur le canapé.

- Sirius, je suis vraiment désolé, soupira t-il

- C'est pas grave, t'en fait pas.

- Non, mais si, tu es venu alors que tu avais du travail, c'était complètement égoïste de ma part de t'appeler, j'aurais pas dû…

- Severus ! Le coupa le brun. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais compter sur moi si besoin, et hier tu avais besoin de quelqu'un alors je suis venu.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, je t'ai embêté avec mes histoires de bonnes femmes alors que tu avais quelque chose de plus important à faire.

- Arrête avec ça, tu ne m'as pas embêté du tout. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu rester chez moi à travailler alors que je te savais triste ? Tu passes bien avant mon boulot, le réprimanda le brun.

Severus parut touché par ces paroles.

- Aussi, je suis touché que tu me juge assez digne de confiance pour m'appeler moi, alors… j'en suis heureux, rajout t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Sirius se leva et mit la cafetière en marche pour se servir un café.

- Je me suis permis d'utiliser la cuisine, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, prévint-il

- Tu n'as pas à demander, répliqua son ami

Le brun lui répondit par un sourire, et repartit devant son ordinateur.

- Ça ne t'a pas trop retardé ? S'enquit Severus.

- J'ai bientôt fini de toute manière, je dois fignoler deux trois trucs et relire et j'aurais terminé. Je vais m'en aller d'ici un quart d'heure, je dois passer à la maison chercher un costume. Ça va aller toi ?

- Tu bosses un dimanche ? Demanda le serveur en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est exceptionnel aujourd'hui… comme je dois partir demain pour Rome, il faut qu'on boucle tous les détails de dernière minutes, lui répondit son ami, ce dernier grimaça en voyant la tête de l'homme en noir.

- Je tombe vraiment au mauvais moment. Je suis sincèrement désolé Sirius, je m'en veux.

- Tais-toi un peu. Dis moi plutôt, ça va mieux toi ?

- On va dire ça, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler.

- Alors tant mieux.

Le quart d'heure qui suivit, Sirius le passa à relire son dossier, corriger les erreurs et le fignoler pendant que Severus l'observait travailler en silence. Puis le brun se leva et rangea ses affaires, avant d'enfiler sa veste et d'attraper son casque.

- Oh lala, toi, vu ta tête, tu t'en veux encore de m'avoir fait venir. Ecoute, je rentre mercredi soir, pour te faire pardonner de cette faute quasiment impardonnable, tu me réserve un soir de la semaine, d'accord ?

- Toujours motivé après m'avoir vu à moitié saoul ? Ricana le serveur.

- Plus que jamais, répondit son ami avec un clin d'œil, avant de sortir de l'appartement.

**ooo**

Remus attendait depuis dix minutes devant les vestiaires réservés aux membres du club de basket quand Harry sortit, fraîchement sortit de sa douche, son sac de sport sous le bras. Quand il le vit, l'adolescent lui fit un grand sourire.

- Remus, qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu devais pas m'attendre à la maison ?

- Je t'emmène au chinois, ça te dit ?

- Oui pourquoi pas, les mecs j'y vais, à la prochaine, rajouta t-il en se tournant vers ses amis qui le saluèrent à leur tour.

Il suivit l'homme et ils marchèrent le long de la rue du complexe sportif pour arriver devant le restaurant en question où ils étaient des habitués. Ils saluèrent le patron et lui dirent de leur servir la même chose que d'habitude, du riz cantonais accompagné de poulet aux champignons noirs pour Harry, la même chose pour Remus mais avec du poulet aux oignons, accompagnés de trois nems. Ensuite, ils allèrent s'installer à la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui, ça va.

- Et les cours ?

- Ombrage m'a saoulé avec ses tableaux d'avancement et Binns nous a fait une interro surprise sur la révolution française. La question sur dix points : citez 10 événements clés de 1789.

Remus rit en imaginant Harry devant sa copie, en train de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé de plus que le 14 juillet en 1789, puis leurs plats furent amenés et Harry commença à manger comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le sport ça creusait apparemment. L'homme mangea plus calmement et attendit que l'adolescent soit un peu plus réceptif avant d'engager les hostilités.

- Harry, je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse en ce moment ?

- Mais vous vous êtes donné le mot ? Je suis sûr que c'est Sirius qui t'a demandé de me travailler. Vous êtes chiants, répliqua l'adolescent avec mauvaise humeur qui fit soupirer son aîné.

- Tu sais, c'est normal qu'on s'inquiète. Ça va faire plus d'une semaine que t'es comme ça.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Même à moi ?

- Laisse tomber les yeux de chien battus, il n'y a que Sirius qui les fait correctement.

- Bon. Changement de tactique. Si je te disais que j'ai un doute sur la nature de tes états d'âme ?

- Impossible.

- C'est ce que t'as dit la chinoise qui te met dans des états pareils ?

Harry rougir immédiatement et Remus savait qu'il avait touché juste.

- Bon, maintenant que l'afflux sanguin de tes joues t'a ridiculement trahi, tu vas pouvoir m'en parler.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est simple ?

- Non, ce n'est pas simple, j'ai connu Sirius alors qu'il se posait les mêmes questions que toi alors je le sais bien. Donne-moi la raison de tes doutes.

Harry se renfrogna et commença à tripoter nerveusement sa fourchette.

- J'ai bandé pour un mec, lâcha t-il piteusement.

- Quand ça ?

- Il y a trois semaines je crois, dans la douche après l'entraînement. J'étais déjà habillé et Théo est sortit à poil. Et depuis je me surprends à regarder plus les mecs que les nanas.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas juste de la curiosité ?

- C'est ce que je me suis dit, mais je me suis rappelé le baiser avec Cho, j'avais pas trouvé ça terrible. Alors j'ai réessayé avec Parvati qui est avec moi en anglais, pareil, pas génial. Finalement, les filles ne m'attirent pas des masses.

- Il y a un garçon qui t'attire ?

Les joues de l'adolescent devinrent cramoisies et il baissa la tête.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que le problème ne vient pas du fait que tu aimes un garçon mais plutôt de l'identité du garçon en question ?

- Tu ne diras rien à Sirius ?

- Si tu me demande de garder le secret, je ne dirais rien.

Harry marmonna un nom dans sa barbe.

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter, j'ai pas entendu.

- C'est Malfoy, grogna t-il plus fort avec mauvaise humeur.

Remus ouvrit la bouche, complètement interloqué. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il n'était pas censé le détester celui là ?

- Harry, je ne comprends pas…

- T'inquiète, moi non plus.

- Je croyais que vous passiez votre temps à vous battre ?

- Ça c'était avant.

- Avant quoi ?

- Avant que je ne le trouve derrière le gymnase en train de rouler un patin à Terry Boot. J'ai même pas compris ce qui m'arrivait, j'ai pas pu bouger d'un poil. Quand Malfoy m'a remarqué, il a rougis, d'ailleurs c'était super mignon, et il est partit d'un air gêné. Depuis il ne m'adresse plus la parole, même pas pour m'insulter, et des fois pendant les cours il me fixe, sans animosité. Et quand il ne crache pas son venin je le trouve extrêmement attirant, finit l'adolescent en rougissant, sans pouvoir croiser le regard de son ami.

Remus ne répondit rien. La situation était vraiment trop bizarre. Est-ce qu'à quinze ans il avait déjà des histoires d'amour aussi compliquées ?

- Je te dégoute ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, pourquoi est ce que tu me dégouterais ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette idée saugrenue ? Est ce que Sirius me dégoute ?

- Mais Sirius c'est différent.

- En quoi est ce différent ? Ça ne t'as jamais gêné auparavant, si ?

- Non, Sirius ça me parait normal, probablement parce que j'ai toujours vécu avec cette idée dans la tête. Et puis lui n'a jamais été attiré par son pire ennemi.

Remus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la remarque d'Harry, ce dernier ne comprenant pas lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

- Vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le crois.

- Comment ça ?

L'homme se contenta de lui faire un sourire énigmatique tout en prenant une gorgée de bière dans son verre. L'adolescent fit soudain les yeux ronds.

- Le mec en noir…

- Exactement. Entre Severus et ton père et Sirius régnait une haine qui semblait sans limite, jusqu'à ce que Sirius finisse par tomber sous le charme… enfin charme est un bien grand mot. Mais ton parrain a toujours eu des gouts très étranges.

- Tu exagère.

- C'est vrai, il s'est considérablement amélioré depuis le lycée, concéda Remus.

- Pourquoi, il était comment ? Demanda Harry avec intérêt.

- Sirius m'en voudrait que je taille son amoureux. Et puis tu verras, quand on passe outre son coté taciturne, Severus est très gentil.

Harry grimaça, si le mec en noir était taciturne, il doutait qu'il aille avec son parrain. Mais bon, ça c'était pas ses affaires.

- Et toi Remus, quand est ce que tu te cases ?

- Quand vous arrêterez de me casser les pieds, répondit l'homme, agacé. Mais Harry crut déceler une étrange lueur au fond de ses yeux bruns et il n'insista pas. Finalement ils réglèrent l'addition et rentrèrent à la maison.

**ooo**

Plus qu'une demi-heure et il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Remus lui avait dit qu'il lui donnait son après midi ce matin, et il comptait bien en profiter pour glandouiller un peu pour une fois. Son patron bavardait avec un habitué, et Clément pianotait sur son portable, il bombardait sûrement sa copine de messages. N'étant pas beaucoup plus occupé, Severus attrapa les verres sales qui traînaient près du comptoir dans le but de les nettoyer et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il pensa à Sirius, il devait être rentré la veille de Rome et depuis il se surprenait à jeter de brefs regards vers l'entrée en espérant le voir débarquer la bouche en cœur et commencer à débiter des âneries. Il se trouvait pathétique. S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même il se serait rendu compte qu'il pensait de plus en plus souvent à son ancien ennemi et que pendant ces quelques jours, il lui avait manqué. Mais à sa connaissance Severus Snape n'était pas capable de tels sentiments, ça c'était pour les faibles, et il n'était pas un faible, alors question réglée.

Son attention fut attirée par la musique qui passait. Encore un cd de ce cabot… Les cris suraigus du chanteur avaient été remplacés par le son plus harmonieux du piano accompagné d'un orchestre. Il se laissa doucement bercer, écoutant les paroles et l'air qui différait tellement des autres chansons du groupe, il la trouvait magnifique. Il s'approcha de la chaîne-hifi pour regarder le nom sur le boitier quand il entendit une voix familière le faire sursauter.

- November Rain, l'une des chansons les plus célèbres des Guns.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son prétendant qui continuait à parler, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Axl Rose a travaillé sur cette chanson depuis au moins 1983, elle n'est sortie qu'en 1992 dans l'album Use Your Illusion I. S'il ne jouait pas très bien du piano, ça il le jouait à la perfection. Il pressentait que cette chanson avait un réel avenir, et il l'a retravaillée pendant des années. A sa sortie ça a été un énorme succès. Elle a même été choisie numéro 1 du classement des plus grandes chansons du rock en nouvelle Zélande. Je me rappelle la première fois que je l'ai entendue à la radio, j'avais à peine vingt ans et je suis resté cloué sur ma chaise. Rien que le solo de Slash à la fin, ça m'a transporté.

Severus le gratifia d'un timide sourire, amusé par l'entrain qu'il mettait à parler de la musique. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, le sourire heureux de Sirius toujours sur ses lèvres et le barman reprit en mains ses verres.

- C'était bien l'Italie ?

- Il a plu pendant tout le temps où j'y étais.

- Sympathique

- D'ailleurs je t'ai ramené un souvenir.

Il posa une statuette haute de quelques centimètres sur le comptoir du bar et observa le serveur lever un sourcil en la découvrant.

- Rappelle moi dans quelle ville tu étais déjà ? Ricana t-il.

- Rome pourquoi ?

- Le David il est pas à Florence normalement ?

- Ah bon ?

- Bah si.

- Pas grave. Je savais que t'aimais les statues grecques alors je t'en ai ramené une rien que pour toi, lui répondit le brun avec un clin d'œil.

- Ce n'est pas une statue grecque mais une sculpture italienne, mais je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Aussi, elle est affreusement kitsch mais je sais que ça vient du cœur, c'est l'important, ricana le serveur en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu finis ton service dans quelques minutes, ça te dirait de venir manger chez moi ?

- Je croyais que c'était une soirée que je te devais ?

- Disons que ta dette est énorme et qu'il va te falloir beaucoup de temps pour l'effacer. Alors c'est d'accord ?

- Je sais pas Sirius, je suis fatigué, deux soirs de suite que je rentre chez moi à deux heures du matin, soupira Snape.

- Entre glander tout seul chez toi et glander avec moi tu préfère tout seul ? S'insurgea Sirius.

- J'ai marché comme ça pendant trente-cinq ans, je ne vois pas le problème.

- Eh bien il est tant de changer ces mauvaises habitudes. On va chez moi et on va se regarder un film ou ce que tu veux.

Severus voulut répliquer qu'ils n'étaient plus au lycée pour se faire des après-midi cinéma mais devant le regard de chien battu que lui lança l'homme d'affaire il jeta les armes en grommelant un « stupide cabot » à son ami qui paraissait très content de lui.

**ooo**

- Mais t'as vraiment rien compris au film. Lestat a créé Claudia dans le but de retenir Louis, pas parce qu'il voulait un enfant.

- Pourquoi il veut retenir Louis ?

- Parce qu'il en est amoureux, crétin.

La bouche de Sirius fit un « o » de compréhension qui fit rire Severus alors qu'il attrapait un gâteau au chocolat dans le paquet posé sur la table. Quand ils étaient entrés chez Sirius ils avaient mis une pizza au four et avaient regardé « Entretien avec un vampire », un DVD que le brun avait acheté récemment. A présent ils étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé et Snape « tentait » de lui expliquer les subtilités de l'histoire.

- Et Louis, il est amoureux de Lestat ?

- Oui, mais il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Par la suite c'est Armand qui tombe amoureux de Louis.

- Ils sont tous gays ou quoi ?

- Pas exactement, je doute qu'on puisse parler ici d'homosexualité.

- Pourtant ce sont tous des hommes

- Des vampires.

- Qu'est ce que ça change ?

- T'as déjà essayé de coucher avec un cadavre ? Tu ne vas pas aller loin. Ricana Severus. Non, ils sont davantage attirés par le caractère que par le physique.

- Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? Ils le disent pas dans le film, si ?

- Le film est tiré d'un bouquin espèce d'inculte, il faudrait sérieusement que tu t'instruises de temps en temps.

- Eh bien merci, ô grand Severus, toi qui est si intelligent d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne, tu es un véritable génie, se moqua gentiment Sirius, il eut droit à un coup de coude comme réponse et éclata de rire devant la mine renfrognée de son ami.

- Fais pas la tête, je te taquine.

- Je ne fais pas la tête, grogna Snape.

- Je sais très bien que tu es l'un des hommes les plus intelligents que je connaisse.

- Seulement l'un d'eux ?

- D'accord, l'homme le plus intelligent de ma connaissance. Et aussi, le plus modeste qui soit, répondit Sirius en riant.

Severus lui mit une tape sur la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi, essayant de le cacher en détournant la tête du coté opposé. Sirius ne fut pas dupe et se rapprocha pour intercepter son regard, ce qu'il ne réussit qu'en se contorsionnant au dessus des genoux de son ami. Severus eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant le visage du brun aussi près du sien et son cœur commença à battre très fort dans sa poitrine, il était près, trop près. Les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis fixaient les siens et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait envie que ses lèvres viennent rejoindre les siennes.

- Sirius, tu…

L'homme d'affaire posa son index pour le faire taire.

- Pourquoi je te sens aussi inquiet Severus ? Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas, lui dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme aux yeux noirs tenta de se détendre, c'était vrai, il n'avait rien à craindre. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il embrassait Sirius, ce baiser ne serait pas comme ceux qu'il avait échangé avec les quelques amants qu'il avait eu, il aurait une réelle signification. Il ne serait pas dans le but d'assouvir un désir qui disparaitrait après une bonne nuit de baise. Sirius attendait plus, il le savait. Et lui que voulait-il au juste ? Il n'avait jamais pensé essayer d'avoir une relation plus poussée avec quiconque auparavant, mais là… il savait que s'il ne tentait pas sa chance il le regretterait.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, le brun ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, il attendait patiemment avec tout de même une certaine appréhension qu'il essayait de cacher. Sans qu'il s'y attende, l'homme aux yeux noirs passa un bras dans son dos, le repositionnant pour qu'il ne soit plus sur un équilibre précaire et il retourna son visage vers le sien, le secoua pour écarter quelques mèches sombres et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Sirius parut soudainement plus qu'heureux d'avoir sa permission et attrapa doucement ses lèvres, une simple pression timide avant de s'écarter et d'admirer les traits de son aimé, qui avait étrangement les sourcils froncés. Inquiet, il se demanda s'il avait mal compris le message.

- C'est avec ceci que tu comptes me faire tomber dans tes filets Black ? Demanda le serveur d'un ton sévère.

- Ben…

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai baiser.

Il attrapa la nuque de son « ami » et leurs bouches se rejoignirent. D'abord doucement, juste pour savourer la présence de l'autre contre soi. Sirius avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son aimé et ce dernier le tenait de façon possessive par la taille et il commença à suçoter sa lèvre inférieure, avant de quémander l'ouverture de sa bouche. Alors que le baiser se faisait plus entreprenant, Sirius raffermit sa prise, il se sentait à sa place entre les bras de Severus, et celui ci découvrit une autre forme de baiser, un baiser pour donner plutôt que pour recevoir, et ç'en était grisant.

Leurs souffles se faisaient de plus en plus saccadés mais aucun des deux ne semblait enclin à s'arrêter. Leurs langues se glissaient l'une contre l'autre et Sirius passait doucement ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son vis-à-vis, geste particulièrement apaisant…

- Je suis rentré, faites comme si j'étais pas là, vaquez à vos occupations.

Puis le claquement d'une porte.

Tout les deux sursautèrent et s'écartèrent aussitôt. Ils reprirent leur souffle et Sirius commença à rire, la tête nichée dans le cou de Severus, tandis que se dernier passait sa main sur son visage, complètement mort de honte. Pourquoi fallait-il que le morveux passe justement à ce moment là ?

- Black, arrête de rire, dit-il d'un ton tranchant. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

- Fais pas ton rabat joie, gloussa son interlocuteur.

- Et que ton filleul nous ait vu comme ça, ça te fait rien ?

- Il est grand, bientôt il aura oublié. Tu crois qu'il en est encore à donner des bonbons à ses copines ?

Severus se renfrogna et le brun se détacha un peu pour remettre en place les cheveux de son aimé, avec un sourire amusé qui fondit en voyant sa tête de cent pieds de long.

- Tu regrette ? Demanda t-il en craignant la réponse.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Alors…

- Alors tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne peux te faire aucune promesse.

Sirius hocha la tête avec énergie.

- Génial, je viens d'adopter un gentil toutou bien collant, dit le serveur avec amusement.

- Hé

- J'espère qu'il y a un service après-vente.

- Bah nan, tu peux pas revenir en arrière maintenant.

Un silence dépourvu de tensions s'installa, tout les deux se souriaient, ne sachant quoi ajouter.

- Je vais y aller, dit doucement l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Déjà ?

- Tu as un filleul à dé-traumatiser je te rappelle.

Sirius fit une moue boudeuse mais finit par se dégager. Son, désormais, petit ami se leva, s'étira et défroissa ses vêtements avant d'attraper ses affaires et d'enfiler son manteau. Puis il se tourna vers le brun qui lui déroba un baiser avec un immense sourire qui le fit rire, la bonne humeur était contagieuse apparemment. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit pour prendre l'ascenseur.

**ooo**

Remus rentra chez lui après une dure journée de boulot. Il y avait eu du monde ce jour là au café. Il se réchauffa une assiette de pâtes sorties de son frigo, bien qu'il soit une heure du matin et alluma son ordinateur. Pendant que la bécane se chauffait, il éplucha son courrier, il n'y avait que des factures.

L'ordinateur se connecta automatiquement au réseau internet et il s'assit à son bureau, son assiette à ses cotés. Se connectant à MSN, il sourit en voyant qu'elle était connectée et alluma sa webcam. Il la salua, elle ne tarda pas à répondre.

Elle, c'était Nymphadora.

Il l'avait rencontrée sur internet, sur un Forum d'Héroic fantasy sur lequel il s'était inscrit, ils avaient passé des heures à parler de dragons, elfes et batailles à profusion. Ensuite ils s'étaient échangé leur adresse MSN et conversaient parfois par webcam. C'était une jeune femme toujours enjouée qui le faisait toujours rire, elle était également très jolie, si on faisait abstraction de ses boucles violettes qui lui donnaient un aspect assez fantaisiste.

Nymphadora habitait à Montréal, et travaillait comme directrice marketing dans une grande société de parfumerie et de produits de beauté, du moins à ce qu'il avait compris. Elle était française d'origine, sa famille habitait en Bretagne et elle avait été envoyée trois ans au Canada par sa boîte pour travailler dans la filiale située en Amérique du nord. Aimant découvrir de nouveaux horizons elle avait été très heureuse d'accepter. Sa mutation prenait fin dans deux petits mois et elle rentrerait à Paris.

Remus avait été complètement séduit la première fois qu'il l'avait vue à travers son écran. A l'époque elle avait passé à peine deux ans à Montréal mais elle avait quand même attrapé un léger accent québécois qui la rendait tout à fait charmante. Elle semblait rire de rien et entre eux une solide relation s'était tissée. Chacun avait pour l'autre des sentiments très forts, sans se l'avoir jamais dit, une relation par internet n'étant pas l'idéal. C'est pour cela que Remus attendait avec impatience que sa belle rentre vivre à Paris.

Aussi, le décalage horaire entre Paris et Montréal ne facilitait pas la chose. Six heures de différence. Finalement ils avaient trouvé cet arrangement, Remus se connectait quand il rentrait du boulot, chez elle il était environ 19 ou 20 heures.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Lui demanda t-il.

- On est restés toute la journée en salle de réunion pour décider du nouveau design du flacon du nouveau parfum. J'en peux plus d'être restée mon cul sur ma chaise tout ce temps, je vais finir par avoir des courbatures. Et toi, le café ?

- Y avait du monde, rien de bien passionnant.

- Et ton ami, Sirius ?

- On va espérer qu'ils aient conclu, j'en peux plus de jouer à Dr Love pour ce bon à rien, soupira t-il.

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire clair à travers la webcam et il lui fit un sourire tendre.

Ils passèrent encore une heure à papoter tranquillement, puis il déclara qu'il serait temps d'aller se coucher, ou sinon il serait complètement crevé le lendemain. Son départ s'éternisa quelques minutes, aucun des deux n'ayant envie de se quitter, puis il éteignit.

**ooo**

Sirius sortit de la salle de réunion et se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau où il s'effondra sur le fauteuil. Son patron avait été véritablement chiant pendant cette réunion, et ses subordonnés avaient du remuer ciel et Terre pour le calmer. Sa principale cible avait été Sirius qui avait argumenté, parlementé et défendu son équipe sans relâche, pour lui montrer que leur travail n'était pas un ramassis d'ordures comme il se plaisait à le qualifier. Oui les italiens avaient joué les fortes têtes, oui ils avaient demandé un petit peu plus que ce qu'ils leur avaient proposé, mais l'affaire s'était quand même conclue par la signature du contrat.

Dans la hiérarchie de la société, il se trouvait à une place assez importante, mais il avait également énormément de responsabilité. Et faire des profits était la seule règle imposée dans ce milieu.

- Monsieur Black, Monsieur Guérin m'a dit de vous dire qu'il attendait la présentation du projet sur son bureau demain à la première heure, lui dit son jeune assistant en le regardant avec inquiétude alors que le brun avait sa tête entre ses bras.

- Merci Greg, dis lui qu'il l'aura sans faute, lui répondit-il avec lassitude.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas d'aide ?

- Non, c'est à moi de le faire, mais c'est gentil.

Sirius se leva, attrapa sa veste et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et prit le chemin du parking pour prendre sa voiture et rentrer chez lui. Il conduisit prudemment et rapidement, il fut devant son immeuble, en train de rentrer dans le garage. Il essayait de ne pas penser au boulot qui l'attendait ce soir, si ce n'est cette nuit. La présentation en question concernait le projet marketing d'un des nombreux produits dont la campagne était assurée par son entreprise.

Il posa son manteau sur une chaise dans l'entrée et envoya valser ses chaussures italiennes le plus loin possible, rien à foutre si elles s'abimaient. Il était vingt-heure trente cinq et la journée était loin d'être terminée. Seul dans sa cuisine il regardait le micro-onde réchauffer une assiette d'haricots verts laissée par Harry d'un œil comateux. En parlant d'Harry, il était où celui là ?

Il traversa l'appartement et toqua à la porte de la chambre de son filleul. Ce dernier lui intima d'entrer et il le trouva assis contre la fenêtre, l'air complètement abattu. Il lui fit un sourire forcé qui ne dura qu'une demi-seconde et Sirius s'approcha à grand pas vers lui et s'accroupit devant lui.

- Mon Ryry, qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état, demanda t-il en lui passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste protecteur. L'adolescent ne répondit pas et se contenta de détourner la tête vers la vitre.

- Il s'est passé un truc ?

- Tout va bien, je sais juste plus où j'en suis.

- Raconte-moi, je peux peut-être t'aider à y voir plus clair

- Y a rien à voir plus clair, je suis amoureux de la dernière personne auquel j'aurais pensé, qui en plus est un mec, et quand il l'a compris parce que bien sûr j'ai pas été foutu d'être discret, il m'a embrassé pour ensuite me laisser tout seul.

- Tu es amoureux de Draco Malfoy ?

- Tu vois, je suis tellement pas doué que même toi tu l'as vu, soupira l'adolescent.

- Tu dis qu'il t'a embrassé ?

- Oui, il m'a vu le regarder et il m'a entraîné dans un coin en me disant qu'il fallait qu'il me parle, il semblait bizarre, comme s'il osait pas me dire ce qu'il voulait me dire, puis il m'a embrassé. Et après il s'est presque tout de suite reculé, m'a regardé comme s'il avait fait une énorme bêtise et est partit en courant. Et moi comme un con j'ai adoré ça.

Sirius continua à doucement passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'ébènes de son filleul, la mine sérieuse, semblant réfléchir à la situation.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il se fichait de toi

- Pourquoi il est partit alors ?

- Parce qu'il se pose les mêmes questions que toi sûrement.

Harry soupira de lassitude et sa triste mine fit mal au cœur de Sirius.

- Bon, j'imagine que si je te dis, viens on va à Paul se manger une tarte au sucre ça ira pas mieux. C'est con que tu grandisses, quand t'étais petit ça marchait toujours.

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de l'homme d'affaires.

- Tu sais, la seule chose intelligente que je te conseille de faire, parce que moi de ce coté là je ne suis pas un pro, c'est simplement d'aller lui parler.

- Pour lui dire quoi, salut Malfoy, en fait le baiser que tu m'as donné la dernière fois j'y pense tout le temps, tu veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble ? Ricana Harry

- Sérieusement ? Pourquoi pas ?

- N'importe quoi.

- Ça a bien marché pour moi et Severus, pourtant.

- Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas dans un lycée rempli de gamins homophobes.

- Personne ne devrait avoir à te dicter qui tu dois aimer. Du moment que tes amis l'acceptent, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te prendrais la tête à te plier aux lois de la société. Et puis si tu n'es pas prêt à te montrer avec un garçon, les autres ne sont pas obligés de tout connaître de toi.

Harry soupira de dépit et son parrain l'attira pour une étreinte tendre. Finalement ils finirent la soirée tout les deux dans le salon, l'un contre l'autre, l'adolescent endormis alors que Sirius s'occupait de son travail sur son ordinateur portable.

**ooo**

Severus s'écrasa sur son canapé, même pas envie de se déchausser. Nausicaa sautilla vers lui et atterri sur son torse, il commença à ronronner bruyamment pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Et là, l'homme se fit la réflexion que son chat avait encore prit du poids. Ça s'arrêtait jamais de grandir ces petites bêtes là ?

Il avait passé la journée au café, et à présent il n'avait même plus la force de se lever pour aller se coucher. La copine de Clément était passée pour lui faire un coucou et comme son jeune collègue était occupé, elle s'était assise au bar et avait fait la conversation avec Severus. Ludivine s'était avérée être une jeune fille très cultivée, étudiante en fac d'histoire, ils avaient parlé de ses cours qu'elle suivait, tout les deux s'étaient très bien entendu. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, le rush du samedi soir était arrivé et il n'avait pas arrêté de servir téquila sur téquila, bière sur bière et cocktail sur cocktail.

Alors qu'il commençait doucement à s'endormir, il fut sortit de son demi-sommeil par le vibreur de son portable qu'il sentit contre sa cuisse et qui le fit sursauter. Il le sortit avec difficulté de sa poche, et répondit d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Allo ?

- Severus ? C'est moi, tu vas bien ?

- Moui

- Je te dérange ?

- C'est rien, il est juste deux heures du mat'. Fit il dans une tentative ratée de ricanement.

- Remus m'avait dit que tu bossais ce soir alors j'ai pensé que tu serais encore debout, je suis désolé…

- C'est pas grave, t'as un truc à me dire ?

- Rien de particulier, je voulais juste te parler, j'ai plus de nouvelle depuis l'autre fois et tu me manquais un peu.

Severus fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle « juste pour prendre des nouvelles parce qu'il lui manquait ». Bon, après tout ce n'était pas désagréable, et lui aussi s'était demandé ce que faisait Bla… son… petit ami. Bon dieu que ça faisait bizarre de se dire qu'on est casé.

- Tu as passé une bonne fin de semaine ? Demanda t-il finalement sentant la tension de Sirius au bout du fil alors qu'il ne répondait pas.

- C'était pas super en fait, mon patron est sur mon dos constamment et me prend pour tête de turc.

- Je suis désolé

- Pas grave je m'en remettrais. Et toi, le café ?

- Il m'a épuisé, y'avait trop de monde ce soir.

- J'ai pas pu passer pour aider, je bossais.

- En même temps c'est pas comme si c'était ton boulot.

- Maieuh, je fais partie des meubles, quand même. Et puis j'avais envie de te voir, pas toi ?

Severus s'imaginait très bien le brun avec une petite moue scandalisée qu'il arborait surement et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Si tu ne bosses pas tu n'as qu'à passer chez moi demain

- C'est vrai ?

- Si tu es sage et que maintenant tu me laisse dormir. Répondit-il avec un bâillement.

- D'accord, fais de beaux rêves alors, je t'embrasse.

Severus raccrocha sans répondre et se motiva pour se lever et rejoindre sa chambre, il se déshabilla pour ne rester qu'en boxer et se pelotonna sous les couvertures pour se plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu,à bientôt, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

**Couple**: SB-SS

**Genre**: UA

**Blabla de l'auteur: **voilà le chapitre 5, en temps et en heures :p

Ce n'est pas mon préféré mais leur relation avance un petit peu et donc... voilà, je vous laisse lire.

Merci encore pour tous vos reviews, également aux anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre, ils me font hyper plaisir et me rassurent un peu comme j'ai toujours peur d'avoir écrit qqch de nul... breeef

Bonne lecture :p

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5

* * *

Severus émit un grognement quand il sentit une langue rappeuse lécher son oreille, lèchements entrecoupés par des miaulements assourdissants, qui semblaient résonner dans tout l'appartement.

- Stupide chat, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Murmura t-il difficilement en tentant de plaquer sa tête sous son oreiller pour fuir le bruit. Sauf que dans l'agitation des draps, Nausicaa était tombé sur le parquet, et s'était enfui vers la cuisine pour bouder son maître ingrat, et le bruit continuait.

- Mais merde, qui c'est qui vient réveiller les gens un dimanche matin, grogna t-il pour lui-même. Il envoya valser les couvertures et chercha du regard un petit quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Il attrapa une des chemises qui trainait sur le fauteuil et l'enfila sans la boutonner pour ouvrir à ce malotru qui avait décidé d'exploser sa facture d'électricité juste en appuyant sur cette foutue sonnette.

Il attrapa ses clés, ouvrit la porte et trouva un Sirius soulagé qu'il ait fini par ouvrir.

- Sev, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

- Black, qu'est ce que tu fous ici de ci bon matin ?

- De une, il est midi trente-sept, de deux c'est toi qui m'as invité. Ne me dis pas que tu dormais encore ?

- Bah si, j'étais fatigué moi hier.

- Tu me laisses entrer ?

Severus s'effaça pour laisser entrer son petit ami qui ne se gêna pas le moins du monde pour le détailler avec un immense sourire.

- Tu sais que t'es beau dans cette tenue ?

Snape rougit et lui lança un regard noir dont Sirius ne se formalisa pas, et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer ses lèvres avant de lui montrer un sachet en papier.

- J'ai acheté le déjeuner chez le vietnamien, t'as faim ?

- Je vais m'habiller d'abord.

- Te sens pas obligé tu sais ?

- Avec un chiot en chaleur à mes cotés je crois que c'est préférable. Et arrête de me regarder comme si tu allais me manger.

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur et alla dans la cuisine pour mettre à réchauffer toutes les denrées qu'il avait apportées. Pendant que le tout réchauffait au micro onde il attrapa Nausicaa qui traînait dans ses pattes depuis son arrivée et commença à le câliner derrière les oreilles.

- Eh, je voulais te demander. Dit-il à son petit ami qui était revenu dans la cuisine vêtu d'un pull léger noir et près du corps et d'un jean, et qui était à présent en train de s'attacher négligemment les cheveux.

- Quoi donc ?

- Est-ce que Remus voit une femme en ce moment ?

- Pourquoi je serais au courant moi ?

- Tu passes beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie, alors tu as sûrement vu si une femme venait souvent le voir.

- Même si c'était le cas, j'en aurais pas grand-chose à faire. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça toi ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il est amoureux, mais il nie en block.

- Il est grand, s'il n'a pas envie de t'en parler, il n'a pas à le faire, déclara Severus d'un ton catégorique.

Sirius plissa les yeux et l'observa d'un œil soupçonneux, le chat noir se baladant agilement sur ses épaules et fouettant son visage de sa queue touffue brisant complètement l'effet qu'il voulait donner. A cette vue Severus ricana.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce regard ?

- Tu sais quelque chose.

- Et puis quoi encore. Et de toute façon pourquoi je te le dirais ? Rigola le serveur.

- Parce que je suis ton petit ami, pardi.

- Tiens, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail, dit-il avec une fausse surprise. Et qu'est ce que ça change ?

Sirius reposa le chat par terre et s'approcha de son homme assis à la table de la cuisine. Il s'assit sur ses genoux et noua ses bras autour de sa nuque.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Black ?

- Je fais pression sur toi pour que tu me révèle ce que je veux savoir.

L'homme d'affaires embrassa son petit ami d'un baiser aussi tendre que sensuel. Il dura quelques instants puis Severus y mit fin.

- Ok, ok, j'abdique, je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir, soupira t-il.

- Cool, répondit Sirius avec un immense sourire.

- Mais avant tu bouges tes fesses de mes genoux. Et puis j'ai faim, je croyais que t'avais acheté à manger ?

- C'est le cas.

Le brun alla chercher le plat dans le micro onde et servit sur les assiettes avant de s'assoir en face de son hôte.

- Avoues que tu voulais faire ça depuis que tu as passé la porte, et que c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse, grommela Severus.

- Nan pas du tout, j'ai envie de faire ça depuis que tu es sortit de mon appart jeudi.

Le serveur rougit, secoua la tête et se cacha parmi ses nouilles sautées, sous l'œil satisfait du brun.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc quoi ?

- Tu me le dis ce que je veux savoir ?

- Oh, ça ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit. Et puis après tout… elle s'appelle Carla, c'est une jolie blonde, à peine la trentaine, elle vient le voir de temps en temps, elle travaille dans le journalisme, mentit Severus avec nonchalance mais réalisme.

- Nan. Sérieux ? Sacré Mumus.

- Donc voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Severus se dit que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Sirius le croyait sur parole. Il était maintenant tout excité mais au moins, il allait arrêter de lui casser les pieds avec ça.

Au moment où la conversation dévia sur l'histoire entre leurs deux filleuls, la sonnette de la porte retentit et Severus s'excusa avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Il fit une grimace en découvrant son visiteur surprise.

- Lucius, que me veut l'honneur de ta visite dans ma modeste demeure ? Grommela t-il le plus bas possible pour ne pas que Sirius entende.

- Severus, ta joie apparente me remplie d'allégresse. Tu me laisses entrer ?

- Je ne préfère pas.

L'homme blond fronça les sourcils, son ami se comportait assez étrangement.

- Tu n'es pas seul ?

- Tu as un truc à me dire Lucius ?

- Juste te parler de Draco mais ça peut attendre. Alors ? Qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Personne qui ne t'intéresse.

- Promis je ne dirais rien à Narcissa, déclara Malfoy en levant une main et en souriant.

De son coté, Sirius observait de loin Severus qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés avec son interlocuteur caché par la porte ouverte. Alors que ce dernier espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il reste le cul posé sur sa chaise, il se décida à débarquer dans l'entrée.

- Severus, y a un problème ?

- Grands Dieux, Black ? Mais qu'est-ce que cette andouille fout là ?

- Malfoy, je me disais bien aussi que ça sentait la fouine tout d'un coup.

Le serveur soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ces deux là le fatiguaient déjà.

- Sirius, tu retourne dans la cuisine et t'en bouge pas. Toi Lucius tu me suis, faut qu'on ait une petite discussion.

Lucius le suivit docilement jusque dans sa chambre tout en lançant des regards haineux vers le brun qui le lui rendait bien.

- Severus, dis moi que tu ne sors pas avec un crétin pareil

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Répondit calmement l'homme aux cheveux noirs en croisant les bras.

- Mais il est d'une stupidité accablante, tu ne le connais pas, tu vas tomber de très haut si tu restes avec lui.

- Fais-moi confiance, je le connais bien mieux que toi. Dit-il avec froideur.

- Et qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ? J'espère qu'il est bon au pieu, que ça compense au moins les lacunes intellectuelles. Ricana le blond.

- Tu es mon ami alors je ne vais pas user de paroles grossières, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ceci te regardes, alors ton avis gardes le toi. Et puis ne parles pas de lui comme ça, il a beaucoup de qualités, même si tu refuses de les voir.

Lucius fit une moue agacée mais ne répondit rien.

- Tu voulais me parler de Draco ? Demanda Severus d'une voix plus douce ?

- C'est juste qu'il est bizarre, et je voulais sa voir si tu étais au courant de quelque chose, ça peut attendre. C'est sûrement sa crise d'ado ou une connerie dans ce genre.

Le serveur se retint de grimacer, en effet Draco était passé la veille pour lui parler d'un problème en particulier, mais ce n'était pas à lui d'apprendre à son père que son fils s'était entiché du fils Potter. Finalement Lucius sortit de la chambre et il le suivit.

- Après tout ce n'est pas à moi de décider avec qui tu dois coucher, dit il avec dépit en ouvrant la porte nerveusement. Je ne dirais rien à Narcissa. Au revoir.

Severus referma la porte en soupirant. Quand il revint dans la cuisine, il découvrit Sirius en train de se ronger nerveusement l'ongle du pouce et se remit à manger ses nouilles à présent tièdes. Le brun le fixait avec un œil inquiet.

- Tu veux que je te réchauffe ton assiette ? dit-il finalement.

- Non merci, ça va aller.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais au juste ?

- Pour avoir ramené ma fraise.

Severus le fixa de ses yeux noirs pendant un instant puis il reposa sa fourchette.

- Non je ne t'en veux pas.

- Tu ne regrette pas de sortir avec un mec inculte comme moi ?

- Black, si je sors avec toi, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Alors oui c'est sûr tu n'es pas hyper cultivé dans certains domaines, mais il y en a d'autres où tu me bats haut la main. Tu as tes qualités propres, que j'apprécie, et je ne te reprocherais jamais de ne pas être un rat de bibliothèque qui passe son temps le nez dans ses bouquins, alors ne t'en fais pas comme ça. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas très démonstratif, mais ne penses pas que je n'ai pas d'affection pour toi.

Sirius ne répondit rien, touché par les paroles de l'homme qu'il aimait. Finalement, ils terminèrent de manger et Severus débarrassa. Ensuite il passa une main dans les cheveux de son petit ami et lui dit avec un sourire qu'il aimerait bien aller se promener un peu dehors avec lui, avant de lui embrasser doucement le haut du crane. Lucius avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, il était bien avec le brun et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait s'en priver.

**ooo**

- Et donc tu vois, j'ai cassé avec Lavande parce que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais pas. En fait je crois que je suis amoureux d'Hermione, t'aurais cru ça toi ?

- Ron, t'es amoureux d'elle depuis la sixième

- Recommence pas avec ça

- Donc, tu vas faire quoi pour Hermy, tu vas lui dire ?

- Faudrait déjà qu'elle me reparle, et puis qu'est-ce ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? C'est ma meilleure amie depuis le collège et comme ça de but en blanc je lui dis que je suis amoureux ? Elle va s'enfuir en courant moi je te dis.

- Et moi je te dis que tu devrais tenter ta chance Ron. Et ranges tes affaires au lieu de parler.

Les deux adolescents étaient les derniers à traînasser dans les vestiaires après avoir pris leur douche, et Harry commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter après le rouquin qui ne faisait que lui parler d'Hermione, de Lavande et de révélations qu'il avait eu récemment. Finalement, il rentra ses affaires de basket dans son sac et ils prirent le chemin de la sortie, papotant du contrôle du lendemain que leur donnerait Madame Ombrage en physique.

En sortant, ils saluèrent leur coach, madame Bibine. Dehors, Harry remarqua qu'un jeune homme blond attendait, il le reconnut instantanément. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était lui qu'il attendait et il acquiesça discrètement, sans savoir pourquoi.

- Ron, pars sans moi, j'ai oublié de demander un truc au coach.

- Tu veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, vas y, et puis c'est l'anniversaire de Ginny aujourd'hui, tu l'as pas vue de la journée, vas lui souhaiter.

- Tu parles, c'est pas moi qu'elle veut voir, c'est toi. Elle est raide dingue de toi, ricana le rouquin. Mais bon, je m'en vais si tu veux pas que je t'attende. A demain.

Harry lui répondit de même et fit mine de rentrer dans le gymnase, puis quand il fut assuré que Ron était bel et bien partit il s'avança vers son ennemi… aimé… il ne savait plus trop quoi.

- Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demande t-il prudemment.

- Je voulais te parler, Potter.

- De quoi ?

- De toi et moi.

- Ah parce que ça existe toi et moi ?

- Ça pourrait

- Et comment ? On se tape dessus depuis le collège.

- On a jamais vraiment essayé de se connaître non plus tu crois pas ?

Harry ne répondit rien, ce que lui disait le blond n'était pas faux. Il se contenta de le fixer, lui intimant silencieusement de continuer. Malfoy paraissait très nerveux et avait perdu son air hautain et satisfait qu'il avait sans arrêt.

- Ecoute, je pense que tu as compris que j'étais gay, et je sais que je ne te suis pas indifférent. Pour ma part ça fait longtemps que tu me plais. Alors voilà, je voulais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour essayer quelque chose avec moi.

Draco semblait passionné par la contemplation de ses chaussures et Harry relâcha un peu les barrières qu'il avait posées. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, Malfoy était quand même un ennemi de longue date, même s'il l'attirait irrémédiablement. Le brun réfléchit pendant un instant qui parut une éternité pour l'autre adolescent.

- Malfoy… Je sais pas quoi dire… c'est complètement délirant.

- Qu'est ce qui est délirant ?

- Mais tout ! On a été ennemis pendant plus de quatre ans, et bim cette année j'apprends que tu es gay, que je te plais, que moi-même je te trouve attirant ce qui remet radicalement en cause ma sexualité alors que je me pensais hétéro pur et dur, et là, tu me demande de sortir avec toi.

- Faites l'amour, pas la guerre, qu'ils disaient les hippys. Répondit Draco avec un sourire sans joie.

Voyant que sa tentative ratée de faire de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère était un bide total, il soupira.

- C'est de l'opinion des autres dont tu as peur ?

- Un peu, c'est normal non ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas dit qu'on était obligés de s'afficher en public, je ne suis pas assez idiot pour penser que les gens sont tolérants à quinze ans.

Harry se mordit doucement la lèvre, semblant hésiter à demander quelque chose.

- Tu es sérieux ? Murmura t-il très bas.

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas encore une de tes blagues ? Si je dis oui tu ne vas pas parader partout dans le lycée en disant à tout le monde que je veux sortir avec toi et te moquer avec tes imbéciles de copains ?

- T'es con par moment Potter. Si je me suis bougé le cul ce soir c'est que j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi. On est plus en cinquième quand même.

- Ben…

- Alors, t'en dis quoi ?

- Ecoute… Je serais bien tenté de te dire oui mais à vrai dire, il y a un truc qui me gêne, c'est qu'en vérité on ne se connait pas. Alors si on pouvait… essayer de se connaître avant, ce serait bien tu crois pas ? Parce que moi je ne connais que le Draco hautain et frimeur, et il donne pas vraiment envie tu comprends ?

Drac hocha la tête d'un air pensif puis releva la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as es libre mercredi après-midi ? Je t'invite au cinéma, et puis on pourra… faire connaissance.

Harry sourit à son tour et lui dit qu'il était d'accord avant de hisser son sac de sport sur son épaule.

- Alors à mercredi Malfoy

Merde, il allait devoir trouver une excuse pour expliquer à Hermione pourquoi il ne pouvait pas aller à la bibliothèque avec elle pour travailler sur le devoir de maths.

**ooo**

- Mumus ! Toi et moi on a des choses à nous dire.

Remus soupira, le repos avait été de courte durée. Sirius venait de débarquer au café et avait une fois de plus oublié d'être discret.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives encore ? Soupira t-il sans lever les yeux des factures dont il s'occupait assis au bout du bar.

- Je sais tout !

- En cherchant bien je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, mais je ne voudrais surtout pas te contrarier.

- Très drôle. Donc je disais, je sais tout sur la personne qui fait battre ton cœur.

- Racontes moi tout, tu as eu un rêve prémonitoire ?

- Tu pourrais arrêter cinq minutes de te foutre de moi ? Je te parle d'un sujet sérieux là.

- Oui, pardonnes moi, répondit le patron en riant. Donc, tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.

- Severus m'a tout dit sur Carla.

Remus sembla un instant surpris puis se tourna vers son employé qui avait tout entendu de la conversation et continuait de nettoyer les verres avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Snape, tu m'aurais donc trahi ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister à son regard de chien battu. Répondit-il d'un ton solennel.

- Aussi irrésistible soit-il, j'avais confiance en toi.

- Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

- Je ne sais pas. Maintenant je vais être obligé de lui présenté ma beauté rousse.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était blonde, répliqua Sirius vers son petit ami.

- Moi ? J'ai dit ça ?

- Oui, et tu m'as dit qu'elle était journaliste aussi.

- Alors là, il s'est complètement gouré, elle est taxidermiste, dit Lupin.

Devant l'air complètement perdu du brun, le patron et Severus éclatèrent de rire et se firent un clin d'œil.

- Vous vous êtes fichu de moi ? Réalisa t-il

- A la base c'est Severus qui s'est fichu de toi. Répondit son meilleur ami.

- Alors elle existe pas Carla ?

- Impressionnant. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais très vif d'esprit, Black, se moqua le barman.

Sirius plissa les yeux et maugréa contre tous ceux qui le prenaient pour un con et s'assit au bar aux cotés de son meilleur ami qui s'était replongé dans sa paperasse.

- Ne fais donc pas la tête, s'amusa l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Non, bien sûr. Pourquoi je ferais la tête ? Mon meilleur ami et mon copain se foutent ouvertement de ma gueule à part ça il n'y a aucune raison.

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible. Je n'allais tout de même pas te donner l'info comme ça non plus.

- Parce que l'info existe quand même, déclara Sirius d'un ton triomphant.

Severus déglutit et risqua un coup d'œil vers son patron qui était entré dans son bureau quelques secondes auparavant et qui n'avait donc rien entendu du lapsus de son employé.

- Bah non, elle n'existe pas l'info, essaya t-il de se rattraper.

- J'aurais jamais cru que le grand Severus Snape soit lui aussi capable de faire des boulettes. Ricana l'homme d'affaires.

- Eh bien si tu tiens à ma vie tu te la ferme et tu n'insiste pas.

- D'accord.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas d'abandonner aussi facilement, dit le serveur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je finirais bien par savoir qui c'est un jour ou l'autre, et puis je ne veux pas que Remus te tue, je n'ai pas encore assez profité de toi pour l'instant.

- Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir quel sens tu donnes au mot « profiter », grommela son petit ami.

- Mais tous, mon chéri. Tous. Répondit le brun avec un immense sourire.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et partit servir une table au fond du café pour échapper à ce cabot qui lui faisait mal à la tête avec ses sous entendus. Quand il revint, Sirius s'était servi une bière et lui lançait un regard innocent.

- Ça va fais comme chez toi.

- Pour toute l'aide que j'apporte à ce café on ne va pas chipoter pour une petite bière de temps en temps.

- Et déjà, qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ?

- Mais je passe du temps avec toi, ça te fais pas plaisir ?

- Je travaille, est-ce que moi je viens te voir sur ton lieu de travail ?

- Déjà pour passer les portiques de sécurité de la boîte sans le passe, tu aurais toute mon admiration. Et puis ça ferait trop peur, c'est pas ton caractère. Je me suis résigné à sortir avec un mec pas romantique pour deux balles.

- Tu voudrais pas que je te chante la sérénade sous ta fenêtre tant qu'on y est ?

- Tu le ferais ?

- Nan.

- Moi je le ferais pour toi. Répliqua le brun avec une moue boudeuse.

- Mais bien sûr, j'habite au sixième étage.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail. Enfin bref. Tu veux pas aller te faire un cinéma demain après-midi ?

- Je travaille demain après-midi, et toi aussi. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette envie subite ?

Sirius marmonna un quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Severus lui demanda de répéter en français de manière à ce que lui, pauvre mortel puisse comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

- Draco a invité Harry au cinéma, lâcha t-il finalement.

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu veux les suivre. Répondit le serveur en ricanant.

- Je veux voir si ce petit aristo péteux est sérieux, et s'il ne va pas lui faire de mal.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis sur mon filleul s'il te plait.

- Désolé. Bon, tu me suis ?

- Hors de question, et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Laisse-les se débrouiller, ils sont grands. Et j'imagine que Potter junior ne serait pas très heureux que son parrain chéri s'abaisse à ce genre de choses. Et tu sais que parfois les mots sortent tout seul de ma bouche.

- Le rôle du petit copain c'est pas censé être de soutenir l'autre ?

- C'était ça les petites lettres en bas du contrat ? Bah mince, ma démission tu la veux en double exemplaire ?

- Très drôle.

- Non, sans rire, le rôle du petit copain comme tu dis, c'est aussi de ramener l'autre sur le droit chemin. Alors tu vas aller bosser bien sagement et les laisser gérer leurs histoires tous seuls comme des grands.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. Vas porter ça à la table deux s'il te plait, tu seras gentil.

Sirius fit mine de bouder et attrapa le plateau sur lequel étaient posés deux cafés et un coca pour les apporter à une petite famille près de la porte, puis passa à une table un peu plus loin pour prendre les verres vides que des clients qui venaient de partir avaient laissés.

- Va falloir que je retourne au boulot, ma pause déjeuner est bientôt terminée. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ce soir ? Demanda t-il au barman quand il fut revenu, tout en lui tendant la verrerie par-dessus le bar.

- Je finis vers minuit, je pense que tu as autre chose à faire

- Non mais ça me dérange pas tu sais.

- Tu devrais dormir cette nuit, tes cernes commencent à faire peur.

- Ça ira, je t'assure.

Severus soupira devant l'entêtement de brun, et ancra son regard noir dans celui bleu de son compagnon pour lui faire comprendre son point de vue.

- Sirius, t'as un boulot, même si tu ne le trouve pas intéressant, c'est ton gagne pain et celui de ton filleul, alors investis toi un minimum dedans. Si tu veux me voir, ok, mais le week-end. La semaine tu bosses et tu dors, d'accord ?

- Ça fait douze ans que je suis dans cette boîte, et je leur rapporte trop de sous, ils vont pas me virer.

- Ça change rien au problème.

- C'est quoi le problème alors ? Si tu ne veux pas me voir tu le dis clairement au lieu de me sortir un baratin sur mon boulot et mes heures de sommeil.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas te voir, et je ne le pense pas non plus. Mais ça me gêne, tu comprends ? Déjà je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi comme tu le fais, et puis tu n'as pas à mettre ta vie entre parenthèse pour moi.

- Severus, je sais que tu as du mal à saisir le concept, mais maintenant tu fais partie de ma vie, et pour longtemps. Alors je n'ai aucune envie de te mettre entre parenthèses.

- Comment peux-tu avancer ça alors que ça fait si peu de temps qu'on est ensemble ?

- Te poses pas de questions, crois moi, nous deux c'est pour toujours, répondit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

Severus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse.

- Mais si tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher parce que tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé alors je resterais sagement dans mon lit à faire des jolis rêves pleins de beaux serveurs ténébreux.

- Même si je ne suis pas convaincu de la qualité de ces rêves, je pense en effet qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne te ferais pas de mal, répondit l'homme, les joues rosées. Maintenant retourne au boulot.

Voyant que son ami ne bougeait pas de sa place et semblait attendre quelque chose, il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu me fais un bisou avant que je parte ?

Severus lui jeta un regard atterré et, devant le regard de chien battu que lui lançait Sirius, il soupira, attrapa son menton par-dessus le bar et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Vas t-en maintenant sale cabot.

C'est avec un sourire rayonnant que l'homme d'affaires retourna à sa voiture.

**ooo**

Ronald Weasley venait d'une famille nombreuse qui n'avait pas toujours possédé beaucoup d'argent. Son appartement où il vivait à présent avec sa petite sœur, ses parents et ses deux frères aînés, les trois autres ayant déjà quitté la maison, était assez modeste mais ils y étaient heureux.

Dans sa chambre orange aux couleurs de son équipe de basket préférée, l'adolescent cherchait depuis quelques minutes laquelle de ses chemises lui irait le mieux, et finalement il choisit la noire à la blanche, de toute façon il n'en avait que deux. Ginny Weasley l'observait depuis l'encadrement de la porte avec un air moqueur.

Aujourd'hui, il avait pris une décision qu'il aurait dû prendre il y a des années. Il prit son passe Navigo, son blouson et ses clés, salua sa sœur et partit de chez lui avec un but bien en tête : chez Hermione.

Le trajet en métro lui parut encore plus court que d'habitude, dans sa tête il répétait son texte en boucle, voulant être sûr de savoir quoi dire au bon moment.

Arrivé au bas de l'immeuble en question, il n'eut même pas besoin de sonner, Hermione en sortait, mais loin d'être seule…

**ooo**

Sirius alluma la chaîne hifi et lança la musique, et la voix de son chanteur préféré s'éleva. Et oui, encore et toujours Guns N' roses. Il ne se lasserait jamais.

Avec des vieilles baskets et une salopette rouge de chantier par-dessus une chemise à carreaux verte et les cheveux attachés, il repoussa les meubles du salon et étala une bâche en plastique sur le sol. Il avait décidé de profiter de son samedi après-midi pour repeindre le mur du salon, chose qu'il avait longtemps repoussée à plus tard. Avec Harry ils avaient décidé de faire un mur en rouge et de laisser les autres en blanc afin d'apporter un peu de gaieté à l'endroit. Au moins il y avait cet avantage à être propriétaire, ils pouvaient changer la déco comme bon leur semblait.

C'est avec entrain qu'il se mit au travail, tout en chantant comme à son habitude. Severus lui avait dit qu'il passerait manger à la maison ce soir et juste pour ça il était plus qu'heureux.

Il avait déjà recouvert les plaintes et les angles de scotch quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il baissa un peu la musique en se disant que si ça se trouvait, c'était ses voisins qui n'avaient pas apprécié la voix suraigüe mise à fond. Finalement quand il ouvrit il se retrouva devant un rouquin qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs.

- Salut Sirius, il est là Harry ? Dit-il d'un ton sombre.

- Il est sortit, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Viens, entre.

L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans le salon sens dessus dessous.

- Désolé de te déranger en plein travail

- Tu me déranges pas, dis pas de conneries. Tu veux en parler ?

Devant la moue triste de Ron, le brun l'entraîna vers la cuisine où il l'assit sur une chaise et partit chercher du jus d'orange avec une grande tablette de chocolat au lait.

- Contre les coups de déprime, y a rien de mieux que ça. En plus c'est l'heure du gouter.

Le rouquin lui fit un petit sourire triste et ne se fit pas prier pour taper dans le chocolat, et ensuite il lui raconta. En fait il n'y avait pas grand-chose à raconter, il avait décidé de faire sa déclaration à Hermione et quand il était arrivé en bas de chez elle, il l'avait trouvée en train d'embrasser un mec. En regardant plus précisément il avait reconnu Cormac McLagen, un mec qui jouait au basket dans son équipe, et c'était simple, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir tout les deux. D'une part il était triste parce qu'Hermione sortait avec un autre garçon que lui, et d'autre part elle n'aurait pas pu choisir pire que ce vantard orgueilleux. Finalement il était partit sans signaler sa présence, blessé et déçu.

Sirius se disait que vraiment, ces deux là n'étaient pas doués. Ils se tournaient sans arrêt autour sans jamais parvenir à se trouver. Lorsque Ron était sortit avec Lavande, Hermione avait été profondément blessée et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait cessé de parler à Ron. A présent, elle lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce et il ne pouvait résolument pas l'en blâmer. Finalement, il lui proposa de l'aider à peindre le mur, ce que le rouquin accepta, il ne voulait pas être seul. Sirius lui trouva une salopette, lui tendit un rouleau et ils commencèrent à peindre en musique, le brun faisant le pitre en faisant du play-back avec le bout de son pinceau, sous les rires de l'adolescent.

- En fait il est où Harry ? Demanda Ron au bout d'un moment.

- Il m'a dit qu'il sortait, je ne sais rien de plus.

Sirius avait pris un ton détaché, il ne savait pas si Harry avait dit à son meilleur ami pour Draco Malfoy et il préférait ne pas faire de gaffe.

- D'habitude Harry te dit tout ce qu'il fait, non ?

- Bah c'est que ça doit pas être important.

Le mur fut peint une heure plus tard et au moment où Sirius appliquait le dernier coup de rouleau, le son de la clé dans la porte se fit entendre.

- Sirius, c'est moi, je suis rentré.

Harry pénétra dans le salon et fit un grand sourire au duo en salopette avant de mettre une tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami pour le saluer, puis il les félicita pour leur travail.

- Harry, Severus va venir manger avec nous ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bah non, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Tu manges avec nous Ron ?

- Non, je préfère vous laisser ce soir, et puis maman veut que je m'occupe… des haricots.

Des haricots… Ron n'aurait pas pu trouver excuse moins crédible. Harry fronça les sourcils et fit signe à son ami de la suivre dans sa chambre. Sirius s'occupa à ranger les pots de peinture, nettoyer les pinceaux et laissa tel quel la partie du salon en chantier, tant pis, ils se cantonneront à la cuisine pour la soirée.

Il alla prendre une douche et alla dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas du soir. Ainsi il fit bouillir de l'eau pour faire du riz et sortit des escalopes de dinde du congélateur. Severus n'arriverait que dans une petite heure, il avait encore tout son temps. Il s'assit sur une chaise dans la cuisine et attrapa le dernier numéro d'Alternative Economique pour lire en attendant.

Quand Ron vint lui dire au revoir, il avait eu le temps de mettre la table, préparer le dîner et de se changer. Rien de très recherché, juste un pull bleu marine par-dessus un jean foncé. Le rouquin semblait aller mieux qu'à son arrivée et il en fut heureux. Au moment il entrait dans la cuisine la sonnette de la porte retentit et Harry alla ouvrir.

- Bonjour monsieur Snape, entrez, je vous en prie

Severus le salua à son tour, et entra dans l'appartement un peu gêné. Son petit ami arriva bientôt le sourire aux lèvres et l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Le serveur lui accorda un léger étirement du coin des lèvres, n'étant pas à l'aise par la présence de deux adolescents comme public.

- Tu m'as manqué cette semaine, précisa le brun

Severus se contenta de lui tendre la bouteille de vin qu'il avait apporté.

- Bon bah je vous souhaite une bonne soirée les gens, à plus Sirius, Harry, au revoir monsieur Snape, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

Et en à peine quelques instants, Ron était sortit de l'appartement et Harry lançait un sourire d'excuse aux deux hommes.

- Désolé, même s'il sait que Sirius aime les hommes, il n'est pas à l'aise avec l'homosexualité et c'est sans doute la première fois qu'il voit deux hommes s'embrasser.

Sirius marmonna un « il devra bien s'y faire » qui fit rougir son filleul et il entraîna tout son petit monde vers la cuisine. Heureusement qu'elle était spacieuse.

La soirée se passa bien, le serveur et l'adolescent faisaient doucement connaissance, Harry restant poli dans la limite du raisonnable et Severus faisant des efforts pour ne pas être trop cynique, ce gosse lui rappelait trop son père, sans que ce soit négatif, il avait de la répartie et au moins il était assez drôle. Et Sirius en était rassuré, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'ils s'étaient détestés.

Sirius avait essayé de savoir comment son « rendez-vous » avec Malfoy s'était passé, Harry avait rougi et lui avait dit que ce n'était pas ses affaires, et Severus avait fait semblant de rassurer son petit ami en lui disant que Draco avait reçu une éducation exemplaire, et qu'il devait se comporter comme un vrai gentleman, avec un petit sourire en coin qui en disait long sur le fait qu'il voulait juste taquiner le fils de son ancien ennemi. Ce dernier avait répliqué que de toute façon de lui et Malfoy, y avait pas de doute que c'était pas lui qui allait faire la fille. Et là Sirius avait compris. Entre Harry et Severus, l'entente ne se baserait que sur ça, le sarcasme et le cynisme, parce c'était leur caractère, que tout les deux ne pourraient jamais s'empêcher de s'envoyer des piques, c'était presque instinctif. Un Potter et un Snape, tout était dans les gènes. Et peut-être qu'il avait bien envie de voir comment cela évoluerait quand tout les deux se connaitraient mieux, charmant tableau en perspective.

Le dessert arriva, Sirius avait été acheter une tarte au flan chez le pâtissier. Finalement Harry mangea sa part et rejoint sa chambre pour laisser leur intimité à ses aînés.

- Tu sais que Lucius a des doutes à propos de Draco ? Dit Severus en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Il faut pas avoir fait bac +5 pour comprendre que ton filleul est gay

- Pour lui ce n'est pas une évidence. Tu sais, dans l'aristocratie anglaise, un garçon qui aime les hommes est facilement renié. Heureusement que nous vivons dans une époque où les mœurs ont évolué, mais Lucius est assez vieux jeu.

- Il t'as parlé de ses doutes ?

- Il m'a téléphoné et m'a dit qu'il trouvait son fils bizarre ces derniers temps, mais je ne sais pas ce qui a fait qu'il a eu le déclic, quinze ans qu'il voit son fils et pas une minute il n'a douté qu'il lui donnerait des petits enfants. Jusqu'à maintenant.

- Sa femme est au courant ?

- Narcissa ? Elle s'en doute depuis qu'il est petit. Un gosse qui farfouille dans les habits de sa mère et qui semble avoir atteint le bonheur suprême quand on lui présente une paire de chaussure, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de doutes.

- Quelle famille…

- Ils sont gentils, quand tu les connais.

- James aussi était gentil, quand tu le connaissais.

- Ok, un partout. Répondit Severus avec un sourire.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant un bon moment, Sirius écoutant son aimé lui parler de tout et n'importa quoi sur ses voyages et sa vie d'avant, il semblait fasciné par les mains larges du serveur et traçait des arabesques du bout du doigt sur sa paume. Ce ne fut que quand Harry débarqua pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit qu'ils sortirent de leur bulle.

- Je vais rentrer Sirius, il commence à se faire tard.

Le brun fit une moue triste et quand Severus lui passa sa main dans les cheveux son visage s'éclaira.

- Tu veux pas rester dormir ici ?

- Je doute que ce soit une très bonne idée, répondit son petit ami avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu me demandes ça en toute innocence ou avec une arrière pensée ?

- Même si je serais bien tenté par l'arrière pensée, là je demande en toute innocence. Tu crois vraiment que je suis inconscient au point de te faire subir les pires outrages à quelques mètres de mon filleul ?

- On sait jamais

- J'ai envie de m'endormir en te serrant contre moi, lui dit Sirius en le prenant par la taille et en nichant sa tête contre son cou. Severus soupira et abdiqua, il était vraiment faible ces temps ci, et quelque chose lui dit que ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. A son tour il serra le brun contre lui et lui posa un baiser tendre sur le haut de la tête.

L'homme d'affaires lui dénicha un bas de pyjama et Severus, bien que gêné, le rejoint dans le lit de sa chambre.

- Par contre, ya un truc qui va pas être possible Sirius.

- Quoi donc mon chéri ? répondit ce dernier en se calant bien contre le torse de son amoureux.

- Je ne pourrais pas dormir en sachant que la gueule d'abruti de James Potter me regarde depuis la table de nuit.

Sirius éclata de rire et rangea le cadre dans le tiroir en lui disant qu'un jour il devrait bien s'y faire, puis éteint la lumière et se remis tout contre lui.

- Tu sens bon

- Tais-toi et dors, Black.

**ooo**

Severus se réveilla avec un poids sur la poitrine. Après s'être demandé par quel miracle les murs de sa chambre étaient devenus verts, il glissa son regard vers l'homme endormi sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Sirius l'avait agrippé dans une étreinte possessive et son visage endormi était doux et détendu. Sirius était vraiment beau, et d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir, pas que du visage. Severus se maudit d'avoir de telles pensées de si bon matin, mais ça faisait quand même quelques mois qu'il n'avait pas eus le corps d'un homme contre lui et le sien réagissait instinctivement. Préférant ne pas y faire attention, il posa sa main sur la tête de son petit ami et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Sirius émergea tranquillement sous les caresses de son amoureux. Il s'étira comme un chat contre lui et releva la tête.

- Bonjour, dit-il en souriant et en s'approchant de son visage pour l'embrasser. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien

Aussitôt, le brun se recoucha sur son torse, réclamant d'autres câlins dans les cheveux. Severus s'exécuta mais se tendit en sentant une main se balader lascivement sur son torse.

- Sirius, arrête s'il te plait

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils et regarda son petit ami, il avait les joues rouges et une étrange lueur dans le regard. Ne comprenant tout d'abord pas ce qui se passait, sa bouche fit soudain un « o » et une lueur espiègle passa dans ses yeux bleus. Aussitôt il souleva doucement la couverture et le pantalon de pyjama qui cachait le bas du corps de Severus.

- Un seul commentaire et je t'étripe

- Mon chéri, fallait le dire que tu te sentais à l'étroit, je me serais occupé de toi

- Sirius…

- Je suis impressionné, quel vigueur, quelle énergie…

- C'est ta faute, tu n'as pas arrêté de te frotter contre moi dans ton sommeil, grogna l'homme aux yeux noirs, une main sur son visage. Dis-moi où est la salle de bain s'il te plait.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux en raconter comme bêtises

- Quoi ?

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux quand il sentit la main de son petit ami se poser sur un endroit sensible, très sensible, et poussa un gémissement presque inaudible quand ce dernier commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Sirius, on n'est pas tout seul

- La chambre d'Harry est à l'autre bout de l'appart

- Mais…

- Relax Sev, je veux juste te débarrasser d'un petit désagrément encombrant et en profiter pour te tripoter à ma guise pendant cinq-six minutes.

Le serveur n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une bouche plus que tentante s'abattait sur la sienne et il n'eut pas le cœur de répliquer. Il répondit finalement avec enthousiasme au baiser tandis que on petit ami le chauffait avec talent, frottant sa propre érection contre la sienne. Lui-même commença à mouvoir son bassin et le rythme s'accéléra jusqu'à ce que tout les deux atteignent la jouissance.

Son rythme cardiaque se calma rapidement et Severus se dit que si c'était aussi fort rien qu'en se frottant l'un contre l'autre, qu'est ce que ça serait quand ils passeraient à l'acte pour de vrai. Sirius l'embrassa une dernière fois puis se releva et remonta son pantalon de pyjama.

- La salle de bain c'est la porte à gauche, et j'ai même une raison pour t'y accompagner.

Severus ricana et ils partirent tout les deux vers la salle d'eau.

Harry prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner en pianotant sur son portable, quand il entendit les deux adultes entrer dans la cuisine en se chamaillant gentiment. C'était la première fois que son parrain laissait un de ses petits amis dormir chez lui mais il cacha sa surprise et les salua.

- Ryry ! T'as acheté des croissants, tu es un amour.

- Je les ai sortis du congélateur

Sirius lui déposa un baiser sur le haut du front et invita son petit ami à s'assoir tandis qu'il mettait en route la cafetière.

- Avec qui t'es en pleine conversation texto de si bon matin Harry ?

- Avec Ron

- Ron n'a pas de portable

- Bah avec Hermione si ça peut te faire plaisir, répondit l'adolescent agacé.

- Hermione préfère appeler, elle déteste – je cite - cette manie qu'ont les gens de ne pas écrire correctement la langue française juste parce qu'ils sont limités à 150 caractères.

- Mais je t'en pose des questions moi ?

- Sirius, tu ne vois pas qu'il n'a pas envie que tu sache qu'il est en pleine conversation romantique avec un certain blondinet ? Déclara Severus avec un amusement certain dans la voix. Harry le fusilla du regard les joues cramoisies.

- C'est vrai ça ? Vous en êtes déjà à vous envoyer des SMS enamourés toutes les cinq minutes ? Si c'est pas mignon.

- On se s'envoie pas de SMS enamourés ! S'insurgea l'adolescent.

- Toi tu m'en envois pas des SMS comme ça, dit Sirius à son petit ami avec une moue boudeuse, n'ayant pas écouté un seul mot de la réponse de son filleul.

- Tu le fais bien assez pour deux, lui répondit Severus d'un ton impassible.

- De toute façon on s'envoie même pas de texto d'habitude, aujourd'hui c'est exceptionnel. Ajouta Harry d'un ton catégorique, voulant être sûr qu'ils avaient bien compris le message.

- Et qu'est ce que vous vous racontez ?

- On parle… musique.

- Au moins tu as de quoi causer, avec le parrain que tu as, déclara Sirius avec un ton faussement pompeux.

- Mais il m'embête à me demander une liste de tout ce que j'écoute, à chaque fois que je lui dit un groupe il me demande un autre, je vois pas où il veut en venir.

Harry reposa le téléphone sur la table en soupirant et soudain, la lumière se fit dans le cerveau du serveur qui commença à ricaner dans son coin. Draco n'avait pas été très doué sur ce coup là et après un coup d'œil aux regards interrogatifs des deux garçons il se décida à donner un petit coup de pouce à son filleul.

- J'espère que tu aimes _Muse_ Harry, dit-il l'air de rien.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, dis lui et il se calmera.

Harry s'exécuta et tapota rapidement sur l'écran tactile de l'appareil avant de le reposer. Dans l'attente de la réponse il se tartina généreusement une tartine de Nutella et essaya de faire abstraction de son parrain qui tentait désespérément de voler un baiser à son petit ami en apparence très agacé. Un vrai gamin celui là.

- Et donc pourquoi vous m'avez dit de lui dire ça ?

- Draco a reçu deux places de concert et je pense qu'il a pensé y aller avec toi, mais qu'il n'a pas osé te le proposer sans être sûr que tu apprécierais. Aies l'air surpris quand il te le dira.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent et il éclata de rire. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il lui posait toutes ces questions depuis trente minutes ? Un simple « tu aimes Muse ? » aurait parfaitement suffit mais non, il se faisait des nœuds au cerveau. Remarque, il ne pouvait pas dire que cet aspect de la personnalité de Draco n'était pas mignon, en le voyant en dehors du lycée il avait trouvé un garçon très intéressant et sympathique, sensible et drôle, finalement peut-être qu'un de ces quatre il céderait aux avances du blond… mais pas tout de suite, c'était bon de le laisser languir encore un peu.

* * *

**à suivre...**

* * *

Je suis désolée pour Muse ^^ Un petit délire perso, au moment où j'écrivais cette fin de chapitre dont je n'avais aucune idée de la façon de la terminer on venait de m'offrir des place pour le concert pour mes 18 ans (concert qui était absolumment génial je dois le préciser bien que le stade de france soit un peu grand pour ce genre de concerts je trouve... bon... on s'égare là... je parle trop) et donc voilà, ça a donné ça.

J'espère que ça vous a plus, et à bientôt :p


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

**Couple**: SB-SS

**Genre**: UA

**Blabla de l'auteur: **Le dernier chapitre que je poste moi-même avant mes vacances, le prochain ne sera pas posté par moi mais par Didi Gemini comme je n'aimais pas trop l'idée de partir et de ne pas poster pendant un mois (je n'ai pas internet là où je vais…).

Bref, un chapitre très tranquille, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, à bientôt tout le monde, profitez bien du beau temps et de l'été :p

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Hermione Granger était une jeune fille qui avait toujours consacré énormément de temps à ses études, au détriment de beaucoup de choses qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais regretté. Quand elle voyait les filles de sa classe débattre sur le plus beau mec de la classe ou bien parler de leurs nombreuses histoires d'amour toutes plus frivoles les unes que les autre, elle se disait qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de finir comme ces cruches, elle n'avait pas besoin de petit ami s'il la gênait dans ses études. Pourtant, comme toutes les adolescentes, elle s'était vite rendue à l'évidence, les histoires de cœur étaient des choses à lesquelles on n'échappait pas.

Le jour où Ron Weasley avait parlé de filles la première fois, elle avait simplement levé les yeux au ciel, trouvant tous les défauts du monde aux demoiselles en question.

Le jour où il avait avoué avoir un sérieux béguin pour Padma Patil, elle avait eu le cœur qui se serra mais n'y avait pas prêté attention. Ce jour là elle décida sans trop savoir pourquoi de céder aux avances de Victor Krum, un jeune étudiant bulgare venu à Paris pour ses études, qu'elle rencontra à la bibliothèque où elle venait deux fois par semaine. Victor était gentil, elle se sentait bien entre ses bras, mais il n'était pas très fut-fut. Elle resta quelques semaines avec lui et rompu sans trop de regrets.

Le jour où elle l'avait surpris la langue fourrée dans le gosier de Lavande Brown, elle n'avait pas pu rester de marbre et une fois chez elle, elle avait laissé les larmes dévaler sur ses joues. Harry était resté avec pendant toutes les récrés qui suivaient, préférant laisser son meilleur pote jouir des joies du batifolage amoureux le temps qu'il se calme. La jeune fille était irritable dès que le prénom de Ron était mentionné, elle se plongeait plus que jamais dans ses cours et il fallait la menacer pour qu'elle en sorte pour manger un petit quelque chose.

Le jour où il se décida à lui faire sa déclaration, elle n'eut aucune réaction puisqu'elle ne le sut jamais. Jugeant qu'elle s'était assez apitoyée sur son sort les jours derniers, elle accepta la demande de rencard de Cormac. Il était loin d'être laid, et il taperait sur les nerfs du rouquin, il avait tout pour plaire. Enfin presque… Elle tint trois jours à ses cotés, à l'écouter parler du premier panier qu'il avait mis à trois ans, du compte rendu de tous les paniers à trois points qu'il avait mis à l'entraînement et des compliments que sa coach lui faisait. Et quand il ne lui parlait pas de ses prouesses sportives, il s'amusait à lui lécher les amygdales, ce qui était assez répugnant. Finalement elle le largua en bonnes et due forme devant le lycée en le priant de garder sa langue loin de la sienne à partir de maintenant.

Le jour où elle fit cela, son amitié avec Ronald Weasley reprit un cours normal… jusqu'au prochain incident du moins. Dans l'attente de celui-ci, Harry, exaspéré, se décida à fourrer son grain de sel dans cette histoire.

**ooo**

Sirius paya le vendeur, le remercia et sortit de la boutique. Il ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture garée juste devant et y déposa ses achats. Enfin, il s'assit derrière son volant et traversa la ville jusqu'au _Supersonique_. Enfin arrivé, Harry et Severus le rejoignirent pour décharger.

- T'as tout trouvé ? S'enquit le serveur.

- Ouais, j'ai la caisse de champagne qu'il faut mettre au frais, j'ai cherché mon carton de CDs à la maison, et regarde, j'ai trouvé des ballons en forme de lapins. L'homme aux cheveux noirs leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put d'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son petit ami rayonner en lui montrant le sachet de ballons de baudruche.

Ce soir, ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de Remus au café. Ron et Harry étaient venus pour aider à décorer et préparer, et le principal concerné s'était fait la belle pour la journée pour prétendre à une surprise au moment venu.

- Le traiteur a appelé, on peut venir chercher la nourriture quand on veut, et le pâtissier demande encore une petite heure pour avoir le temps de finir le gâteau correctement, mais il sera prêt pour ce soir.

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas pile à l'autre bout de la ville, grogna l'homme d'affaires.

- Arrête de stresser, on a presque fini de tout préparer, tu donne le reste aux mômes et on file chez le traiteur tout les deux.

- Mais les invités arrivent à dix-neuf heures, on aura jamais le temps de passer à la maison pour se changer.

Severus roula des yeux et attrapa le dernier carton présent dans le coffre et ils entrèrent dans le café. Les tables avaient été disposées de façon à ce que le centre de la pièce puisse accueillir les invités et une immense banderole avait été placée au fond de la pièce, à la vue de tous. Ron était en train de placer la boule à facette au centre du large plafond tandis qu'Harry s'occupait à vider des paquets de chips dans des assiettes. Les deux adolescents firent les gros yeux en voyant les ballons en forme de lapins mais s'exécutèrent, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius se laissait un peu déborder par l'enthousiasme. Après les dernières recommandations, les deux adultes partirent chercher le buffet.

**ooo**

- Sev, je sais pas quelles chaussures mettre !

L'interpellé entra dans le dressing et resta stupéfié par le nombre de paires de chaussures et d'habits qui s'y trouvaient. Ok le métier de Sirius demandait d'être toujours habillé classe et soigné, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'avoir une vingtaine de paires de pompes.

- Et si tu prenais la première qui te tombe sous la main ?

- Sois un minimum coopératif, veux tu ? Je mets les Armani ou les Calvin Klein ?

- Tu m'explique la différence à part la marque ? Toutes les deux noires, toutes les deux à bout pointu.

- Tu peux pas comprendre. Bon, allons-y pour les Armani.

Severus était prêt depuis un bon quart d'heure et observait son compagnon courir à droite à gauche pour se préparer et être le plus présentable possible. Lui de son coté ne s'était pas vraiment foulé, costume noir sur chemise blanche, cheveux attachés en catogan, simple, mais efficace.

- Sirius, tu vas pas à un mariage non plus, tu es très bien comme tu es.

- J'en ai plus pour longtemps, promis

- Mais il est déjà dix-huit heures vingt, on aura jamais cherché le gâteau si on se dépêche pas.

Mais quand Sirius débarqua dans le salon, Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'attente en valait la chandelle. Sirius avait taillé son bouc, ses cheveux volaient légèrement de chaque coté de son visage et son costume porté élégamment le rendaient époustouflant. Avec un petit sourire il lui dit qu'il était beau et ils s'en allèrent.

**ooo**

Ron et Harry s'étaient changés et attendaient seuls dans le café que quelqu'un arrive. Clément ne tarda pas, accompagné de Ludivine sa petite amie. A dix neuf heures piles, les voix de Sirius et Severus se firent entendre, ils portaient tant bien que mal un grand carton dans lequel se trouvait le gâteau.

- Vous auriez pu arriver plus tôt, les invités seront là d'une minute à l'autre

- Vas chercher un gâteau à l'autre bout de Paris à l'heure où tout le monde a eu la bonne idée de se donner rendez vous sur le périph et on en reparle Harry, ok ?

Les deux hommes emmenèrent leur encombrant paquet vers la réserve en se faisant des remontrances l'un à l'autre sur la manière dont ils le portaient et les premiers invités commencèrent à pointer le bout du nez. D'abord Hermione, accompagnée de ses parents et suivie de près par la totalité de la famille Weasley. Vêtue d'une jolie robe bleu marine et coiffée d'un chignon, elle paraissait resplendissante et Ron baragouina un compliment, les joues cramoisies. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de Ginny sans la froisser, moulée dans une mini jupe presque outrageante, elle paraissait également plus entreprenante qu'à l'accoutumée.

Vinrent également les amis de longue date tels que Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Maugrey, le couple Longdubat et leur fils, Neville, dont Franck avait été un camarade de classe de Sirius et Remus, également des clients habitués qui étaient à la longue devenus des amis. En tout, une quarantaine de personnes arrivèrent dans la demi-heure qui suivit. Il ne manquait plus que Remus, qui ne devait plus tarder.

Puis finalement, il arriva, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de voir tous ses amis réunis pour fêter comme il se doit ses trente-cinq ans et les salua tous sans exception.

La fête battait son plein, les gens bavardaient, certains dansaient, Sirius s'amusais comme un fou en s'improvisant DJ et en passant tout et n'importe quoi, et Severus s'occupait du bar. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se mêler à la foule, surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas grand monde, alors cette place lui allait très bien. Harry restait près de lui, un verre de coca à la main, ses deux meilleurs amis s'étant éclipsés il ne savait où. Tout les deux parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi, une étrange complicité se tissant doucement entre eux. Leur conversation fut interrompue par un jeune homme qui s'assit aux cotés du brun et lui planta un baiser sur la joue.

- Draco, je suis content que tu aies pu venir, lui dit Harry, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

- Je ne reste pas longtemps, j'imagine que tes amis vont se poser des questions. Salut Severus, tu vas bien ?

- On fait aller

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis

- On va dire ça comme ça, marmonnèrent les deux hommes.

Draco les regarda avec un regard suspicieux, ne comprenant pas tout mais préféra ne pas se poser de questions.

- Harry, j'ai des places pour le concert de _Muse_ en juin, ça te dirais de m'accompagner ? Déclara t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Aussitôt le barman commença à rire un brin moqueur et Harry lui envoya un regard noir avant de répondre.

- J'en serais ravi Draco, et pour appuyer ses dire il attrapa la main de Draco et la porta à ses lèvres. Bon, vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous foutre de nous ? Rajouta t-il en se dirigeant cette fois vers le compagnon de son parrain.

- Je n'oserais jamais me moquer de toi, Mini-Potter.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Severus servait un Whisky à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Draco passait de l'un à l'autre sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi son propre parrain était aussi familier avec Harry.

- Euh, je suis pas sûr de tout saisir, là. Y a quelqu'un qui pourrait m'expliquer ?

- T'expliquer quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous vous parlez comme si vous aviez élevé les porcs ensemble, et puis pourquoi tu n'étais pas surpris pour les places de concert ? Soudain, il fit tilt et se tourna vers son parrain. Tu lui as dit ?

- Moi ? Répondit Severus, se plaquant un air innocent sur le visage. Je l'ai à peine mis sur la voie.

- Mis sur la voie ?

- Draco, c'est pas grave que j'aie été au courant, ça me fait super plaisir, un point c'est tout, intervint Harry en essayant de l'apaiser en lui passant la main dans la nuque.

Le blond se renfrogna et attrapa le verre de coca que le serveur lui tendit.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous remplace un peu ? Vous pourriez passer un peu de temps avec Sirius et vous amuser, proposa l'adolescent brun.

Severus grimaça et lui répondit qu'il n'avait aucune envie de danser et que c'était ce qui l'attendait s'il se trouvait dans un rayon de moins de dix mètres de lui. Cette fois ci, le blond fut plus rapide à la comprenette.

- Attends Sev, tu vas pas me dire que le mec avec qui tu sors c'est celui qui est debout sur une table en train de danser et chanter la Macarena ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs fronça des sourcils et se retourna vivement pour apercevoir son petit ami sur une table, en train d'effectuer la chorégraphie de la Macarena, exagérant exprès les gestes, et chantant d'une voix tonitruante les paroles. Il venait d'inviter Clément à le rejoindre et tout les deux faisaient leur petit spectacle sous les rires et la bonne humeur de l'assemblée. En se retournant vers son filleul, il grimaça tandis qu'Harry venait de sortir son portable pour immortaliser la scène.

- Je crois que le pire c'est qu'il connait les paroles par cœur. Grommela t-il en essuyant un verre.

- Comme c'est étrange.

- Qu'est ce qui est étrange ?

- Vous vous ressemblez pas pour deux balles, qu'est ce qui te plaît chez lui ?

- Il est très mignon par moment, confessa Snape le rouge aux joues.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Harry qui était revenu après avoir filmé Sirius.

- De rien, je vais m'en allez, déjà que je ne sais pas si ça se fait de s'incruster à l'anniversaire de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît même pas.

- Remus était d'accord, je te raccompagne au métro ?

Draco acquiesça, embrassa son parrain en lui faisant promettre de passer à la maison et ils sortirent.

- Tes amis sont au courant pour nous ? Demanda le blond, la question arracha une moue à son ami.

- Hermione est au courant, elle ne m'a pas trop posé de questions, Ron, c'est une autre paire de manche. Il sait qu'on ne se tape plus dessus, mais delà à lui avouer le fin fond de l'affaire, il a déjà du mal à regarder Sirius avec Severus alors je ne sais pas comment il prendrait la chose.

- Je comprends.

Ils arrivèrent devant la bouche de métro, et, ne sachant plus trop quoi se dire, le silence s'installa entre eux. Le blond regarda rapidement autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait personne, par chance la rue était déserte, et vola un baiser sur les lèvres de son brun préféré, avant de s'en aller, laissant Harry rêveur.

**ooo**

Après le départ d'Harry, Severus s'était retrouvé seul à servir les boissons, les gens restant parfois quelques minutes pour papoter mais rien de plus. Remus était passé pour voir si tout allait bien plusieurs fois, et Ludivine avait tapé la causette quelques minutes. Après avoir été chercher un carton de bières dans la réserve, il aperçu un homme assis au bar qui l'observait en souriant, ou plutôt le matant sans vergogne.

- Je vous sers quelque chose ?

- Une bière ça ira.

Le serveur alla chercher un verre et versa le liquide jaune dedans, quand l'homme reprit la parole.

- Je m'appelle John, et vous ?

- Severus

- Vous êtes le nouveau serveur de Remus ?

- Oui

- Le changement vaut vraiment le coup, vous êtes beaucoup plus attirant qu'Ethan.

Devant le sourire charmeur de l'homme, Snape fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être dragué par un mec comme ça, trop sûr de lui, trop direct. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où normalement Sirius aurait dû se trouver, pas la moindre trace de lui. Cet abruti lui aurait bien été utile là maintenant et bien sûr il n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui.

- Ça vous dirait de dîner avec moi un de ces quatre ? Reprit John.

- Merci Dawlish, mais un de ces quatre ça va pas être possible, j'ai réservé pour les cinquante années à venir. Déclara d'un ton glacial une voix bien connue de Severus, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Black, ça fait un bail, comment va tu ?

- Super jusqu'à ya un instant. Sev, reprit il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, arrête un peu de bosser et viens danser avec moi, Clément est d'accord pour te remplacer une heure, et après il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre.

Severus fit une moue pour la forme.

- Allez, viens danser avec moi sur la musique de Titanic, s'il te plait.

- Tu n'as rien de plus kitsch ?

- Non, amène-toi, serveur de mon cœur.

L'homme aux yeux noirs leva les yeux au ciel sous l'appellation mais céda, en dansant un slow il n'aurait peut-être pas l'air aussi ridicule que si on lui avait demandé de se déhancher sur la piste, et il ferait plaisir à son petit ami.

Sirius se dépêcha de mettre la chanson en question, et rejoignit Severus sur la piste de danse parmi tous les couples. Ce dernier l'attrapa par la taille et l'homme d'affaires nicha son nez dans son cou, avant qu'ils ne commencent à se mouvoir au rythme doux de la chanson.

- Alors comme ça tu es jaloux ? Le titilla Snape, en attrapant sa main et en commençant à tracer des arabesques avec son pouce.

- Dawlish est un enfoiré, il prend et jette.

- Tu parles d'expérience ?

- Il m'a piqué un de mes ex il y a quelques années, hors de question qu'il recommence.

- Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

- Bien sûr que si que j'ai confiance en toi. Mais je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Et qu'est ce que tu as à regarder ta montre toutes les dix minutes ?

- Je regarde pas ma montre toutes les dix minutes

- Mon cul oui, je t'ai observé depuis le début.

- Langage, Black, langage.

- Alors ? Tu attends quelque chose ou bien tu te fais tellement chier que même quand je suis avec toi tu as hâte que ça se finisse ?

- C'est une surprise pour Remus.

- Ah ouais ? C'est quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est une surprise pour toi aussi d'une certaine façon.

Sirius le regarda d'un air perplexe, Snape qui faisait des surprises, c'était… eh bien surprenant.

- Qui est dans le coup ici ?

- Seulement moi et Clément. De toute façon je ne te dirais rien, tu verras au moment venu.

- D'accord, parlons d'autre chose, tu sais où est Harry ? J'ai vu Hermione et Ron se faire les yeux doux dans la réserve mais il n'était pas avec eux.

- Je sais pas, il est allé raccompagner Draco mais il doit être revenu, tiens c'est pas lui là bas avec les jumeaux roux ?

- Si, c'est lui, je me demande ce qu'ils complotent encore. Ils sont drôles ces deux gamins, tu sais, une fois ils ont…

- Mais qu'est ce que t'es bavard Sirius

- Moi ? Bavard ?

- Comme une pie.

L'homme d'affaires fit la moue mais ne put résister au sourire tendre que lui lançait son amoureux et fondit quand ce dernier l'embrassa, une main dans ses cheveux. Un baiser tendre et passionné, qui fit battre le cœur de Sirius, son compagnon sembla s'en apercevoir et l'attira tout contre lui et recommença à se mouvoir sur la musique.

- Céline Dion a bientôt fini sa chanson, remarqua t-il

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai mis la piste de lecture spécial slows, la prochaine c'est Whitney Houston, et comme je suis un des seuls à savoir me servir de cet engin on est tranquille un petit moment.

- Je devrais te remettre sur le droit chemin, les invités vont se lasser

- Mais tu n'as pas envie de te dégager de moi

- C'est vrai, avoua t-il

- Tu n'es pas si tendre d'habitude.

- Ce doivent être les vapeurs de tous les alcools que j'ai servis ce soir, elles doivent m'être montées à la tête.

- Je dirais plutôt que j'ai une excellente influence sur toi.

- Peut-être aussi. Pardon d'être un vieux grincheux.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit t-il avant de quémander ses lèvres.

Harry, assis sur sa chaise, observait d'un coté son parrain visiblement aux anges dans les bras du mec-en-noir comme il aimait l'appeler, et d'un autre ses deux meilleurs amis qui semblaient apparemment s'être enfin trouvés. Lui, avait refusé les nombreuses demandes de Ginny qui avait fini par se faire une raison et avait demandé à Neville. Fred et Georges, les frères de Ron se tenaient au bar et semblaient s'amuser comme des fous à faire tourner les shakers et préparer toute sorte de cocktails. Ludivine avait été difficile à convaincre mais Clément avait réussi à lui faire accepter de danser, après lui avoir administré un verre d'alcool elle était déjà plus docile.

A la fin de la chanson, Harry se précipita vers la chaîne hifi pour mettre une chanson plus entraînante pour que les pauvres célibataires qui faisaient tapisserie se sentent un peu moins seul, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de son parrain qui dû se détacher à contrecœur de son amoureux.

Soudain, Clément s'approcha de Severus et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille avant de s'éclipser.

- Je reviens, adressa t-il à son compagnon qui leur avait jeté un œil interrogatif.

Le serveur rejoignit son collègue à l'extérieur du café où il le trouva avec une jeune femme dont les cheveux étaient teintés en violet, il lui tendit la main.

- Bonsoir, je suis Severus Snape, c'est moi qui vous ai eue au téléphone l'autre fois.

- Enchanté monsieur Snape. Désolé pour l'heure, mon avion a eu un peu de retard.

- Ya pas de mal, le gâteau n'a pas encore été servi.

Il l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur et localisa Remus en quelques secondes, parfait, il était en train de papoter avec des amis et était de dos. Il s'approcha de son employeur et toussa pour attirer son attention. En le voyant, Lupin lui fit un immense sourire.

- Patron, Clément et moi avons une petite surprise pour toi.

Remus se retourna complètement et ouvrit la bouche quand il découvrit la jeune fille.

- Bonjour Remus, joyeux anniversaire, lui dit-elle avec un immense sourire. L'homme resta sans voix un moment puis se reprit.

- Nymphadora, mais… je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai avancé mon retour à Paris pour être là à ton anniversaire, j'espère que ça te fais plaisir, répondit-elle avec une petite moue enfantine qui augmenta le bonheur de l'homme. Pour toute réponse, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis si heureux de te voir.

Sirius, qui venait d'arriver et s'était planté à coté de son homme regardait la scène avec étonnement.

- Black, ferme la bouche, on dirait une carpe, se moqua Severus.

- Mais… Mais… Alors c'est elle la surprise ?

- Mais c'est que t'es intelligent, toi, rit il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Remus passa un bras autour de la taille de Nymphadora et se tourna vers ses amis.

- Nymph', je te présente Sirius, mon meilleur ami, son copain Severus que tu connais déjà apparemment, Clément mon deuxième employé, et enfin Harry, le filleul se Sirius.

- Je suis très heureuse d'enfin tous vous rencontrer, Remus m'a tellement parlé de vous.

- Mumus, pourquoi tu me l'as cachée ?

- L'intimité tu connais ?

Sirius se renfrogna et se tourna vers la jeune femme tout sourire.

- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, et de savoir que Remus a trouvé ENFIN chaussure à son pied. Même si les secrets sont interdits dans son cas. Je prendrais les mesures qui s'imposent.

Nymphadora éclata de rire et Sirius aussi, comme tous il était charmé par la demoiselle.

Le groupe resta quelques minutes à papoter, expliquer les circonstances, les rencontres et tout le tintouin, puis Severus et Sirius s'éclipsèrent pour chercher le gâteau. Harry s'occupa d'éteindre les lumières au moment où son parrain lui fit signe et ils arrivèrent, l'énorme gâteau décoré de trente-cinq bougies. C'était une pièce montée sur laquelle était marqué « Mumus – 35 ans » en nougatine. Remus avait l'air d'un vrai gosse quand il le vit et Clément amena plusieurs bouteilles de champagne fraîches. S'en suivit du traditionnel chant d'anniversaire, des innombrables photos avec le gâteau et tous les amis, de la distribution de choux à la crème et de verres de champagnes, ainsi que l'ouverture des cadeaux, tout ça dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

**ooo**

La plupart des invités étaient repartis, il était près de trois heures du matin et Sirius, Severus, Harry, Ron, Clément et Ludivine étaient en train de nettoyer le plus gros. Ils avaient forcé Remus à rentrer chez lui accompagné de Nymphadora, ces deux là devaient avoir des tonnes de choses à se dire. L'atmosphère festive ne s'était pas complètement évaporée, surtout que la musique était toujours présente pendant que Sirius chantait et dansait avec le balai qui lui servait à tout sauf à balayer, sous les rires de ses amis. Le plus gros avait été nettoyé et chacun n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez soi.

- Tu as un peu forcé sur le champagne, toi, dit Severus à son petit ami qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à sa veste.

- Sev, dors avec moi cette nuit

- Tu vas t'endormir dès que ta tête touchera l'oreiller, tu ne t'apercevras même pas que je suis là. Et puis je dois rentrer pour nourrir Nausicaa.

- Eh bien je viens chez toi.

- Et qu'est ce que tu fais des mômes ?

- Ils sont grands, ils ont pas besoin de moi pour les border.

Severus soupira et se tourna vers Harry et Ron qui lui assurèrent qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, qu'ils pouvaient rester seul jusqu'au lendemain. Il leur dit de l'appeler sur son portable dès qu'ils seraient rentrés et ferma le café avant d'attraper les clés de voiture de Sirius, ce dernier n'étant pas en état de conduire. Il traversa quelques rues de la capitale avant de trouver une petite place pour se garer, pas génial dans Paris les Mercedes, surtout ce modèle long et large, mais il préférait ne rien dire. Sirius l'accompagna d'un pas fatigué jusqu'à la porte de son appartement et se dirigea directement vers la chambre où il s'effondra, endormi.

Severus le laissa faire et attrapa Nausicaa qui miaulait d'affamement tant qu'il pouvait.

- Alors Sac-à-puces ? On a faim ?

- Miaou

- T'as vu Sirius ? Il me fait un caprice pour venir ici et dès qu'on arrive il s'endort. Il en a plus rien à foutre de moi. Mouais, toi aussi tu t'en fous du moment que je t'apporte à bouffer. Grommela le serveur en gratifiant le félin d'une dernière caresse alors qu'il engloutissait un sachet de Félix au poisson. Quelques secondes plus tard Harry l'appelait sur son portable pour le prévenir qu'ils étaient bien à la maison.

L'homme éteint toutes les lumières, pour ne laisser que sa lampe de chevet dans sa chambre. Lui aussi était épuisé par cette journée mais il était plutôt content. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et observa son petit ami avec un sourire attendri. Puis il le débarrassa de ses habits pour ne le laisser qu'en boxer et se mit à son tour dans la même tenue, se cala contre lui et éteignit la lumière.

Il commençait doucement à s'habituer à la présence de quelqu'un dans sa vie, d'un corps familier à serrer contre soi, de quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui, de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il ressentait, qui le voulait à ses cotés, c'était agréable et apaisant. Il était tout simplement foutu.

**ooo**

Remus se réveilla avec une agréable sensation de bien être, bien qu'il n'ait dormi guère plus que cinq heures et sur son canapé. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit la jeune femme qui l'avait fait rêver durant des mois déambuler dans le salon, inspectant chaque recoin, touchant à tout ce qui suscitait son intérêt, comme pour en savoir plus sur la personne habitant les lieux. Ses cheveux violets foncés avaient été relevés négligemment sur sa tête et elle portait une chemise de nuit courte de couleur rose pale. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mince et un visage doux qui s'illuminait dès qu'elle souriait. De là où il était il l'observa d'un air rêveur.

La veille, après avoir été limite jetés dehors par ses amis, il avait proposé à la jeune femme de venir loger chez lui le temps qu'elle trouve un appartement. Il lui avait galamment laissé sa chambre et avait passé la nuit sur le canapé. Avant de se coucher ils avaient longuement parlé, de tout, de rien, se dévorant mutuellement des yeux et en étaient venus tout naturellement à se parler à cœur ouvert, à exprimer les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre depuis bien des mois.

La surprise de la veille avait été totale, lui qui s'attendait à la voir un mois plus tard. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait décidé de rentrer plus tôt, version officielle : Paris lui manquait. N'ayant pas pris beaucoup de vacance depuis deux ans, elle avait annoncé à son supérieur quelle prenait ses jours de manière à partir plus tôt, surprise générale dans l'entreprise. Bien sûr elle laissait tous ses amis au Canada mais elle ne regrettait pas son départ si c'était pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Deux semaines avant de partir, elle avait appelé au café et avait demandé à parler à un certain Severus Snape dont Remus lui avait parlé comme étant son employé et le compagnon de son meilleur ami. Elle lui avait expliqué la situation et l'homme, très amusé, lui avait assuré qu'il s'occuperait de faire la surprise à son patron. Et la voilà.

Quand elle s'aperçu que l'homme l'observait, elle lui fit un grand sourire et alla s'assoir au pied du canapé après l'avoir salué d'un timide baiser.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Remus en jouant avec une de ses mèches violettes.

- Comme un loir.

- Alors… quels sont les plans pour les temps à venir ?

- Je me suis tellement bien débrouillée que j'ai un mois devant moi de vacances, dit elle en riant. La semaine prochaine je vais aller quelques jours en Bretagne, voir mes parents, tu m'accompagneras ?

- Chez… tes parents ?

- Bah oui, il faudra bien que tu les rencontres, alors demain ou dans trois ans, peu importe. Ils sont gentils, ils ne vont pas te manger.

Lupin sourit, la jeune femme de trente ans était tellement spontanée par moment, ne se prenant la tête sur rien.

- Bien sûr que je t'accompagnerai.

- Et puis il faudra que je fasse le tour des agences immobilières pour me trouver un appart.

- C'est pas pressé ça.

Le silence se réinstalla, lui caressant ses cheveux longs comme fasciné, elle tout simplement heureuse de se sentir à sa place. Un étrange lien les liait tout les deux, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant la veille, pourtant les nombreuses heures passées derrière la webcam faisaient qu'ils se sentaient comme si l'autre était une personne familière qu'ils connaissaient depuis des années.

**ooo**

Sirius fut réveillé par une furieuse envie d'éternuer, ce qu'il fit sans ménagement, faisant fuir Nausicaa qui s'était confortablement installé contre sa joue et qui s'était amusé à balancer sa queue juste sous son nez. Le chat feula et repartit la tête haute vers la sortie de la chambre, visiblement boudeur.

Le réveil posé sur la table de chevet indiquait treize heures vingt-six, et le brun fronça le nez, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dormir aussi longtemps. Surtout quand il n'était pas chez lui et que le maître de maison n'était visiblement pas là.

- Sev ? T'es là ?

Aucune réponse, il se rallongea quelques secondes pour émerger complètement puis prit son courage à deux mains et rejoignit le salon, son regard alla directement à la feuille de papier posée sur la table basse sur laquelle étaient posées ses clés de voitures ainsi qu'un autre trousseau. Un mot de Severus. Il lui expliquait qu'il était au café pour nettoyer avec Clément, que Sirius pouvait manger ce qu'il voulait dans la cuisine, qu'il pouvait utiliser la salle de bain, que sa voiture était garée devant l'immeuble et qu'il ne devait pas oublier de fermer la porte s'il sortait.

Le brun relut plusieurs fois le mot pour être sûr d'avoir bien tout compris, son cerveau n'ayant pas repris totalement du service et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il leva un sourcil incrédule quand il découvrit une serviette de toilette soigneusement pliée, avec des affaires de rechange qu'il soupçonnait de lui appartenir. Repoussant les questions à plus tard, il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla.

Dans le frigo il trouva un reste de spaghettis bolognaise qu'il se réchauffa, pas très digeste quand on vient de se réveiller mais il avait faim alors n'importe quoi pouvait faire l'affaire.

Enfin repus, il attrapa les clés, ferma la porte à double tour et rejoignit sa voiture.

**ooo**

- Alors Severus, c'est vrai ? Sirius et toi étiez vraiment ennemis au lycée et quand il t'a revu il t'a dit qu'en fait il t'aimait depuis qu'il avait dix-sept ans ?

- Ne déforme pas tout, il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait, il m'a dit qu'il ne me détestait pas, grommela Severus.

- Et après toutes ces années, vous vous êtes mis ensemble, si ce n'est pas le destin, déclara Nymphadora d'un air rêveur.

- N'importe quoi… soupira t-il en guise de réponse, en attrapant un nième cageot de bouteilles vides pour le sortir.

- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup vous aimer tout les deux, il te couve pratiquement du regard dès que tu es dans le coin.

Severus rougit mais leva les yeux au ciel pour faire bonne figure.

- Il m'aime bien comme un petit ami, je doute qu'il y ait plus, il se lassera.

- Ah non, c'est plus profond que ça, il a des sentiments sincères, ça se voit. Crois moi, je suis très perspicace vis-à-vis de ça. Toi-même, sous tes airs d'homme froid et cynique que tu te donne, on ressent ton affection pour lui.

- Bon Dieu mais faites la taire, Remus, fais sortir ta femme, je n'en peux plus. Une vraie pipelette.

Le patron éclata de rire et embrassa le front de Nymph qui arborait à présent un air fier et triomphant face au serveur qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher le rouge de ses joues.

- Moi je trouve qu'elle a raison, répliqua clément, ce qui lui valu un torchon dans la figure.

La jeune femme s'était adaptée étonnement vite à l'environnement, dès leur arrivée le matin même, elle avait tutoyé tout le monde, avait trouvé les meilleures façons de taquiner Severus ce qui l'amusait beaucoup et avait contaminé tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans son périmètre par sa bonne humeur.

Le serveur rechigna et s'en alla dans la cour mettre la dernière poubelle dans la benne. A quatre ils avaient presque tout remis en état, remis les tables et les chaises à leur place, tout nettoyé et jeté. C'est ce moment que choisit Sirius pour débarquer dans le café.

- Tiens, voilà celui qui a préféré dormir plutôt que nous aider, le taquina Clément.

- Désolé, je me suis pas réveillé, et Sev ne s'en est pas chargé non plus. Il fit la bise à la jeune femme et tourna un index vengeur vers son meilleur ami. Toi ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher une information aussi cruciale alors que je désespérais de te voir un jour casé ? Et le pire c'est que tout le monde était au courant à part moi ! Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, je t'en veux énormément. A part ça, t'as aimé la centrifugeuse qu'on t'a offerte avec Harry ? Comme ça l'été on pourra faire des jus de fruit frais au café, ce sera sympa et je pourrais venir souvent pour en profiter. Reprit-il sur un ton plus léger.

- C'est un cadeau parfait, déclara Remus en souriant.

- Et les verres à Cocktail ? Ils sont pas super originaux ?

- Ils mettent mon esprit créatif en éveil.

- Tant mieux. Il est là Sev ?

- Il est partit sortir les poubelles, il devrait pas tarder.

En effet, le sourire de Sirius s'élargit quand il vit son petit ami revenir, et il trottina vers lui pour le saluer d'un baiser.

- Tu aurais du me réveiller au lieu de me laisser dormir.

- A quoi bon, tu ronflais comme une bûche et puis on s'en est tirés à quatre.

- Et merci pour les habits, c'est Harry qui te les a amenés ?

- Non, je suis allé les chercher.

Devant l'air incrédule de Sirius, Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, c'est juste que c'est étonnant de te voir si attentionné.

- Je ne suis pas attentionné, juste pragmatique, tu aurais piaillé parce que tu n'avais pas de vêtements propres et on est loin de faire la même taille, trancha le serveur, évasif.

- T'as même nettoyé la tache sur ma chemise

- J'ai eu pitié de la pauvre chemise condamnée à passer sa vie avec une grosse tache de sauce tomate qui serait restée parce que personne n'avait pensé à la nettoyer à temps. Et puis te connaissant cette chemise a dû te couter au minimum une centaine d'euros. T'as que ça à faire de tes sous ?

- Merci, répondit simplement Sirius.

Severus se tourna vers Nymphadora qui le regardait l'air de dire « tu vois je te l'avais dit » et elle aussi eu droit à un torchon en plein visage.

**ooo**

- Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- Arrête moi si je me trompe, mais est ce que Malfoy et toi… vous vous regardiez vraiment avec des yeux doux il y a deux minutes ?

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Ron. Je ne fais pas les yeux doux à Malfoy.

- Tu me fais un peu peur Harry ces temps ci, avoir un regard rêveur dans la direction de la fouine, je me demande si tu couves pas quelque chose, répliqua le rouquin avec sérieux.

- Mais je regardais pas Malfoy je te dis, je regardais… Hannah

- Hannah ? Hannah Abbot ? Tu veux dire la fille avec la touffe de cheveux jamais coiffés, qui s'habille comme un mec et qui sort une grossièreté à chaque phrase qu'elle sort ? Te fous pas de moi, c'est toi-même qui m'a dit que pour sortir avec cette fille il fallait être gay ou aveugle et sourd.

- Arrête, elle a beaucoup de charme… en cherchant bien. Regardes, elle a de très beaux yeux bleus…

- Rehaussés par des sourcils de capitaine.

- Arrête de parler d'elle comme si elle était un gremlins, c'est pas gentil, la pauvre elle a juste pas été gâtée par la nature.

- N'empêche que t'es bizarre en ce moment, rien que ton pacte de paix avec Malfoy. J'ai compris quand tu m'as dit que vous aviez décidé de ne plus vous engueuler ni vous taper dessus, soit disant pour ne pas nuire à vos études –laisse moi rire veux tu ?- mais c'est limite si t'es pas pote avec ce type. Tu me caches quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça. Je suis sûr que même Hermione est au courant.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, je te cache rien du tout.

- Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, maybe would you like to share something with us?

- No, Mrs Sprout, répondirent-ils à l'unisson avant de se replonger dans le cours d'anglais.

Quand la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit Harry attrapa son sac et s'en alla sans attendre son ami, le laissant complètement surpris par son attitude. Finalement il décida d'attendre Hermione qui posait toutes les questions du monde au professeur d'anglais.

- Hermione, explique moi ce qui se passe avec Harry, je suis sûr que t'es au courant.

- Avec Harry ? Pourquoi il y aurait quelque chose avec lui ?

- Arrête un peu de faire l'innocente, tes joues sont cramoisies, s'énerva l'adolescent. Son amie… petite amie… enfin quelque chose dans ces eaux là, soupira et le regarda d'un air suppliant.

- Crois moi, Ron. T'aimes mieux pas savoir de quoi il retourne.

- Mais merde, pourquoi il m'en parle pas ? Je suis son meilleur ami.

- Il t'en parlera, quand il se sentira prêt, ne lui en veux pas s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi il t'en parle à toi et pas à moi ?

- Peut-être parce que dans certains cas, c'est plus facile de parler à une fille qu'à un mec.

- Mais les potes sont là pour ça normalement.

- Parfois les potes n'ont pas la subtilité nécessaire, grimaça la jeune fille. Bon, oublie ça, viens on va manger quelque chose, je t'invite.

- C'est vrai ? Je pourrais prendre ce que je veux ?

- Oui, répondit elle avec un sourire attendri, en pensant que parfois, le fait que Ron ait un estomac à la place du cerveau était bien utile.

**ooo**

Sirius rentra exténué dans la cage d'ascenseur et appuya sur le petit numéro trois. Son patron avait été d'une humeur exécrable pendant toute la journée, son déjeuner d'affaire n'avait pas été plus agréable puisqu'elle s'était effectuée avec un gros russe se comportant comme un porc et il avait en plus de ça une tonne de boulot pour le lendemain.

Arrivé sur le palier il se stoppa net et leva paresseusement un sourcil avant de sortir ses clés.

- Les jeunes, je suis sûr que si vous vous y prenez bien, quand j'aurais ouvert la porte de l'appart, vous pourrez y entrer sans vous décoller et continuer tranquillement votre activité buccale. Mais là c'est pas le meilleur endroit.

Les deux jeunes garçons se séparèrent le rouge aux joues et s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans l'appartement, Sirius sur les talons.

- Harry franchement, imagine la tête de madame Martinez la concierge si elle vous avait trouvé là ? Bonjour Draco, tiens, j'ai eu ton père au téléphone tout à l'heure. Il a l'air en forme.

- Ah oui ? Répondit le blond évasivement.

- Oui, je suis fier de lui, il a revu en entier tout son répertoire d'insulte. Un vrai gentilhomme. Il a pas de bol, nos deux sociétés vont signer un contrat, et nous sommes les deux représentants. Remarque, ça nous permettra de faire connaissance, puisqu'on sera bientôt de la même famille.

Sirius avait dit cela avec lassitude, et Draco lui offrit un regard compatissant, puis il s'effondra sur le canapé.

- Ryry, sois gentil, prends mon portefeuille et va nous chercher des pizzas avec ton copain, j'ai pas le courage de nous faire à manger.

Une fois seul, il se hissa vers la chaîne hifi et l'alluma, puis se laissa doucement bercer par la voix de Dave Gahan. Une fois de retour sur son canapé qui lui semblait à ce moment même, l'endroit le plus confortable sur Terre, il dégaina son téléphone et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami.

- Allo ?

- Remus, qu'est ce que tu me réponds si je t'annonce que je démissionne et que je deviens ton associé au café ?

- Qu'il faut que tu redescendes sur Terre et que de toute façon, le café suffirait pas à te payer tes costars à six cents euros que tu chéris tant. Mais comme tu ne va pas me le dire, je n'ai pas besoin de te répondre ça.

- Je me disais aussi.

Les deux amis se turent quelques secondes puis Remus reprit.

- Dure journée ? Demanda t-il doucement.

- Effroyable. Devine avec qui je vais devoir travailler ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Malfoy.

- Non ?

- Si. Je saute de joie.

- Tu m'étonnes.

- Et toi ? C'est comment la Bretagne ?

- C'est joli, les parents de Nymph m'ont assez bien accepté, Andromeda n'arrête de me dire que je suis trop maigre et me bourre de tarte aux pommes et gâteaux divers, tandis que Ted me fait faire du bricolage parce que selon lui, un homme qui ne sait pas réparer lui-même les choses est un moins que rien.

- Charmant.

- Ils s'en sortent sans moi au café ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas le temps d'y passer et j'ose pas appeler Severus.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Je crois qu'il me trouve trop collant, la dernière fois il m'a dit d'aller bosser au lieu de chercher une échappatoire.

- Je suis sûr que tu l'as appelé du bureau.

- Bah oui mais…

- Et tu sais qu'il ne veut pas que tu aies des problèmes parce que tu as fait passer votre relation avant ton boulot.

- Mais je passerais toujours notre relation avant mon boulot.

- Il veut juste que tu saches quelles sont tes priorités. Ne le prends pas mal Sirius, comprends le, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un qui demande sans cesse de ses nouvelles et ça doit être déstabilisant pour lui. Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer à toi et il viendra tout naturellement.

- Tu crois ? Moi je pense qu'il en a marre de moi. On a jamais couché ensemble mais il en a déjà marre de moi, se lamenta Sirius d'un ton malheureux.

- Racontes pas de conneries, il est juste pas très démonstratif, mais je suis sur qu'il t'aime beaucoup, c'est évident. Et si je puis me permettre, ta vie intime ne me regarde pas.

- Dis, tu trouve que je suis un mec chiant ?

Remus soupira, quand il s'y mettait avec ses crises existentielles celui là….

- T'es pas le mec le plus supportable du monde mais ça a son charme et je suis sûr que Snape n'aimerait pas que tu sois un mec rasoir sans personnalité.

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir

- Sirius, là t'es relou !

- Mais quoi ?

- Je te le dis donc c'est vrai. Point. Et puis t'as qu'à lui demander si tu te poses tant de questions.

- Ah bah non !

- Gamin. Bon, je te laisse, faut que j'aille bêcher le potager avec Ted.

- C'est bien vous allez pouvoir faire connaissance.

- On va dire ça. A plus Sirius.

- A plus.

Sirius raccrocha au moment où les deux adolescents rentrèrent. Il mangea quelques morceaux de pizza en leur compagnie et ils rejoignirent la chambre d'Harry tandis que lui allumait son ordinateur portable avec un soupire désespéré.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

**Couple**: SB-SS

**Genre**: UA

**Blabla de l'auteur **: C'est les vacances, il fait beau, il fait chaud, … et je ne suis pas là XD Petite explication : étant sans internet dans la maison de mes grands-parents en alsace, ça m'embêtait de devoir rater une (voire deux) publications donc ma gentille Didi Gemini s'est gentiment proposée de publier pour moi :D On lui dit merci ^^

Alors le chapitre qui suit, un rapprochement sentimental entre les deux héros et… un petit coup de théâtre qui risque bien d'avoir son petit effet en ce qui concerne la suite.

**Important** : Pour la lecture, je voudrais souligner le fait qu'à certains moments les personnages ne parlent pas en français et donc comme je ne pouvais pas écrire dans la langue en question pour des raisons qui me semblent évidentes, ces phrases de dialogues seront en _italiques_. Donc toutes les phrases en italiques seront des phrases où les persos parlent… en russe ^^ (A part la voix de la madame de l'aéroport, je devais la mettre en italique mais elle ne parle pas en russe… enfin vous comprendrez…)

Je rajoute les traductions de mots que j'ai voulu laisser dans la langue d'origine qui apparaissent dans le chapitre (pas beaucoup je vous rassure et vraiment pas importants, mais ils faisaient leur effet )

- _Tiotia_ veut dire Tata

- _Liouboff_ veut dire amour

Ces remarques sont valables également pour les deux prochains chapitres.

Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture et j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez, pour ceux qui sont en vacances, profitez bien, et les autres, bah profitez des beaux jours.

**Note de Didi Gemini :** Salut les jeunes ! Et oui, Jojo est actuellement en vacances alors c'est MOI qui m'occupe de la mise à jour de sa fic ! Ok, il est presque 6h du matin, mais j'avais oublié (pour ne pas changer, Jojo... tu me connais...) mais le chapitre est quand même posté ! Vous pouvez pas savoir comme je suis honorée de poster ce chapitre, moi qui adore cette fic :D. Elle est super, elle me détend, pas prise de tête... Bref, que du bonheur ! J'espère que vous aimerez vous aussi ce chapitre, et la suite de la fic :). Hey Jojo, hein qu'il est bien mon blabla inutile de l'auteur qui n'a rien à faire là ? (elle est en vacs, je peux faire ce que je veux avec son compte :D)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Severus pénétra dans la maison Malfoy et un majordome le conduit dans la pièce où se trouvait Narcissa. Celle-ci était en train de lire un énorme pavé comme elle les aimait tandis qu'on entendait Lucius tempêter au téléphone dans la pièce à coté. L'élégante femme lui accorda un sourire resplendissant et se leva pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Severus, quelle bonne surprise. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- J'aurais été un bien piètre ami si je n'avais pas daigné venir te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, dit il en lui déposant un baiser sur sa joue blanche et en lui tendant une bouteille de vin blanc.

- C'est si gentil à toi, mais j'aimerais tant oublier ces années qui passent à une vitesse ahurissante.

- Quarante deux ans ce n'est pas si vieux, regardes toi, on te donnerait dix ans de moins.

- Arrêtes un peu les flatteries et viens t'assoir.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'assit sur le fauteuil de cuir blanc en face d'elle et les deux amis se sourirent.

- La petite famille va bien ? Demanda t-il finalement.

- Lucius est en forme, comme tu peux l'entendre, et Draco est sortit, surement avec son mystérieux petit ami, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Son petit ami ?

- Ne fais donc pas l'innocent Severus, je suis sûr que tu sais de qui il s'agit, Draco ne te cache rien à toi. D'ailleurs je comptais un peu sur toi pour savoir qui c'est.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit habilement l'homme bien que son amie ne fut pas dupe.

- L'enfoiré, il a raccroché, entendirent-ils depuis la pièce attenante.

- Lucius doit travailler avec Sirius Black en ce moment, et vu leurs sentiments respectifs, ça tourne assez souvent au vinaigre. Tu le connais peut-être ?

- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, marmonna Severus.

Un grand homme blond entra dans le salon en rechignant et balança son portable sur le fauteuil le plus proche, et se stoppa quand il vit son ami.

- Severus. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien.

- J'étais au téléphone avec Black, ce con n'est pas coopératif pour un sous et a décrété que ce n'était pas à moi de décider s'il fallait revoir tout le projet marketing et m'a planté comme ça. Je me demande ce que tu lui trouve.

Severus grimaça tandis que Narcissa élevait élégamment un sourcil tout en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Chéri, laisse donc le travail au travail, nous sommes à la maison. Alors, j'allais justement demander à Severus comment allaient les amours, mais je crois que je tiens une piste.

Si Lucius s'était rendu compte de sa bourde, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement le principal concerné.

- Mes amours se portent comme un charme, mais je vais finir par me lasser si tu me poses sans cesse cette question.

- Je dois avouer que Sirius black est un homme très séduisant.

- Narcissa, par pitié, pas de grossièretés de ce genre sous mon toit.

- Pardon Lucius, mais je ne faisais que constater un fait. Et si Severus a décidé qu'il était digne de lui, alors nous ne pouvons qu'approuver son choix.

- J'aurais été plus coopératif s'il avait choisi Macnair comme je lui avais proposé.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, cet homme est d'une vulgarité repoussante, se curer les dents à table, et puis quoi encore ?

- Dites, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, nous pourrions peut-être changer de sujet ? Grommela le serveur en se souvenant de ce dîner mémorable où Lucius lui avait présenté cet homme qu'il trouvait repoussant, qui lui avait fait du gringue pendant toute la soirée d'une manière très douteuse. Encore maintenant il lui arrivait de se demander ce qui était passé par la tête du blond de lui présenter cet homme. D'accord, il était l'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays, mais il ne coucherait pas avec lui pour tout l'or du monde.

- Très juste, excuse nous Severus. Alors, comment l'a prit Draco ?

- Draco ?

- Eh bien oui, je pense qu'il n'a pas apprécié de te voir dans les bras du tuteur de son pire ennemi.

- Tu vois, je crois qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter, répondit Severus avec un sourire sarcastique.

- D'ailleurs, nous n'entendons plus parler de ce Potter, c'est étrange, intervint Lucius.

- Qui sait, peut-être ont-ils grandi et trouvé un autre moyen de se déclarer leur haine, répondit Narcissa avec philosophie, ce qui fit sourire son ami, elle n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

Severus resta encore deux petits heures à discuter avec ses deux amis de longue date et repartit vers dix sept heures, le soir même il devait répondre présent au _Supersonique_.

Remus était rentré la veille avec Nymphadora de Bretagne, et ils avaient tenu le café ensemble toute la journée, laissant la journée de libre à ses deux employés qui s'étaient débrouillé toute la semaine à deux. Mais ce soir il devait assurer le service avec son patron.

Il se rendit au café directement et fit la bise à la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, qui s'en alla de suite, après avoir échangé un baiser tendre avec Remus. Il discuta un peu avec ce dernier de la semaine et mit son badge, puis alla prendre la commande d'un groupe d'habitués qui se retrouvaient tous les samedis soirs pour jouer au poker. Ces derniers le saluèrent chaleureusement, il commençait doucement à faire partie du décor du café mine de rien. Ce travail lui plaisait et il n'avait aucune envie d'en changer.

Alors qu'il préparait deux Black Jack, son esprit se dirigea vers son petit ami. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas appelé depuis la dernière fois où il lui avait dit de ne pas l'appeler du bureau, et il commençait à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas blessé. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'appeler les gens comme ça alors il ne l'avait pas fait, et il commençait à le regretter. Bizarrement Sirius lui manquait et il avait envie de le voir entrer dans la pièce, sourire aux lèvres et racontant des bêtises.

- Tu es bien songeur.

Severus se tourna vers Lupin qui préparait une bière pression à ses cotés.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as des soucis ?

- Rien d'important.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, juste des états d'âmes, ça va passer.

Remus n'insista pas et lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant. Tout les deux reprirent leur service avant que l'homme aux yeux noirs ne se décide à faire ce qu'il avait finalement envie de faire. Il attendit que les commandes se calment, dit à Lupin qu'il allait aux toilettes et dégaina son portable. Il chercha le numéro dans le répertoire et appuya sur la touche verte, et écouta les tonalités qui suivirent avec un peu d'appréhension.

- Allo ?

- Sirius, c'est moi, Severus.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- On fait aller. Tu bosses pas à cette heure ci normalement ?

- Euh… si. Ça te dirait de venir au café ce soir ? Et puis après, on pourrait, je sais pas… aller chez moi ?

- Je te manque ? Demanda le brun après un court silence.

- Oui, tu me manques et… j'ai envie de te voir, admit Severus en baissant la voix, comme s'il ne croyait pas qu'il dise ça pour de vrai.

- J'arrive. Répondit simplement Sirius avant de raccrocher.

**ooo**

D'une main, il visa l'interrupteur et réussi à allumer la petite lampe de l'entrée, son petit ami toujours occupé à l'embrasser. A peine étaient t-ils entrés dans l'appartement que leurs bouches s'étaient rejointes, répondant au désir qui les tiraillaient depuis le début de la soirée. Finalement il se dégagea, arrachant un gémissement de frustration à son compagnon. Il lui embrassa le front avant de poser ses affaires dans un coin, de fermer à clé la porte et de se rendre dans la cuisine pour remplir la gamelle de son chat.

- Y a que toi pour penser à ce genre de choses insignifiantes dans un moment pareil, lui dit Sirius avant de l'attraper la taille et de commencer à butiner sa clavicule préalablement dénudée.

- Au contraire, je suis prévoyant, ce con de chat est capable de nous déranger s'il est affamé.

Severus ramena d'un doigt le visage de Sirius au niveau du sien pour rattraper sa bouche et l'embrasser doucement, une main passant dans ses cheveux détachés l'autre passant sous le pull de son compagnon, le faisant frémir sous la passion de ses caresses. Pour lui, embrasser Sirius black était un plaisir qui était loin de le laisser de marbre. Son compagnon était attentif, cajoleur et tendre, le désir l'amenant à faire preuve d'audace, rendant chaque baiser différent. Et puis il avait ces sensations qu'il n'avait éprouvé avec aucun homme, ses joues rendues presque râpeuses par sa barbe naissante et sa bouche entourée d'un bouc, ses cheveux épais dans lesquels il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer sa main, un jour il s'était dit que c'était parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un, mais non, c'était juste lui, lui et son parfum de menthe et de jasmin, et d'after-shave hors de prix.

Lorsque Sirius embrassait Severus, c'était son cœur qu'il sentait balancer dans sa poitrine. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme lui semblait sans limite, et la manière dont celui-ci se comportait avec lui, lui faisait parfois penser que ses sentiments pourraient un jour être réciproques. Dès que ses mains se posaient sur lui son corps réagissait instinctivement, frémissant, gémissant, Severus Snape avait un pouvoir immense sur lui et ne le savait même pas.

Sans s'en être rendu compte, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre, Severus plaqué contre le mur savourait les baisers papillon contre son cou, ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de son petit ami.

- Sev, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour

- Qui a dit que ce serait moi en dessous ? Souffla l'interpellé, déboussolé par le désir.

- Je sais pas, c'est comme tu veux mais décide toi vite.

- C'est bon, je pourrais toujours te rendre la pareille une autre fois, dit-il en défaisant la boucle de ceinture de son compagnon de ses doigts agiles. Finalement il l'attrapa par le pantalon et le fit marcher vers le lit où il s'allongea, le brun par-dessus lui déjà occupé à déboutonner sa chemise noire, dévoilant son torse mince et pâle, une fine ligne de poils sombres contrastant élégamment avec son teint.

Sirius semblait plongé dans la contemplation du corps de son amoureux. Il l'avait déjà vu, mais jamais il ne lui avait semblé aussi désirable. Snape n'était pas musclé, il n'avait pas d'abdominaux prononcés, pour certains il aurait pu paraître trop blanc, pourtant pour lui, il était magnifique. Gêné par l'examen auquel il était confronté, Severus se releva jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres du visage du brun.

- Prends pas racine, hein, Black ?

Les prunelles noires de son compagnon plongées dans les siennes reflétaient une lueur que Sirius ne leur avait jamais vue, du désir, de l'amusement, et quelque chose d'autre, de la tendresse peut-être. Il avait envie de lui révéler ses sentiments, lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui, qu'il l'aimait pour tout ce qu'il était, cet homme acariâtre en apparence qui lui montrait jour après jour un autre Snape, amusant, doux, maladroit. Mais il se retint, la peur du rejet peut-être. Alors il se contenta d'enlever lui aussi son haut, et de coller son torse au sien, de l'embrasser, puis de continuer son effeuillage, enlevant son propre pantalon, emportant avec ses chaussettes et révélant sa virilité tendue à travers le tissu du sous vêtement.

Severus avait été ému par le regard que lui avait jeté Sirius alors qu'il paraissait plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement le brun avait laissé le désir le contrôler et s'était remis à le découvrir avec sa bouche, faisant gémir son amant qui s'était vite retrouvé dans la même tenue, leurs érections se frottant l'une contre l'autre, leur envoyant comme des décharges de plaisir le long de leur moelle épinière se répandant dans tout le reste du corps.

Le serveur plaça sa main sous le tissu élastique du boxer noir de son petit ami et caressa ses fesses par des mouvements circulaires tandis que ce dernier avait regagné sa bouche, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure et ses doigts titillant les mamelons durcis. Les derniers vêtements se retrouvèrent miraculeusement au sol et leurs deux corps nus se frottant l'un contre l'autre pour être un maximum en contact semblaient de plus en plus excités.

Finalement, Sirius se logea entre les cuisses de son amant avant de commencer à regarder un peu partout au tour de lui, semblant chercher quelque chose.

- T'as pas…

- Laisse tomber, je suis pas puceau, s'agaça Severus qui commençait à se sentir frustré.

- Mais je ne veux pas que t'aies mal

- Alors ne me fais pas mal, répondit-il en lui caressant la joue pour le mettre en confiance.

Sirius l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue et se mouilla un doigt avant de titiller l'entrée de Severus. Celui-ci se tendit légèrement quand le doigt en question s'infiltra dans son intimité, mais se détendit presque aussitôt et un second se fraya un passage sans problème, suivit d'un troisième.

Quand le brun le sentit prêt, il lui remonta un peu les jambes et s'enfonça en lui lentement, attentif à chaque réaction de son amant, observant son visage se tendre les yeux fermés puis attendit quelques secondes qu'il se soit habitué à sa présence. La respiration saccadée, Severus lui mit un coup de rein et le premier mouvement de vas et viens leur arracha à chacun un gémissement, l'un de pur plaisir, l'autre de douleur vite remplacée par de merveilleuses sensations. Le mouvement s'accéléra, le brun passant sa main sur le sexe de son amoureux en même temps qu'il s'appliquait à taper contre sa prostate.

Severus finit par jouir dans un râle de plaisir et laissa son compagnon continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait rejoint.

Sirius reprit sa respiration allongé sur le torse du serveur qui s'était remis à lui caresser les cheveux tendrement. Il remonta la couverture sur eux et s'endormit le cœur léger.

**ooo**

- Il est où Sirius ?

- Il est chez Severus je pense, il m'a envoyé un sms pour me dire qu'il découchait hier.

Harry commença à rire en voyant son meilleur ami plisser le nez en imaginant les deux hommes ensembles, bien qu'en réalité le fait que l'homosexualité le répugne à ce point lui serre le cœur.

- Ron, tu es tellement gamin par moments, intervint Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu sais, l'homosexualité n'est pas aussi dégoutante que tu sembles le penser

- Mais je n'ai rien dit

- Mais tu n'en penses pas moins.

- J'aime beaucoup Sirius, j'ai juste du mal à comprendre ce qu'il trouve aux hommes.

- Et donc par ce raisonnement tu penses que puisque toi tu n'aime pas quelque chose, personne ne devrait l'aimer ?

- Non, mais…

- C'est ce qu'on appelle la tolérance qu'il te manque Ronald.

Harry soupira, il était habitué aux nombreuses disputes de ses meilleurs amis mais celle là, il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie d'y assister. Il prétexta aller chercher de quoi boire et de quoi manger à la cuisine pour s'éclipser. Finalement il s'assit sur une chaise et sortit son portable pour répondre au message que Draco venait de lui envoyer. Le blond aussi était avec ses amis, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, mais il trouvait le temps de lui montrer qu'il existait, et cela amusait le brun. Ce petit aristo ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore. Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie de le taquiner et lui répondit en lui disant qu'il aimerait bien être à ses cotés.

Leur situation était telle qu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, tout les deux avaient leurs amis à qui ils devaient cacher leur relation. Finalement ils avaient convenu que Draco viendrait manger de temps en temps chez Harry, Hermione s'assurant que Ron ne débarque pas à l'improviste, pour son plus grand plaisir. Finalement le brun n'avait pas compris si ses deux meilleurs amis étaient ensemble ou pas, mais essayer de comprendre lui faisait mal à la tête.

- Harry, t'es là ?

- Euh oui, Qu'est ce que tu veux Hermione ?

La jeune fille entra dans la cuisine et ferma la porte derrière elle avant de s'assoir en face de lui.

- N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, il ne le pense pas.

- Je crois qu'au contraire il le pense. Mais merci d'essayer de me consoler.

- Il l'acceptera, il n'est juste pas assez mature

- Te fatigue pas, soupira Harry.

- Tu sais, tu es son meilleur ami, si tu lui dis que c'est sérieux il comprendra. Est-ce que c'est sérieux au moins ?

- Hermy, j'ai quinze ans, comment tu veux que je sache si c'est sérieux ? Je ne suis pas comme vous deux, vous, vous savez que vous finirez ensemble depuis le début du collège.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Répondit la jeune fille en rougissant.

- Oh arrête, t'es folle amoureuse de lui, il pense qu'à toi à longueur de journée. Je comprends même pas pourquoi vous vous sautez pas dessus alors que vous en êtes tous les deux conscients.

Harry tripotait nerveusement la protection de son portable, le regard dans le vide. Sa meilleure amie lui serra doucement son autre main de libre.

- Harry, tu sais que je serais toujours là, moi.

- Je sais.

- Quoi que tu en penses, Ron sera toujours là lui aussi. Je ne dis pas que tout se passera sans embûches mais tu es comme un frère pour lui. Il reviendra toujours.

Harry haussa les épaules et se leva, embrassa son amie sur le haut de la tête et ils retournèrent dans la chambre où Ron était plongé dans une partie de World of Warcraft.

**ooo**

Severus et Sirius avaient passé la matinée au lit, à faire quelques activités qui ne regardaient qu'eux. A présent le brun était confortablement installé contre son petit ami et lui parlait de tout et de rien. Severus l'écoutait, tantôt attentivement puis parfois d'une oreille distraite, mais sa voix était reposante.

Alors qu'il commençait à lui parler d'un collègue qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout, le serveur se releva, arrachant un cri à son bavard de petit ami.

- Sev, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ça te dirais pas de sortir ?

- Sortir où ?

- N'importe où, regardes, le ciel est bleu et il semble faire super doux dehors. Pour une fois qu'il fait beau.

Sirius ne répondit pas et se rapprocha pour ensuite enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et poser des baisers sur son ventre plat. Attendri malgré lui, Snape passa sa main dans ses cheveux épais comme il aimait tellement le faire.

- Eh, toi. Tu n'en as pas eu assez pour aujourd'hui ?

- Je n'en aurais jamais assez.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Sev ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es bien avec moi ?

- Je suis là, non ?

- Mais…

- Mais ?

- Est-ce que je suis différent des autres ?

- Bien sûr, d'aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, je t'ai toujours détesté. Tu es bavard comme une pie, tu parles souvent pour ne rien dire, il faut toujours qu'on te cajole, un vrai gamin. Si ça c'est pas sortir du lot…

Sirius se détacha de lui l'air visiblement blessé. Severus sourit et d'un geste le ramena vers lui.

- Si d'aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire je t'ai toujours détesté, je suis là aujourd'hui et pourtant j'ai lutté de toutes mes forces. Ton coté gamin te rends adorable par moment, et insupportable par d'autres, mais est ce que tu te rends compte que parfois je suis incapable de m'empêcher de sourire avec toi ? Et puis les autres, je ne les laissais pas rentrer aussi facilement dans ma vie, alors arrête un peu avec tes doutes idiots et tes questions à lesquelles tu trouverais directement les réponses si tu réfléchissais un minimum.

Il conclut ses propos d'un baiser sur le front de son compagnon et se leva en marmonnant « Severus Snape qui lui fait un bisou sur le front et cet abruti doute encore… »

Debout complètement nu devant son armoire en train de choisir des vêtements, il se tourna vers Sirius qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Pas la peine de me regarder avec cet air lubrique. Vas t'habiller.

Sirius fit la moue mais se leva et se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, se collant au corps de son petit ami qui répondit au baiser avant de finalement s'écarter et de lui montrer la salle de bain d'un index sermonneur.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, les deux hommes étaient douchés, habillés et étaient fin prêts à partir. Severus ferma la porte à clé et entraîna son compagnon qui lui demandait une nième fois s'il ne risquait pas de regretter de ne pas faire du sport, mais dans la chambre.

La journée était belle, le ciel était bleu et la température agréable, aussi le brun ne regretta pas de sortir en fin de compte. Alors qu'ils longeaient les grandes avenues parisiennes, il attrapa la main de son petit ami et ils marchèrent en silence, ne trouvant rien à ajouter. Peu de temps après, ils débouchèrent sur la rue de Rivoli et décidèrent de flâner au jardin des tuileries.

Le jardin était particulièrement agréable en cette fin de mois de Mars. Les arbres étaient en fleur et les allées étaient ensoleillées. L'endroit était tout simplement magnifique.

- Tu te rappelles ? C'est ici que tu m'as pris la main la première fois ?

- Tu te rappelles de choses comme ça toi ? Ricana Severus.

- Bah j'étais content, c'était la première fois que tu me montrais un peu d'affection

- Pardon, je ne suis pas très démonstratif.

- Tu t'améliores

- Merde, prions pour que je ne devienne pas un grand sentimental.

- Non, ça c'est mon rôle. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu une promotion à la bijouterie, moins 50% sur la deuxième alliance. Tu m'épouse ?

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

- C'est pas des conneries, ils font vraiment une promotion.

A la tête ahurie de son compagnon, Sirius éclata de rire.

- Relax, je rigolais.

- Ne me prends pas de court comme ça.

- Un jour, tu crois que tu voudras bien te marier avec moi ?

- Et on aura trois gosses et un chien c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- On est ensemble depuis un mois et demi à peine.

- Vingt ans qu'on se connait.

- Je suis froid, acariâtre et associable.

- Juste toi, je n'aimerais pas que tu changes.

- Finir ta vie avec la même personne c'est ton truc ça ?

- Tu veux que je te réponde franchement ?

- Oui ?

- Ma vie je compte bien la finir avec toi.

Severus ne répondit rien, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela. Bien sûr Sirius lui avait déjà dit ce genre de choses, mais il l'avait toujours pris comme une plaisanterie. Même si la conversation avait commencé sur un ton plaisantin elle n'en était pas pour autant innocente. Sirius voulait réellement savoir si leur relation était sérieuse ou non, s'il s'agissait là d'amour ou d'autre chose. Le serveur ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'on ressentait quand on était amoureux, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il s'était toujours interdit de penser à ses sentiments. De toute façon, pour tous ses autres amants, il n'avait toujours ressenti au mieux qu'une affection, parfois juste de l'indifférence. Sirius était différent d'eux, oui, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Et lui de son coté que ressentait il ? Il lui avait dit qu'il l'attirait depuis ses dix-sept ans mais est-ce qu'une simple attirance résistait au temps qui passait ? Il y avait déjà pensé à vrai dire, mais avait préféré nier l'évidence. Les histoires d'amour n'étaient pas faites pour les hommes comme lui, il en était convaincu depuis qu'il était adolescent. Et pourtant, il avait presque envie d'y croire.

Sirius attendait visiblement une réponse. Il le regardait avec cette lueur inquiète qu'il lui avait déjà vue. Finalement il sortit de son mutisme et déclara avec une nonchalance feinte.

- Or blanc ou or jaune les alliance ?

- Les deux ?

- Monsieur aime le compliqué.

- Tu en es la preuve vivante je te ferais remarquer.

Severus sourit timidement et s'arrêta, plongea son regard noir dans celui de son compagnon et s'approcha doucement pour l'embrasser. Peut-être le baiser le plus tendre qu'il n'avait jamais donné. Sirius en fut d'autant plus touché qu'ils se trouvaient en plein milieu d'un endroit public rempli par les nombreux touristes. Mais il avait parfaitement compris le message. Il n'était pas question de mariage, juste la manière de Severus de lui dire qu'il n'était pas avec lui pour passer le temps, qu'il acceptait totalement leur relation et qu'il lui faisait faire des trucs niais qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pas un « je t'aime », juste un « je sais pas où je vais avec toi, mais j'y vais ».

- Sev, tu as remarqué qu'il y avait des japonais qui nous prenaient en photo ?

- C'est qu'on est beaux comme des dieux, ils nous ont pris pour une statue.

- Très drôle. Viens on s'en va, ils me stressent à parler dans leur langue pointue en nous regardant.

- D'accord.

Severus prit un air moqueur, se tourna vers les touristes, fit une petite courbette et ils s'en allèrent.

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon petit ami ?

Et le serveur éclata de rire, et son rire était le plus beau de l'univers.

**ooo**

A part un couple enamouré au fond de la salle, le café était désert en ce jeudi après-midi. Remus faisait les comptes de fin de mois assis près du bar pendant que Severus, ne sachant quoi faire avait décidé de passer un coup de chiffon sur tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

- Ce mois ci je pourrais racheter un percolateur, on a eu assez de recettes.

- Tant mieux, l'ancien fuit assez souvent.

- Et puis la semaine prochaine les ouvriers viendront pour s'occuper de l'arrière du café, ensuite y aura plus qu'à aménager.

- Tant mieux. Sirius va s'en donner à cœur joie, répondit le barman dans un sarcasme.

- Hors de question que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe. Je vais me retrouver avec les murs violets et les chaises vertes pommes sinon.

- Ça il faut dire qu'il en a des idées originales quand il s'y met.

La conversation des deux hommes fut interrompue par le son du vibreur du téléphone de Severus sur le marbre. Celui-ci l'attrapa et vérifia le numéro. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant s'afficher un numéro à sept chiffres précédé par l'identifiant de la Russie. Sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait, ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise nouvelle. Il s'excusa auprès de son patron et s'éloigna.

De là où il était, Remus entendait son employé parler dans une langue qu'il mit du temps à identifier comme du russe. Apparemment la nouvelle n'était pas à son goût puisque Snape montrait des signes de surprise puis d'agacement. Tentant de faire son possible pour être discret dans sa colère, il finit par se calmer et après un bref silence, congédia son interlocuteur et raccrocha.

- Tout va bien ? S'enquit Lupin

- Non, pas vraiment. Je prends ma pause.

Le patron, étonné, n'eut le temps que d'acquiescer qu'il vit son ami attraper sa veste et s'en aller comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Il dut vite se remettre de sa surprise puisqu'un groupe d'hommes d'affaires venait de prendre place à une table et qu'il dut s'occuper d'eux.

Severus avait pris le métro pour rentrer chez lui. Immédiatement il avait cherché le site des aéroports de Paris pour réserver le premier vol pour la Russie qu'il trouverait. Il grimaça quand il vit le prix du billet mais l'acheta malgré cela, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à un petit prix en s'y prenant quelques heures à l'avance. Le vol était à sept heures le lendemain matin. Il retrouva son passeport parmi de multiples papiers, son visa de travail encore valable et rassembla quelques affaires.

Soudain, il se stoppa dans ses préparatifs et s'effondra dans le fauteuil juste derrière lui. Il était en colère. Très en colère. Il essaya de retrouver son calme et respira profondément. Que ce fils de chien l'appelle était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait, mais également la chose qu'il craignait le plus. Alors finalement il avait réussi à le faire venir, et Snape n'avait pas les moyens de refuser, il n'avait rien trouvé contre les arguments du russe. Il était coincé. Il avait été bien idiot de penser qu'il pourrait tourner le dos à son passé et reprendre sa vie tranquillement juste en changeant de pays. Pourtant il le savait mieux que personne que le passé rattrapait toujours, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était passé de pays en pays les dernière années. Il avait pensé qu'en affrontant la première chose qui l'avait fait fuir il serait tranquille, il s'était considérablement trompé.

Ce voyage à Saint-Pétersbourg ne serait pas sans conséquences, il le savait. Même si Serguei lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait repartir dès qu'il aurait accompli ce pour quoi il l'avait appelé, ce ne serait assurément pas le cas. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Serguei Ivanovitch.

Doucement, il rassembla ses idées, se prépara pour son voyage dont il ne connaissait pas encore la durée, et repartit au travail puisqu'il était du service du soir, plein d'appréhensions pour le lendemain.

**ooo**

Assis dans le hall d'embarquement, Severus essayait tant bien que mal de lire un magasine qu'il s'était acheté dans une maison de la presse de l'aéroport. La veille il avait dû expliquer à son patron pourquoi il s'absentait pour une durée indéterminée pour une raison qui lui appartenait. Lupin ne s'était pas laissé faire, et il avait exigé une raison valable, le serveur avait difficilement avoué qu'un de ses proches était sur le point de mourir et qu'il devait immédiatement se rendre à l'étranger. Ensuite il avait été chez les Malfoy pour les prévenir qu'il partait, et, accessoirement leur confier son chat. Si Narcissa avait été ravie à l'idée d'avoir un animal de compagnie pendant quelques temps, Lucius avait tiré la tronche.

Il était six heures et demie du matin et il avait passé une nuit blanche. Dans un peu moins de cinq heures il serait en Russie.

_Les passagers du vol Aeroflot n° 4518 en partance pour Saint-Pétersbourg sont priés de se présenter porte quinze pour l'embarquement._

Une fois assis à sa place dans l'avion, il repensa à la raison de ce départ précipité. La veille, Serguei l'avait appelé pour lui annoncé que sa tante était mourante. Irina était son ancienne propriétaire, mais également la femme qui avait été comme sa mère pendant un temps. Elle était douce, généreuse, et Severus avait été triste de la quitter à son retour à Paris. Apprendre sa mort imminente avait été un choc pour lui. Lorsque Serguei lui avait dit qu'elle désirait le revoir une dernière fois avant de mourir, Severus avait compris qu'il ne pourrait y échapper, il devait partir, ne serait ce que pour lui rendre hommage une dernière fois, sinon il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Seulement voilà, son neveu russe le savait parfaitement lui aussi, et il allait en jouer. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Serguei avait toujours démontré un intérêt pour le serveur qui allait en grandissant. Lorsqu'il était arrivé en Russie, il avait travaillé pour son père, Ivan Ivanovitch, PDG d'une entreprise d'hydrocarbure, homme très influent dans le pays, du moins c'était ce que montraient les apparences. Son influence ne venait pas vraiment du prestige de son entreprise, mais plutôt de ses trafics souterrains. Il était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un des dirigeants de la mafia russe, faisant partie de ces gens qui orientaient les choix politiques, petit conseiller du président, à grands renfort de billets de banque. Quand il avait travaillé pour lui, Severus n'en avait rien eu à foutre du légal et le l'illégal, de la morale et de l'immoral. Il faisait son boulot, on le payait, point final.

Serguei était son fils. Héritier direct de l'affaire Ivanovitch, il suivait toutes les entreprises de son père. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, pour une raison qui lui était alors obscur, l'homme avait insisté pour l'accompagner dans l'appartement que son père avait mis à sa disposition, celui où il avait vécu pendant deux ans en compagnie d'Irina. Serguei y passait beaucoup de temps, soit disant pour passer du temps avec sa tante, puis parce que Severus ne connaissait personne ici. Au début il était charmant, courtois, drôle, mais il n'avait jamais été dupe. Il refusait gentiment ses avances, et l'autre ne désespérait jamais.

Son esprit dériva vers Sirius. Il jeta un regard à la photo que son petit ami avait prise avec son portable le week-end dernier et qu'il avait mise en fond d'écran sans lui demander son avis. Finalement Snape n'avait pas eu le cœur de l'enlever. Quand il était partit la veille, il avait demandé à Remus de le prévenir, soit disant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de l'appeler. Il soupira alors que l'avion commençait à rouler sur la piste de décollage, il espérait rester le moins possible sur place.

**ooo**

En sortant de l'aéroport Pulkovo, Severus héla un taxi et lui dit la direction à prendre dans un russe parfait. Il savait parfaitement que les chauffeurs de taxi russes n'avaient aucun scrupule à élever considérablement les prix pour les touristes. De toute façon tout marchait comme ça dans ce pays. A la tête du client. La température était encore très basse pour la saison, et la neige s'étalait le long des routes en des paquets sales et boueux. L'homme aux cheveux noir somnola pendant les quelques vingt minutes que durèrent le trajet, pas embêté le moins du monde par la conduite peu prudente du chauffeur et les tressautements de la vieille voiture Jigouli, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls.

Finalement arrivé, il paya les quelques deux milles roubles qui lui étaient demandé, et s'avança vers la polyclinique numéro 37 du centre de la ville. Il se présenta à l'accueil et une infirmière le guida jusqu'à une chambre un peu à l'écart des autres.

La pièce était vide à l'exception du lit où reposait la vieille dame, des tubes lui rentrant dans le nez, les perfusions passant dans son bras et le son de son cœur sur l'électrocardiogramme brisant le silence. Elle était profondément endormie, aussi rapprocha t-il silencieusement une chaise pour s'assoir un peu plus près. Il lui attrapa la main et la porta à ses lèvres avec émotion. Il resta là quelques instants à se rappeler les bons moments qu'il avait passés avec elle. Les bons petits plats qu'elle faisait exprès pour lui, la fois où il avait été malade et qu'elle était restée à son chevet pendant tout son rétablissement, les petites recommandations dès qu'il sortait, elle avait été comme une grand-mère avec lui alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas.

_- Severus, je suis si heureux de te revoir._ Déclara en russe une voix qui le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler. La trentaine, brun, très grand, habillé tout en noir à l'exception de sa chemise bordeaux, plutôt légèrement malgré la température extérieure. Ce n'était pas un bel homme à proprement parler, peut-être un peu trop typé de l'est avec son visage et ses épaules carrées, mais ses yeux chocolat lui donnaient un air malicieux, air qui était tout sauf vrai.

- _Serguei_. Répondit-il simplement, avant de se détourner.

L'homme ne se laissa pas démonter et son sourire ne s'en agrandit que plus. Il attrapa une chaise et s'assit à coté de Snape, et lui attrapa la main, main qui se dégagea aussitôt.

_- Tu m'as manqué Severus. J'ai pensé à toi chaque jour,_ susurra t-il à son oreille. Son interlocuteur cette fois ci garda le silence. Il se sentait pris au piège, et cela le rendait en colère. Il valait mieux qu'il se taise pour le moment.

Alors que le silence s'était établi entre eux, Severus, continuant à ignorer ostensiblement l'homme à ses cotés, la veille dame sembla se réveiller. Visiblement très faible, elle sourit aux deux hommes et murmura dans une voix faiblarde.

_- Severus, tu es venu._

_- Bien sûr Irina. Je n'allais pas vous laisser alors que vous avez été si bonne avec moi._

Le serveur se tendit brusquement quand il sentit Serguei lui attraper la main et la baiser tendrement, mais il fit mine de rien. Irina, elle, n'en avait pas perdu une miette et les regardait avec un sourire heureux.

_- Je suis si contente de voir que vous vous êtes finalement retrouvé. Je n'aurais pas pu mourir en paix si je ne savais pas que vous êtes là l'un pour l'autre, mes enfants. N'oubliez pas que l'amour est indestructible, il réunit toujours les gens qui se sont destinés._

_- Tu as raison, Tiotia. Dans notre cas il était évident que Severus et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre. N'est ce pas, Liouboff ?_ Déclara Serguei en ponctuant son discours d'un baiser sur la joue de Severus qui du faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas le gifler. Il se contenta d'un sourire crispé et d'un hochement de la tête. La vieille dame paraissait aux anges et le bonheur était clairement visible à travers ses yeux fatigués.

- Tu n'avais pas plus malsain comme manière de m'avoir ? Demanda t-il à son voisin, en anglais pour qu'Irina ne comprenne pas.

- Détends toi donc un peu.

Severus le fusilla discrètement du regard et reporta son attention sur son ancienne propriétaire. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix, il allait devoir jouer l'amoureux pendant le temps qu'il restait à la vieille dame, mais hors de question que ce con de gamin gâté espère plus en dehors de ces murs. Pas la peine de lui rajouter de peine, il préférait qu'elle meurt tranquille plutôt qu'en apprenant que son neveu est en fait un pourri de la pire espèce. De toutes ces années, elle ne s'était jamais doutée des affaires réelles de sa famille, les Ivanovitch l'avaient toujours protégée de tout ça. La famille chez eux, c'était sacré. Elle mourrait en croyant que Ivan était un honnête homme qui avec sa grande intelligence et la seule force de sa patience et de son ambition avait fait prospérer une grande entreprise, que son fils Serguei était le gentil petit garçon qui reprendrait les affaires familiales avec plaisir, qu'il finirait sa vie avec l'homme qu'il aimait qui n'était autre que ce gentil Severus Snape qu'elle appréciait tant. Rien que des mensonges dans lesquels elle avait vécu, mais qui lui avaient apporté un peu de paix dans l'âme et l'illusion d'une vie parfaite.

Les deux hommes restèrent encore un peu à son chevet puis déclarèrent qu'ils allaient la laisser se reposer, qu'ils reviendraient le lendemain pour voir comment elle allait. Et c'est avec une colère intérieure bien développé que Severus suivit Serguei vers la voiture qui les amènerait vers l'appartement où il avait vécu deux ans durant.

**ooo**

- Comment ça il est partit ? Partit où ?

- Sirius, calme-toi un peu.

- Comment tu veux que je me calme alors que mon mec se casse à l'autre bout du monde sur un coup de tête sans se casser le cul à me prévenir ?

Remus grimaça à l'autre bout du fil. Quand son meilleur ami devenait grossier c'était qu'il était bien remonté.

- Si tu me laissais le temps de t'expliquer aussi. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est partit à l'étranger, soit disant parce qu'un de ses proches était mourant.

- Comment ça soit disant ? Parce qu'en plus t'es même pas sur ?

- Tu sais, il me l'a annoncé à la fermeture, déjà j'étais fatigué, et puis c'est la raison qu'il m'a donné, je sais rien de plus.

- Et c'est où l'étranger ?

- Encore une fois, j'en sais rien. A mon avis c'est en Russie ou dans un pays comme ça vu qu'il parlait dans une langue slave au téléphone. Et cesse de m'agresser. J'y suis pour rien, et c'est moi qui suis emmerdé, comment je vais faire pour le remplacer au café ? Sirius ?

Lupin fronça les sourcils quand il n'entendit plus rien à l'autre bout du fil. Puis une autre voix lui parla, celle d'Harry.

- Rem, c'est Harry. Désolé, Sirius est allé bouder dans son coin.

- Je vois pas pourquoi il le prend aussi mal.

- Comprends-le, il s'imagine les pires scénarios. Et il est vexé aussi de pas avoir été prévenu.

- Et moi ? Je devrais pas me sentir vexé ? Mon employé se taille du jour au lendemain, à croire qu'il pense que le monde s'arrête de tourner quand il n'est pas là.

- Ecoute, je pense que Severus a de bonnes raisons d'être partit alors ne le blâmez pas trop. Si ça t'arrange, je le remplacerais au café, c'est les vacances scolaires et j'ai pas entraînement. T'es pas obligé de me payer en plus.

- Tu sais quelque chose toi ?

- C'est Draco qui m'a dit, son ancienne propriétaire est mourante, et il y était très attaché. Mais il m'a dit aussi que Severus avait l'air de craindre quelque chose. J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Bon, dis à Sirius d'essayer de l'appeler sur son portable, toi je t'attends cet après-midi quatorze heures. A plus.

- A plus.

Harry raccrocha et se tourna vers son parrain qui s'était assis sur le canapé, ses bras autour de ses jambes. Il avait l'air d'un jeune enfant avec sa moue triste. L'adolescent s'assit à ses cotés et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça, il t'as pas quitté à ce que je sache.

- Je sais pas, je le sens mal. Ça va mal tourner cette histoire.

- Intuition féminine ? Ricana son filleul

- Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- Pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé ? Il l'a dit à Remus, ok, mais pourquoi aller voir les Malfoy alors qu'il aurait pu venir me voir moi ? Ça sert à ça les petits amis non ? Il ne se confie jamais, c'est agaçant.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il savait que Severus n'était pas très causant quand il s'agissait de lui, c'était un homme réservé et assez distant avec les gens, et il comprenait que Sirius, habitué aux effusions d'amour et aux démonstrations d'affection puisse se sentir dérouté quand il s'agissait de Snape. L'homme était partit dans la précipitation, et n'avait pas pensé à le prévenir, ou alors avait tout simplement pensé qu'il n'allait pas l'embêter avec ses histoires. Et Sirius, malgré le fait que Severus l'ait rassuré, avait encore de nombreux doutes. Il savait que son parrain manquait cruellement de confiance en lui, alors que son compagnon ne lui en accorde pas plus que ça le blessait profondément.

- Si ça se trouve il va t'appeler ce soir pour t'expliquer.

- Non. C'est pas grave. Tu dois me trouver bête non ?

- Pas du tout. Mais arrête de t'en faire, tout ira bien.

Sirius hocha la tête sans conviction et serra fort son filleul contre lui, heureusement qu'il était là ce môme, c'était sa raison de vivre.

**ooo**

Severus entra dans l'appartement où il avait habité deux ans durant, il n'avait pas changé. C'était un ancien kommunalka du centre de la ville racheté par la famille Ivanovitch à la chute du soviétisme. Le plafond était haut dans tout l'appartement, il était décoré avec goût bien qu'avec des objets un peu vieillots, signes qu'une vieille dame y habitait depuis des années.

Serguei entra à sa suite et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait ravageur, qui n'eut d'autre effet que répugner le serveur bien qu'il garde son masque de froideur qu'il avait porté depuis leur départ de l'hôpital. Le russe lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était partit il y a trois mois, lui, s'était contenté de se taire, regardant par la fenêtre les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg défiler devant lui. Le centre de la ville semblait toujours aussi magnifique, les bâtiments de couleurs au bord de la Neva, le fleuve traversant la ville, égayant les rues quelques peu tristes après le passage d'un hiver plutôt rigoureux qui avait duré quelques mois. Bientôt, les amas de neige sale et brune auraient fondu et Saint-Pétersbourg retrouverait de sa splendeur.

_- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Une vodka peut-être_ ? Demanda son hôte.

_- De l'eau m'ira parfaitement._

Severus posa sa veste dans un coin et emmena son sac dans la chambre qu'il occupait auparavant. La vue, haute de quatre étages, donnait sur le fleuve encore gelé sur les bords. Il l'avait toujours appréciée. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et son regard tomba sur le brun qui l'avait rejoint, deux verres à la main.

_- Cesse donc d'être sur la défensive_, lui dit-il.

_- Explique moi pourquoi tu lui as mentit sur nous deux._

_- Elle n'arrêtait pas de me demander les raisons de ton départ. Je lui ai dit que tu avais des affaires qui te retenaient dans ton pays. Quand elle est entrée à l'hôpital suite à une crise grave, elle m'a dit « Il est si dommage que Severus ne soit pas avec nous ». Alors je lui ai dit que tu viendrais. Et son souhait le plus cher avant de mourir était de nous voir nous aimer, je n'ai fait qu'accéder à la requête d'une mourante._

_- Tu en as surtout bien profité._

_- Ne me regardes pas avec ces yeux accusateurs, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais profité de la situation._

Snape ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire sans joie avant de reprendre sarcastiquement.

_- Non, bien sûr. Tu n'as pas menti, trompé, menacé pour avoir ce que tu voulais. _

_- Tu ne comprends pas. Tout ça je l'ai fait pour nous, pour qu'on soit heureux. _

_- Ce n'est pas avec toi que je serais heureux. Je ne t'aime pas, et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Alors je vais jouer la mascarade jusqu'à ses derniers instants, mais après l'enterrement, ne comptes même pas me revoir._

Serguei eut un sourire signifiant clairement qu'il ne prenait pas une seconde les paroles de l'autre homme au sérieux, et ce dernier, fatigué de converser avec lui le congédia, lui disant qu'il avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil.

**ooo**

La journée du lendemain avait vite passé. L'état d'Irina s'était subitement aggravé, et l'hôpital avait demandé à la famille de ramener diverse choses, comme des papiers ou bien même, des vêtements à lui passer pour l'enterrement. Ainsi, pour son plus grand désespoir, Severus avait eu droit au défilé de toute la famille Ivanovitch, venue rendre hommage à la « Tiotia », devant par la même occasion jouer la comédie devant tous ces gens. Serguei en avait bien profité, pour le toucher, le caresser, voir même l'embrasser. Juste des effleurements, s'il était idiot, il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait à répondre de ses actes le soir même.

Severus avait encaissé tant bien que mal, gardant le plus possible son sang froid, à grand renfort de crispation de mains et de passages aux toilettes pour décompresser un peu.

A présent il était à la table du salon, une tasse de thé à la main. Il savourait la solitude, cette grande amie qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis un temps qui lui avait paru infini. Il n'avait pas fait de scène au brun. Ça ne servirait à rien. En soit Serguei n'était pas méchant, son seul défaut était son obsession. Habitué dès le plus jeune âge à avoir tout ce qu'il souhaitait, il ne supportait pas l'échec. Ses envies subites pouvaient aller très loin, Severus et bien d'autres gens en avaient déjà fait les frais. Il ne doutait pas que l'amour qu'il lui portait fut sincère, mais il en était d'autant plus difficile à porter.

C'était pour cette raison que Severus hésitait à téléphoner à Sirius. Il devait le maintenir le plus loin possible de cet homme qui côtoyait la folie d'un peu trop près. Hors de question qu'il découvre son existence, un homme de cette influence est capable de tout.

Il ne montra pas son agacement quand le russe s'assit en face de lui. Il avait perdu son éternel sourire confiant, et semblait plutôt contrarié. Finalement, il tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur.

_- Pourquoi es tu si froid vis-à-vis de moi ? Tu repousses sans arrêt mes avances._

_- Parce qu'elle sont déplacées_. Répondit simplement Severus.

_- Tu ne disais pas ça le jour où tu t'es retrouvé dans mon lit_, dit Serguei, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux bruns.

_- J'étais saoul, tu as profité de la situation, comme toujours._ L'homme aux cheveux noirs commençait doucement à perdre son sang froid. Ce souvenir, il aurait carrément préféré l'oublier, du moins le peu dont il se rappelait, puisque les détails de cette nuit n'étaient pas très clairs. C'était quelques mois après son arrivée ici, quand le russe commençait doucement mais surement à essayer de le séduire, il était encore gentil et presque supportable à cette époque. Une fois qu'il l'avait invité à boire un verre chez lui, la vodka lui était rapidement montée à la tête, et le lendemain, il s'était réveillé nu, aux cotés de son « ami ». Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais recommencé.

Le russe s'était levé, puis assit à ses cotés. Lentement, il s'était approché de son oreille.

_- Liouboff, tu sais que j'ai tout ce que je désire. De toutes les manières possibles. Quand tu auras ouvert les yeux, tu auras une belle vie, je t'offrirai tout ce que tu désires._

_- Quel bel avenir, devenir ta pute personnelle_. Cracha le serveur de la manière la plus méprisante possible.

Le sourire de l'autre homme s'éteignit instantanément, remplacé par de la colère. Sauvagement, il écrasa sa bouche contre celle de l'homme qu'il aimait, lui meurtrissant la lèvre au passage, forçant le passage pour rentrer sa langue dans son antre, l'écrasant de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Il était bien plus grand et plus lourd que Severus, aussi celui-ci ne faisait pas le poids contre lui. L'érection naissante qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse lui donnait la nausée. Pour le faire lâcher prise, il lui mordit violemment la lèvre et, lorsque son agresseur se fut relevé, jurant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, il lui mit une gifle, le fit basculer par terre et sauta en dehors du canapé. Juste le temps d'attraper sa veste qu'il était déjà dans la rue, bien destiné à s'enfuir loin de ce malade.

Bien une demi-heure qu'il marchait, ruminant sa fureur. Il sentait son portable dans sa poche droite, il lui semblait être l'objet le plus lourd du monde. Il avait envie de voir Sirius, ou du moins l'appeler, entendre sa voix joyeuse lui raconter tous les détails de sa journée, qu'il lui dise qu'il avait envie de le voir, de le toucher. Mais il en était hors de question. Sirius faisait partie de sa vie à Paris, une vie bien trop belle pour durer. Là, il était dans la vie réelle, pleine de problèmes et de souffrance. Les deux étaient incompatibles, il ne fallait pas les mélanger, cela n'apporterait que de la misère. Il ne fallait pas que Serguei apprenne l'existence de Sirius, il ne voulait pas que Sirius apprenne pour l'autre malade qui lui courrait après.

Alors il se contenta de rester quelques heures à flâner dans ces rues qu'il avait visitées tant de fois, avant de rentrer, assommé par la fatigue, et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à bientôt


	8. Chapter 8

****

Disclaimer :

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

**Couple**: SB-SS

**Genre**: UA

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Kikou les gens !

Cette fois ci je poste moi-même ce nouveau chapitre, et je suis super contente de tous les reviews que j'ai trouvé à mon retour. Je m'excuse platement auprès de ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu, mais quand je suis rentrée à Paris je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps et j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre 8 un peu plus long que d'habitude.

On s'approche tout doucement de la fin de la fic, après celui-ci il ne restera que le chapitre 9 et l'épilogue. Au programme : comme vous vous en doutez, Sev a quelques problèmes en Russie, et ce n'est pas pour arranger ses affaires.

Comme dans le chapitre précédent, les phrases en italiques sont les dialogues en russe entre deux personnages.

Et enfin, quelques traductions de petits mots sans intérêts que j'ai glissé dans les dialogues :

- _Kationok_ signifie chaton (pour ceux que ça intéresse, chat se dit « Kot » et la femelle se dit « kochka », enfin bref ^^', on s'en fiche)

- _Niet_ signifie non

- _Ia tibia lioubliou_ veut dire je t'aime.

Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture et j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**

* * *

**

- Et donc tu vois, avec un design plus cubique, ça ajoute de l'élégance au produit, on peut aussi jouer sur ça pour inciter le client à acheter et… Nom d'un chien, Black, tu m'écoutes ?

Sirius sursauta et leva les yeux vers son collaborateur qui paraissait quelques peu remonté.

- Pardon ? Dit-il innocemment.

- Black, je sais bien que tes synapses chimiques neuro-neuroniques défectueuses font que tu as du mal à suivre une conversation qui dépasse le niveau du bonjour-au revoir, mais là je vais avoir besoin de toute ton attention.

- Synapses quoi ?

Lucius Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et passa une main dans ses cheveux longs. Puis il prit une gorgé de bière et tenta de se replonger dans son travail. Le brun regardait pensivement le bout de ses ongles, ne se sentait pas le moins de monde concerné par l'affaire qui se jouait à coté de lui. Après un long silence, il reprit finalement la parole.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'est une synapse ? Répondit sarcastiquement le blond sans lever les yeux de ses notes.

- Non. Je voulais savoir si Severus t'avait téléphoné depuis son départ.

Cette fois ci, Malfoy se releva, enleva ses lunettes et regarda l'autre homme avec un regard atterré.

- Attends, tu vas me dire que si tu as l'air d'un chien abattu et demeuré depuis tout à l'heure c'est parce que tu penses à ton mec ?

- J'ai pas de nouvelles depuis trois jours, normal que ça me travaille, répondit Sirius avec nervosité.

- Tu n'avais qu'à l'appeler pour lui demander directement.

- Il ne répond pas.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? S'emporta le blond.

- Mais je sais pas, t'es son ami, non ?

- Si tu crois qu'il me parle à cœur ouvert dès que je lui demande ou qu'il vient se confier dès qu'il en a gros sur le cœur, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil. C'est de Severus Snape qu'on parle. Maintenant tu arrêtes de te morfondre et on finit cette putain de présentation pour que je puisse m'en aller le plus rapidement possible.

Sirius soupira et attrapa le croquis de son collaborateur, l'observa en tout et pour tout un quart de seconde et déclara en le reposant sur la table.

- Design cubique c'est bien, ça donne un coté un peu rétro, mais je pense qu'en mettant des couleurs vives ça ferait un coté assez moderne qui donnerait un contraste intéressant. Tu atténue un peu les bords en arrondissant les angles, ça donne un coté un peu jeu d'enfant qui peut plaire.

Lucius Malfoy acquiesça. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais Black avait du talent dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait sans vraiment se fouler, et ça le faisait considérablement rager.

**ooo**

Cette fois ci c'était terminé. Irina s'en était allé trois jours après l'arrivée de Severus. L'hôpital avait appelé pendant la nuit pour leur annoncer sa mort.

Après cela, tout s'était passé très vite. Les funérailles avaient été organisées, la vieille dame serait enterrée dans le caveau familial, et le jour de la cérémonie était arrivé, trois jours après la mort, comme dans la tradition orthodoxe. Severus y avait assisté sans vraiment s'y sentir à sa place. Il se trouvait au deuxième rang, coté de Serguei, cette place lui avait été donnée puisqu'il était son « compagnon » aux yeux de la famille. Etant catholique pour la forme mais loin d'être pratiquant, les coutumes orthodoxes lui étaient alors inconnues, il se contentait de suivre le groupe et de singer leurs gestes. La messe avait été horriblement longue et le cercueil ouvert à coté de lui l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

Finalement, après deux longues heures, ils étaient sortis de la petite église de Smolensk pour se rendre dans le cimetière. Quand Serguei lui avait attrapé la main, recherchant visiblement un soutien, il ne l'avait pas lâchée, voulant sans doute lui prouver qu'il partageait sa peine avec lui. Et puis autant rendre hommage à la femme qui l'avait traité comme son petit fils une dernière fois alors que son âme se séparait de son corps pour passer dans le monde de Dieu et se purifier pendant quarante jours… ou un truc comme ça, il n'avait pas tout saisi, juste l'essentiel.

Avant la mise en terre, il s'était abstenu d'embrasser le corps, comme les gens le faisaient, mais avait quand même envoyé une petite prière, c'était déjà ça et ça valait ce que ça valait.

A la fin de la cérémonie, Severus avait raccompagné son prétendant en voiture et lui avait fait à manger, il n'était pas d'humeur à être méchant ce soir. Il appréhendait juste le lendemain où il lui annoncerait qu'il repartait à Paris. Pourvu qu'il ne trouve pas un quelconque moyen de le faire rester ici, parce que bien qu'il aime ce pays, l'homme aux cheveux noirs n'avait qu'une idée, rentrer à Paris.

**ooo**

Draco Malfoy enfila ses pompes hors de prix, attrapa sa veste et dit à sa mère qu'il allait chez Blaise, son meilleur ami. La femme lui fit un vague signe de la main, trop concentrée sur son magasine de mode.

Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou en sentant le vent contre ses clavicules, et s'en alla gaiment vers la station de métro la plus proche. Il prit le premier qui passa et arriva rapidement à la station voulue.

Après quelques pas à travers les rues, il poussa la porte du _Supersonique_, là où travaillait son petit ami Harry Potter, alias le mec a qui il pensait jour et nuit… putain d'hormones d'ado survoltées…

L'ambiance dans le café était plutôt joyeuse, la musique envoutant tout le monde alentour. Il trouva justement le jeune homme en question en train de chanter avec une cliente qui semblait être une habituée vue la familiarité avec laquelle il la tenait par les épaules, alors qu'ils se partageaient le micro du karaoké situé dans un coin de la salle. Les autres clients eux-mêmes ne perdaient aucune miette de l'interprétation plutôt personnelle de _Generation Spent _de Charlie Winston. La voix d'Harry était belle et claire, exagérant exprès sur le refrain, sa voix surpassant clairement celle de la jeune femme aux cheveux violets à ses cotés qui était de toute façon trop morte de rire pour chanter clairement.

Il termina sa prestation en faisant une petite courbette et revint près de son patron le sourire aux lèvres. Remus lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire tendre puis lui désigna Draco du doigt avant de servir un Martini à un homme voulant visiblement noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.

Le brun s'avança avec le sourire vers son petit ami et l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour lui dire bonjour, puis il l'emmena vers la réserve pour se retrouver un peu tranquille tout les deux.

- C'est moi ou tu es content de me voir ? Déclara le blond.

- Si ça te plait de le penser… répondit Harry avec mauvaise foi.

Draco lui fit un sourire charmeur et se rapprocha de lui.

- J'ai adoré ton déhanché, Potter, lui glissa t-il à l'oreille. L'interpellé rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Pas ma faute si quand je danse y a tout qui part avec.

- Tu étais très beau.

Harry détourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne mais son petit ami lui attrapa le menton pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent quelques instants l'un dans les bras de l'autre avant de s'assoir dans un coin pour parler tranquillement.

- Comment va Sirius ? Demanda le bond en attrapant la main de son petit ami.

- Il est bizarre, le soir, dès qu'il rentre il essaie de téléphoner à Snape même s'il sait qu'il ne répondra pas. Et après, il parle à peine de la soirée. Je crois qu'il est raide dingue de ce mec, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- Ça ne ressemble tellement pas à Severus de se conduire comme ça…

- Que ça lui ressemble ou non, j'espère qu'il va bientôt ramener ses fesses.

Draco fit une moue embêtée. Malgré les préjugés qu'il avait eus vis-à-vis du parrain d'Harry, maintenant il le respectait, voire l'appréciait. Black avait accepté sa relation avec Harry plutôt facilement même si ses relations avec Lucius étaient loin d'être au beau fixe. Il avait toujours été plus que gentil avec lui, alors qu'il aurait pu le traiter comme le digne petit merdeux fils de son père. Dès le premier jour il avait été clair, « ton père c'est ton père, toi c'est toi. Mes différents avec ton père n'ont pas à s'immiscer dans ta relation avec mon filleul ». Draco avait grandi en entendant parler de Sirius Black comme d'un crétin sans cervelle, il lui avait pourtant fait bonne impression.

- Je ne te dérange pas dans ton travail ? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Je travaille depuis ce matin, même si on s'amuse bien j'ai besoin d'une pause. Et Nymph me remplace.

- Nymph ?

- La fille aux cheveux violets. C'est la copine de Remus.

Le blond resta interloqué, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une fille qui semblait aussi déjantée se case avec quelqu'un d'aussi calme et posé que Lupin. Après réflexion, ils n'allaient pas si mal que ça ensemble en fait.

De son coté, Nymphadora servait un jus d'orange à une jeune femme quand elle reconnut le meilleur ami d'Harry entrer dans le café et s'approcher d'elle.

- Salut Nymphadora, ça va ?

- Oui, et ça irait mieux si tu m'appelais Nymph comme tout le monde. Répondit-elle avec un sourire tout en lui faisant la bise.

- J'aime bien ton nom à rallonge. La taquina t-il. La jeune femme marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ben pas moi » et il se mit à rire. Tu sais où est Harry ? Rajouta t-il.

- Vas voir dans la réserve, tu as des chances de le trouver.

… Ce ne fut que trop tard qu'elle croisa les yeux affolés de son amoureux plus loin dans le fond de la salle qui lui faisait non de la tête et qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur.

Quand elle accourut vers l'arrière du café, Ron venait d'ouvrir la porte de la réserve et de découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Il était à présent blanc comme un linge et regardait son meilleur ami avec un mélange d'étonnement et de dégout. Harry n'eut rien le temps de dire qu'il s'était déjà enfui à toute jambe, poursuivi par Nymphadora qui essayait de le raisonner sans toute fois y parvenir.

Harry, lui, avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de Remus venu voir l'ampleur des dégâts, sous les yeux désolés de son petit ami.

Cette histoire était loin de se terminer songea l'homme…

**ooo**

Severus venait de se lever quand il entendit une fois de plus son portable vibrer. Dans un soupire il traversa la pièce pour voir qui l'appelait. Tous les soirs de la semaine il avait ignoré le vibreur du téléphone, ne répondant pas quand il voyait que le correspondant qui essayait de le joindre était Sirius. Ça lui faisait mal de filtrer ses appels de la sorte mais il avait ses raisons.

Ce n'était pas Sirius, c'était pire, Remus. Il s'y attendait à celui là. C'était pire parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas ne pas répondre puisque Lupin était son patron. Il se rassit sur une chaise de la cuisine et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

- Allo ?

- Snape ! T'es toujours vivant ? Parce que ici on se le demande, répondit une voix qui semblait plus que contrariée.

- Lupin…

- Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, tu rentres quand ?

- Cet après-midi si tout vas bien.

- Tu sais que c'est Harry qui te remplace pendant que tu t'amuses je sais pas où ?

- Je ne m'amu… Bon, dis lui merci de ma part.

- Ah non, ça tu lui diras tout seul comme un grand. Marre de jouer au pigeon voyageur.

- Ecoute Lupin, je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir mis dans l'embarras pour le café et…

- Est-ce que tu sais dans quel état est Sirius ? Le coupa son patron d'une voix aussi froide que tranchante.

- Je… non…

- C'est très classe de filtrer tes appels, Snape, très classe. Il s'imagine les pires scénarios et t'es même pas fichu de donner signe de vie en l'espace d'une semaine.

- Ecoute, j'ai aucune excuse, je paierai les pots cassés je te le jure. Je viens demain matin, sans faute, ok ?

Remus se tut un court instant et signala son accord par un bruit de gorge qui aurait pu paraitre plus convaincant s'il ne transpirait pas de mauvaise foi. Finalement ils raccrochèrent et Severus se passa ses mains sur son visage en signe de lassitude.

_- Un problème, Kationok ?_ Demanda une voix derrière lui. Il plissa du nez au surnom et se leva.

_- Je rentre en France cet après-midi._

Le regard du russe s'assombrit mais il tenta de retenir sa colère.

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Tu m'as assuré que je pourrais partir dès qu'Irina serait enterrée, c'est maintenant fait._

_- Tu ne peux pas partir._

_- Bien sûr que si. J'ai déjà mon billet, tout est réglé. Tu ne me reverras plus alors oublie moi._

Severus sortit de la cuisine pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. A mi-parcours, il entendit l'autre homme hurler un « Niet » hargneux et le bruit du verre brisé. Pauvre vase, il fallait croire que c'était son heure.

La douche s'éternisa, il n'avait pas envie d'en sortir, et puis si c'était pour subir les humeurs de chien de Serguei, il préférait s'en passer. Quand l'eau se révéla un peu moins chaude qu'avant, il se décida à sortir de son cocon de chaleur, se sécha, enfila son sous-vêtement et un pantalon et rejoint sa chambre.

Quand il rentra dans la pièce, il vit rouge. Serguei était assis sur son lit, avec dans les mains ce qu'il reconnut comme son portable. Mais ce qu'il le mit le plus en fureur furent les deux morceaux de papiers posés à ses cotés qui ne formaient initialement qu'une seule pièce, et quelle pièce…

_- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_ Dit-il rageusement en lui désignant son billet d'avion.

_- Alors c'est pour lui que tu te refuses à moi ? Pour un con que tu connais depuis a peine trois mois ?_

_- Ne changes pas de sujet. Qui t'as permis de fouiller dans mes affaires, de déchirer mon billet et de fouiner dans mon portable ?_

_- Et toi ? Quand est ce que tu comptais me dire pour lui ?_

_- Ça ne te regarde pas_, cracha Snape en lui arrachant le portable des mains. Il attrapa les deux morceaux de papier et constata l'ampleur des dégâts. _Putain, comment je vais faire pour rentrer maintenant._

-_ Tu ne rentreras pas_. Lui dit le russe, sûr de lui.

_- Quoi ? _

_- Eh bien oui, tu as maintenant une bonne raison de rester. _

Son regard ne plut pas à Severus. Trop… pétillant, comme s'il avait eu la meilleure idée de sa vie, mais une idée mauvaise. Celle qui lui permettrait d'avoir enfin ce qu'il convoitait.

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_ Demanda t-il prudent.

_- Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'il arrive malheur à ton ami ?_

L'homme aux cheveux noirs le regarda avec horreur. Cet enfoiré d'Ivanovitch lui disait justement ce qu'il craignait qu'il lui dise.

_- Alors c'est comme ça que tu comptes t'y prendre ? Tu vas me faire chanter pour me garder auprès de toi. Tu montre une fois de plus la délicatesse russe._

_- Si tu veux, on pourra danser, aussi, _lui glissa Serguei à l'oreille. Severus n'y tint plus et lui asséna une gifle qui vibra dans l'air. L'homme perdit son sourire, porta sa main à sa joue.

_- La décision n'appartient qu'à toi Severus. Tu sais très bien aussi bien que moi quels en sont les enjeux. _Rajouta t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Snape s'effondra sur son lit. Pourquoi avait il été assez con pour laisser cette putain de photo en fond d'écran ? Il aurait du savoir qu'il ne serait pas bien difficile au russe de la découvrir et qu'il comprendrait instantanément qu'il avait quelqu'un en France.

Oui il connaissait les enjeux. Il les avait côtoyés de près il y a tout juste un an. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Lors d'une soirée dans un club huppé de la ville, il l'avait rencontré. Son prénom était Dimitri, il était ingénieur. Grand brun aux yeux bleus pétillants de malice, même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, Severus avait été séduit dès le premier regard. Fidèle à lui-même, il s'était longtemps fait courtiser, restant froid et indifférent, mais le russe n'avait pas été dupe, et Severus avait vite cédé. Au début, Serguei avait pris l'indifférence de son aimé comme le signe qu'il ne verrait pas d'autre homme que lui, il lui avait juste exprimé en long, en large et en travers, son point de vue vis-à-vis de l'autre homme, et Severus lui avait répliqué que ce n'était pas ses oignons. Premier coup de poing.

Puis lui et Dimitri avaient continué de se voir. L'homme aux yeux noirs avait découché, préférant les longues nuits de sexe aux crises de jalousie du neveu de sa propriétaire. Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait avec l'ingénieur, juste que physiquement ça marchait plutôt bien, ils passaient un bon moment, sans pour autant s'attacher.

Et Severus ne voyait pas le regard meurtrier de Serguei dès que Dimitri venait le chercher. Il ne voyait pas l'homme qui crevait de jalousie dans son coin, attendant le moment où il pourrait se venger de la blessure qu'on lui faisait au cœur. Et ne s'était pas douté, un jour, quand il rentrait du boulot, que Serguei était au téléphone avec des gens pas très nets qui lui règleraient proprement son affaire, sans traces ni bavures. Ni que la prochaine fois qu'on appellerait sur son portable ce serait pour lui annoncer que Dimitri était à l'hôpital, plongé dans un profond coma à la suite d'un accident de voiture mystérieux. Si la police avait relevé que les freins du véhicule avaient été trafiqués, ils n'avaient pourtant pas ouvert d'enquête, quelqu'un s'étant empressé, à coups de billets verts, d'étouffer l'affaire. Et Severus avait compris une bonne fois pour toute que, même si on n'y faisait pas attention, la corruption était l'une des coutumes les plus respectées dans ce fichu pays pourtant magnifique. Un revers de la médaille qui avait été difficile à accepter pour lui, pauvre français.

Severus n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Dimitri. Il avait bien été quelques fois à l'hôpital, les trois premières fois il était toujours plongé dans le coma. Mais la dernière fois, on lui avait dit que le patient s'était réveillé, mais qu'il avait été transféré dans une clinique privée du centre de Moscou. Après cela, il avait changé son numéro de téléphone, et avait comme disparu de la surface de la Terre. Lorsqu'il était rentré à la maison, le soir de l'accident, Snape avait soutenu le regard sombre de Serguei. Il avait compris. Compris qu'il était prêt à tout pour l'avoir, compris qu'il était tout puissant et qu'il devait s'en aller au plus vite. Malheureusement, son contrat de travail stipulait qu'il devait rester encore six mois à travailler pour la société Ivanovitch. Il était resté, en espérant que Serguei l'oublie après son départ. Ce n'était pas le cas.

A présent il avait peur. Peur pour Sirius, qu'il lui fasse du mal comme il avait fait du mal à Dimitri. Le prochain coup serait sûrement plus dur, parce que Serguei veillerait à ne pas rater son coup. Cette fois ci, il savait qu'il avait eu raison, il ne rentrerait pas à Paris. Il devait protéger Sirius, et pour cela, il devait renoncer à lui. Il était coincé, et devait se résigner, Serguei avait été trop habile pour lui.

C'est en les perdant qu'on se rend compte à quel point les gens comptent pour nous, Severus se rendait peu à peu compte de la vérité de cette phrase. Ne plus revoir Sirius le chagrinait plus qu'il n'aurait cru, pourtant il devrait s'y faire. A cette pensée, une larme coula sur sa joue et il s'endormit, fatigué d'avoir trop pensé.

**ooo**

- Ronald, tu me déçois.

- Il m'a menti.

- Il ne t'as pas menti, il n'a juste pas osé te le dire.

- Nan mais tu vas pas me dire que toi ça te gêne pas ? Malfoy ? Déjà qu'il soit pédé j'ai du mal, mais alors qu'il sorte avec la fouine…

- Et pourquoi serait-ce à toi de décider qui Harry doit fréquenter ? Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à insulter ton meilleur ami. Tu n'es qu'un petit con, Ron.

- Bien sûr tu peux parler, toi il a osé te l'avouer alors que moi on m'a laissé la surprise de les découvrir en train de s'emballer.

- S'il ne te l'as pas dit c'est aussi parce qu'il savait que tu le prendrais comme ça. Tu es si prévisible… déclara la jeune fille en mettant tout le mépris possible dans sa voix.

Le rouquin défia sa presque petite amie du regard. Il savait qu'il se comportait comme un vrai salaud, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Savoir que le mec qu'il considérait comme son frère était une tarlouze, une tapette, c'était juste insupportable. Sirius, il s'y était fait. Mais Harry… Et puis Malfoy… Ils étaient ennemis depuis le collège, comment en étaient arrivés là ? Et depuis combien de temps ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et sortit de la pièce, bien décidée à quitter la maison le plus rapidement possible. Il ne la retint pas, il n'en avait aucune envie. Qu'on le laisse ruminer dans son coin une bonne fois pour toute. La jeune fille était déjà venue la veille, il avait eu droit à son frère Bill, à Fred et Georges, et même à son père. Mais merde, si c'était pour qu'ils le traitent tous de crétin intolérant, ce n'était pas la peine de venir le voir.

**ooo**

Remus tenait le café avec Clément, ayant donné sa journée à Harry. Le garçon avait le moral au plus bas depuis l'affaire de l'autre fois, il n'en pouvait plus de le voir avec une mine de déterré, lui qui était si jovial et souriant à l'accoutumée. Alors ce matin, il s'était emporté contre Severus. Il n'aurait pas dû, son employé avait peut-être des problèmes, et lui il venait avec ses gros sabots l'enfoncer un peu plus. Mais bon, il était sur les nerfs en ce moment. La fatigue accumulée, la tristesse de ses amis, tout cela déteignait sur lui.

Il était en train d'aspirer des miettes qui avaient été laissées sur le tapis de billard par des clients pas très regardant quand il sentit le vibreur de son portable dans sa poche. Il éteignit l'aspirateur et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

- Allo ?

- Lupin ? C'est Severus.

- Tiens, je pensais à toi justement, je voulais te dire, désolé de m'être emporté ce matin, j'aurais pas dû, juste que je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, tu n'avais pas tord.

La voix de son employé était comme ennuyée, presque tremblante. Et puis il y avait un truc qui clochait.

- Severus, tu devrais pas être dans l'avion à cette heure ci ?

- C'est justement de ça dont je devais te parler. Je peux pas rentrer aujourd'hui.

- Alors quand ?

- En fait je vais pas rentrer du tout.

- Pardon ?

- Excuse moi, je sais que ça te met dans l'embarras mais, je peux pas faire autrement, si t'as besoin d'une lettre de démission je te l'enverrais, et…

- Attends, attends… c'est quoi ce bordel ? En une semaine tu prends la décision de partir à l'étranger, d'y rester et de tout plaquer, ton boulot, tes amis et ton copain ? Je saisis pas tout là.

- Y a rien à saisir.

- Tu me caches quoi ? T'es embarqué dans une affaire pas très nette ? Y a un mafieux qui te réclame des comptes ? Un taré qui te fait du chantage ? Dis le moi Snape, t'es un mec censé, c'est pas ton genre de faire des coups comme ça, j'en suis sûr.

Au silence de son ami, le patron sentit qu'il avait peut-être visé juste. Snape n'était pas parti par choix, on l'y avait obligé. Restait à découvrir qui était ce « on ».

- Severus, dis moi ce qui se passe, si ça se trouve je pourrais t'aider.

- J'en doute.

- T'as besoin d'argent ?

- Si c'était que ça… Non mais ne cherche pas, finalement c'est peut-être une bonne chose que je ne revienne pas à Paris.

- Comment ça une bonne chose ? Tu te rends comptes que moi j'ai sur les bras un meilleur ami qui se morfond d'amour pour toi pendant que tu joues l'égoïste dans ton coin ?

- Il s'en remettra vite, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

- Non, il ne s'en remettra pas. Tu sais, tu as un grand travail à faire sur toi-même. Se faire aider par des gens qui nous apprécient n'est pas une faiblesse, bien au contraire. Ne te fermes pas autant, les amis c'est fait pour ça. Alors putain de bordel de merde, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe et plus vite que ça.

Lupin s'était subitement énervé, puis se rendit compte qu'il avait crié la dernière phrase en plein dans le téléphone. D'une voix plus douce, il reprit.

- Tu sais, on s'inquiète tous pour toi. Quoique tu en penses, la solitude ne va à personne, pas même à toi. Même après le peu de temps que t'as passé ici, ça a suffi pour que tu fasses partie intégrante de la bande. Je sais pas ce que t'as vécu avant, mais ne crois pas qu'en t'enfuyant de la sorte personne ne s'attachera à toi, c'est trop tard pour ça. Fais confiance à quelqu'un pour la première fois de ta vie, si tu gardes tout pour toi tu vas finir par exploser.

A l'autre bout du fil, Severus Snape s'était figé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise ce genre de chose. Tout au long de sa vie il s'était senti solitaire, seul face au monde, pensant qu'il ne vivait que pour lui et que ses connaissances l'appréciaient le moment présent mais ne faisaient pas une maladie s'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles, eux-mêmes vivaient pour eux. Alors c'était ça avoir des amis ? Des gens qui se soucient de sa condition d'être humain et qui s'inquiètent quand il n'est pas là. Peut-être que certaines personnes avaient ressenti une amitié pour lui, mais ils n'avaient pas fait le pas de lui dire. Il y avait bien les Malfoy, mais eux, c'était différent. Il les connaissait depuis tant de temps que c'en était normal. Et puis de par leur condition sociale et leur éducation, il y avait tout de même quelques barrières. Ils étaient contents de le voir de temps en temps, mais ils vivaient leur vie à coté. A présent, quelqu'un lui exprimait clairement son inquiétude et ça le touchait. Pas seulement le geste, non, il était touché parce que lui aussi s'était attaché à ces gens. Sans y prendre garde, mais c'était bien là. Une amitié prend toute sa valeur quand on se rend vraiment compte que chacun est là pour l'autre quand il en a besoin.

Lentement, une larme perla sur sa joue, suivis par d'autres qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Le comble, lui qui s'était promis de ne jamais craquer. Remus semblait conscient de l'état de détresse de Severus et ne dit rien, préférant ne pas le brusquer et attendre qu'il se confie lui-même. Ce qu'il fit quelques instants après, quand ses sanglots presque silencieux mais bien présents se calmèrent.

- Ne dis rien à Sirius, s'il te plait. Dit-il, la voix rauque en s'essuyant le nez avec un mouchoir.

- Si tu veux que je le garde pour moi, je ne lui dirais rien.

- Je ne veux pas… En fait… Comme je sais pas si je pourrais rentrer à Paris, il vaut mieux qu'il n'ait pas d'espoir. Et puis… Si je rentrais, il serait en danger.

- En danger ?

Snape lui expliqua la situation. Il lui raconta l'histoire avec Dimitri, la jalousie maladive de Serguei, la découverte et le chantage, et sa peur qu'il s'en prenne à Sirius qui l'obligeait à rester en Russie. Remus ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de révélations. Il n'y avait que dans les films que les personnages se mettaient dans des situations pareilles et là, c'était la réalité. Severus était loin d'être un égoïste en fin de compte.

- Severus, je te promets qu'on trouvera le moyen de te sortir de là, sans qu'il s'en prenne à Sirius.

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment, ricana nerveusement l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Je suis le seul au courant ?

- Oui.

- Serpent idiot, marmonna Lupin. Alors tu gardes ça pour toi en te disant que tu trouveras un moyen de t'en sortir tout seul ou bien que tu passeras le reste de ta vie à coté d'un malade mental possessif au risque de te sentir mal pour le restant de tes jours. Je ne le répèterais jamais assez mais Snape, t'es un vrai imbécile.

- Merci, ça me réconforte, ironisa son interlocuteur en souriant malgré lui.

- Bon… je vais passer un coup de fil pour voir ce que je peux faire de là où je suis et je t'appelle demain. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas appeler Sirius pour le rassurer ?

- Et s'il me demande la raison pour laquelle je ne rentre pas ?

- Très juste. On ne lui dit rien alors, même si je doute que ce soit une bonne solution. Bon, ne te laisse pas faire par le russe, et puis en passant, je refuse ta démission. Je m'arrangerai le temps qu'il faudra.

- Merci Lupin.

- De rien. C'est normal d'aider ses amis dans le besoin.

Severus raccrocha et s'installa sur le fauteuil près de son lit pour réfléchir quelques minutes. Il allait mieux que durant la matinée maintenant qu'il en avait parlé à quelqu'un, et, même s'il ne voyait pas comment Lupin pourrait le sortir de là, c'était toujours bon de se sentir épaulé.

**ooo**

Draco révisait ses maths quand son portable vibra sur sa table de chevet. Quittant à contre cœur ses vecteurs, il se leva et étira ses lèvres en un sourire tendre mais plein d'appréhension quand il vit le nom de son petit ami s'afficher. Quatre jours plus tôt, Ronald Weasmoche les avait surpris, et depuis, Harry n'était pas sortit de chez lui, avait refusé qu'il lui rende visite, en lui promettant de l'appeler dès qu'il se sentirait mieux.

- Allo ?

- Draco, c'est moi.

- Je sais, tu vas mieux ?

- Je sais pas, tu veux bien que je vienne te voir ?

- Sans problème, tu veux venir chez moi ?

- Oui, si ça ne dérange pas.

Le blond le réprimanda en lui disant qu'il ne le dérangerait jamais, lui donna l'adresse en lui assurant qu'il trouverait sans problème et raccrocha. Harry serait là dans une demi-heure et cela le rendait bêtement heureux.

Il trouva sa mère au téléphone avec sa sœur, Bellatrix Lestrange qui habitait à Londres. Une femme qu'il n'avait jamais appréciée. Narcissa et Bella se donnaient des nouvelles, la première se gardant bien de dire ce qu'elle pensait des aventures extraconjugales avec un certain Tom Jedusor dont son aînée se vantait. L'adolescent attendit patiemment que sa mère ait terminé, et la femme raccrocha trois minutes plus tard, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire.

- Ta tante est toujours aussi volage. Soupira t- elle en reposant le téléphone. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose mon chéri ?

- Je voulais te prévenir que j'avais invité un ami à passer l'après-midi à la maison. Cela ne te dérange pas, Mère ?

Draco fut un peu décontenancé par la lueur malicieuse qui pétillait dans les yeux de sa mère et une pensée lui passa furtivement à travers la tête : « Elle sait ». Il n'en montra rien et attendit la réponse de la femme qui lui répondit avec un sourire.

- Si c'est un de tes amis, il n'y a pas de raisons que ça me dérange.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce de sa démarche gracieuse et retourna à ses occupations.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit vingt cinq minutes plus tard et Draco se rua vers celle-ci mais se reprit avant d'ouvrir. Un brun plutôt timide, ne se sentant visiblement pas dans son élément dans ce beau quartier où il avait vu des voitures de luxe qui devaient couter le prix de son appartement. Le blond le fit entrer en lui adressant un sourire encourageant et Narcissa fit son entrée, toute en beauté et visiblement très contente de le voir.

- Bonjours, je suis la maman de Draco, Narcissa Malfoy. Dit-elle en lui serrant la main, la mine réjouie.

- Harry Potter, se présenta l'adolescent.

Madame Malfoy le regarda avec un étonnement poli.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez… amis. Draco, je suis très heureuse que tu aies cessé tes gamineries et que tu aies fait la paix avec ce jeune homme.

- Oui, Mère, moi aussi je m'en réjouis, répondit son fils, évasif, en fixant avec passion ses chaussures.

- Mon mari ne cesse de me parler de votre tuteur, Sirius Black si je ne me trompe pas. Il faut dire que leur relation a toujours été… pétillante.

- Oui, c'est le cas de le dire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, malgré les dires de Lucius, je suis sûre que votre parrain doit être un homme charmant. Il est un des seuls à mettre mon mari en rogne à ce point et je dois dire que je trouve cela très intéressant.

- Mère, je vais mener Harry à ma chambre si ça ne te dérange pas, intervint son fils.

- Mais bien sûr, faites, faites. Je suis sûre que vous avez tant de choses à vous dire. Harry, j'ai été très heureux de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même madame Malfoy.

Draco poussa son petit ami vers les escaliers avant que sa mère n'en arrive aux « Mais je vous en prie, appelez moi Narcissa » ou autres frivolités du genre. En plus elle avait compris quelque chose, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il soupira discrètement, elle était trop perspicace pour être honnête. Et Harry qui rentrait dans son jeu avec son petit sourire commercial qui signifiait « je suis un gentil garçon bien élevé »…

En haut des escaliers, il le guida vers la gauche et ils débouchèrent dans la chambre du blond dont il ferma la porte pour retrouver une certaine intimité. Ceci fait, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant un court instant puis Harry n'y tint plus et attrapa les lèvres de son blond préféré pour l'embrasser éperdument, voulant lui exprimer quelque chose que le blond comprit clairement, il lui avait manqué. Ce dernier lui rendit d'ailleurs assez bien. Finalement ils se séparèrent et allèrent s'installer sur le lit du blond, Harry la tête sur les genoux de son petit ami qui lui passait doucement sa main dans les cheveux. A peine furent ils installés que le brun sursauta en sentant un corps non identifié sauter sur son torse. Draco, de son coté éclata de rire en récupérant la boule de poils pour l'installer à ses cotés.

- Harry, tu lui as fait peur, le pauvre.

- Et moi alors ? Grommela l'interpelé en se repositionnant confortablement. Je savais pas que t'avais un chat. T'aime les animaux, toi ?

- C'est celui de Severus, il nous l'a confié le temps de son… voyage. Il s'appelle Nausicaa.

Une fois la surprise passée, le jeune chat paraissait attendrissant finalement. Il frottait sa tête contre les cheveux ébènes du brun en ronronnant bruyamment tendit que Draco lui grattait le derrière des oreilles.

Le silence se réinstalla, a peine perturbé par les ronrons de Nausicaa.

- Comment tu te sens, demanda le blond plus sérieusement à son petit ami qui soupira à la question.

- Je sais pas trop. Ron ne veut plus me parler, Hermione me tanne à longueur de journée pour que j'aille le voir mais je suis en colère contre lui. Sirius déprime et passe son temps à bosser pour ne pas penser à Snape, tu vas me dire c'est mieux que se plonger dans l'alcool.

- Ça finira bien par s'arranger, Weasley et toi vous connaissez depuis que vous êtes en sixième, il reviendra, j'en suis sûr.

- Et si c'est pas le cas ?

Draco soupira et caressa doucement la joue du brun.

- Je serais là, moi.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux dire… on a que quinze ans, combien de relations qui commencent à cet âge là durent ?

- Tu regrette ?

- Tu rigoles ? Non, bien sûr que non, juste qu'on ne sait pas ce que la vie nous réserve, et ce qui nous paraît indestructible aujourd'hui pourrait s'altérer avec le temps.

- Potter, arrête de réfléchir. Te pose pas toutes ces questions.

Harry fit une moue boudeuse et se mura dans le silence, appréciant les longs doigts fins du blond dans ses cheveux.

- Potter ?

- Mm ?

- Ça te dirais pas d'être une exception à la règle ?

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

- On pourrait avoir ce que les autres de notre âge n'ont pas, une relation qui dure.

- C'est vrai qu'en règle générale on est l'exemple même de l'exception à la règle.

- Harry ?

- Mm ?

- Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

- Merde alors.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Non, j'essaie de cacher que je suis content. Tu crois ou t'es sûr ?

- Je suis sûr.

- C'est cool alors, soyons une exception à la règle.

- Tu vois, on commence bien pour le moment.

- C'est vrai. Merci d'être là pour moi.

- C'est purement intéressé Potter. Je veux te garder pour moi tout seul.

D'un baiser amoureux il fit taire les rires de son petit ami. Au moins il avait réussi à lui redonner le sourire, et il en était heureux.

**ooo**

- Severus, espèce d'abruti congénital ! Demeuré, handicapé des relations sociales ! Je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil je prends le premier avion et je viens t'en coller une.

- Lucius, ton langage.

- Oui Cissy chérie.

Snape n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une que la voix de son ami dans le téléphone l'agressait à nouveau. Il grimaça et s'installa sur un fauteuil du salon en attendant que la tempête se calme.

- Bonjour Lucius. Dit-il finalement quand le blond fut à cours d'insultes.

- Maintenant, explique-moi comment tu as pu me faire ça ?

- Te faire quoi ?

- C'est ça, fais l'innocent. En attendant tu te rends compte que quand tu as des problèmes tu vas voir un mec que tu connais depuis trois mois et moi tu me laisses dans l'ignorance ? Dis tout de suite que tu ne me fais pas confiance…

- Oh, ce n'est que ça ? Tu es vexé ?

- Non, je ne suis pas vexé. Je suis fou de rage. T'as quoi dans le caillou ? Comment on peut être aussi con ? Tu crois qu'un patron de café est plus en mesure de t'aider que moi ? Heureusement que lui a pensé à m'appeler sinon je donnais pas cher de tes couilles.

- Lucius, langage.

- Oui Cissy chérie.

- Non mais c'est pas comme si j'étais un otage des talibans non plus.

- Joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Tu crois que je sais pas de quoi sont capable ces enfoirés de mafieux russes ? Je me suis renseigné sur l'affaire Dimitri machin-chose, ou plutôt la non-existence de l'affaire. T'es dans la merde mon coco, ce mec est fort, très fort. Du moins t'es dans la merde si t'es sûr que tu veux pas qu'ils brulent les fesses de ton copain.

- Bien sûr que je suis sûr, s'insurgea l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Et, s'il te plait, essaie de baisser le débit de grossièretés, ça fait un peu mal à la tête.

Traduction : calme toi, on arrivera pas à parler comme ça.

- Et puis Severus ?

- Quoi ?

- Appelle le, juste pour le rassurer.

- Non.

- Il passe son temps à bosser, H 24.

- C'est bien, non ?

- Sirius Black qui se plonge comme ça dans le travail, c'est brillant mais aussi effrayant. En plus il n'a plus aucune répartie, il s'engueule avec tout le monde, il parle même plus de toi. Comme un tabou.

- C'est qu'il commence à m'oublier, tant mieux pour lui, répondit Snape, avec une boule dans la gorge.

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Ecoute, faut regarder les choses en face. Je suis coincé ici, sûrement pour longtemps, du moins jusqu'à ce que Serguei se lasse de moi, il ne va pas passer son temps à m'attendre, il faut qu'il passe à autre chose.

- C'est vraiment ce dont tu as envie ?

- Mes envies ne rentrent pas en ligne de compte dans cette affaire, soupira t-il.

- Ne pars donc pas défaitiste dès le début. Je vais faire jouer mes relations pour trouver quelque chose contre ces crétins orientaux et je te rappelle dans le courant de la semaine. Ok ?

- Si tu veux perdre ton temps…

- Tiens le coup, et le laisse pas te faire des trucs que tu regretterais.

- Pas de risque, le simple fait de penser à lui pourrait me faire débander.

- Eh, on est tous avec toi, hein ?

- Au revoir Lucius.

Et il lui raccrocha au nez sans attendre de réponse.

**ooo**

Il avait enfin réussi. Severus était près de lui et n'était pas prêt de s'en aller. D'accord, les deux premiers jours il les avait passés enfermé dans sa chambre, mais il était conscient qu'il faudrait un peu de temps pour l'apprivoiser. Après ça, il pourrait en faire tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il rêvait depuis deux ans.

A présent, Severus ne s'enfermait plus, il vivait sa vie, passant l'après midi dehors à faire il ne savait quoi, mais au moins il était là le matin et le soir, et il savait qu'en l'obligeant à rester toute la journée à ses cotés, ça ne servirait qu'à le brusquer. Le français viendrait vers lui naturellement, il en était certain.

Assis à la table de la cuisine en face de lui, Serguei l'observait lire le journal du jour, une tasse de thé à la main. Comme la plupart du temps, il l'ignorait. L'homme aux cheveux noirs adoptait une attitude qui aurait pu être dure à vivre si on ne le connaissait pas. Il ne le regardait pas, ne lui parlait pas s'il n'y était pas obligé, pourtant il répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait. C'était sa manière à lui de montrer à son « colocataire » qu'il faisait des efforts pour que la vie commune ne soit pas invivable, mais qu'il n'était pas là de son plein gré.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, le russe avait été sous le charme. En soi Severus n'était pas un canon, mais ses yeux noirs par lesquels passaient toutes les émotions contrastant avec son visage impassible l'avaient fait chavirer. Il n'était pas très loquace, ne parlant pas pour rien dire, mais la première fois qu'il lui avait adressé la parole, il avait découvert une voix grave qu'il avait trouvée particulièrement attirante. Il ne savait pas où le français avait appris à parler la langue de Tolstoï, mais il ne faisait pratiquement pas de fautes de grammaires, s'exprimait clairement et comprenait tout ce qu'on lui disait. Néanmoins, coté accent, Severus avait du mal. Il ne roulait pas les « r », les prononçant de cette manière « à la française » qui rendait si charmante sa façon de parler.

- _Severus ?_

L'interpelé ne prit pas la peine de tourner son regard vers lui et garda les yeux sur l'article qu'il était en train de lire. Sa seule réaction fut un rapide haussement des sourcils signifiant qu'il l'écoutait.

_- Tu ne m'as pas encore dit, tu as démissionné de ton travail en France ?_

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

_- Et… tu travaillais dans quoi ?_

_- Dans un café._ Répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son occupation.

Serguei fronça les sourcils, Severus ? Travailler dans un café ? Enfin bon, on n'était pas à ça près.

_- Et l'autre gars ?_

_- Quoi l'autre gars ?_ Le français avait reposé sèchement son journal et le fixait de ses yeux noirs et froids.

_- Tu l'as quitté ?_

_- Pourquoi ? C'était dans le « contrat » ?_

_- Un peu, oui. _

_- Eh bien je ferais ce que monsieur le tsar souhaite, puisqu'il m'a enlevé tout mon libre arbitre._

Severus se leva et sortit de la pièce et lui jetant un regard assassin.

_- Severus, reviens. _

Le russe le rejoignit dans le salon, il semblait particulièrement remonté.

_- Quand vas-tu enfin arrêter de faire la tête ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer tout les deux. _

_- Fous-moi la paix_

_- Tu es contrarié, je peux le concevoir, mais tu verras que ce que je fais est une bonne chose pour nous deux. Un jour tu me remercieras._

_- Espèce de malade, arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde. Je m'en vais, j'ai plus envie de te voir._

_- Tu vas où ?_

_- Me faire foutre._

Serguei se passa la main sur le visage. C'était vraiment pas gagné.

**ooo**

Sirius posa sa besace par terre, mit son ordinateur à charger et passa dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Il venait d'enchaîner onze heures au boulot, il se sentait vidé. Tout le monde lui disait qu'il en faisait trop, son patron lui disait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi efficace et qu'il fallait qu'il continue comme ça. Travailler lui permettait d'occuper son esprit et de s'épuiser assez pour s'endormir dès que sa tête touchait l'oreiller. C'était sa dernière trouvaille pour éviter de penser aux choses qui fâchaient. Et aussi, et surtout, d'éviter la bibine.

Sur la table de la cuisine, il trouva un mot d'Harry lui indiquant qu'il lui avait laissé de quoi manger dans le frigo et qu'il était au cinéma avec Draco, qu'il ne rentrerait pas trop tard. Mécaniquement, il mit l'assiette en question au micro-onde, s'affala sur le canapé devant la télé, devant une émission débile qu'il suivait sans vraiment y penser.

Pas de nouvelles. Aucune foutu nouvelle depuis une semaine et demie. Il pourrait bien avoir crevé au bord d'une route qu'on ne lui aurait pas dit. Remus savait quelque chose, il le sentait. Mais pas moyen de lui foutre assez la pression pour qu'il lâche le morceau. Quand il l'avait décidé, il se révélait être une vraie tombe. Malfoy semblait plus nerveux qu'à l'accoutumée. Pas de nouvelles ou bien justement, nouvelles plutôt mauvaise ? L'homme d'affaires secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se monter la tête, comme si tout le monde lui cachait quelque chose. Il allait devenir paranoïaque si ça continuait.

Il reposa l'assiette pratiquement pleine sur la table basse et attrapa le téléphone. Cette fois ci encore il essaierait d'appeler, cette fois ci encore il n'y aurait aucune réponse. Certains lui diraient d'arrêter, que ça lui faisait du mal pour rien, lui il se disait que temps que Severus ne lui disait pas que c'était fini, alors ce ne serait pas fini. Il tapota le numéro sur le clavier, et attendit. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, il s'apprêta à raccrocher quand finalement il entendit la voix grave de son compagnon répondre. Onze jours qu'il ne souhaitait que ça, et ça y était.

- Allo ?

- Severus. Dit-il difficilement.

- Sirius. Je…

- T'es où ?

- A Saint-Pétersbourg.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas répondu toutes les fois où j'ai essayé de t'appeler ?

- Je suis désolé. Je pouvais pas.

- Tu pouvais pas ou tu voulais pas ?

- Ecoute, la situation est compliquée.

- Trop compliquée pour juste me faire signe si oui ou non t'es encore en vie ?

- Je…

- Peu importe. Tu rentres quand ?

- Je pense pas que je rentrerais.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe. Sirius tenta de rester le plus calme possible.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit à une explication ?

- Quelque chose me retiens sur place, répondit Severus, visiblement agacé.

- Mais parles bon sang. Tu te barres comme un voleur et tu t'attends à ce que je dise : ok, vis ta vie ?

- Il faut croire que ma vie ne regarde que moi, trancha l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- C'est bizarre, j'avais pourtant l'impression d'en faire partie de ta vie.

- Soyons réalistes, on est trop différents. On est pas faits pour être ensemble.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Oublies moi Sirius.

- Tu me largues, c'est ça ? Sans explication et par téléphone. Charmant. T'as quelqu'un d'autre ? répondit le brun avec une colère froide.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, ça se pourrait bien, s'énerva l'autre homme.

- Je comptais pas à tes yeux ? Tu t'es juste amusé ?

- S'il te plait, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont.

- C'est bien les phrases toutes faites, mais j'en attendais quand même plus de toi.

- Tu me soules Sirius, va jouer au grand amour ailleurs, et arrête de me coller aux basques comme le cabot que tu es.

- Connard.

- Il en aura fallu du temps pour que tu t'en rendes compte.

- Très bien, va retrouver ton autre mec puisque je ne te suffis plus.

Severus n'entendit plus que le bip du téléphone, signe que Sirius lui avait raccroché au nez. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui dévalaient ses joues en se disant qu'il n'avait pas prévu que ça se passe ainsi, mais que finalement c'était mieux ainsi. Sirius l'oublierait plus vite en pensant qu'il était un salaud fini. Mais putain, qu'est ce que ça faisait mal. Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Snape eut l'impression que son cœur saignait.

Quand Harry rentra chez lui ce soir là, il trouva son parrain assis en tailleur, regardant droit devant lui, les yeux semblant bouffis par les larmes, une bouteille d'Orangina dans la main.

- Il m'a quitté, dit-il simplement avant que son filleul de le prenne dans ses bras, se félicitant d'avoir vidé intégralement le bar du salon de toute bouteille d'alcool.

**ooo**

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis l'appel de Sirius. Quatre jours que Severus n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Quand on lui parlait, il était tantôt en colère, tantôt complètement amorphe. La veille, Serguei s'était glissé dans son lit alors qu'il dormait, et il s'était réveillé en sursaut en sentant des lèvres contre son cou. Pas besoin de préciser que son attaquant avait été jeté dehors à grand renfort de coup de pieds au cul. Alors ce matin, quand il entra dans la cuisine, le russe se fit tout petit, sachant qu'avec les yeux que son aimé avait, il valait mieux qu'il se taise s'il tenait à la vie.

Bien entendu il avait eu l'incontournable appel de Lupin, il l'avait incendié. Il avait eu droit à tout : le larguer n'était pas la meilleure solution, il fallait le dire s'il voulait rester en Russie, ils ne se seraient pas donné tout ce mal pour rien, est-ce qu'il pensait à Sirius, il n'était qu'un égoïste, etc. etc. Sans oublier qu'il l'avait traité de tous les noms, mais ça il commençait à s'y habituer. Lucius, lui, avait réussi à garder son sang froid et s'était cantonné à le traiter d'abruti avant de lui dire qu'il l'avait peut-être largué pour rien puisqu'il était sur une piste alléchante.

Avec des gestes précipités dus à sa mauvaise humeur, il entreprit de se préparer un thé, mais cette dernière eut raison de lui et tout ce qu'il réussi fut de se renverser de l'eau bouillante sur le dos de la main. Pas beaucoup, mais elle faisait quand même son effet. A l'entente des jurons tous plus grossiers les uns que les autres, Serguei accourut et l'obligea à se passer la main sous l'eau froide.

_- Mais pourquoi t'es si nerveux ces temps ci ?_

_- Je suis pas nerveux,_ grogna Severus.

_- Mais bien sûr. Tu vas nous faire une crise cardiaque avant l'âge si ça continue._

_- Ce serait peut-être la solution miracle. Il faudrait que je creuse l'idée._

_- Rigole pas avec ça. _

_- Tu peux parler, si tu ne veux pas que je fasse de crise cardiaque, ne viens pas en pleine nuit essayer de me violer._

_- Si ce sont des excuses que tu attends, tu n'en auras pas. Je ne faisais rien de mal à ce que je sache._

- _Toi, tu as une de ces notions du bien et du mal,_ ricana le français.

_- Ce n'est pas parce que vous, les français vous êtes frigides que vouloir faire plaisir à son compagnon est un péché._

Severus éclata d'un rire méprisant lui venant de nulle part, essuya sa main endolorie et regarda le russe avec un sourire moqueur. Ce dernier s'approcha de son visage et entreprit de l'embrasser. Gardant les lèvres hermétiquement fermées, les dents serrées, il attendit que l'autre ait fini. Quand il se fut détaché, Serguei observa quelques secondes le visage à nouveau sans émotion du français et lui passa la main doucement sur la joue.

_- Ia tibia lioubliou, Severus. _

- Sais tu seulement ce qu'est l'amour ? Répondit l'interpelé en français avant de quitter la pièce en s'essuyant les lèvres avec énergie.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'appuya contre la porte et laissa ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Ses sautes d'humeur étaient presque aussi fatigantes que courir un marathon en talons aiguilles. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais autant pleuré que maintenant, et il se faisait pitié à lui-même. La raison était simple, Sirius lui manquait. Son rire lui manquait, sa présence, son corps, son odeur, sa voix, tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. Et il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait autant de mal, de lui avoir dites ces choses. Il tempêtait de ne pas pouvoir retourner en arrière, de ne pas pouvoir l'appeler pour s'excuser, de lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Etre amoureux, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Dans les bouquins c'était un sentiment heureux, on avait des papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui battait, un sourire béat dès qu'on pensait à la personne aimée. Pour lui, ce qu'il ressentait ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ça, pourtant si on lui demandait ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun, il aurait répondu sans hésiter. Il l'aimait. C'était tout con, ça lui était tombé dessus sans qu'il n'y ait pris garde, lui, pauvre handicapé des sentiments, pourtant c'était bien là. Encore une fois, la réalité était l'antithèse de la fiction, être amoureux ça faisait mal.

**ooo**

A l'entente de la sonnerie de la porte, Harry traversa le couloir et fit entrer le meilleur ami de son parrain. Ils se firent la bise et Remus le regarda l'air soucieux alors que l'adolescent refermait la porte.

- Comment il va ?

- Eh bien, il prend la chose de façon… très originale.

Lupin fronça les sourcils, en attente d'une explication.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu vois par toi-même, moi j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre.

- Il est où ?

- Sur le balcon de sa chambre.

- Au moins s'il saute, il ne devrait se casser que les deux jambes, soupira le trentenaire.

Il suivit Harry jusqu'à arriver à la chambre en question. Ils y pénétrèrent et quand il découvrit son meilleur ami de loin, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Il s'est pris pour une diva des années soixante ou quoi ?

En effet, Sirius était à moitié allongé sur un transat, habillé en tout et pour tout d'un peignoir lâche, des lunettes de soleil lui cachant les yeux, une cigarette à la main. La chaîne Hifi à ses cotés faisait s'élever la voix douce de Van Morrison dont il suivait le rythme de sa main libre. Heureusement que le temps était clément en ce samedi après-midi.

- Il s'est remis à fumer ?

- Je cite : « Ce mec ne mérite même pas que je me soule pour lui, au moins la cigarette me permet de me détendre sans oublier qu'il m'a pris pour un abruti ». En gros il rumine.

- On est mal.

- Tu l'as dit.

Harry le laissa seul et Remus se décida à sortir sur le balcon. Un observateur extérieur aurait pu se dire que Sirius était un de ces gays flashions un peu trop fêtards qu'on trouvait dans les hôtels de luxe à Ibiza ou aux canaries. Mais lui, il connaissait Sirius, et ce nouveau comportement ne prouvait qu'une chose, il n'allait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas bien.

- Salut Sirius. Il n'eut aucune réponse, l'interpelé ne prenant même pas la peine de tourner son regard vers lui, continuant à bouger sa main au rythme du piano et du saxo, ses lèvres mimant les paroles, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour prendre une bouffée de cigarette.

Lupin se pencha vers le verre à cocktail contenant un liquide orangé posé sur une petite table à coté du transat et la porta à son nez pour essayer de déterminer les composants.

- Papaye, carotte, ananas. Même pas un doigt de Vodka si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. C'est bon pour le teint et c'est 100% sans alcool.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Tu fais quoi là ? À moitié à poil sur ton balcon à portée de vue du premier voisin qui aurait l'idée saugrenue de regarder par la fenêtre ?

- J'ai bien le droit de me prélasser au soleil pendant mon week-end. Et puis je suis beau gosse, autant en faire profiter ceux qui veulent.

Remus se chargea de lui descendre un peu son peignoir qui était remonté très haut sur sa jambe repliée, dévoilant ses cuisses musclées, et éteignit la musique pour pouvoir enfin avoir une conversation avec l'autre homme. A peine s'était il retourné vers lui qu'il semblait déjà occupé à autre chose, il venait de sortir un livre. Le patron lui arracha et regarda le titre avant de le balancer plus loin sous les protestations de Sirius.

- Un peu de respect pour mes affaires !

- Comme si tu comprenais un seul mot de ce que raconte Heidegger, soupira t-il.

- Sa théorie sur le « Dasein » est très intéressante.

- Mais bien sûr.

Il s'assit sur un bord du transat et observa son ami rallumer une autre cigarette, ayant écrasé la dernière dans le cendrier posé près de lui.

- Tu t'en es fumé combien comme ça ?

- Je sais pas, j'essaie tous les gouts. J'aime bien celles à la menthe.

- Je crois que je préférais encore quand tu te soulais. Au moins après tu culpabilisais.

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir qui n'eut aucun effet puisqu'il était caché par les énormes lunettes de soleil. Sans y prendre garde, Remus éclata d'un rire nerveux, et Sirius lui demanda silencieusement la raison.

- Nan mais regardes toi. On dirait le gigolo de luxe d'une vieille riche en vacances.

- C'est pas ma faute si dès qu'on veut profiter des premiers beaux jours il y a des mauvaises langues comme toi qui ont des idées de travers. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Mumus ? Je t'excite ?

- C'est effrayant. Tu n'as pas un gramme d'alcool dans le sang et tu arrives à raconter des âneries pareilles. C'est quoi cette façon de déprimer ?

- Je ne déprime pas.

- Non, c'est vrai, tu rayonne de bonheur.

- Je suis fou de rage. Nuance.

- Et tu crois que ruminer ta colère de la sorte te fera aller mieux ?

- Demande à mon filleul, c'est lui qui a vidé l'appartement de toute substance à plus de 0,5 degré. J'ai bien essayé mais le coca m'aide pas à oublier.

- Il faudra que je le remercie alors. Bref. Vous vous êtes fâchés, et puis quoi ? Ça arrive dans tous les couples.

- Il m'a largué. En me disant qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas du te présenter la chose comme ça mais soit, il aurait pu être plus subtil. Il ne pensait sûrement pas un mot de ce qu'il t'a dit.

- Depuis quand Snape dit il des choses qu'il ne pense pas ?

- Depuis que Snape est humain ?

- On s'en tape. Il m'a trompé.

- Tu n'en as même pas la preuve.

Sirius se contenta de rester silencieux, son regard tourné vers le ciel sans nuages.

- Ecoute je sais que tu es blessé parce que tu l'aimes, mais ne remets pas en doute son affection.

- Il m'a quitté, ça me suffit pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas tant d'estime que ça pour moi. Que demander à son ancien ennemi après tout. Et puis je ne l'aime plus, c'est fini.

- Menteur.

Sirius se redressa, enfila ses claquettes et alla se planter à l'autre bout du balcon qui se révélait être de taille assez conséquente. Remus regarda son ami lui tourner le dos et se sentit triste. C'était tout bête mais l'homme d'affaires avait sa fierté, et il ne voulait pas montrer qu'une banale rupture comme il en avait vécu tant auparavant le touchait à ce point. Sa décision de ne pas toucher à l'alcool, il l'avait sûrement prise pour Harry, il n'avait plus envie de se comporter de manière aussi pitoyable devant son filleul, sinon ça ferait un moment qu'il aurait couru à Monoprix pour chercher de quoi remplir son verre. Il avait eu sa période il y a des années, elle refaisait parfois surface, c'est pour cela que ses amis restaient aussi alerte. Mais il était en colère, et la colère rendait peut-être plus fort dans certains cas. Alors il se rabattait sur la cigarette, au moins il était sobre même après s'être enfilé deux paquets et il faisait face à ses pensées. Bah oui, c'est trop facile sinon de boire comme un trou et d'oublier l'espace de quelques heures.

Remus se leva, posa une main prudente sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et le fit se tourner vers lui avant de lui enlever doucement ses lunettes. Il ne pleurait pas, mais dans ses yeux régnait une lueur de tristesse et de lassitude. Appuyé contre la barrière de métal, il commença à se confier.

- Il m'avait promis qu'il tenterait quelque chose avec moi. Il m'avait dit que c'était sérieux entre nous, et là il me largue. Je suis en colère parce qu'il était parfaitement conscient que ça me ferait beaucoup de mal. C'est comme si on balançait une carotte devant un âne et qu'après lui avoir bien mis l'eau à la bouche on lui enlevait. C'est pas bien de donner espoir aux gens et de tout détruire après.

- Il devait avoir ses raisons.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Et s'il revenait et qu'il s'excusait ?

- C'est pas prêt d'arriver. C'est de Snape qu'on parle.

- Réponds à ma question.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise. La chair est faible.

Sirius remit ses lunettes, surement pour cacher ses yeux qui rougissaient à mesure qu'il essayait de se contenir et Remus plaça ses bras autour de la taille de son meilleur ami dans un geste de réconfort, sa tête contre sa joue. Si Severus revenait, il devrait se battre pour le ravoir s'il en avait envie, mais de toute façon, c'était gagné d'avance, Sirius l'avait dans la peau et on ne contrôle pas ce genre de sentiment. Et c'en était encore plus rageant.

**ooo**

_- Severus, on peut plus continuer comme ça, j'en peux plus._

_- Parfaitement d'accord._

_- Fais un effort s'il te plait._

_- Jamais de la vie._

_- Ok, je peux admettre que la manière dont je t'ai retenu ici n'est pas de la première élégance, mais tu pourrais mettre un peu du tiens. Pour commencer, si je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher, ne te balade pas en serviette dans l'appartement._

_- Pas de la première élégance ? Quel bel euphémisme._

_- Vas te changer._

_- C'est pas comme si on était pas fait pareil toi et moi. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'as l'air tendu._

_- …_

_- Comme c'est bête. Crois moi, je n'avais aucune intention de t'allumer. Surtout que la quatrième douche froide de la journée ne doit pas être très agréable._

Snape lança au russe un regard aussi amusé que sarcastique avant de retourner dans sa chambre d'une démarche féline. Ce dernier s'affala sur le canapé en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Le français avait décidé de lui faire la vie dure, et il y parvenait avec brio. Il était passé par tout : la mauvaise humeur, les remarques acerbes, le silence, l'absence pendant des journées entières, la vaisselle qui n'était jamais faite alors qu'il prenait soin de rendre la cuisine la plus dégueulasse possible, le ballon d'eau chaude de la douche vide, etc. Mais ça, ça devait être la pire idée qu'il puisse avoir : le faire mourir de frustration.

**ooo**

Lucius avait passé des heures entières sur ce dossier, heures qu'il avait du prendre après son propre boulot. Mais en regardant le rapport qu'il avait sous la main, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir la satisfaction monter en lui. Il regarda l'heure, il était près de trois heures du matin et ses yeux sur l'écran d'ordinateur dans cette pièce plongée dans le noir le piquaient sauvagement.

Il avait remué ciel et Terre pour trouver la preuve de ce dont il se doutait depuis plusieurs jours. Le temps pressait, Severus lui avait avoué qu'il craignait que son visa de travail ne soit plus valable très longtemps. Alors il s'était dépêché, avait passé des nuits blanches et avait fait jouer ses relations. Mais ça en avait valu la peine. Dès le lendemain il tirerait cette affaire au clair, et ce salopiaud de mafieux ferait moins le fier.

Une main délicate se posa sur son épaule et il se tourna vers sa femme en robe de chambre, son visage éclairé par la lumière blanche de l'écran. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds d'un geste protecteur puis l'enlaça.

- Viens te coucher, il est tard.

- Oui, ma chérie.

Il l'embrassa délicatement et cliqua sur le bouton de confirmation de l'achat du billet d'avion. Un billet aller simple de Saint-Pétersbourg à l'aéroport Roissy Charles de Gaulle.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt tout le monde :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :**Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

**Couple**: SB-SS

**Genre**: UA

**Blabla de l'auteur** : C'est bientôt la rentrée… Avant de me retrouver devant une montagne de travail censée me permettre d'avoir un concours je poste cet avant dernier chapitre. Et oui, c'est bientôt la fin…

Normalement je n'ai relevé aucune traduction du russe, mais comme dans les autres chapitres, les phrases en italiques sont des phrases prononcées dans la langue de Tolstoï.

On, là je dois quand même adresser un énorme remerciement à Didi Gemini sans qui vous n'auriez jamais vu ce chapitre avant longtemps. Je m'explique : PBS est depuis longtemps terminée, bien qu'il me restait l'épilogue à revoir (trop guimauve il parait... gneuh...) et une seule partie de ce chapitre, à savoir le lemon. Va savoir pourquoi j'avais absolument envie de voir ce lemon dans ce chapitre… bref, je me suis retrouvée devant mon écran de PC avec une tête complètement vide, incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Le hic étant que je dois me rendre cet aprem en Alsace pour une affaire familiale (non prévue), je savais que si je ne postais pas aujourd'hui je ne le ferais pas avant longtemps. Didi Gemini à la rescousse, elle m'a gentiment fait un mini squelette de lemon qui m'a bien aidée, et surtout, m'a inspirée. Alors voilà, j'espère qu'il sera pas trop mauvais (je suis pas une flèche en matière de lemon…)

Je posterais l'épilogue ce week end je pense, il est bouclé, tout beau, tout chaud pour vos petits yeux (Et en plus c'est un happy end comme on les aime :p)

Gros bisous à tous !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Severus marchait depuis un bon moment déjà quand il arriva sur la place du palais. Puisqu'il n'était pas encore privé de sortie – encore heureux, se dit il – il passait ses journées à déambuler dans la ville ou dans les musées. Cette place était incontestablement l'endroit qu'il préférait dans toute cette ville. Des bâtiments tous plus beaux les uns que les autres tels que l'état major ou même le musée de l'Hermitage l'entouraient, et son centre était marqué par la colonne d'Alexandre. L'endroit était si grand que le serveur se sentait tout petit dès qu'il y posait le pied.

Les trois heures qui suivirent, il les passa dans le musée à regarder les peintures qui s'étalaient dans les galeries. C'était l'un des plus grands musées du monde, pourtant il en avait bientôt fait entièrement le tour. Les gardiens commençaient à le connaître, certains allant jusqu'à le saluer dès qu'il passait la porte d'entrée. Une fois il avait même fait une visite guidée à un jeune garçon nommé Anton qui avait paru passionné par les explications du trentenaire, plus qu'heureux de partager son savoir avec quelqu'un plutôt que le garder pour lui tout seul. L'enfant lui avait alors avoué rêver d'entrer un jour à l'académie impériale des beaux-arts de Saint-Pétersbourg. Il lui avait alors réalisé un croquis de la _Nymphe_ de Bartolini et Severus avait immédiatement pensé que ce môme avait un immense talent. C'est avec un sourire qu'il repassa devant la sculpture en question, se disant que ce petit gars réaliserait son rêve avec un peu de persévérance.

En fin de journée, il se décida enfin à rentrer. Le jour avait baissé et il ferait bientôt nuit. Arrivé dans l'appartement, il fronça les sourcils. D'habitude, Serguei profitait toujours du fait qu'il vienne de rentrer pour l'accueillir avec un verre ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Non que ça lui manque, mais il trouvait ça bizarre. L'appartement était sombre, peut-être que le russe n'était pas encore rentré du boulot, même si c'était peu probable, il gérait ses affaires par téléphone, trouvant toutes les excuses du monde pour rester ici.

Il posa son sac dans sa chambre et passa dans le salon, où finalement, il trouva l'homme, assis sur le canapé, un verre à la main, dans le noir. Il alluma la lampe sur la table posée à ses cotés et l'observa en silence.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda t-il finalement d'un ton désinvolte.

_- C'est fini._

_- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est fini ?_

_- Toi… moi… Salopard, t'as réussi finalement._

Et il reprit une gorgée de ce qui semblait être de la vodka.

_- Je sais que pour vous les russes, comme ça en a la couleur, alors c'est de l'eau, mais tu devrais arrêter pour ce soir_. Lui répondit Severus en lui attrapant le verre. Son cœur avait battu fort en entendant la déclaration de l'autre homme mais il ne comprenait rien à la situation alors il s'interdit d'espérer.

_- Je savais pas que t'avais d'aussi bonnes relations… c'est vrai quoi, normalement de nous deux, c'est moi qui doit être capable de tuer quelqu'un par un simple coup de téléphone. Toi t'es censé être le pauvre Severus que je protège et que je manipule à ma guise parce qu'il n'a pas de famille ni d'ami assez proche. Mais tu te rends comptes ? Tu m'as tué._

_- T'es complètement ivre._

_- Tu m'as brisé le cœur !_ Sanglota Serguei en s'agrippant au col du français. Celui-ci leva les sourcils et le força à se rassoir d'une pression du doigt sur son front.

_- Je reviens dans quelques instants, quand tu auras dessoulé. D'accord ? _

_- C'est lui le mec qui t'attend à Paris ? Ce Malfoy quelque chose ? _

Severus qui s'avançait vers la cuisine s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et se retourna vers le russe.

_- Malfoy t'a appelé ?_

_- Réponds !_

_- Non, c'est pas lui. _

Il reprit son chemin, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire pendant que le russe s'était endormi, à l'écoute des ronflements sonores qu'il émettait. Il jeta le reste de vodka dans l'évier et attrapa son portable, composa le numéro du blond et attendit.

- Severus, j'attendais ton appel, lui répondit une voix enjouée.

- Lucius.

- Alors ? Content ?

- A vrai dire je n'ai pas très bien compris la situation. Si tu pouvais m'éclairer un peu ça m'arrangerait.

- Il ne te l'a pas annoncé lui-même ? Tant mieux, c'est encore plus drôle. Bref. Ton gentil mafieux va gentiment te laisser repartir, ou sinon il aura chaud aux fesses.

- Tu as un de ces vocabulaires en ce moment… Passons. Comment as-tu fait ?

- Tut-tut-tut, c'est un secret.

- Lucius ?

- Ok, ok, disons que s'il ne faisait pas ce que je lui demandais, il aurait quelques problèmes à cause de certaines de ses activités.

- Tu lui as fait du chantage ?

- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

- Je n'aime pas ça.

- C'était ça ou rien. Tu décolle demain à neuf heures quarante cinq, ton billet t'attend à l'aéroport. Maintenant je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion, bye.

Le blond raccrocha et Severus se retrouva seul à essayer de retrouver ses esprits. Il n'arrivait pas encore à imaginer qu'il était libre, enfin, d'après ce qu'on lui disait. Et dans sa tête, un seul visage s'imposa à son esprit, celui de Sirius. Dès son retour à Paris il irait lui présenter ses excuses et essaierait de recoller les morceaux. Mais seulement s'il était sûr qu'il était à présent réellement et durablement hors de danger.

Il attendit que Serguei se réveille pendant plusieurs heures, entre temps il bouquina, se prépara à manger et alla consulter ses mails sur l'ordinateur du russe. Vers vingt-trois heures trente, il l'entendit gigoter sur le sofa et lui apporta une aspirine accompagnée d'un café. Le russe le remercia et Severus s'assit en face de lui le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

- _On peut parler ?_ demanda calmement le français.

Hochement de la tête.

_- Je voulais savoir quelles sont tes intentions vis-à-vis de moi._

_- Mes intentions ?_

_- Oui. Tu vas me laisser repartir ?_

_- Est-ce que j'ai le choix,_ grimaça Serguei.

_- A vrai dire je n'en sais rien. A toi de me le dire._

Nouvelle grimace très éloquente qui les laissa dans le silence quelques secondes.

_- Ton avocat est fort_, répondit-il finalement avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

_- Ce n'est pas mon avocat, mais oui, il est fort. Ce que je veux savoir c'est…_

_- Je sais ce que tu veux savoir._

_- Ah oui ?_

_- Tu veux savoir si, si je te laisse partir, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Si ton ami ne risque rien._

_- A peu près, oui._

_- Tu l'aimes ?_

_- Oui. Je crois._

_- Tu n'aurais pas pu m'aimer comme tu l'aime lui ?_

_- Non._

_- Alors vas t-en, que veux tu que je te dise ?_

Le brun se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Il avait une migraine due à l'alcool et était en colère contre lui-même de céder aussi facilement. Mais le risque était trop grand, il valait mieux laisser tomber. Snape s'était rapproché de lui et parla.

_- Je vais m'en aller. Il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose._

Serguei hocha la tête.

_- Oublies moi, ne cherche pas à me retrouver, à reprendre contact avec moi et ne touche jamais à Sirius, je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner. Demain je prends l'avion, et je ne reviendrais probablement jamais dans ce pays. Si un jour tu trouve quelqu'un à aimer, ce que je te souhaite, ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs que tu as commises avec moi. Ne laisse pas ta colère et ta frustration prendre le dessus ou tu le perdras comme tu m'as perdu. Tu n'es pas mauvais, je ne l'ai jamais pensé, mais tu es dangereux à cause de ton obsession, pour les autres et pour toi-même. Promets moi qu'au moment où je serais sortit de chez toi, tu continueras ta vie sans espérer la partager avec moi. _

Le russe hocha la tête et entendit vaguement son aimé lui dire adieu. Il se retrouva seul, il le serait définitivement à partir de maintenant. Il avait perdu, le cœur d'un homme ne s'achetait pas. Et c'est seul qu'il sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher.

ooo

Il était plein de courbatures dues au voyage. Il s'étira rapidement et détacha sa ceinture, attrapa son sac et suivit la direction que l'hôtesse lui avait désignée. Le ciel était bleu, la température agréable, comme si Paris lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Il était content d'être là, vraiment. Même l'horrible odeur d'essence et de plastique qu'il sentait en sortant de l'appareil ne semblait pas pouvoir lui mettre d'idées noires.

Il passa la douane sans problèmes, se fit rapidement contrôler et arriva dans le hall de débarquement noir de monde. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas de grosse valise, il n'avait donc pas à s'occuper du tapis roulant amenant les bagages de la soute autour duquel une énorme masse de gens s'impatientait.

Son sac sur l'épaule, il se dirigea vers la sortie amenant au RER quand il entendit crier son nom. Il se retourna et aperçut une tête blonde et une tête châtain venir vers lui. Pas encore totalement réveillé de son long voyage, il n'eut aucune réaction quand Lucius Malfoy et Remus Lupin se plantèrent devant lui avec un immense sourire.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça lui fait ? Demanda le blond.

- Ce doit être l'émotion.

- Vous êtes venus me chercher ? Demanda bêtement Severus.

- Non, en fait on passait par là par hasard, tu sais c'est un des endroits incontournables à Paris quand on fait du tourisme et là, quelle surprise, on t'a croisé.

Snape se mit à rire, suivit par les deux autres hommes et Lucius lui fit une accolade pour le saluer.

- Je suis content de te voir ici.

Puis Remus lui serra la main avec franchise.

- Merci de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, tout les deux. Je… ça m'a vraiment touché. C'est… enfin voilà, merci. Leur dit-il, reconnaissant.

- On est là pour ça, n'oublie pas.

- Bon, on ne va pas moisir ici, j'ai ma voiture sur le parking, je n'aimerai pas qu'un petit malin décide de jouer avec.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la BMW de Malfoy et ce dernier prit le volant.

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur le palier de l'appartement de Severus.

- Je vous offre un café ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Ce serait la moindre des choses, en effet, répondit Lucius.

A peine la porte fut elle ouverte qu'une boule de poils noir accourut vers son maître en miaulant. Son ami lui apprit qu'il l'avait déposé là plus tôt, maintenant qu'il était là, plus question de faire Cat-Sitter d'un chat surexcité et demandant un peu trop de cajoleries.

Assis, une tasse de café à la main, Snape attendait le bon moment pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'aéroport. Il inspira un bon coup et se lança.

- Comment va Sirius ?

Remus reposa sa propre tasse et chercha les mots appropriés.

- Disons qu'il t'en veut énormément.

- Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, grimaça l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Eh bien ça résume à peu près la situation.

- Il passe son temps à bosser aussi, rajouta Lucius. Comme un acharné.

- J'irais le voir ce soir, dès que possible.

- Ah non, pas ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est à Barcelone, pour encore quatre jours.

Severus se renfrogna et se mura dans le silence.

- Severus, mon ami, j'aurais aimé que ce soit de quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu es amoureux. Quand Cissy saura ça… Déclara Malfoy d'un ton solennel après quelques instants.

- Sans rire ? Snivellus amoureux d'un maraudeur, si James était là, la tête qu'il tirerait.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire, pas inquiétés le moins du monde par le regard assassin que leur lançait le serveur.

- Je ne voix pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Et puis depuis quand vous êtes aussi bons copains ? Quand je suis partit vous ne vous connaissiez même pas.

- Disons que Lupin m'a bien aidé pour deux trois petites choses. Et Narcissa a été plus que ravie de tous les prototypes de parfum que Nymphadora lui a offert, rajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Severus se tut, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il partait quelques jours et hop, tout son monde était chamboulé. Après quelques minutes, Lucius déclara qu'il devait s'en aller, il avait encore pas mal de boulot en retard et l'agence l'attendait. Remus resta là et se resservit un café tandis que son ami restait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tu crois qu'il revoudra bien de moi ? Dit-il de façon presque inaudible.

- Je ne peux rien t'assurer. Il faudra que tu lui montre que tu en vaux la chandelle je pense.

Snape soupira et eut un petit rire sans joie.

- Au début, c'était lui qui me courait après pour que je cède. Même après je n'ai pas été très attentionné. A présent c'est moi qui vais devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour le récupérer. C'en est presque risible.

Remus lui fit un sourire compatissant.

Il resta encore un peu puis déclara qu'il devait voir où en était Harry, comme Sirius n'était pas là, c'était à lui de s'en occuper, bien que l'adolescent déclare à tout bout de champs qu'il était assez grand pour se garder tout seul.

- Je t'attends demain à huit heures, tu as du boulot qui t'attend. Je te préviens, Clément réclame des vacances et il est hors de questions que je lui refuse. Tu vas en baver.

- D'accord Patron. Répondit l'employé avec un petit sourire.

ooo

Encore dix minutes. Depuis une bonne demi-heure, Harry passait son temps à regarder sa montre. Sa voisine avait une fois de plus posé sa main sur son genou pour faire cesser son tressautement dû à l'impatience dont il faisait preuve. Non qu'il soit nerveux, mais ce cours d'économie le faisait royalement chier.

- Harry, est-ce que ça t'ennuierai d'arrêter de regarder ta montre toutes les trente secondes et de prendre le cours ?

- A quoi bon, je photocopierai le tien Hermy, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Encore neuf minutes. Il risqua un regard vers Draco et fit la moue quand il le trouva au deuxième rang plongé dans le cours. Il était studieux comme Hermione. Depuis que son meilleur ami avait mis les voiles, le brun squattait sa meilleure amie. Un œil vers le rouquin lui apprit qu'il s'amusait à faire une bataille navale avec Dean Thomas, et cela lui serra le cœur. Vivement qu'il puisse quitter cette salle de classe.

En ce moment, il se sentait seul au lycée. Ron ne lui parlait plus, Seamus, Dean et Neville ne sachant rien de l'affaire essayaient de passer un peu de temps avec lui mais sa mine noire les ennuyait, Hermione passait son temps libre à étudier, et il ne parlait pas à Draco en public. Ils s'échangeaient des sourires de temps à autre, toujours quand ils étaient sûrs que personne ne pouvait les voir, mais ils ne s'adressaient jamais la parole quand il y avait du monde. Si tout le monde avait assimilé qu'ils ne s'insultaient plus, faire comme s'ils étaient amis ferait carrément suspect.

Cinq minutes trente. Mais qu'est ce qu'on en avait à faire des différents types de revenus d'un ménage ?

Trois minutes.

Une minute.

La sonnerie retentit et Harry fut le premier debout. Ses affaires à peine rangées qu'il s'élançait vers la sortie… quand le professeur Mcgonagall le retint.

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui Madame, répondit-il en essayant de cacher son agacement.

- J'aurais aimé vous parler.

Lentement il revint sur ses pas et se planta devant le bureau de l'enseignante.

- C'est à quel sujet ?

- J'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez pas très impliqué dans mon cours ces temps ci. J'en ai alors informé mes collègues et M. Binns a confirmé mes observations. Je voulais savoir quelle était la cause de cette baisse d'attention généralisée.

- Je vous assure madame que je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Vous nous causez du souci monsieur Potter. On ne sait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser avec vous.

- Ah oui ? Répondit il évasif.

- Oui. Vous nous avez fait part de votre souhait d'aller en classe scientifique l'an prochain, mais tous les professeurs ne sont pas convaincus. Vos résultats, sans être mauvais sont irréguliers, vous pouvez avoir d'excellentes notes par moments puis des catastrophes. Vous êtes très bon en mathématiques sans l'être en physique chimie, vous êtes doué pour l'économie sans fournir un seul effort en histoire. Comprenez notre désarroi. Nous sommes en plein troisième trimestre, c'est maintenant que vous devez faire vos preuves et prouver que nous n'aurions pas tord d'accéder à votre demande.

Harry l'avait écouté, sans pour autant faire attention à ses paroles. Nerveusement, il tapait du pied sous le bureau et quand il comprit que c'était à son tour de parler il prit un ton le plus convaincu possible.

- Très bien madame, je vais faire des efforts.

- Est-ce que tout va bien en ce moment ? J'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez plus avec monsieur Weasley, et vous êtes assez solitaire ces temps ci. Vous avez des problèmes avec votre tuteur ?

Et voilà. Le problème quand on avait un professeur qui avait eu dans sa classe ses parents et tous leurs amis, c'est qu'elle voulait absolument être proche de son élève. Madame Mcgonagall était bien gentille mais c'était comme pendant les réunions parent-prof où elle et Sirius parlaient du temps où il était élève ici alors que les autres parents trépignaient derrière pour enfin pouvoir savoir ce que leurs rejetons valaient en classe économique. C'était gênant.

- Je vous assure madame qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Vous savez, on arrive à une époque où la motivation baisse un peu, mais je vais me ressaisir. Je vous le promets.

Et hop, sourire commercial en prime, et elle le laisserait tranquille. En effet, la femme hocha la tête et lui dit de rejoindre ses camarades, mais qu'elle s'attendait à beaucoup plus de sa part à présent. Il la salua et mit son sac sur son épaule.

On était mercredi midi, les couloirs étaient déserts à présent, les élèves s'étant pressés de rentrer chez eux. Il fit un virage vers les toilettes pour se rafraîchir le visage avant de rentrer chez lui. Penché par-dessus le lavabo pour boire, il ne fit pas attention à la porte qui claqua derrière lui. Néanmoins, il sursauta quand il sentit deux bras lui entourer le torse. Il se retourna vivement et soupira quand il vit que c'était Draco.

- Relax, ce n'est que moi.

- Pardon. Tu m'as fait peur.

- Tu es tendu en ce moment.

- Vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ?

- C'est ça que la vieille Mcgo t'a dit ?

Harry hocha de la tête et attrapa du papier pour s'essuyer la bouche. Une fois cela fait, Draco le coinça contre la porte fermée et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Quand il eut terminé, il nicha sa tête dans le cou du brun qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Pardon, j'en ai envie depuis le début du cours que tu as passé à glander et à me regarder.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Tu ne t'es pas retourné une seule fois.

- J'ai sentit ton regard brulant sur ma nuque.

- N'importe quoi. Sourit le brun.

- Nan, en fait c'est Blaise qui m'a fait la remarque, mais ça revient au même.

Harry se mit à rire et le blond lui embrassa la mâchoire avant de se détacher de lui.

- Severus est revenu.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Il est revenu hier, Père et Remus l'ont cherché à l'aéroport. Mère était folle de joie quand mon père lui a dit qu'il était raide dingue de Sirius.

- Sans rire ?

- Ouaip. Dire qu'on désespérait de le caser un jour…

- C'est bête que Sirius soit en voyage, je détesterais manquer le moment où Snape va devoir ramper au sol pour se faire pardonner. Répondit le brun avec un sourire diabolique.

- Idiot.

Draco fit semblant de bouder et Harry lui proposa de passer l'après midi ensemble pour lui redonner le sourire. Il fut convenu qu'ils mangeraient chez le brun et qu'ils iraient ensuite au cinéma. Le lycée étant presque désert, ils en sortirent ensemble à une distance l'un de l'autre très raisonnable. Ils ne croisèrent que le directeur, monsieur Dumbledore qui leur fit un clin d'œil malicieux avant de rejoindre son bureau.

ooo

Sirius sortit de l'immeuble qui abritait sa société. Après une semaine à Barcelone, à peine était il arrivé à l'aéroport qu'il était revenu ici pour faire son rapport à son chef et recevoir les dernières directives. A présent, il ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche.

Une fois sur le trottoir, il sortit une cigarette de sa poche, l'alluma et la fuma tranquillement adossé au mur. C'était devenu une habitude, et finalement ce n'était pas désagréable, même si Harry lui disait que ça sentait mauvais et qu'après ça empestait le tabac froid dans l'appartement.

Il traversa la rue et repéra sa voiture garée quelques mètres plus loin. De loin il constata que quelqu'un était debout à coté du véhicule. Il enleva ses lunettes de soleil et son cœur fit un bon quand il reconnut le seul homme au monde capable de s'habiller tout en noir alors qu'il faisait un grand soleil et une température appréciable. Avec agacement, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans l'incapacité de l'ignorer s'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui en transport. Severus le repéra à son tour.

- Sirius, je t'attendais.

L'interpellé ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui et se contenta d'ouvrir la portière du véhicule, portière qui se retrouva bloquée par la main du serveur. Cette fois, ci, Sirius le fusilla du regard.

- Pourrais-tu, si ce n'est pas trop demandé, enlever ta main de là ?

- Je peux t'offrir un café ?

- Non.

Au tranchant de la voix de l'homme d'affaires, Severus pinça les lèvres et s'adossa à la portière pour en empêcher l'accès total. Il avait déjà commencé à l'énerver, on n'était pas à ça près.

- Ecoute. Je voudrais discuter avec toi. T'expliquer et m'excuser.

- Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire, tu veux bien me laisser rentrer chez moi à présent ?

Snape soupira et se dégagea. Il le laissa s'installer derrière le volant et revint à la charge.

- Sirius. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me voir mais j'aimerais que tu m'écoute. Alors je te laisse pour ce soir, mais demain je passe chez toi et on s'explique, ok ?

Le serveur n'eut, comme il s'y attendait aucune réponse et enleva sa main quelques nanosecondes avant de se la faire broyer par la portière que l'autre homme venait de claquer. C'est avec une certaine tristesse qu'il regarda la Mercedes s'élancer sur la chaussée et le laisser seul.

ooo

Harry rentra dans l'appartement et plissa le nez. Il grommela contre son parrain qui devait avoir passé l'après midi devant la télé à enchaîner cigarette sur cigarette. Il déposa son sac dans un coin de l'entrée et débarqua dans le salon où il le trouva en train de zapper, un bol de pop corn dans une main, le bâton de tabac dans l'autre. Aussitôt il ouvrit en grand les fenêtres dans une veine tentative d'aération de la pièce.

- Sirius, on va bientôt avoir besoin de masques à oxygène si ça continue.

- Mais non.

- Mais si. C'est trop demander que tu te lève l'espace de trois secondes et que tu ouvre les fenêtres ?

- Oh, c'est qui l'adulte ici ? C'est qui qui dicte les règle ?

- Eh ben je me le demande sérieusement des fois.

Harry vit son parrain écraser le mégot dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet et changer de chaîne pour regarder « Secret Story ». Légèrement exaspéré par l'attitude de son parrain depuis la veille, enfin non. Depuis qu'il s'était fait jeter par son copain, il rejoignit sa chambre en se disant que c'était le dernier lieu respirable dans cet appart. Il décida de faire un tour sur MSN et lança son ordinateur. Il y resta une bonne heure avant que quelqu'un ne vienne sonner à la porte. Sachant que Sirius ne se bougerait pas d'un pouce il soupira et alla ouvrir. Sans surprise, il découvrit Severus sur le palier.

- Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, chantonna t-il pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue à sa façon, sans pour autant le laisser rentrer.

- Salut gamin. Je peux entrer ?

- Ça dépend.

- De quoi ?

- Si tu me promets que tu viens pour le faire arrêter de fumer. J'en peux plus, je vais mourir d'un cancer du poumon avant l'âge si ça continue. Continua Harry sur un ton suppliant.

- Fumer ? Répéta Snape, incrédule.

- Oui, c'est son nouveau… passe-temps.

L'homme regarda l'adolescent avec compassion pourtant ce dernier ne le laissa pas plus rentrer.

- Potter, je lui achèterai des patchs pour son anniversaire si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais maintenant laisse moi passer.

- Attends.

- Quoi encore ?

- Le brusque pas, sinon il se braque complètement. Il va se la fermer pendant tout le temps que tu vas t'expliquer, et quand t'auras fini, t'attends que ce soit lui qui pose les questions. Oublies pas, phrases courtes, réponses brèves et ce sera déjà un bon point. Evite l'engueulade tant que tu le peux aussi.

- Hey, on parle pas d'un animal sauvage à ce que je sache.

Harry haussa des épaules et Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il pénétra dans l'entrée et entra dans le salon. Sirius avait éteint la télévision et crapotait une cigarette, le regard dans le vide.

- Bonjours Sirius. Tenta t-il

Tentative finalement peu concluante. Harry l'encouragea du regard.

- Bon, comme convenu je viens m'expliquer.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du brun et s'apprêta à parler quand…

- Harry, reste ici.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il avait envie de dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire devant un gosse de quinze ans. Mais Sirius le savait, et c'est pour ça qu'il demandait à son filleul de rester là. Son geste fut accueilli pas un regard « Si t'es pas content la porte c'est derrière moi ».

Alors il lui raconta, son départ précipité pour Saint-Pétersbourg, la mort de son ancienne propriétaire, la découverte de son existence et le chantage, son passé, la menace et sa conviction qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer à Paris qui lui avait fait dire à Sirius des choses qu'il ne pensait pas.

- Je suis conscient que je t'ai dit des choses qui t'ont blessé, mais je te supplie de me pardonner.

L'homme d'affaire demeura silencieux pendant quelques instants, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Après une attente insurmontable, il prit la parole.

- Tu pouvais pas me prévenir ? Si t'avais un problème, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé alors que j'étais, de près ou de loin concerné par cette affaire de fou.

- Parce qu'il valait mieux que tu restes en dehors de ça. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il s'en prenne à toi.

- Qu'il s'en prenne à moi ? Attends il va pas débarquer, me proposer un révolver et me dire « viens, on joue à la roulette russe ».

- Disons qu'il n'aurait pas eu la délicatesse de te prévenir.

- Il ne connaissait même pas mon nom. Si ?

- Non, il ne le connaissait pas. Mais je n'allais pas prendre le risque.

- Et t'as mis MON meilleur ami au courant, et moi tu m'appelle et tu me dis « Je te largue, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre mieux qu'un sale cabot ».

- Remus est mon patron, j'avais besoin d'une raison valable.

- Oui, c'est vrai que moi je n'étais pas assez important. Non, ne répond pas. Bref, t'as couché avec ce type ?

- Mais c'est quoi cette question ? S'emporta Severus. Harry, vas t-en, on entre dans la sphère privée là.

- Ne dis pas à Harry ce qu'il doit faire.

- Sirius, moi j'aimerais autant m'en aller, marmonna l'adolescent. Il se renfonça dans le fauteuil, une main sur les yeux quand il intercepta les yeux mitraillette de son parrain.

- Et pourquoi est ce que j'aurais couché avec lui ? Pour toi qui parlais de confiance, c'est du joli.

- Tu m'as bien dit que tous les hommes que tu as eu étaient des mecs de passage, tu n'aurais pas dit non à un peu de baise gratuite.

- Pour quelqu'un qui a été le pire coureur de jupons de ma connaissance, je trouve ça un peu gros.

- Tu crois que ça légitime ce que tu as fait ?

- Mais quoi ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai pas couché avec lui, est-ce que c'est mon genre d'être infidèle ?

- Peut-être pas, mais tu m'as peut-être largué pour justement t'envoyer en l'air sans avoir mauvaise conscience.

- Tout cela devient ridicule.

- Excuse-moi de me poser des questions. A peine quelques jours après qu'on couche ensemble tu te barres à l'autre bout du monde. Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire.

- Ouhla, je crois que je vais m'en aller moi, déclara Harry avec de grands yeux. Il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'entendre parler de la vie sexuelle de celui qui l'avait élevé une seule minute de plus. Cette fois ci, Sirius ne prit pas la peine de le retenir et à peine fut il levé qu'il entendit Severus éclater de rire.

- Alors c'est ça ? J'ai blessé ta fierté ? En fait tu t'en fous que je t'aie trompé ou que je sois avec quelqu'un d'autre. T'as juste peur de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Alors que j'ai peut-être été le seul sincère dans ce couple ? Et puis merci bien, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur mes performances au pieu.

Severus n'y tint plus et se leva. Il s'empêcha de laisser sortir la réplique cinglante qui lui brulait les lèvres, conscient que ça ne ferait pas avancer l'affaire. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et se tut quelques secondes, le temps de se calmer pour reprendre plus posément.

- Je vais te le dire une dernière fois, et j'espère sincèrement que cette fois là tu me croiras parce que sinon, il n'y aura plus rien à faire. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé avec Serguei. Ni avec qui que ce soit. Il n'y a pas eu un seul jour que j'ai passé là bas où je n'ai pas eu une pensée pour toi. J'avais constamment envie de t'appeler, de te voir. Les fois où il tentait de se glisser dans mon lit et que je le renvoyais illico dans sa chambre, je culpabilisais même si je n'avais rien fait. J'estime que la fidélité est un des ingrédients essentiel dans un couple, même si comme tu me l'as si gentiment fait remarquer, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. Mais avec toi, c'est comme ça que je nous considérais. Maintenant, peut-être que je me suis trompé. Tu te rappelle de cet après midi qu'on a passé aux tuileries ? Même si à cette époque les sentiments que j'avais pour toi me terrifiaient, je t'ai quand même dit que je ne prenais pas notre relation à la légère. D'accord je ne suis pas la personne la plus démonstrative qui puisse exister, je ne vais pas te couvrir de « Je t'aime » même si je le pense, je suis parfois assez cynique, mais je peux pas changer. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai envie de sexe que je vais voir ailleurs quand tu n'es pas là. Alors maintenant, c'est toi qui décide. Ou tu me fais confiance, ou bien non. Dans tous les cas, tu sais où me trouver.

Sirius ne réagit pas quand il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui. Il se répétait les paroles de Snape en boucle dans sa tête.

ooo

- Remus, je crois qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

- Super Sirius. Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- Tu crois que c'était sincère ?

- Pourquoi ça le serait pas ?

- Je sais pas, mais…

- Et bah moi non plus je sais pas. Vas te coucher. Il est trois heures et demie du matin et j'ai bossé toute la soirée.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire.

- Tu me fatigue.

- Mumuuuuus !

- Vas le voir et dis lui que tu veux l'épouser, merde arrête de m'appeler en pleine nuit pour me poser tes questions existentielles.

ooo

Lucius Malfoy sortit de la salle de réunion visiblement irrité. Ce boulet de black avait été moins dynamique qu'un bulot, lui laissant tout présenter tout seul, semblant tout simplement perdu dans ses pensées, loin, loin de la planète Terre. Alors que tout le monde regagnait son bureau, il entraîna son associé dans le sien et l'assit sur une chaise.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Quel problème ? J'ai pas de problème

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait le coup du mollusque ? Y a encore pas longtemps tu étais énergique et là, j'ai dû me démerder tout seul.

Sirius papillonna des yeux et le regarda bêtement. Le blond soupira et s'appuya contre le bureau.

- Ça risque pas de se reproduire un jour alors profite. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Severus est rentré, tu devrais être super heureux.

- On s'est pas encore réconcilié.

- Ça coince où ? Il s'est excusé, non ? Et comme il t'a beaucoup manqué, tu lui as pardonne. C'est dans la suite des choses, non ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Ecoute Malfoy, c'est trop bizarre. Cantonne-toi aux moqueries et aux sarcasmes, ça, c'est dans la suite des choses.

- On doit encore bosser ensemble jusqu'à la signature du contrat, alors t'as tout intérêt à être au mieux de ta forme. Donc maintenant, tu te confies ou ça ira mal.

D'abord, Sirius le regarda d'un air complètement atterré, puis il éclata d'un rire clair et se leva.

- On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais t'es gentil Malfoy. Je suis sûr qu'au fond tu m'aimes bien comme moi je t'aime bien. C'est mignon de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais dès ce soir je vais voir mon chéri pour avoir avec lui, du moins je l'espère, une conversation plus civilisée que la dernière qu'on ait eu.

Le brun conclut son discours par une petite tape sur la joue de son associé et sortit du bureau le sourire aux lèvres. Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, la seule fois où il faisait preuve d'humanité, on se foutait de sa gueule.

ooo

Snape avait tout naturellement retrouvé sa place au bar, et s'était rendu compte que finalement, il s'y sentait plutôt bien et n'aurait pas aimé changer de travail. L'ambiance était conviviale, ses collègue et patron étaient des amis, les clients l'avaient retrouvé avec chaleur, le pied quoi. Il ressentait beaucoup de gratitude pour Lupin qui avait refusé sa démission et n'avait engagé personne pour le remplacer.

Il préparait tranquillement une Margarita quand un certain brun fit son entrée, resplendissant dans son costume noir, du moins c'est comme ça que Severus le trouva, beau et classe. Sirius avança vers le bar d'une démarche un peu hésitante et s'installa sur un tabouret en hauteur. Il lui fit un sourire crispé que le barman lui rendit avant de lui dire qu'il allait rapidement amener la commande du cocktail au client et qu'il revenait dans quelques secondes.

Une fois de retour, il prit une bière dans le petit frigo derrière le bar et la tendit à l'homme d'affaire qui le remercia timidement. Puis ils restèrent un moment sans se parler, aucun des deux ne trouvant quoi dire pour briser le silence. Finalement ce fut Severus qui parla.

- Tu… as réfléchi ?

- Oui, j'ai réfléchi.

- Ah.

- En fait ça n'a pas été très long.

- Ah oui ?

Snape ne savait quoi penser de l'attitude du brun qui regardait le fond de sa bouteille avec un sourire hésitant.

- Je suis passé chez toi hier. Lui apprit-il sans lever les yeux.

- Ah, désolé. Narcissa m'a emmené faire une balade.

- Y a pas de mal. Je voulais m'excuser.

- T'excuser de quoi ? Le serveur fronçait les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- De ne pas t'avoir fait confiance. Tu venais de sortir d'une période difficile et moi j'arrive avec mes accusations. J'aurais dû penser que tu ne me tromperais pas, j'ai été bête…

- Non, tu étais en colère, et c'est normal.

- Bref. On est tout les deux en tord, alors maintenant on est quitte si tu n'y vois pas d'objection.

- Aucune.

- Maintenant que tout ça est réglé, je voulais te poser une question.

- Demande.

- Voilà, quand tu es venu chez moi samedi soir, tu as dit quelque chose…

Le brun fut interrompu par un client qui commanda trois cafés pour lui et ses amis et Severus s'excusa pour aller les servir. Quand il revint, il fit un sourire encourageant pour que Sirius, qui hésitait clairement à poser sa question ose enfin.

- Tu as dit…

- J'ai dit beaucoup de chose ce soir là Sirius. Je vais pas te manger, pose ta question.

- Oh, merde, t'as dit que même si tu ne me disais pas « Je t'aime » tout le temps tu le pensais. Et je voulais savoir… bah si c'était vrai.

Snape se figea et sa bouche fit un « o ».

- Oh, ça…

- Oui, ça. L'homme d'affaire avait retrouvé son assurance et attendait clairement une réponse. Réponse qui vint difficilement, Severus cherchant ses mots au fur et à mesure.

- Il est possible… voir probable… que j'aie ressentit pour toi un peu plus qu'une… attirance durant les derniers jours... voire semaines. J'avoue que ton image hantait à peu près 70% de mes pensées… disons 75% pour être plus exact. Et puis là je te dis ça mais j'ai le cœur qui est dans un état… Je suis pas un expert en la matière mais j'ai bien l'impression que ce dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence me soit bel et bien tombé sur la gueule.

Severus eut un rire nerveux avant de grimacer de gêne quand il termina de parler. Sirius avait un sourire malicieux tandis que son amoureux se dandinait, ne sachant quoi rajouter ni comment interpréter le silence de l'autre homme, ayant malgré tout la peur qu'il se moque de lui.

- Et en clair ? Sirius avait pris le ton d'une maîtresse d'école voulant faire dire un mot en particulier à un élève en difficulté.

- Tu ne me laisse pas de répit, hein ? Grommela le serveur.

- Non M'sieur.

- Je t'aime, voilà ? T'es content ?

Sirius fit le tour du bar en trottinant pour le rejoindre de l'autre coté, il attrapa sa nuque d'une main et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La surprise passée, Snape répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser de son compagnon. Le brun avait le gout du tabac, un gout nouveau mais pas désagréable. Il respirait son odeur, elle n'avait pas changé, menthe, jasmin et toujours la même after-shave hors de prix qui faisaient qu'il se sentait à nouveau complet entre ses bras. Et Severus se fit une promesse. Ce mec là, il ne le laisserait plus jamais s'en aller. S'il le pouvait, il resterait à jamais à ses cotés, il lui était bien trop précieux, presque vital.

Sirius se détacha mais resta contre lui.

- Tu sais, moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi, lui dit-il le rouge aux joues. Cette déclaration fit presque défaillir le serveur et il lui vola un dernier baiser avant de tourner la tête vers son patron dont la vue le fit sursauter. Remus avait un air mi-réprobateur mi-amusé.

- Sirius, cesse d'accaparer mon seul serveur, et toi Severus, je te paye pas pour batifoler.

- Oui patron.

Quand Severus se dirigea vers le centre de la salle avec un plateau, Lupin lui glissa un discret « Bien joué » et ils reprirent leurs activités comme si de rien était avec tout de même le cœur plus léger.

ooo

En rentrant chez lui ce soir là, Harry eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'y avait plus aucune odeur de tabac dans tout l'appartement.

ooo

Lucius Malfoy était d'humeur guillerette ce jour là. Il était pleinement satisfait d'avoir maté le russe comme il le méritait et que son ami n'ait plus d'ennuis, le contrat entre sa société et celle de Black avait été signé, par conséquent, plus besoin de bosser avec lui, Narcissa était aux petits soins pour lui ces derniers temps, et en prime, il avait son après midi de libre. Que demander de plus ?

C'est avec bonne humeur qu'il passa la porte du _Supersonique_ et qu'il fit un grand sourire à Severus qui le regarda avec étonnement.

- Lucius, quelle surprise, je te croyais plongé dans tes contrats et tes projets marketings à n'en plus finir.

- Et non !

- Malfoy, quel honneur, déclara Lupin en serrant la main de l'homme blond.

- Je suis venu voir cet endroit dont j'entends tant parler. La déco est pas mal, j'aime beaucoup le thème, t'as jamais pensé à faire en une chaîne ? Je pourrais te présenter quelqu'un qui…

- Non, non, non. Un seul me donne bien assez de fil à retordre, pas la peine de me rajouter du travail.

- Dommage. Enfin, si tu changes d'avis…

- Je saurais où te trouver. Merci. Tu voudras boire quelque chose ?

L'homme d'affaires accepta un Martini et resta avec les deux hommes à discutailler joyeusement, il n'y avait pas foule en ce mercredi après-midi.

- Alors, cette réconciliation avec Black ? Elle avance ? Demanda t-il avec malice. Severus rougit et lui intima de se mêler de ses affaires, pendant que Remus venait y fourrer son grain de sel.

- Il nous a fait un beau spectacle avant-hier soir. Snape qui déclare sa flamme à Sirius Black, à graver dans les mémoires, déclara t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Lupin, on t'a rien demandé.

Les deux hommes rirent pendant que le barman se renfrognait. Leur discussion fut interrompue par Clément qui posa lourdement une caisse vide sur le bar et se frotta les yeux comme pour se débarrasser d'une image mentale gênante. Son patron lui lança un regard interrogateur et il lâcha une bombe.

- Je peux pas poser la caisse y a Harry et Draco qui se roulent des pelles dans la réserve. J'ai pas osé les déranger.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'il avait dit pour que les autres aient des têtes pareilles. Remus le regardait avec agacement et une pointe de réprimande, et Severus se mordait la lèvre pour, apparemment, s'empêcher de ricaner. Non que la situation fût drôle, mais elle était assez ridicule. Le jeune serveur se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec un grand homme blond qui semblait avoir arrêté de respirer et qui, bizarrement, lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Le premier à réagir fut Remus. Il posa son torchon et sortit de la pièce en marmonnant que son café n'était pas fait pour les ados en trop plein d'hormones. Le second fut Severus qui s'adressa à son ami.

- Respire Lucius, tu deviens bleu.

Le blond sortit de sa léthargie et avança d'un air menaçant vers le pauvre Clément qui ne savait plus du tout ce qui lui arrivait.

- Dites moi jeune homme, est-ce que vous pourriez m'assurer que le Draco dont vous parlez n'est pas blond ?

- Euh… j'ai pas bien vu malheureusement.

- Foutez vous de ma gueule, grommela l'homme d'affaires avant de se tourner vers Snape. Et toi ? T'étais au courant et tu m'as rien dit ?

- Tu n'as même pas la certitude que c'est le même Draco dont nous parlons, il s'agit peut-être d'un autre garçon avec le même prénom, répondit Severus un poil sarcastique.

- Severus.

- Oui ?

- Il a quand même pas dit « rouler des pelles » et « Harry » dans la même phrase? Demanda t-il avec supplication.

Le serveur leva un sourcil, emmena son ami blanc comme neige s'assoir sur la chaise la plus proche et fit signe à Clément de partir, le jeune homme étant plus qu'heureux de lui obéir.

- Allons Lucius, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne te doutais pas un peu que ton fils aimait les garçons ?

- La vérité fait toujours plus mal quand on la dit à voix haute. Et c'est qui ce Harry ?

- Euh, tu vois vraiment pas ?

Le visage de Lucius se déforma en un rictus horrifié et il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Vois les choses du bon coté, au moins pas besoin de faire les présentations avec la belle famille.

- Putain de belle famille.

- T'aurais pu tomber sur deux cathos intolérants, nan, là le parrain est lui-même gay, donc ton fils ne sera pas rejeté par beau-papa.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

- Nan, c'est juste pour meubler parce que je sais pas quoi te dire. Tu l'as accepté pour moi, accepte le pour Draco.

- Comment je vais annoncer ça à Narcissa ?

- Mais Narcissa le sait déjà !

- Quoi ?

- Enfin je crois…

Lucius gémit une plainte de dépit, soupira la tête baissée puis se reprit et se leva, et avança vers son fils qui venait de rentrer dans la salle avec une moue d'appréhension sur son visage fin. Ayant reprit toute son assurance, comme si rien ne s'était passé, son père le fixa lui et son petit ami et s'adressa à lui.

- Draco, viens, il temps de rentrer à la maison.

- Oui, Père.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

- Monsieur Potter. Je vous attends vendredi soir à vingt heures pour dîner chez nous.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Harry papillonna des yeux, puis, quand il eut repris ses esprits, les deux Malfoy étaient déjà partis et Remus, Clément et Severus le regardaient, estomaqués par le brusque changement d'humeur du blond.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu emprunte un costume à Sirius, lui dit le patron en lui tapotant l'épaule avec compassion.

ooo

Severus était en pleine contemplation du pot de sel depuis bien cinq minutes. Bon, Sirius avait vingt minutes de retard, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne viendrait pas. Ou bien si ? Il commençait à se sentir un peu seul, assis à cette table d'un restaurant du centre de Paris. Pourtant quand il lui avait proposé au téléphone, le brun avait accepté avec enthousiasme, ou était-ce par politesse ? Si ça se trouve il ne lui avait pas pardonné, il n'en savait rien, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se voir depuis la dernière fois. Avec lassitude il regarda à nouveau sa montre, vingt trois minutes.

Alors qu'il commençait à se résigner, il l'aperçut à l'entrée du restaurant en train de se présenter et de demander à l'hôte d'accueil la table. Une fois qu'il eut l'info, il se précipita vers Severus et se répandit en excuse, légèrement essoufflé de s'être dépêché.

- Je suis désolé Sev, mon patron m'a laissé partir en retard et après j'ai dû aider Harry à choisir des habits pour son dîner chez les Malfoy, j'ai essayé de te prévenir mais j'avais plus de batterie et plus moyen de mettre la main sur mon chargeur. Et après comme si ça suffisait pas, y avait des bouchons et j'ai raté le restau, je me suis pommé et…

- C'est bon Sirius, je te pardonne, le coupa l'homme aux cheveux noirs avec un sourire amusé, et un peu soulagé.

Le brun rougit et s'assis à la place en face de son compagnon.

- Dure journée ? Lui demanda ce dernier quand il se fut calmé.

- Oui, mais j'ai pas envie de parler de mon patron sadique. Et toi, ça va ?

- On fait aller.

Le serveur leur apporta la carte et ils se plongèrent dedans, le silence s'installant lentement. Severus fit rapidement son choix, reposa le menu sur la table et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil pour regarder son petit ami tout à son aise. Celui-ci toujours en pleine réflexion sur la nature de ce qu'il allait manger ce soir n'y prêta pas tout de suite attention, ce ne fut que quand il eut levé les yeux et dit au serveur ce qu'il désirait qu'il croisa le regard pétillant de son petit ami.

- Quoi ? Fit-il en fronçant des sourcils

- Quoi, quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

- Je te regarde comment ?

- Je saurais pas trop te dire… juste que sur toi ça fait peur… on dirait que… tu as devant toi quelque chose de très beau, termina t-il en rougissant.

- Mais tu es très beau.

- Quoi, tu viens seulement de le remarquer ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et baissa la tête pour chercher se mots.

- C'est juste que tu m'as manqué, dit il en admirant sa fourchette.

- Ah oui ? Répondit Sirius, l'air de rien.

- Oui. Alors j'en profite, puisque je t'ai pour moi tout seul ce soir.

- Mon Dieu, c'est la seconde fois que Severus Snape exprime des sentiments en moins d'une semaine. Il va neiger.

- Profites en, le naturel revient toujours au galop.

- Entendu. Je vais profiter de cette subite montée d'humanité en toi pour te poser plein de questions. Et ne te défile pas.

- Je crois que je l'ai bien mérité, soupira le barman.

- Tout d'abord… simple, est ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, grogna l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Mais je veux t'entendre le redire.

- Tu es impossible. Oui.

- Nan, la phrase entière.

- Petit emmerdeur, je t'aime.

- J'aime te l'entendre dire. Sourit Sirius. Bon, ensuite. Tu penses que tu m'aimeras toujours quand mes magnifiques cheveux seront blancs, que je serais tout ridé et que je marcherai au viagra ? Oublies ça, impossible que je marche au viagra un jour avec mon pedigree.

- Malheureusement l'amour m'apparait comme de l'herpès. Quand on l'a attrapé on a beau faire tout ce qu'on peut pour s'en débarrasser, il est toujours là.

- Quelle magnifique analogie. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, grimaça l'homme d'affaires.

- Hé, tu m'as posé une question, je te réponds ce qui me vient à l'esprit, ricana son compagnon.

- Bref, passons. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ?

- C'est quoi ces questions ?

- C'est Mes questions. Alors réponds, tout de suite.

Snape plissa les yeux et se rapprocha du visage de son petit ami par-dessus la table.

- Je pourrais dire ton sérieux, ta magnifique éloquence et ta distinction à toute épreuve, mais étrangement ça ne colle pas au personnage. Alors oui, tu parles pour ne rien dire, tu agis souvent sans réfléchir, tu es impulsif et tu aime taquiner quiconque se trouve dans un rayon inférieur à dix mètres, en gros a trente-cinq ans tu as la maturité de ton filleul de quinze ans. Là tu essaies tant bien que mal de faire de moi ce que tu souhaites, c'est-à-dire un homme romantique et dégoulinant de bons sentiments et tu vas me tanner un nombre incalculable de fois pendant toute la soirée pour que je te dise que je suis amoureux de toi. Malgré le fait que tu ne vas pas arrêter avec tes questions à deux balles, je dois dire que si on t'enlevait tes qualités précédemment décrites tu ne serais pas l'homme que j'aime. Content ?

- Raaa, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi et tes sarcasmes, répondit Sirius avec un immense sourire taquin. Il lui vola un rapide baiser du bout des lèvres et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil pendant qu'on leur servait leur plat.

- Pas grand-chose j'ai l'impression.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu ferais quoi sans moi ? Imagine qu'un jour un autre homme me séduise et que je dois choisir entre vous deux, tu ferais quoi pour m'avoir à toi et que j'oublie l'autre ?

Severus ouvrit la bouche, la referma et demeura silencieux un instant.

- Tu veux dire à part mettre ma fierté de coté pour me faire pardonner comme l'autre fois ? Dit-il sombrement.

- Oh. Sirius lui fit un regard d'excuses.

- Mais sinon, dis moi le nom de ce bellâtre qui te fait douter de la sorte que je lui fracasse la gueule, rajouta l'autre d'un ton plus léger qui fit sourire le brun, tout en plantant violemment sa fourchette dans son steak pour allier le geste a la parole.

- Que j'aime quand tu es passionné, susurra Sirius.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu. Prochaine question ?

- Tu m'offres quoi pour mon anniversaire ? Demanda t-il tout sourire.

- Ton anniversaire ?

- Bah oui, c'est une tradition que d'offrir un cadeau à l'anniversaire de quelqu'un.

- Je sais bien, mais… c'est pas en février ?

- Si, mais il faut que tu y penses dès maintenant pour m'offrir un cadeau fantastique

- J'ai encore neuf mois devant moi, je m'y prendrais fin janvier.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Comme si toi tu savais déjà ce que tu vas m'offrir pour mon anniversaire qui est en janvier.

- Ben justement, si, j'y ai pensé la dernière fois en passant au Halles.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et eut un sourire moqueur.

- Ne m'offre rien ce sera plus simple.

- Mais je veux t'offrir quelque chose !

- On est pas encore là.

- Et un voyage, tu veux pas faire un voyage avec moi ?

- Où ?

- J'adorerais aller en Egypte.

- J'y suis allé il y a trois ans, il faisait chaud c'était insoutenable.

- Portugal ?

- J'y ai vécu pendant un an,

- Mais t'as été partout, toi, s'insurgea le brun.

- Non, j'ai pas été en Irak ou en Afghanistan, ça te tente ? répondit son petit ami avec un immense sourire.

A la tête que tirait Sirius, Severus éclata de rire et lui attrapa la main pour y déposer un tendre baiser.

- Je plaisante, c'est où tu veux, quand tu veux.

Sirius lui sourit et le dîner continua dans une ambiance bonne enfant, chacun appréciant la présence de l'autre.

ooo

- Viens chez moi.

- Si tu veux. Mini Potter ne sera pas là ?

- Narcissa m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure, elle lui a proposé de passer la nuit chez eux.

- Quelle bonne idée, deux ados dans le même lit, ricana Snape.

Le sourire de Sirius se fana instantanément et il posa une main sur ses lèvres.

- Dis-moi qu'ils ont une chambre d'ami !

- Ils en ont même cinq, marmonna t-il tout en plongeant son nez dans le cou de son compagnon tout en le parsemant d'une multitude de baisers papillons. Sentant que Sirius allait répliquer, il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Maintenant, tu oublie ton rejeton et tu m'amènes chez toi.

Le brun soupira puis jeta les armes.

Ils étaient sur le parking du restaurant où ils avaient passé la soirée, aucun n'osant exprimer à l'autre son désir de rester avec lui pour toute la nuit. Finalement, alors que Severus allait amorcer un mouvement pour se rendre vers une bouche de métro, le brun l'avait retenu par le col de sa chemise et lui avait demandé de l'accompagner chez lui.

Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure ci de la soirée et la voiture grise roulait tranquillement sur l'asphalte. Le serveur observait son conducteur conduire avec aisance dans ces rues qu'il connaissait par cœur, ce dernier lui adressant de temps en temps un sourire, le regard brillant d'étoiles étincelantes. A un feu rouge, Severus lui avait attrapé la main pour y déposer ses lèvres, à un autre ils s'étaient embrassés jusqu'à ce que les autres voitures ne se mettent à klaxonner parce que le feu était devenu vert depuis quelques instants.

- Dites le tout de suite si vous êtes jaloux parce que vous n'avez qu'une mégère aigrie qui vous attend à la maison, avait marmonné Sirius tout en démarrant, arrachant un ricanement de la part de son passager.

Il s'était garé sur un emplacement vide devant son immeuble, n'ayant pas plus que ça envie d'essayer de se rappeler où il avait égaré le boitier permettant d'ouvrir la porte mécanique du garage dans sa précipitation quelques heures auparavant. Il avait rompu le contact, récupéré sa veste à l'arrière et rejoint Severus à l'entrée du bâtiment après avoir fermé le véhicule d'une simple pression sur un bouton de la clé de contact.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, l'homme aux cheveux noirs l'attrapa par la main et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Quand le petit « cling » signifiant qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'étage sélectionné retentit, Sirius rit contre sa bouche et Severus grogna.

- On n'a jamais le temps de rien faire dans ces trucs. T'aurais pas pu habiter au dixième ?

- De toute façon même si on avait eu le temps, je ne tiens pas à traumatiser madame Martinez, elle est extra comme gardienne.

- Alors entre moi et ta gardienne, tu choisis la gardienne ? Je m'en souviendrais.

- Si tu veux on fera un ménage à trois, je suis sûr que tu apprécieras son corps de jeune femme de soixante-cinq ans qui est, j'imagine, bien plus expérimenté que le mien.

- Sirius, tu peux être vraiment écœurant quand tu t'y mets.

Severus avait plissé le nez et était rentré dans l'appartement sombre par la porte préalablement déverrouillée par son petit ami hilare. Il alluma la première lampe à sa portée, posa sa veste sur le canapé et leva un sourcil quand il vit Sirius occupé à mettre la sienne sur un cintre et à la lisser pour en enlever un pli imaginaire dans le dressing. Il le rejoint, lui prit le cintre des mains pour le poser lui-même avec ses congénères, arrachant un cri de protestation de leur adorateur officiel et commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche de ce dernier d'un geste minutieux et le regard concentré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sev ?

- Etant donné que tu m'as chauffé toute la soirée, je me sens autorisé à te prendre sur le champ. La seule chose qui m'empêche de le faire dans ce dressing est que la moquette sur le sol risquerait de brûler ton précieux petit dos. Aussi, avant que tu ne me fasses une quelconque réflexion sur la valeur de cette chemise qui te met merveilleusement bien en valeur je te l'enlève calmement pour éviter de te l'arracher. Ne crois pas que je serais aussi regardant sur le pantalon, s'il se retrouve par terre je m'en bats les noix. Alors maintenant que ceci est réglé, je vais te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué sur le premier support confortable que je croiserais.

Snape avait dit sa tirade comme s'il expliquait une chose extra simple à un enfant en bas âge.

- Ma chambre…

- Quoi ?

- Harry a renversé des chips sur le canapé alors on va devoir marcher jusqu'à mon lit puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps de le nettoyer.

- Un Potter reste un Potter, tous des emmerdeurs.

Severus renifla et s'écarta de son petit ami qui le regardait amusé, tout en se débarrassant de sa chemise avant de le prendre par la main pour l'entraîner vers sa chambre, autrement dit à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Arrivés devant le lit, ils enlevèrent prestement leurs chaussures en les expédiant n'importe où dans la pièce et Sirius se rapprocha de son amoureux qui passa ses mains dans son dos tout en le regardant d'un regard tendre, se laissant faire par les mains agiles de l'homme d'affaires qui le débarrassait de sa chemise. Une fois le torse blanc dévoilé, il y déposa sa main et embrassa sa clavicule.

- Sev, tu me rends fou, dit-il en humant son odeur avec dévotion.

Severus ne répondit rien face au brun qui n'était que tendresse et abandon entre ses bras, tout simplement ému. Il se raccrocha à ses lèvres tout en défaisant la boucle de ceinture du pantalon de son petit ami et de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, avant de s'occuper du sien et de faire basculer Sirius sur le matelas pour s'installer à califourchon sur lui de manière à l'embrasser tout à son aise. Ses mains se promenaient sur le torse du brun tandis que ce dernier perdait les siennes dans les mèches sombres du serveur.

Soudain, Severus mit fin au baiser et releva la tête pour la tourner vers la table de chevet, avant de laisser échapper un petit ricanement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? S'insurgea son compagnon.

- C'est juste l'idée que je vais te faire l'amour avec passion tandis que le ton meilleur ami nous regardera avec un sourire niais dans son cadre d'argent.

- Il y a quelques semaines tu aurais trouvé cela parfaitement répugnant.

- Mais à présent je trouve cette idée absolument excitante, répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Sirius fit une grimace et se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'autre homme juste assez pour attraper le portrait de James Potter et le mettre dans le tiroir.

- Tu n'es pas drôle

- C'est toi qui es cruel, comme si j'avais envie de m'envoyer en l'air devant mon meilleur ami.

- Ce n'est qu'une photo Sirius

- Mais…

- On s'en fout. Pour l'instant j'ai mieux à faire avec toi que de me disputer à propos de Potter.

Il ponctua ses paroles en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe tendu du brun qui hoqueta de surprise puis embrassa son cou tout en enlevant le sous vêtement devenu gênant. Il le fit descendre le long de ses jambes, tout en traçant un chemin de baisers le long de sont tronc, puis le long de sa hanche, le mordillant au passage ce qui arracha un gémissement au brun.

Une fois qu'il fut nu, Severus jeta un regard appréciateur au corps de son petit ami. Sirius était beau, c'était incontestable, n'importe qui l'aurait admit. Mais de ses yeux d'amoureux il en ressortait encore plus magnifique, et de savoir que cet être lui appartenait corps et âme lui prodiguait un intense sentiment de bonheur et d'euphorie. Car Sirius l'aimait, lui, homme acariâtre et rabat joie. Il lui avait dit, deux fois, et la lueur qui luisait dans ses prunelles bleues lui avaient enlevé la moindre parcelle de doute qui se serait insinuée dans son esprit. Et entre ses bras il se sentait devenir un autre homme, quelqu'un qui pourrait bientôt prétendre faire le bonheur si mérité du brun

Mais pour l'instant, ce dont son aimé avait envie c'était de cajoleries, et il n'allait pas s'en priver pour lui en donner.

Une main parcourant son corps en des caresses visant à lui éveiller les sens, sa bouche butinée de deux lèvres rouges, Sirius se sentait au paradis. Pour l'instant, son compagnon faisait exprès de le toucher, l'effleurer pour l'allumer, sans prendre en compte son désir dressé juste devant lui, évitant tout contact, mais bientôt il eut envie de plus. Alors sans crier gare il le fit basculer sous lui, lui arrachant un glapissement de surprise.

D'un geste il lui enleva lui aussi son boxer parce que mine de rien, s'il n'y avait que lui qui était nu, ce n'était pas drôle. Doucement, alors qu'il l'embrassait, son érection toucha celle de Severus, leur envoyant comme des électrochocs les faisant gémir chacun de leur coté, leur bouche l'une contre l'autre.

Le brun se redressa et adressa un regard lubrique à son compagnon avant de descendre au niveau de son entre-jambe. De son coté, sachant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Severus s'apprêta à répliquer mais son compagnon le fit tire d'un simple souffle sur son gland rougit, puis continua la même petite attention tout le long de sa verge. Ces subtils attouchements le faisaient frémir de plaisir et il se laissa finalement aller contre l'oreiller. Un coup de langue au bout de son sexe tendu, d'autres descendants le long de son membre, et une bouche chaude l'entourant subitement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs n'était que gémissements tandis que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus erratique.

- Sirius…

Il se sentait au bord de la jouissance, pourtant Sirius n'avait pas amorcé le moindre mouvement de recul, continuant ses mouvement de vas et viens. Finalement il se cambra et jouit dans l'antre chaude de son amoureux avant de retomber sur les oreillers, tentant de retrouver rapidement une respiration régulière. De ses yeux mi-clos, il observa le brun qui semblait plongé dans une réflexion des plus intenses. Contre toute attente, il avala subitement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et lui adressa un sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Tu as très bon goût mon amour.

Severus leva un sourcil.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu…

- J'avais envie d'essayer

- Quoi ? Tu n'avais jamais fait ça avant ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs en se redressant soudainement.

- Si, mais je n'étais jamais resté jusqu'à la fin, et puis en général ce sont les autres qui… enfin voila…

Snape grogna, peu ravi d'entendre mentionner les « autres ». Mais ayant encore l'esprit embrumé par le plaisir que lui avait apporté son compagnon, il se contenta de ne pas répondre et de passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'embrasser tendrement dans une étreinte des plus amoureuses. Sa langue avait encore le goût de sa semence et le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, de son sexe contre celui encore tendu de Sirius, raviva son désir.

D'un mouvement de hanche il reprit le dessus et à sa grande surprise, Sirius se laissa complètement aller contre le matelas, les bras en croix, un sourire engageant sur ses lèvres purpurines désignant clairement le fin fond de sa pensée. Et ce fin fond plut grandement à son amoureux ravi de l'initiative. Il lui planta un baiser rapide sur la bouche jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, et, n'ayant apparemment pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il tourna ses yeux noirs vers son compagnon et le regarda visiblement gêné de la question qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et balaya l'idée d'un geste de la main.

Severus se renfrogna, soit, si Sirius n'avait envie ni de préservatif ni de lubrifiant il allait accéder à ses désirs. De toute façon il était têtu et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Lorsqu'il porta un doigt à sa bouche puis qu'il le glissa dans l'intimité de son compagnon, il vit ses lèvres se pincer légèrement, sûrement dû à la gêne occasionnée. Lui l'embrassa tendrement sur le bas de sa joue et lui caressa l'aine pour le détendre, ce qui fut plutôt efficace.

Snape savait que Sirius n'était plus vierge de ce coté là, mais il lui avait avoué il y a quelques temps déjà que dans ses autres relations il préférait plutôt rester le dominant. Il y avait eu des exceptions bien entendu, mais cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas été pénétré, c'est pour cela que Severus décida de le préparer comme il fallait.

Lorsqu'il entra un deuxième doigt, Sirius n'eut aucun mal à s'y habituer, surement que ses sens s'étaient tous regroupés vers son entrejambe que son petit ami frôlait délicatement. Il était heureux que Severus prenne soin de lui comme il le faisait, il savait que ce dernier était plutôt polyvalent dans ce domaine, lui-même aimant les deux positions, bien que préférant être au dessus en général. Avec Severus c'était autre chose, il se sentait fondre entre ses mains, ses émotions et les sensations délicieuses semblants décuplées.

Le troisième doigt lui arracha quand à lui une grimace et Snape accéléra ses vas et viens sur son sexe, avant que le brun ne lui fasse un sourire signifiant qu'il pouvait aller plus loin.

Quand son amoureux le pénétra, doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal plus qu'il ne le devait, il laissa échapper un cri de douleur mais sa souffrance fut plutôt fugace. Les yeux fermés, ils arrêtèrent tout mouvement le temps qu'il s'habitue à l'intrusion gênante. Severus déposa deux baisers sur ses paupières closes, et l'homme d'affaires le prévint d'un coup de rein qu'il pouvait commencer.

Les coups de boutoirs se faisaient de plus en plus pressés, effleurant au passage sa prostate, une main caressant en rythme la verge de son compagnon, tout deux n'étaient plus que cris et gémissements, plaisirs et sensations.

Enfin, quand Sirius jouit entre des doigts, Severus se répandit dans son intimité, et il retomba entre ses bras, essoufflé et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Sirius l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se pelotonner contre son amant et de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Ce dernier se fit la réflexion que faire l'amour avec l'être qu'on aimait avait quelque chose de magique avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, l'esprit reposé et au comble de l'allégresse.

ooo

Samedi après-midi, Severus, Draco, Harry et Sirius étaient tous dans le salon de ces derniers et profitaient d'une journée tranquille. Les adultes buvaient un café lovés sur un fauteuil, pendant que les adolescents se regardaient le second volet du Seigneur Des Anneaux.

La veille, Harry avait été dîner chez les Malfoy et la soirée ne s'était pas passée aussi mal qu'il l'aurait pensé. Narcissa l'avait accueilli chaleureusement, et l'avait immédiatement mis en confiance. Evidemment avec Lucius ça avait été une autre paire de manche. Il l'avait salué avec froideur en lui tendant une main autoritaire, et une fois à table il lui avait posé diverses questions, comme ce qu'il comptait faire comme études après le bac. Heureusement sa femme lui avait vite dit qu'Harry n'était pas là pour un entretien d'embauche et qu'il allait lui faire peur s'il ne se décoinçait pas. L'atmosphère s'était alors détendue et Harry avait passé une bonne soirée tout en essayant de ne pas faire de gaffe.

Alors que le brun somnolait la tête sur les genoux de son petit ami, il le sentit rire doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Rien, je me disais juste que Sirius ressemblait étrangement à Aragorn.

Harry fronça les sourcils et reporta son regard vers l'écran et quand le personnage évoqué apparut il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et se redressa pour regarder son parrain.

- Mais c'est vrai ! J'avais jamais remarqué.

- Oh arrêtez, je ne ressemble pas à ce bellâtre dépressif, grogna Sirius.

Severus se contenta de ricaner dans son coin en se disant que son filleul n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

- C'est fou ce qu'il peut être sexy, déclara Draco de la façon la plus languissante possible en dévorant l'écran du regard. Il eut comme réponse un regard atterré de son petit ami et un grondement sourd de son propre parrain tandis que l'homme d'affaires regardait amoureusement son chéri.

- Draco, tu peux le dire si tu fantasme sur Sirius, dit Harry avec irritation.

- Je rigolais, répondit le blond en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

- Alors comme ça t'es jaloux Sev ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

- Cet espèce de grognement animal que tu as poussé ne peut être que le signe d'un agacement profond à l'idée qu'on vienne empiéter sur ton territoire.

- Arrête avec tes conneries Black, grogna t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- En tout cas, Severus est loin de ressembler à Legolas.

- Nan, il ferait plutôt penser à un méchant, renchérit son petit ami. Mais lequel ?

Draco réfléchit quelques instants en silence, puis leva le doigt, signe qu'il avait une idée. Il eut un sourire railleur et déclara.

- Grima !

Harry éclata de rire tandis que Sirius les fusillait du regard, Severus n'eut aucune réaction, ne connaissant apparemment pas assez les personnages et n'ayant pas suivi assez attentivement pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Espèces de petits monstres ! Harry, je te déshérite ! Comme si mon Sevy ressemblait à cette langue de vipère ? Sev est le plus beau, le plus sexy, le plus gentil et le plus mignon des amoureux qui puissent exister.

- Je ne suis pas mignon.

- N'écoute pas ces idiots mon amour. Pour moi tu resteras à jamais le plus désirable des hommes, lui dit le brun en lui embrassant tendrement la joue.

- Ravi de l'entendre, grommela le serveur les yeux toujours rivés sur le film en cours tandis que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentissait. Sirius se leva pour aller ouvrir en riant.

Dans sa tête, Harry se dit que Snape était bien patient. Sirius faisait exprès de jouer la tapette depuis le début de la journée pour l'embêter, et son compagnon restait stoïque aux divers piaillements et formules ridicules. Il se leva pour aller chercher une autre bouteille de Coca quand il vit la personne que Sirius venait de faire entrer. Un grand rouquin le fixait d'un air gêné sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. Lui-même ne savait pas trop quoi dire alors il l'invita à le suivre dans sa chambre pendant que Draco se faisait tout petit sur le canapé.

Une fois seuls, ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques instants puis le rouquin qui se balançait d'avant en arrière en cherchant ses mots se lança.

- Je suis venu m'excuser, dit-il timidement.

- Oui… oui, j'imagine.

- Je suis conscient que je me suis comporté comme un crétin. Je ne suis pas si ouvert d'esprit qu'on pourrait le penser et te savoir avec la fouine ça m'a pas plu.

Harry tiqua au surnom que son ami venait de donner à son petit ami mais ne dit rien, attendant en silence que l'autre continue.

- En y réfléchissant bien, je me rends bien compte que j'ai dû te faire énormément de mal en n'acceptant pas le fait que tu aimes un garçon et j'en suis sincèrement désolé, tu es comme mon frère Harry et ces dernière semaines passées sans toi ont été presque insupportables. Tu me manques, vieux. Et si je dois accepter Malfoy pour qu'on redevienne copains alors je le ferais mille fois. Alors je t'en prie, accepte mes excuses.

Harry resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes afin de réfléchir. Bien sûr il lui avait immédiatement pardonné, il lui avait trop manqué pour ça, mais il y avait quelques points à éclaircir pour que leur relation reparte sur de bonnes bases.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais du fait que je sois gay ? Ça ne te gêne plus ?

- Disons que je m'y ferais… et puis on évitera de parler de cul comme tous bons adolescents normaux mais on n'a jamais été normaux.

- Et Draco ?

- Je ne vais pas devenir son ami, tu t'en doutes, mais je peux être poli, et tolérer sa présence, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

- Ne l'appelle plus « fouine » alors.

- Oui, oui, oui… je suis désolé, je le ferais plus, répondit prestement le rouquin. Tu me pardonnes alors ? Rajouta t-il timidement.

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire et le serra dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr, tu es mon frère après tout.

Les deux garçons s'enlacèrent, heureux de cette amitié retrouvée et rejoignirent les autres dans le salon. Draco fit un mouvement pour se lever en marmonnant qu'ils se verraient plus tard mais Ron s'empressa de lui dire que sa présence ne le gênait pas et ils finirent l'après midi tout les cinq ensemble sans qu'aucune altercation ne se déclenche.

ooo

En cette soirée de début de juin, Harry arriva au _Supersonique_ en s'éventant de sa main, la chaleur suffocante lui faisant grandement apprécier la fraicheur de la pièce. Le matin même il avait eu ses dernières heures de cours de l'année et ce soir là, Remus avait fermé le café aux clients pour se faire une petite soirée entre amis pour fêter l'arrivée de l'été.

Apparemment il était le dernier arrivé. Rapidement il localisa son petit ami en train de papoter avec Severus et le salua d'un rapide baiser surprise dans le cou avant de rejoindre son parrain.

- Il fait une de ces chaleurs dehors, déclara t-il en lui tendant les CDs qu'il lui avait demandé de rapporter.

- Mumus a mis la clim dès neuf heure ce matin, du coup ici on aurait limite besoin d'une petite laine.

- Tu exagère, fit Harry en souriant.

Ils n'étaient qu'une petite dizaine réunis ce soir, mais au moins ils étaient entre eux, de grands amis qui comptaient bien passer un bon moment ensemble. Remus était bien sûr accompagné de Nymphadora, Clément de Ludivine, Ron de Hermione, Harry de Draco et bien entendu, Severus de Sirius. Ce dernier mit de la musique en fond sonore et rejoignit les autres sur la couverture que son meilleur ami avait posée à même le sol pour créer une atmosphère conviviale. Il y avait rajouté des coussins pour le confort et au centre s'étalaient de la nourriture et de la boisson.

La tête contre l'épaule de Severus, il l'écoutait parler avec Draco de son orientation pour l'après bac. Le blond passait l'année d'après en section scientifique et avait l'ambition de devenir médecin. Il observa quelques minutes les gens autour de lui avec un petit sourire. Harry parlait avec Ron, parlant du championnat de NBA et de leurs joueurs de basketball préférés. Le rouquin tenait tendrement la main de sa désormais petite amie Hermione, dont l'attention était tournée vers Nymphadora qui lui parlait, à elle et à Ludivine des multiples teintures qu'elle s'était faites. Remus et Clément, eux papotaient d'ils ne savait quel jeu d'Heroic fantasy. Tous les gens qu'il aimait étaient réunis ici, enfin presque tous. Mais là, il se sentait comblé.

Soupirant d'aise, il passa une main sur le torse de son compagnon et respira son cou avant d'y déposer un baiser amoureux. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

- Tu es en manque d'amour ?

- Moui, en manque de ton amour.

- Attends encore quelques heures et je remédierais à cet épineux problème.

- Quelle belle promesse tu me fais là. Fit Sirius avant de l'embrasser tendrement du bout des lèvres. Severus approfondit le baiser gardant son amoureux contre lui d'une main dans ses cheveux.

- En voilà deux qui prennent du bon temps, se mit à rire Lupin les forçant à s'interrompre. L'homme d'affaires lui tira la langue et attrapa son verre de jus d'orange.

- J'aimerais porter un toast, déclara t-il à tous ses amis avec un immense sourire.

- Tu porte un toast avec du jus de fruit, ricana Clément. Le brun lui jeta un regard agacé.

- Mon cher et tendre m'a dit qu'il ne s'occuperait pas de moi cette nuit si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'un gramme d'alcool dans le sang.

- T'es pas obligé d'ajouter les détails, grommela le cher et tendre en question.

- Bref. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais. Je voulais vous dire que je suis super heureux de vous avoir tous ici avec moi, j'ai presque envie d'essuyer une petite larme, dit il en passant théâtralement son doigt sur son œil, tandis que ses amis faisaient un « ooooooo » général.

- Je voudrais souligner le fait que quand on a fait cette petite réunion l'an dernier on était que six, et que des célibataires. Maintenant on a tous trouvé quelqu'un, et même si j'ai eu plus de chance que vous tous réunis de ce coté là *petit clin d'œil à Severus qui leva les yeux au ciel alors que les autres rigolaient* je trouve qu'on s'est plutôt pas mal débrouillé. Qui a dit qu'on était une équipe de bras cassés niveau amour ? Clément s'est trouvé une jolie blonde qui nous a pris la tête avec ses « et si je valide pas mon semestre » alors qu'elle s'en est tirée avec un joli quinze de moyenne

- Pardon de m'en faire pour mes études…

- Ron et Hermione se sont ENFIN avoué leur amour après cinq ans passés avec des œillères sur les yeux

- Il y a des choses qui demandent du temps, ricana Harry

- Ryry s'est mis avec son charmant ennemi juré, je dois avouer que c'est à n'y rien comprendre mais le blondinet en question est plutôt beau gosse, ça aide

- J'ai plus de charme que tu sembles le penser, Black, déclara Draco

- Et pour finir, mon cher Mumus, éternel célibataire. Monsieur se trouve une amoureuse et ne met personne au courant. Si c'est pas malheureux.

- Oui, enfin, il y avait que toi qui n'étais pas au courant, railla Severus.

- Oui, bon. Saches que je suis toujours vexé Remus. Au fait Nymphadora…

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon nom entier !

- Donc, je disais, continua Sirius avec un immense sourire, j'adore les mèche bleues que tu t'es rajouté à ta couleur violette. C'est super… électrique.

- C'est vrai tu aimes ?

- J'adore. Sev tu devrais y penser.

- Vas merder.

- Je rigolais. Bon, bah santé tout le monde !

Tout le monde leva son verre et le fit tinter contre celui des autres dans les rires et la gaité.

- Au fait Sev !

L'interpellé jeta un regard interrogatif à son compagnon.

- Tu m'épouse ?

- Rêve, répondit-il en buvant nonchalamment une gorgée de bière.

- Je savais qu'il dirait ça, déclara Sirius à la foule avec un clin d'œil qui fit rire tout le monde.

Le sourire aux lèvres le brun se cala entre les bras de son amoureux qui commença à jouer avec ses cheveux longs.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime aussi, lui dit Severus avec un sourire timide qui le fit fondre. De quoi avait-il besoin de plus ? Ses amis et l'homme qu'il aimait étaient à ses cotés, Sirius se sentait au comble du bonheur et il ne comptait plus s'en passer un seul jour de plus.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé :) A bientôt :)


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :**Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

**Couple**: SB-SS

**Genre**: UA

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Et bien voilà, ma fic est terminée, je poste mon épilogue.

Je voudrais remercier tous les gens qui m'ont suivi du début à la fin, ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route, ceux qui ont reviewté… bref tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic, et ceux qui m'ont encouragé.

J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, que vous ne la trouverez pas trop guimauve (j'ai déjà du la réécrire une fois parce qu'on m'a dit qu'elle était presque indigeste ^^)

En tout cas ça a été un plaisir de partager ça avec vous, j'espère pouvoir en poster une nouvelle très bientôt (même si pour l'instant ça ne me semble guère possible à cause de mes études qui vont me prendre énormément de temps, eh oui, la prépa c'est pas de la rigolade, ils me l'ont fait comprendre le premier jour de la rentrée lol).

Je vous dis à tous à bientôt, et puis bonne lecture

* * *

**Epilogue : « Deux ans plus tard »**

* * *

Sirius était assis à la terrasse d'un café et était plus ou moins sur les nerfs. L'ongle de son pouce droit en avait d'ailleurs bien pâti. Il regarda une nième fois sa montre en tapant avec vigueur du pied signe d'un stress intense. Ce ne fut que quand il recommanda un troisième café qu'il aperçut son compagnon le rejoindre et s'assoir à ses cotés après l'avoir embrassé sur le front pour le saluer.

- Qu'est ce que tu foutais ? Je t'attends depuis des heures !

- Des heures ? Tu m'en diras tant. J'avais une course à faire, et je ne suis pas en retard à ce que je sache.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Les résultats devaient être annoncés à dix heures, tu crois que c'est signe d'une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Il est dix heures cinq, déclara Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Oh, merci pour le café, rajouta t-il en voyant la serveuse revenir avec une tasse.

- Je l'ai commandé pour moi imbécile.

- Toi, je crois que tu en as assez bu vu ta nervosité et le langage que tu viens d'employer.

- Je suis désolé, je suis…

- Stressé. Oui, j'ai compris. Ça fait une semaine que tu es comme ça, tu l'es encore plus que les principaux concernés.

- Mais si jamais ils échouaient ?

- Je leur rapporterais l'immense confiance que tu plaçais en eux, railla l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Ne déforme pas mes propos ! Et puis je te dis que c'est pas normal qu'il ne m'ait pas encore appelé.

- Avec 500 élèves voire plus que se pressent vers des panneaux d'affichage pour voir leurs résultats en se marchant dessus, je pense que c'est normal.

- T'as toujours réponse à tout toi. Grommela le brun avec mauvaise humeur.

- Sirius tu es fatiguant.

- Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ? Draco aussi a ses résultats aujourd'hui.

- Draco, alias premier de sa classe. S'il ne l'avait pas je ne donne pas cher de la peau des autres morveux. Et puis c'est moi qui ai fait réviser à Harry quand t'étais au boulot, en émettant l'hypothèse qu'il ne l'ait pas c'est comme si tu mettais en doute mes talents d'enseignent.

- Le pauvre était terrorisé chaque soir, ricana Sirius.

- Mais c'était efficace au moins.

Les deux adultes se firent un sourire entendu puis éclatèrent de rire au souvenir d'un Harry coincé entre les griffes d'un Snape essayant tant bien que mal de faire rentrer la différence entre le système Bismarckien et le système Beveridgien entre d'autres douceurs économiques dans la tête du filleul de son compagnon. Ces séances de révision avaient été un vrai calvaire pour l'adolescent mais il les avait faites sans broncher, sachant pertinemment qu'elles étaient efficaces et qu'il n'arriverait pas à un aussi bon résultat tout seul. Severus s'était montré dur mais était assez pédagogue. Et puis aussi, il s'était assez bien amusé tout en gardant à l'esprit son but premier, et Harry en avait bien conscience, ne prenant pas les remarques de l'homme comme de la méchanceté.

Sirius tenait d'une main tremblante son portable désespérément inerte tout en observant son amoureux avaler les dernières gouttes de son café. Ce dernier le remarqua et lui envoya un regard interrogatif.

- Tu es vraiment le seul homme au monde à t'habiller intégralement en noir en plein mois de juillet, soupira le brun.

- On en a déjà parlé. Pas question que je porte une de tes affreuses chemises hawaïennes.

- Juste un petit effort pour mettre un petit peu de couleurs

- Du bleu marine ? Fit Severus en lui faisant un sourire angélique dévoilant toutes ses dents. Sirius s'apprêta à protester mais son portable se mit à vibrer et il le regarda avec des yeux effarés.

- Bah répond Sirius, le téléphone va pas te manger, ricana l'autre, mais le brun lui tendit l'appareil avec un regard voulant dire « réponds a ma place, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais apprendre ». Le serveur leva les yeux au ciel et décrocha.

- Allo ?

- Severus ! J'ai mon bac ! Mention Assez Bien !

- Ah bon ?

- Tu peux dire à Sirius d'arrêter de stresser maintenant. Et Draco a eu mention Très bien, mais c'était couru d'avance. Bon, je te laisse, faut que j'aille faire la queue pour récupérer mon dossier, on vous rejoint dès qu'on a fini. Bye.

Severus raccrocha et fit exprès une mine de déterré. Le sourire de son petit ami se fana directement et il commença à s'affoler.

- Merde Sev, qui c'est qui l'a pas eu ? Me dis pas que c'est Ryry ? Ça peut pas être Draco de toute façon alors…

Le voyant commençant à se mordre les doigts dans son coin, au bord des larmes, Severus se décida à mettre fin à la plaisanterie et commença à rire.

- C'est bon, je plaisantais. Tout le monde l'a eu. Mini-Potter a eu mention AB et Draco un joli TB. Ça te va ?

La bouche du brun fit un « o » et ses yeux commencèrent à pétiller de joie avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser avec joie. Severus se laissa faire et l'étreignit avec tendresse.

- Tu sais que c'est pas moi qui ai eu mon bac ?

- Voui mais tu es le seul dans les parages alors il faut bien que j'exprime ma joie.

Les deux amants se détachèrent tout sourire, conscients qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public et qu'ils attiraient l'attention comme s'il y avait un panneau fluo au dessus de leur tête. Depuis le temps, ils ne faisaient plus tellement garde aux regards des passants mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'afficher en permanence. Un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, lui apprit que pas mal des clients du bar où ils se trouvaient, trouvaient la situation assez comique. Etant situé juste en face du lycée, de nombreux parents étaient venus attendre leurs rejetons et semblaient eux aussi sur les nerfs.

Pour faire patienter son compagnon la demi-heure qu'ils avaient devant eux avant l'arrivée de la troupe d'adolescents, il commanda deux jus de fruits, décrochant un sourire ravi à la jolie serveuse qui se dit que s'il y avait des clients comme eux tous les jours, elle roulerait sur l'or.

Après vingt minutes d'attente, les premiers se présentèrent. Hermione, accompagnée de Draco. Ce dernier fut pris par son parrain dans les bras et Sirius lui serra la main avec enthousiasme. La jeune fille, elle, eut droit à deux énormes bises sur chaque joue.

Puis, cinq minutes plus tard, Ron et Harry les rejoignirent et Sirius étreignit son filleul d'amour à lui casser les cotes.

Les congratulations prirent fin et tout le monde s'installa pour fêter ça autour d'un petit verre. Draco tenait tendrement la main de son petit ami, heureux de partager ce moment avec lui Quelques minutes auparavant il avait appelé sa mère qui avait été très heureuse d'apprendre que son fils unique avait à ce point brillé. Son père étant en voyage d'affaires, il l'appellerait dans la soirée mais il savait d'avance qu'il serait très fier de lui.

Une bouffée de nostalgie monta en lui en se disant qu'à partir de maintenant, il n'irait plus au lycée, qu'il serait à partir de septembre un étudiant. Après tout, son lycée allait lui manquer. C'était ici qu'il s'était fait de précieux amis, qu'il avait eu des rires et des peines, tout ce qu'on trouve uniquement durant ces trois merveilleuses années. Mais ça, on ne s'en rendait compte que quand on le quittait.

Et puis surtout, c'était ici qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Harry. Leur relation qui durait depuis plus de deux ans n'avait pas été des plus faciles. Déjà, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans des classes différentes, de par leur orientation. Harry avait été en filière économique avec Ron tandis que lui s'était orienté vers une filière scientifique avec Hermione. Des horaires différents, des amis différents, tout n'avait pas été simple à coordonner, mais ils avaient tenu bon.

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas réussi à garder leur relation cachée bien longtemps. Au début il y avait eu les rires, les moqueries et le mépris de certains élèves, mais étant deux garçons plutôt populaires, tout ça s'était bien vite tassé, Harry étant trop viril pour qu'on le qualifie de « folle » et Draco inspirant trop de respect, voire de crainte, pour que quiconque n'ose s'y frotter. Et puis ils ne passaient pas leur temps à se rouler des pelles dans les couloirs, restant plutôt discrets et à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Certaines filles restaient fascinées par ce couple hors du commun composé de deux beaux gosses, les garçons en général n'y faisaient même plus attention sans pour autant en parler. Bien sûr il y avait eu les quelques irréductibles homophobes mais les deux garçons avaient leurs amis sur qui ils pouvaient compter pour les remettre à leur place, alors la situation était assez supportable.

Bon, il y avait eu cette période au début de l'année scolaire. Harry passait trois soirées par semaines à l'entraînement, Draco passait son temps à bosser ses cours, leurs classes se retrouvaient à chaque opposé de l'établissement. Ils passaient une bonne partie de la soirée au téléphone mais ça ne suffisait pas toujours. Tout cela ajouté à la jalousie de Draco et à l'agacement d'Harry qui ne supportait pas que quiconque surveille ses fréquentations. La goutte d'eau en trop fut quand le brun devint ami avec Katy Bell, une jolie brune de sa classe qui fréquentait le même club de sport. Draco avait vu rouge et une dispute en avait suivi. D'un commun accord ils se séparèrent. Trop de jalousie, trop de « on se voit jamais » et de « t'as pas confiance en moi » avait eu raison du couple, bien que les deux garçons soient toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Ron, Hermione et Blaise Zabini avaient vu leur ami respectif sombrer dans la tristesse. Harry mettait toute son énergie dans le basket et restait dans sa chambre le reste du temps, ne parlant pas plus que nécessaire. Draco s'était encore plus plongé dans ses cours et se murait dans la mauvaise humeur. Aucun des deux n'alla voir l'autre, trop de fierté, trop de non-dits difficiles à avaler et encore trop de colère. Sirius et Severus ne savaient plus quoi faire avec ces deux têtes de mules, les Malfoy s'étaient juste demandé pourquoi Harry passait moins à la maison et en avaient conclu qu'il révisait comme Draco. Tout cela avait duré deux mois et demi.

Puis, quelques jours avant le premier bac blanc, Draco avait craqué. Il avait renversé ses livres et cahiers de son bureau avec rage et était sorti de chez lui. Ses pas l'avaient mené devant le complexe sportif où Harry avait entraînement et il l'avait attendu durant deux longues heures avant qu'un brun plutôt déprimé n'en sorte. Ce dernier s'était arrêté à sa vue et s'était approché. La pression accumulée, la tristesse et la peur avaient eu raison de Draco Malfoy et les larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues. Harry l'avait alors serré très fort dans ses bras et s'était lui aussi laissé aller. Ils s'étaient manqué, ils le savaient. Les mots n'avaient pas eu leur place dans ce moment d'intimité, ils s'expliqueraient le lendemain. A présent ils le savaient, leur amour était bien plus sérieux qu'un simple flirt d'adolescent, et il faudrait en prendre bien plus soin.

A ce souvenir, le cœur de Draco se serra mais un simple regard vers son amoureux resplendissant lui mit du baume au cœur. Harry lui sourit et lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de reprendre sa conversation avec les autres gens sur l'année suivante. Draco avait sans grande surprise demandé à aller en fac de médecine. Hermione, elle, rentrerait en prépa pour tenter les concours des plus grandes écoles d'ingénieur du pays, Ron irait en fac pour devenir prof de sport et Harry passait en droit, à la surprise générale. Lui qui voulait à l'origine aller en école de commerce avait été très intéressé par ce qu'avait raconté une magistrate venue dans sa classe pour parler de son travail. Il s'était ensuite renseigné et son choix avait été fait, il voulait devenir avocat.

Remus les rejoignit vingt minutes plus tard accompagné de Nymphadora qui tenait le dernier né chez les Lupin dans un couffin, le petit Teddy. Le petit garçon avait été loin d'être prévu mais une fois qu'elle fut enceinte, la jeune femme l'accepta, pour la plus grande joie du papa. Depuis qu'il était né il y a de cela sept mois, tout le monde gagatisait devant le bébé souriant qu'il était. Le couple ne s'était pas encore marié mais s'était fiancé, la date était fixée pour le mois d'Aout.

Ils félicitèrent encore une fois les heureux bacheliers et se joignirent à eux, agrandissant le groupe le plus bruyant du café.

Tout le monde resta à papoter encore une petite heure, puis les adultes se répartirent l'addition et Severus laissa un joli pourboire à la serveuse ravie de l'initiative. Hermione et Ron décidèrent d'aller chez la jeune fille tout les deux, Harry et Draco se rendirent chez ce dernier, Remus et Nymph rentrèrent chez eux et Sirius n'eut pas trop à insister pour convaincre son compagnon à aller se balader quelque part.

Leur choix se porta sur le parc de Bercy, n'étant pas très loin de là où ils se trouvaient. Severus avait toujours apprécié cet endroit, l'herbe était toujours bien verte et tondue ce qui donnait envie de s'y allonger pour se prélasser au soleil, les divers parterres de fleur apportaient de la couleur et les arbres apportaient de l'ombre quand il faisait trop chaud. C'était un véritable petit paradis quand les beaux jours étaient là. Ils marchèrent main dans la main un petit moment puis se trouvèrent un petit coin tranquille à l'abri des arbres. Severus s'assit et Sirius s'allongea la tête sur ses genoux. Le serveur sourit en voyant le visage serein et heureux de son compagnon et attrapa une de ses mèches sombres pour la tripoter. Sirius soupira d'aise, il adorait quand Severus lui câlinait les cheveux de la sorte. Il était loin le temps où il devait faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'il lui accorde un petit baiser à contre cœur. A présent, l'homme aux cheveux noir assumait son statut de « mec amoureux » sans pour autant perdre son caractère bien trempé. Cela se traduisait par des petits gestes tendres de temps en temps, même si Sirius restait le maître en matière de SMS dégoulinant de guimauves, messages auxquels Severus ne répondait d'ailleurs jamais.

- T'as pensé à la promesse que tu m'as faite l'an dernier ? Demanda l'homme d'affaires.

- Il va falloir que tu me rafraîchisses la mémoire.

Sirius lui fit un regard réprobateur.

- Tu sais, celle à propos de la fin du bac d'Harry ?

Severus chercha pendant quelques secondes puis leva un sourcil en se rappelant de quoi il s'agissait.

- Oh… Cette promesse là.

- Oui, celle là.

- Cette promesse que tu m'as obligé à faire après trois quart d'heures de torture mentale ?

- Tu me l'as promis.

- C'est vrai. Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Ça fait deux ans que je suis sûr, reviens pas là-dessus.

- Mais…

- Harry est d'accord, il te l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois. L'appartement est grand, il t'aime beaucoup et non, les poils de chat ne me dérangent pas. Tu n'as plus d'arguments, tu n'as plus de raisons de revenir sur ta promesse.

- Alors c'est d'accord, j'emménagerais chez toi.

Sirius sauta de joie et se redressa pour embrasser son compagnon qui lui sourit, content de lui faire plaisir. Depuis deux ans et demi, il avait toujours refusé d'habiter avec Sirius, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans la vie de Sirius et d'Harry. La vérité était qu'il avait mis pas mal de temps à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait un compagnon sérieux, alors il avait souhaité garder son appartement. Lui qui avait toujours vécu seul avait eu besoin d'un endroit où se poser en solitaire de temps en temps. Et puis au début de leur relation, il se voyait mal venir vivre dans cet appartement où Sirius avait vécu pendant dix ans avec Harry, il s'était senti comme un étranger dans ces pièces remplies de photos de l'adolescent et de son parrain. Mais depuis quelques mois il passait énormément de temps chez son compagnon, tout les deux aimaient se voir le plus possible. Il était lui-même dépendant du brun à présent, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture. Et puis les choses avaient changées en deux ans. Les liens entre Harry et lui s'étaient resserrés, et il avait trouvé ses marques. Parmi les nombreuses photos déjà présentes, on pouvait en trouver de nouvelles, Severus et Sirius pendant leur voyage en Egypte, tout les deux en compagnie d'Harry, comme une famille, heureuse d'être ensemble, et bien d'autres.

- J'irai résilier mon bail la semaine prochaine, lui dit-il.

- Génial !

- C'est bête, on pourra plus aller chez moi pour faire nos galipettes à l'abri des oreilles innocentes de Mini-Potter.

- Il est pas si innocent que ça le Potter, grogna Sirius avec amertume.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, l'autre nuit, Draco était venu dormir et…

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as voulu aller aux toilettes et tu as entendu des bruits que tu n'aurais pas dus ?

- Je savais même pas qu'ils en étaient là.

- Ce que tu peux être naïf mon pauvre chéri. Tu crois vraiment qu'avec les hormones qui les titillent il vont en rester là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?

- Non mais quand même…

- Toi à leur âge tu avais déjà sauté sur la moitié des filles du lycée.

- Même pas vrai !

- Ose me dire le contraire ? Ricana Severus.

- Je suis fidèle maintenant.

- Comme un bon gros toutou, oui.

- Abruti.

- Imbécile.

- Idiot.

- Bref. Rigola Severus, amusé.

Sirius rit à son tour et ancra son regard bleu dans celui de Severus, et lui caressa la joue. Sans être arrogant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait fait des merveilles sur l'homme en face de lui. Lui qui était autrefois un homme distant et inexpressif s'était ouvert petit à petit. Il souriait beaucoup plus qu'auparavant, riait et ne cachait plus ses sentiments derrière un mur en béton. Et d'après Sirius, il était devenu un homme magnifique. C'était auprès de cet homme qu'il avait envie de se réveiller chaque matin jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, à cet homme qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour avec passion, qu'il avait envie de taquiner et de prendre soin.

Oui, prendre soin, car Sirius n'était pas dupe. Ces derniers temps Severus se forçait un peu à se montrer joyeux. Alors depuis deux semaines il était à l'affut de toute trace de tristesse dans les yeux de son amour, ce qui commençait à agacer ce dernier.

- Sirius, je sais à quoi tu penses. Arrête un peu.

- Mais si tu étais triste, tu me le dirais, hein ?

- Sans faute.

La raison de l'inquiétude de Sirius était que quinze jours auparavant, le service pénitencier avait appelé le serveur pour l'informer du suicide de son père. L'homme s'était donné la mort sans donner une seule explication à son geste bien que son fils en connaisse la raison. La date de sa libération approchait à grand pas, et Tobias devait se douter qu'après avoir passé vingt ans entre les murs d'une prison, le monde du dehors aurait changé, et que personne ne l'attendrait à la sortie. Severus avait sa nouvelle vie, il n'accepterait pas que son père vienne s'y immiscer. Alors il était mort, point barre. Il l'avait annoncé à Sirius le soir même pendant le repas, feintant la nonchalance, mais ce dernier avait bien vu que ça l'affectait plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Mais par respect il n'avait rien dit. Severus lui avait demandé s'il voulait bien être avec lui pour l'enterrement, il lui avait répondu qu'il le soutiendrait.

Il n'y avait eu qu'eux dans la petite chapelle dans laquelle s'étaient déroulées les funérailles. Severus avait insisté pour qu'on enterre Tobias aux cotés de sa femme, car malgré ce qu'il avait fait, il savait que sa mère aimait son mari. Sirius n'avait rien dit, ne lui avait pas demandé d'explication, il s'était contenté d'être là. Et son compagnon lui en était reconnaissant.

Durant ce lapse de temps, il avait retrouvé l'ancien Severus. Le lendemain de l'enterrement, ce dernier était redevenu normal, du moins en apparence. Depuis, la douleur devait s'être atténuée mais l'homme d'affaires était toujours en alerte.

- Quel est le programme de la soirée ? demanda l'homme aux yeux noirs pour couper court aux pensées de son petit ami.

- Et bien tu vas devoir me supporter car mon méchant filleul me laisse seul cette nuit.

- Voyez-vous ça.

- Le meilleur ami de Draco organise une fête chez lui pour fêter le résultat du bac, il y va avec lui, y aura aussi tous ses potes, Ron, Hermione, Seamus et compagnie. Après il va dormir chez Draco.

Sirius avait terminé sa phrase avec un plissement des narines qui fit éclater de rire l'autre homme.

- Ton filleul commence à prendre son envol, tu vas devoir t'y faire.

- Les parents ont toujours du mal à voir s'éloigner leur rejeton.

- C'est vrai. Donc, ce soir tu viens me voir pour que je te console. En gros, je joue le rôle du bouche-trou.

- Ne le prends pas mal Sev, sourit innocemment le brun.

- Je ne le prends pas mal. Au contraire, me doutant bien que Mini-Potter irait se souler la gueule avec ses amis et je t'ai prévu une petite surprise.

- Ah oui ? C'est quoi ?

- Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise

Sirius fit la moue et se rallongea sur l'herbe. Ils profitèrent de la chaleur et du ciel bleu pendant encore quelques dizaines de minutes puis se levèrent pour rentrer à la maison se préparer un bon repas.

Sirius avait déclaré qu'il allait arroser ses plantes rendues toutes raplapla par la chaleur suffocante tandis que Severus se mettait aux fourneaux. L'homme d'affaire rentra la mine abattue dans la cuisine et annonça à son compagnon d'un ton solennel que c'était fini, son orchidée était belle et bien morte de chaleur. Ce dernier éclata de rire et se moqua en lui disant que lui donner de l'eau tous les trente-six du mois n'était pas la meilleure façon d'en prendre soin. Le brun répliqua qu'il leur en donnait souvent… quand il y pensait. En y repensant, peut-être qu'en effet il négligeait ses plantes ayant tendance à oublier leur présence quand il les voyait tout les jours. De toute façon Nausicaa lui avait mangé la moitié de son asparagus pendant son dernier séjour ici alors il devait bien se faire une raison, aucune plante ne pourrait avoir une espérance de vie supérieure à quelques jours dans cet appartement.

Finalement Sirius jugea ce qui se passait dans la cuisine plus intéressant que ses plantes devenues sèches et dures. Severus avait pris l'habitude de faire la cuisine quand il venait ici, ne supportant plus les pates et le riz déclinés sous toutes les formes, ce qui ne déplaisait pas aux deux autres garçons ravis de s'essayer à la nouveauté. Aussi, il sortit les quelques légumes qu'il avait achetés au marché la veille et commença à les couper sous le regard attentif de son compagnon qui suivait chaque opération. Un vrai gosse celui là quand il s'y mettait.

- C'est quoi ce gros machin violet ?

- Black, sors de chez toi un petit peu. C'est pas possible qu'à ton âge tu ne saches pas ce qu'est une aubergine.

- Tu sais, à chaque fois que je mange de l'aubergine c'est dans des plats tout faits déjà cuisinés.

- Un vrai parisien. Tu savais qu'avant d'être vendu dans les supermarchés, les poulets rôtis ça a des pattes et ça court ?

Sirius lui fit une grimace en lui tirant la langue.

Puis, après avoir coupés en dés ses aubergines, ses courgettes, ses poivrons et ses oignons, Severus se désintéressa du brun pour se tourner vers sa poêle. Complètement plongé dans son ouvrage, il n'entendit pas Sirius se lever et passer ses bras autour de son buste pour se coller à lui et l'embrasser sur la nuque et le cou.

- Tu sens bon, c'est le parfum que je t'ai offert ?

- Oui, j'en mets de temps en temps pour éviter tes jérémiades où tu me reproches de pas utiliser tes cadeaux.

- Tu es d'une courtoisie ce soir, c'est affolant, ricana Sirius en passant une main coquine sous le t-shirt de son aimé.

- Black, enlève-moi tes mains baladeuses de mon torse.

- Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ? Répondit le brun en passant ses doigts aux endroits qu'il savait sensibles chez Severus.

- Si, justement. J'ai faim et je ne veux pas que ma ratatouille brûle juste parce que tu ne sais pas contrôler ta libido - et la mienne par la même occasion – alors que ce sont des produits de première qualité.

Il conclut sa réponse en enlevant une certaine main gauche de son jean où elle s'était aventurée et Sirius se recula, un sourire lubrique sur son visage rieur.

- Cette nuit tu me supplieras de te prendre.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne supplie jamais.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Pourtant c'est pas ce que j'ai entendu la nuit dernière.

Severus lui jeta un regard faussement menaçant.

- Raconte ça à quelqu'un et tu ne verras plus jamais le soleil se lever, compris ?

Sirius éclata de rire, finalement suivi par son compagnon qui n'avait pas pu cacher son amusement puis s'embrassèrent avant de passer à table sur la terrasse, le repas étant finalement prêt. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur la table de jardin et commencèrent à savourer le plat préparé avec plaisir, se taquinant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, comme la plupart des autres jours. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils ne bougèrent pas et s'installèrent plus confortablement sur leur chaise, appréciant le jour qui tombait et la fraicheur du crépuscule.

- Alors, fit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

- Alors quoi ?

- Et ma surprise ?

A sa grande surprise, les joues de son compagnon s'empourprèrent, mais il ne perdit pas son air assuré pour autant.

- Tu ne perds pas le nord toi, dit il simplement, en reprenant une gorgée de vin.

- Jamais. Bon, ça vient ?

- Quelle poésie. Elle est dans ma poche ta surprise.

Sirius trépignait en le voyant essayer d'attraper quelque chose dans la poche droite de son jean, comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël. Une fois l'objet mystérieux sortit, Severus le garda sous la table pour le regarder d'un air pensif. Puis il se tourna vers le brun.

- Tu… enfin… voilà, vois par toi même.

L'homme lui tendit une petite boite noire en velours que son compagnon attrapa. Sa bouche s'ouvrit quand il comprit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Lentement, il l'ouvrit et sentit son cœur s'accélérer à la vue des deux bagues qui de toute évidence étaient des alliances. Severus, au comble de la nervosité le vit se lever, contourner la table, et s'installer sur ses genoux, tout ça sans détourner son regard de la boite, ni perdre son air complètement ahuri. Finalement, il tourna ses yeux vers ceux de son amant complètement sous le stress.

- Sev, dit il.

- Quoi, répondit l'interpellé d'une voix rauque.

- Tu te rends compte que ce que tu viens de faire est complètement, totalement et absolument guimauve et romantique.

- Malheureusement, oui.

- Que ça ne te ressemble, pour ainsi dire, pas le moins du monde.

- De toute évidence.

- Que tu es adorable avec ces petites rougeurs sur le haut de tes joues.

- Euh… moi ? Adorable ? Tu dois te tromper de personne. Et la rougeur s'accentua.

Sirius continua à la contempler en lui caressant amoureusement la joue et les cheveux, il arborait un sourire radieux et après quelques instants de silence Severus s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Hum, tu dois bien te douter que je ne peux pas te poser la super question qui parle de mariage, mais je me suis dit que de toute façon, on avait pas besoin de se faire bénir par un maire juste pour avoir un papier certifiant qu'on s'est bien mariés qui sert plus à offrir une conscience aux époux qui y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de tromper leur conjoint, pour se dire qu'on s'aime, parce que je sais déjà que tu es irrémédiablement fou de moi. C'est plus… symbolique je dirais. Enfin tu me comprends.

- Oui je te comprends.

- Et puis c'est qu'aussi y avait moins cinquante pourcent sur la deuxième alliance alors je me suis dit que ça valait le coup, rajouta l'homme aux cheveux noirs avec un sourire amusé. Sirius éclata de rire en se remémorant un certain souvenir. Son compagnon l'invita à regarder les deux bijoux d'un peu plus près.

Les deux bagues étaient identiques, des anneaux d'or jaune avec au milieu toute une bande d'or blanc la rendant extrêmement élégante. L'homme d'affaires fut touché que son amoureux se soit rappelé d'autant de détails de leur balade aux tuileries deux ans auparavant. En regardant l'intérieur, il put lire sur l'une des deux alliances une inscription.

_« Je t'aime, sale clébard – SS »_

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il éclata de rire et son compagnon le regarda d'un air amusé.

- Me doutant que tu voudrais y poser ta marque, j'ai laissé la mienne vierge, le bijoutier m'a dit que tu pouvais passer quand tu voulais et qu'il te ferait ça tout de suite.

- Je peux marquer ce que je veux ?

- Ne te prive de rien, il s'attend à tout après ce que je lui ai demandé de graver pour toi, ricana le serveur.

- Aussi bizarre soit cette inscription, je l'aime beaucoup.

Estimant qu'ils avaient assez parlé comme ça, Severus attrapa l'anneau et le passa au doigt de son « mari ».

- Je n'aurais jamais cru faire ça un jour, grommela t-il. C'est tellement cliché et ridicule, je devrais t'en vouloir de ternir ainsi ma réputation.

Sirius rigola et fit de même avec l'autre anneau avant de regarder leurs mains d'un air satisfait.

- Alors tu… ça te plait ? Risqua l'homme aux yeux noirs avec hésitation.

- Nan, je déteste. Abruti, bien sûr que ça me plait. Ça me touche énormément si tu savais.

Severus ouvrit la bouche de stupeur quand il remarqua que Sirius tentait de cacher son visage pour ne pas montrer des larmes naissantes.

- Mon dieu, Sirius. Doutais-tu à ce point de mes sentiments pour te comporter comme une midinette ?

- Non, non ! S'écria t-il. Mais c'est vrai que parfois le doute persiste un peu. Sirius avait terminé sa phrase dans un chuchotement.

- Tu es un abruti, tu le sais ça ? Déclara Snape d'un ton sévère.

Sirius hocha de la tête tout en reniflant et en se séchant les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu doutes, reprit le serveur après une courte hésitation, parce que je suis heureux avec toi et que notre relation doit être basée sur la confiance. Ça ne sert à rien de vivre ensemble si tu passes ton temps à te demander si je risque de décider de te quitter un jour, alors qu'il est évident que je ne le ferais jamais. Aujourd'hui, je te le prouve en me liant à toi, bientôt j'emménagerais avec toi et Harry et on commencera une vraie vie de couple, avec les hauts et les bas. Tu sais très bien qu'il y aura plus de disputes que maintenant, juste parce que je n'ai pas un caractère facile et que toi non plus. Parce que c'est comme ça dans tous les couples du monde. Tu t'énerveras parce que tu es fatigué après ton travail et que ton patron te pompe l'air, et moi je m'énerverai parce que tu auras laissé des poils dans le bac de la douche…

- Hé ! Je fais des efforts de ce coté là.

- C'est un exemple, Black, un exemple. Tu vois, la vie est pleine de petites joutes de ce genre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour penser que parce que je serais parti en claquant la porte, je ne reviendrais pas pour te présenter mes excuses à contrecœur parce que je saurais que tu avais raison et que j'avais tord. Tu vois pourquoi j'ai décidé d'attendre pour vivre avec toi, c'est parce que je savais qu'il fallait que nous construisions d'abord une vraie confiance entre nous pour pouvoir mieux se retrouver après une violente dispute.

- Qui aurait cru que Severus Snape aurait mieux compris le fonctionnement d'un couple que Sirius Black ?

- LES couples je ne sais pas, mais toi je te connais, et grâce à ça je vais essayer de rendre ta vie aussi heureuse que possible. Alors tu es partant pour être mon époux symbolique avec tout ce que ça entraîne ?

L'homme d'affaires hocha la tête avec conviction, incapable de parler.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Severus attrapa les lèvres de son homme pour lui donner un baiser aussi passionné qu'amoureux, faisant taire les larmes de joie de Sirius qui n'avait jamais été aussi comblé.

ooo

Le lendemain après-midi, Severus travaillait au _Supersonique_ en compagnie de Clément et de Remus quand Sirius se pointa un sourire immense aux lèvres. Il salua ses deux amis et se planta devant le bar et tendit la même boite que la veille à son compagnon. Le patron fit de gros yeux et se rapprocha d'eux.

- Si un jour au lycée on m'avait dit que tu demanderais en mariage Severus Snape j'aurais fait un infarctus du à une crise de rire, ricana t-il.

- En fait non. C'est Sev qui s'en est chargé hier soir.

- Alors là je suis déjà mort.

- Lupin, tais toi un peu. Intervint le serveur. Fais moi voir cette bague puisque j'imagine que tu n'as pas pu attendre quelques jours de plus pour l'amener chez le bijoutier. Déclara t-il à l'homme d'affaires avec un sourire amusé.

Il ouvrit l'écrin et attrapa son anneau pour y lire la gravure.

_« A mon vieux grincheux d'amour – SB »_

- Pas mal, rit il en la passant à son doigt, mais son patron l'intercepta. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux, la tendit à Clément qui lui ne se priva pas d'éclater de rire, et attrapa la main de son meilleur ami pour lui prendre la sienne.

- Vous faites vraiment la paire tout les deux, s'amusa t-il, préférant ne pas chercher à comprendre la logique de ces deux hommes.

Il s'en alla, laissant tout ce petit monde pour aller servir les clients et leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

- James, si t'étais là, tu mourrais une deuxième fois.

**

* * *

**

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé, j'espère que vous avez aimé, gros bisous à tous !


End file.
